


笑纳江湖

by 沈三 (ShenSan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 古风, 师兄弟 - Freeform, 师徒 - Freeform, 捏他, 武侠, 江湖, 甜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 123
Words: 178,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenSan/pseuds/%E6%B2%88%E4%B8%89
Summary: 一个酒色不忌的贫嘴腹黑受睡遍江湖名人，被意外睡到的正牌攻追艹一万里抓回家乖乖搞真爱的故事。
Relationships: 东方寻/岳君亭, 令狐羽/东方寻, 令狐羽/任遥, 令狐羽/岳君亭, 令狐羽/岳鸣鹿
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文内含对应《笑傲江湖》的捏他，但所有人物剧情皆为原创，不建议直接代入《笑傲江湖》阅读理解。不知道什么是“捏他”的，建议无视。  
> #  
> 故事存在主角与不同人物发生的肉体关系与情色描写，但感情线与结局为一对一关系。  
> #  
> 存在主角未成年时发生在师徒之间的肉体关系与情色描写，但不代表作者本人赞同这种关系。  
> #  
> 以上警示。自娱自乐之作，不对任何人的雷点负责。

令狐羽这辈子最得意的事就是意外睡到了魔教第一帅哥任遥。  
那是魔教圣火大会的头晚上，漫天星光特别闪亮。  
令狐羽的初心是去偷酒喝。  
毕竟魔教圣火大会上有教中三百年珍藏的正宗西域葡萄酒，每十年一开封，只有教主、左右使和四护法才有资格品尝，据说喝一杯就能长十年内力修为，连十长老都没资格沾一滴，平常人就更不提了。  
长不长内力无所谓，稀世罕有的百年好酒实在不能错过。  
令狐羽原本是打算混进去伺机偷酒喝的，没料想刚摸进酒窖里就看见一个剑眉星眸高鼻梁的大帅哥正在“打坐练功”，且还没怎么穿衣裳。  
细细看去，这帅哥近乎赤裸，线条完美精硕的一身腱子肉上薄汗密布，不但胸膛激烈起伏，喘息不已，连那张刀削斧凿英气逼人的脸上都染着一抹异样红晕……令狐羽立刻明白了，这位帅哥可不是在“打坐练功”，而是被下了药躲在这里“运功逼毒”。  
令狐羽顿时有点动心。  
令狐羽这人没什么别的爱好，一好美酒，一好美色——且只好男色，女的不要。  
当时他甚至都不知道这个眉眼十分合他胃口的“男色”竟然就是盛名在外的魔教第一帅哥“逍遥公子”任遥，只是觉着这么美好的一个大帅哥眸色染春红唇湿润衣衫半褪地杵在眼前，眼看如果不能行事散毒就要暴毙横死了，这若是不日行一善地上去帮个忙那简直对不起江湖道义，啊不，主要还是对不起自己蠢蠢欲动的二兄弟，当然还有胸膛里那一颗“怦怦”乱跳的心。  
于是令狐羽立刻就跳了出去，旋身伸手掌心相抵地坐在任遥对面，还顺便帮任遥推了一周天的气血。  
而当时的任遥，显然被突兀冒出来的令狐羽吓到了，俊脸白得发青，一双黔夜星辰般的眼睛死死瞪着他，流光闪烁间一半是惊疑，一半是毫不掩饰的杀机。  
“你是什么人？想干什么？”任遥是这么问的。  
“来做好事的人。”令狐羽邪气一咧嘴，反问：“想被你干行不行？”  
任遥明显浑身僵直了一瞬，眼中愈发显出震惊，又追问一句：“你什么意思？”  
看他这样，也不像是没听懂，大概是不太敢信。  
于是令狐羽一脸真诚地解释：“你中的这个毒，自己逼不出来的。大家都是江湖中人，相见即是缘分，我帮你把毒散出来，就当是互帮互助啊？”  
任遥僵硬地眨了两下形状完美的眼睛，眼神已经从瞪着可疑人物变成瞪疯子傻子了，就低声呵斥：“滚开！别逼我杀你！”  
他骂得倒是挺认真的，虽然面色潮红眼角湿润，说到一个“杀”字仍有凌厉寒意。  
令狐羽就也配合地歪头认真想了一下，“你现在这样也杀不了我啊……不然我先帮你解决了，回头等你好了再来杀我？”  
那一刻如是说的令狐羽内心里着实是诚恳的。  
虽然太超脱常理，以至于时隔许久任遥都一直没敢信。  
被令狐羽顺势按倒的时候，任遥难以置信地从咬得“咯咯”作响的牙缝里挤出一句骂：“你……有病啊？！”  
令狐羽舔舔嘴，“放心，我没病，来之前刚洗过澡，特健康，特干净。”就特别坦然地一把扯下任遥最后避体的那条裤子。


	2. Chapter 2

一扯之下，任遥两腿间的那家伙就生龙活虎的跳了出来，还摇头晃脑地弹了两下，显然早已蓄势待发只想破土而出。  
令狐羽两眼冒光的咽了口唾沫。  
他自认世面还是可以的，见识过不少人间珍器，但眼前这家伙形状标致根壮茎长，实在是生平罕见。  
令狐羽当即伸手握了一下，一只手竟不能合围，不由咋舌：“小哥，你这个尺寸……相好的怕是很辛苦吧？”  
任遥还惨白着脸瞪着他，大概是气得。  
“哦，原来你还没有相好的……那我岂不是捡个大便宜？”令狐羽恍然大悟状，竟还颇为爱惜地摸了摸已被自己握在手中的那家伙，俨然把玩爱物。  
任遥浑身都抖了，眼里已然溢出血光来，哑着嗓子怒斥：“你给我闭嘴！放开——”话到一边又死死咬住嘴唇。  
毕竟命根子被对方抓在手里，从来没让外人碰过的地方，而今也不知是因为药还是因为这个陌生人的触摸，正又涨又热敏感非常。怪异的酥麻时不时从下头沿着脊柱窜上，激得他汗如雨下，恨不得挺腰磨蹭，索求更多。陌生的冲动全在理智之外，他只能咬牙拼命喘息。  
这强忍欲望的模样实在是顽固。令狐羽见他额角的青筋都突起来了，嘴唇也被咬得见血，浑身肌肉都绷出紧实线条，明摆着是药性激烈但心里却对与自己发生性事十分抵触。  
令狐羽虽然喜欢帅哥，却也并没有强人所难的嗜好，见他实在是不愿意，不免有点惋惜，就舔舔嘴，又摸了两下那根粗长，试探道：“不然我就只用手帮你弄出来？只不过得多弄几次，免得毒散不净。”  
任遥仍旧瞪着赤红双眼。  
令狐羽只好遗憾劝说：“那你就自渎弄出来也是可以的。小哥，人欲乃是寻常事，你说你也没有个相好的，谈不上守节，又是大男人一个，也谈不上吃亏，萍水相逢，金风玉露，都是缘分嘛，你忍什么？”  
令狐羽这个人，也没有别的什么毛病，就是贫嘴话多好絮叨。  
任遥正是血气上涌，被他碎碎念得头都要诈了，睚眦尽裂地又吐出两个字：“放！手！”  
这个帅哥凶得很，再不放手怕是要被咬。令狐羽无奈，只好恋恋不舍撒开手。  
才一得脱，任遥便摇摇晃晃缩到角落的暗影里去，重新盘膝运功，仍想强行把毒逼出来。  
他竟然如此执著地想要运功逼毒，连自渎了事也不肯，着实怪得很。  
令狐羽一时好奇，又有一点担忧，就蹲在一边看着，一边看还没忘了初心，先打开一桶葡萄酒来，歪在地上喝。不一会儿就见任遥又出了一身汗，整个人已经像是从井里捞出来的，线条优美的肌肉被热汗挂上一层亮晶晶的水光，但胯下那物非但没有消停下来的意思，反而已肿胀成了紫红色，连腰腹处都明显开始泛出霞红之色，喘息也愈发急促沉重。  
令狐羽好唏嘘，就从兜里掏出几颗小石子，一颗一颗扔他脑袋，一边扔一边念：“小哥，别挣扎了，都跟你说逼不出来的。来一发爽一回又不会死。你真的不考虑一下？我活很好的，包你不后悔啊！”  
他准头极好，每一下都砸在任遥眉心，劲道也稳，拿指尖戳了一下似的。  
任遥猛睁开眼，直勾勾望着他，却不说话。  
那眼神已然有些恍惚。  
再这么下去，毒散不出来，人倒是要先走火入魔了。  
这帅哥怎么这么死脑筋？  
“你莫非是练的童子功不想泄了元阳？”  
令狐羽眼珠一转，摸了摸下巴，摇头。  
好好的一个大帅哥，大晚上中了这种要人乱性的毒，自个儿躲到酒窖里头来运功逼毒，已经够凄凉了，一想到这毒逼不出来，帅哥到死都还是个童子鸡，令狐羽就觉得简直惨绝人寰暴殄天物。  
但老天爷既然好死不死让他令狐羽撞上现场，足见上苍还是有好生之德的，他又怎么能眼看这种惨剧发生呢。  
“那可没辙啦，你中的这个毒，不破身就要破命。你总不能为了保你的初精把自己憋死吧？人都死了，还练啥武功，有什么意思？”  
令狐羽站起身，单手拎着酒桶走过去，彻底把任遥堵在了角落里。  
任遥仍打坐着，连躲闪的反应都没有，就红着脸喘着气骂：“闭嘴……吵死了！”  
一句嗔怒，竟有无限风情。  
“好好好。不吵。你们这些雏儿就是麻烦。”  
令狐羽眸色一沉，仰头灌了最后一口葡萄酒，扔开酒桶，就倾身捏住任遥的下巴，嘴对嘴地把酒喂进去。


	3. Chapter 3

任遥还从未被人这样喂过酒，更不曾与人如此亲昵，惊骇之下就要咬紧牙关。  
令狐羽早有意料，只两指用力就掐住他下颌两侧的关节，径直把舌头顶进齿间，缠住绵软红舌一阵舔吮。  
任遥咬牙不能，只觉一尾湿热滑鱼带着潮水涌进喉管，呛了两口也全咽下去了。  
三百年的美酒香醇柔滑，叫人头晕目眩。  
任遥平日很少饮酒，素来量浅，猛被强灌了这么一大口，外加又遭人下了药，顿时连视线都模糊了，眼前人影直接变成了四个。  
他听见那个聒噪的声音又在耳畔大惊小怪。  
“……你不会还是个一杯倒吧？”  
“你才一杯……一杯就倒……”任遥已然烦透了，就皱着眉推出一掌，谁知却打在棉花上一样。  
其实根本是眼花打歪了。  
那么疏离的一个人，才灌下一口酒就开始使性乱挥拳头。  
令狐羽乐呵呵看着他，实在觉得可爱，就抓住手腕卸了力道，笑着哄：“不倒，不倒，就算倒了我也有好法子让你再站起来。”  
任遥正口干舌燥，想说你能有什么好法子快别折腾人了，才张口，就忍不住低喘一声。  
令狐羽水蛇似的缠着他，在他颈侧浅浅啄了一下，就沿着体线一路舔舐，眨眼划过腰腹沟壑，在那一根坚挺火热处上下流连，留下一串水痕。  
任遥脑子里白浪翻滚，反应了一会儿才明白这人究竟是在做什么，惊得双手抓住那颗埋在自己两腿间起伏的脑袋，才想拽开，就又是一阵战栗酥麻。  
令狐羽低头一个深吞，已把那根滚烫粗的阳物整个含进去。他便像吃着什么珍馐佳肴，舔吮吞吐的津津有味。  
任遥自五岁时起一心习武，二十年如一日修得一身炼精化炁的先天功，连自渎也从未有过，哪受得了被人这么伺候，差点没当场崩溃，一双手明明是想要把人拉扯起来，也只能抓着那一头乌黑发丝搓揉得乱七八糟的，连腰腹也按捺不住地顺势挺动。  
与动情索欢也无异了。  
令狐羽一边舔舐一边抬眼瞧过去，见那张英气非凡的俊脸上已浮出迷离色气，半张着不停喘息的红唇鲜艳欲滴，显然已是被自己舔得有些失了神，顿时一阵心如鹿撞，自己腰腹胯下也愈发紧了两圈。  
他只顾着欣赏眼前艳色，唇舌动作难免迟缓。  
任遥原本侧着脸，皱眉半闭双眼地把头抵在身后墙壁上，仿佛感知了这灼热视线，忽然就睁眼冲他望过来，星眸水润得涨潮一样。  
令狐羽以为他又要生气，唯恐他翻脸如翻书，赶紧卖力在他那话儿又舔又吸两下。  
不料任遥却倏地抓住他头发往下一按，同时腰胯配合着用力往上一顶。  
他那处尺寸原本就比常人要雄伟些，猛这么来一下，直接就顶在了咽喉深处。令狐羽哪料到这未经人事的帅哥这么上道神速无师自通还不讲客气的，毫无防备被这么捅了一下，差点没吐出来。  
但这个单纯的生理反应带来的挤压感显然让任遥舒爽到眼神都变了，又试着顶了好几下，便再也控制不住地按着令狐羽的脑袋挺腰在这湿热唇舌包裹下大力抽插起来，每一下都要顶到至深处。  
令狐羽眼泪都要被他捅出来了，但唇舌咽喉处的痛感酥酥麻麻的，莫名又叫他兴奋不已，只能配合得拼命吞吐着，来不及咽下的涎液合着男根溢出的滑腻体液不断滴落，眨眼把任遥小腹到股沟都沾染得湿粘混乱，简直淫靡。  
直顶得令狐羽嘴都快麻了，任遥才忽地快速捅了几下，就深深顶在温暖深处，绷紧了脊背。他仰着脸，修长的脖颈拉扯出优美的线条，胸膛起伏如山峦，张嘴粗喘时闭眼紧紧皱着眉，显然是已到了顶峰，却又似在竭力克制着。  
令狐羽吃力地含着他还在不断颤动抽搐的大兄弟体会了一下……心尖一哆嗦，趁着任遥还在余韵手软赶紧吐出那根凶器把自己的脑袋收回来，害怕这个现学现卖特别快的帅哥回过神再来一轮直接把他的喉咙捅破了。  
嘴里并没有男子尽兴而出的阳精。  
这小子虽然爽了，可是没射出东西来啊？！  
令狐羽抱着自己差点没被插到脱臼的下巴，大惊失色地看着还靠在墙上喘气的任遥。  
他从前是听说过有些练先天童子功的男子，有这种“爽而不射”的能耐，盖是为避免走丹泄了元阳。万万没想到，偷酒喝竟然能让他偷着一个。  
可这个不得了的帅哥不是被人下药中了毒？若不泄精把毒散出来，这事怎么善了？！


	4. Chapter 4

“你脑子怎么这么轴？都啥时候了，守住你那点元阳初精有那么重要吗？你还要不要命了？”  
令狐羽觉得简直不可理喻。  
任遥闭着眼喘了好一阵，渐渐平复了一些，那话儿也半软下来。他立刻又盘膝打坐，开始运气，显然仍是想凭借内力把毒化气散出来。  
这是先天功炼精采阳的法门，若没有这一档子中毒的事，锁住精关取双修之法，使阳精逆行内化，也是上乘的修炼之法，大益大补。  
但此时他身中淫毒已聚汇于元阳，再行化炼之法反而会使得毒素顺着周天气血在体内游走乱撞，再回到三脉交汇的会阴穴，倘若只是个初练先天功的小毛孩儿，倒是影响不大，相反越是三脉通畅内力深厚的人才约受其害，待这淫毒随着他运功化炼融进气血里，再发作一回，可就没有上一回那么容易消停了。  
看这位帅哥的气势，以及中了毒还能够神不知鬼不觉躲进魔教守卫严密的酒窖禁地来的能耐，他的修为怎么也不能比自己差吧……  
令狐羽不禁有一点担忧，连本来已经兴起的胯下都垂头萎了下去，就蹲在一边紧紧盯着任遥看。  
果然，没过一会儿就见任遥呈现出浑身燥热的症状，不但喘息愈发激烈，那根原本就只是半软的雄性之物也再次彻底肿胀起来，经络虎贲得比方才还要更大一圈。  
再这么放任下去，这小子非要拗到经脉爆裂七窍喷血而死不可。  
“都跟你说没用了啊……”  
令狐羽实在看不下去了，上前轻轻一指戳在任遥冷汗热汗交替滑落的眉心，破了他运气的周天。  
“这个毒只能走肾，别的法子散不出来的。不然它为什么叫‘生尽欢’？”  
任遥陡然被他这么一戳，气劲逆流，激得心口一阵闷痛，当即呕出一口淤血来，人倒是松快了三分，神智也稍稍恢复了些许清明。  
“你怎么知道我中的什么毒？”他扭头警觉地瞪着令狐羽。  
“我知道的还多着呢。”令狐羽暗叹一声，脸上闪过一丝往事不堪回首的一言难尽。  
他虽没有细说，但这个表情也足够不言而喻了。  
任遥吃力地挪动了一下身子，尽量把脊背靠在冰凉墙壁上，隐忍喘了口气，又问：“那你可知道我是谁？”  
不待令狐羽回答，他就兀自摇了摇头，“你不知道。否则你怎敢这样孟浪无礼。”  
“好好，你是大人物，是小子我有眼无珠冒犯了。”令狐羽讪笑随口敷衍一句，其实白眼都快翻到天上去了，心道：老子睡过的江湖名人多了，管你是谁，要不是你小子长得实在好外加我心肠好……  
他还正在心里碎碎念，任遥已经摇摇晃晃地再次勉强正坐起来。  
那双原本明亮如星的眼睛里而今已红丝密布，仿佛随时都能涌出血来。  
“二十年了，眼看就要练成，我不能现在破功……”他哆嗦着抹了一把唇角的血渍，竟然还固执地想要再提气运功。  
“你是听不懂人话吗？喂？！”  
令狐羽惊地扑身一把按住他双手。  
他如此执念，不愿破了他的先天功，宁肯冒死也不顾，大约是有理由的。  
但这节骨眼上，什么理由也比不过救命。  
令狐羽眸光明灭轮转一圈，从怀里摸出一根丝织软绳，将任遥两手反负干脆利落捆住。  
“你要真心嫌命长，回头自己躲到别处死去，但我既然不巧撞见了，就不能眼看着你把自己折腾死。”  
他把任遥按在墙角，就分开双腿跨在任遥身上。  
任遥还抗拒地拼命挣扎，两腿间的那物倒是铁柱一样立着，随着他的动作摇晃颤动。  
那玩意儿实在粗长得让人有点恐慌。  
令狐羽略焦虑地咽了口唾沫，又从兜里掏出一个小巧朴实的瓷盒打开来。  
小盒里装着一种羊脂色的软膏，气味香甜，手感滑腻，揉两下就化成一汪蜜水。  
令狐羽先挖了一团脂膏，把任遥那一根上上下下都抹到了，这才解开自己的裤腰，将沾满香蜜的手指探进自己隐藏在臀缝中的隐秘去处，驾轻就熟地进出开拓。  
很快他的脸庞便不断滚下热汗，前端的男性之物也再度苏醒般地抬起头，濡湿液体随着他的动作从两股间滑落，从腿根缓缓蜿蜒至腿窝，隐隐有股甜腻异香弥漫。  
好一番扩张准备之后，他才深吸一口气，一手扶住任遥那滚烫壮实的长物，沉腰抵在自己身下入口。  
这画面太过香艳刺激，任遥连挣扎都忘记了，只能大睁着眼望着他，才开口喊出一个“你”字，就彻底被彼此受不住的惊呼声淹没。


	5. Chapter 5

令狐羽几乎是一口气坐了下去，动作虽不算太生猛，但也没拖泥带水，大约是顾及这尺寸，怕磨磨蹭蹭半天反而要卸了劲。  
湿热柔韧的甬道紧紧包裹住热血喷张的阳物，穴中软肉因为异物地入侵不断收缩绞缠，似想把那闯入禁地的粗大推挤出去，又似在吮吸吞食。这陌生的感觉比之方才的唇舌侍弄更舒爽百倍，任遥双眼涌血，浑身颤抖，只觉有电火沿着脊柱从那纠缠相连的私密处一直窜上脑顶，顿时连话都不会说了，什么理智也全飞去九霄云外，精硕有力的腰腹一下下按捺不住地挺动，尽是情欲雀跃。  
这不知死活的讯号吓得令狐羽一哆嗦，慌忙用力按住他髋骨，不许他乱动，一边喘着气央求：“别……你那个……太大了，吃不消，先让我缓缓……”  
他满是满脸都是热汗，沙哑下来的嗓音格外诱惑人心，吐出来话语更是赤裸直白。  
任遥听得耳根一烫，不知为何心里竟涟漪荡漾起来，仿佛得了情人夸赞，那讨巧的好宝贝应声竟又雄伟了一圈。  
令狐羽顿时又哆嗦着倒抽一口气，跟被粗木桩子钉住了一样，半点动弹不得，只能吃力大口喘息，又哀哀抱怨一声：“好兄弟，别再长了，我是想救你一命，可没想让你弄死我……”  
任遥闻之脸更红了几分，七分羞，三分恼，磕磕巴巴嗔道：“……那你……不要乱叫唤……”  
令狐羽原本还想回嘴，转念一想，这帅哥虽然生得英武非凡，毕竟是个初经人事的雏儿，又被药性激惹得，经不起撩拨，万一他再涨大个几圈，一会儿非要给自己捅穿捅废了不可，吃亏的还是自己。他虽然贪爱美男欢欲，也不觉得救人一命顺便喂饱自己是什么不得了的事，却还不想死在这档子事上，于是便赶紧乖乖闭了嘴，只拼命吐息放松身体让自己尽快适应。  
他是没法动弹，任遥也不太敢动换，两人就维持这么个骑乘的体位僵持了好一阵，令狐羽才勉强觉得好过了些，开始缓缓动作起来。  
他先略抬腰让那整根没入的巨龙稍稍滑出些许，再沉身坐回原处，如是反复几次，确定已能进出得湿滑通畅了，才渐渐大开大合，靠着腰腹大腿的劲力款摆起伏，湿软热穴将一条粗长男根吞吐得汁液四溅。  
于性事上，令狐羽是个阅人无数的老手，深谙其道，晓得如何让男人舒爽，更晓得如何让自己舒爽，既然做了这事，自然也没打算扭捏，技巧娴熟地拧转扭动，就着任遥那阳物不断摩擦顶弄自己的淫窍。任遥那话儿尺寸了得，熬过了初时不适，随便动几下便能叫他得趣儿。令狐羽只当是捡着宝了，上下摇晃地无比爽利，脸上不觉流露出沉迷痴态来，自己前头那一根也充血肿胀得通红，随着他动作弹摆，时不时吐出些透明蜜液，滴落在任遥小腹上。  
酒窖里渐渐弥漫起一股馥郁异香，好似酒香气，又似男子交欢时散发的麝香气味，十分好闻。  
任遥拼命咽着唾沫，眼珠子跟被黏住了一样，直勾勾盯着那正骑在自己腰上耸动拧转的人，一瞬也没法挪开。  
令狐羽的五官乍看挺普通的，但属于越看越顺眼的类型，虽不像任遥是那一类耀眼出挑的英俊美男，却是线条干净，配合他乖张个性，自有一股不羁潇洒的帅气。  
任遥直到此时才终于细细看了他半晌，一旦渐渐接受了彼此正紧密纠缠深入浅出的即成事实，不再惊愕于对方的陌生古怪，就觉出令狐羽眉眼的好来。  
尤其令狐羽此时还正无所顾忌地坐在他身上颠簸扭动，攀上面颊的红潮映着晶莹汗液，愈发现出一种沉溺情欲的媚态来，一双狭长凤眼，眼角微挑，春潮涌动，十分的迷人，就连原本硬朗的男性轮廓也平添温柔多情，何等赏心悦目。  
但他还穿着衣服，连衣襟都未敞开，只乱糟糟得被扯开一道裂口，泄露出少许蜜色胸脯，裤子也只随便褪到脚踝，满满都是草率野合的气息。  
任遥看得口干舌燥，脑海里遐思无限，忍不住肖想描摹，那仍裹在衣物下的胴体该是什么模样，顿时嫌弃令狐羽那身衣裳碍眼，想伸手去撕扯。可他双手都被软绳捆绑着，挣扎片刻竟不能顺利挣脱，急得心火焚烧，竟哑声叫道：“你……把衣裳脱了。”  
这可是完完全全在命令他的意思，像个发号施令惯了的公子哥儿大少爷，真是半点也不客气。  
令狐羽怔了一瞬，睁开欲色深沉的双眼，难以置信地看着已经被自己伺候了半晌的帅哥，又觉可气又觉好笑。  
“……大爷，您还真不把自己当外人啊？”  
但他自己其实也渐渐觉得挂在身上的衣裳碍事，尤其方才一番交欢衣摆下裳已难免沾着些许湿痕，想想一会儿少不得还要弄得一塌糊涂，他又是来偷酒喝的，没有别的衣物可以替换，弄得太难看一会儿不好走人，于是便从善如流地站起身，三两下彻底除去衣裤鞋袜，浑身精赤地转回来，撑着双臂半趴在任遥身上。


	6. Chapter 6

“大爷，您这下可满意了？”  
令狐羽的嗓音总带着漫不经心的调侃，而今因情欲而沙哑低沉下来，愈发有种慵懒撩人的味道。  
他故意谄媚笑着，凑到任遥面前，浪荡话语合着唇齿间残余的酒香一起吐露。他又立起身子，表演似地双手揉捏一把自己胸前紧实的肌肉，再沿着腰身缓缓摩挲而下，在腹股沟壑处状如鱼尾收束的肌理线条上下流连，终于握住前端挺翘性器套弄抚摸。  
他的身材也是极好，肌肉精硕宽背窄腰，一看便是常年习武的练家子，浑身上下都泛着骄阳灼烤过的小麦色泽，被汗水包裹着，又似晶莹蜜糖。反倒是任遥的肤色更白皙些。  
没了碍眼衣物的遮挡，令狐羽那根硬挺男物便也暴露无遗，虽不似任遥自己的那般粗壮，但也足有一握，玉雕似的干净美好，被濡湿蜜水包裹着，在他掌心里微微颤动。  
任遥看得一阵头晕眼热，恨不得扑上前含住品一品，尝尝那脑海里翻腾遐想的甘甜滋味。  
他竟然对着一个初见面甚至还谈不上相识的男人生出了这种匪夷所思的欲念。  
任遥被自己已然混乱的意识吓得僵了一瞬，但炽烈欲求却不退反进，愈发膨胀难捱，叫他无法自控地挺腰就去磨蹭令狐羽仍未闭合的湿软穴口，主动再次将粗大圆润的头部挤回那妙不可言的花径中。  
这急不可耐的小动作引得令狐羽唇角上扬，了然看他一眼，就顺势再次沉腰将他没根纳入。  
这一回不似初时艰难。容纳火热的蜜穴早已因为香膏的润滑和体液浸淫而格外汁液丰盛，如一张软糯甜腻的小嘴，又湿又热地包容着巨物，紧致非常，内中湿滑软肉极有节律地一下一下绞着，摩擦吐纳，舒爽得任遥张嘴喘个不停，直觉得胸膛都快要炸裂开来。  
任遥还从未有过这样的经历，于情事上单纯至极，二十年来满脑子想的都是练成功法以后定要完成他不成功便成仁的“大心愿”，再没多想过其它。  
他相貌堂堂，身份又高，教中女弟子莫说是爱慕他，便是主动勾引撩拨他只盼着春风一度的也不在少数。他都尽数回避，不愿为此分了心神耽搁修练武功。倒不是他天性冷淡，而是他实在有尽早功成的理由。  
倘若有朝一日，当真能了却大愿，任遥当然也想寻一个知心伴侣，携手江湖，举案齐眉。他虽然身在外道，并不喜被中原武林的森严礼教束缚，不在乎什么三书六聘夫妻名分，但这纵情欢爱的事，也不是随便和什么人都能做的。  
他一直以为他此生若要行这与人水乳交融之事，必是大功告成以后，寻得真爱一生的神仙美眷，情之所至，灵肉合一。怎么也没料想，却因为中了毒，在这酒窖里稀里糊涂地和一个男人成了这样……任遥一时有些羞耻，又很困扰，纷乱心绪为源源不断上涌的欲望所蛊惑，根本无法冷静思考。  
眼前正与自己放纵交欢的男人明明只是个陌生人，他连他的名姓也还不知道，却觉得他的模样越瞧着越顺心，甚至打心底汩汩溢出温存柔情来，两眼发热头晕脑胀地想要抱住他抚摸亲吻耳鬓厮磨。  
可他的手却还被捆绑在身后。  
任遥眼中现出明显的焦色来。也不知是令狐羽系绳结的手法精巧，还是那软绳质地特殊，无论他如何奋力挣扎撕扯，始终无法得脱。  
“手！绳子，解开！”任遥急得哑声叫唤，也说不出句囫囵话来，一双眼底尽是热切狂乱。  
令狐羽见状环着他把手绕到他身后去摸了一把，发现他挣扎激烈时已把一双手腕磨得皮开肉绽，鲜血渗出来，蹭得掌心里都湿粘一片。  
“……你乖乖听话别乱来，我就给你解开。”令狐羽只得无语拽住绳结，唯恐再这么下去他要把自己的腕骨都勒断了。  
任遥不停喘着粗气，一瞬不瞬望着他，认真点了一下头。  
那眼神忽然叫令狐羽心尖一软，忙给他把软绳解了。  
才一开释，任遥便急不可耐地掐住令狐羽精瘦柔韧的腰。  
有了之前差点被捅破喉咙的教训，令狐羽哪还敢任这初尝云雨不知厉害的小子放飞自我，连忙一边一只手死死抓住他，引着他缓缓挪到自己紧实挺翘的双臀上安抚地揉捏。


	7. Chapter 7

“慢点儿，这么猴急。”  
他嗔怨白他一眼。  
那双凤眼微微上扬，眼尾被热烈春潮熏染得如有飞霞，真真是风情万种，便是随便一瞥，也似撩拨，挠得任遥心尖酥痒，耐不住地倾身凑上去，直近得能触到彼此湿热的鼻息。  
他试探着在令狐羽唇上浅浅啄了一下，又立刻慌张犹疑地撤开些许，两颗黑白分明的眼珠不安流转，明灭如星。  
就像是稚嫩少年羞涩的试探，索求许可。  
有那么一瞬，令狐羽整个人都惊呆了。  
他此生经历过的风流性｀事数也数不过来，见识过名门高手，见识过骚人雅客，却还从未有一人这样小心翼翼地向他索吻。那些人多只对他下头的“嘴”感兴趣，至于上头这张嘴，也是一样的用法，就算要亲，也就直接胡乱亲了，谁还管他乐不乐意。  
于是他便也只当亲吻是可有可无的调料，只是逗引欲｀望的饵，有工夫纠缠在上头，还不如多动动下头来得爽快。  
可任遥竟然一脸纯情模样。  
令狐羽觉得有趣至极，忍不住就张嘴在任遥形状优雅的红唇上轻咬一口，留下浅浅齿痕。  
这是实实在在的挑｀逗。  
任遥瞳光一涨，踟蹰瞬息，便也学着他的模样，启齿轻咬回来。  
几乎是在两人再次唇齿厮磨的瞬间，令狐羽便毫不犹豫地把舌头探进任遥嘴里。  
他熟稔地搅动三寸软滑，撩拨划过敏感齿颚，灵巧缠住对方吮`吸摩擦，模拟着交`合进出的方式，推一下再卷住收回来，玩起追逐游戏。  
任遥顺着他诱引，很快从笨拙应对到食髓知味，反客为主直吻到气喘吁吁头晕目眩也舍不得放开。  
滑腻甜津顺着两人唇角淌下来，合着唇舌交缠时的水声，色气得不像样子。  
令狐羽也开始有点晕乎乎的。  
这个偷酒偷来的帅哥对拥抱亲吻的执着程度异于他至今为止所有的体验，但感觉并不坏，甚至还让他觉得很舒服。  
简直就像他是他深爱的情人一样，是被如此温柔呵护的存在。  
心里有种暖洋洋的感觉，如沐阳光，又似温泉流淌。竟让他忽地贪心起来，忍不住就想要更多，想要永远被温柔对待，被爱。  
令狐羽猛一怔，旋即被自己这一瞬间傻了吧唧的念头惹得笑出声来。  
日行一善，随手解闷而已，露水合欢一场，谁要跟你搞真爱。  
这纯情帅哥虽然有模似样学得快，毕竟是个没经过事的雏儿，一脸傻气，险些把他都带歪到沟里去。  
他忽然笑得发抖，眼泪都快流出来的模样。任遥哪知道他怎么回事，一脸懵懂地望着他。  
“你怎么这么可爱？傻不傻……”令狐羽伸手碰住任遥那张俊脸，指腹轻柔抹去绵密热汗，低低嗔道：“累死我了。赶紧动动你的腰。”  
他眼中流淌出爱怜的温情，像在看一个需要他用心保护的少年。  
任遥仍呆磕磕望着他，一时竟看得痴了，待令狐羽催促抱怨地夹着他那话儿狠狠扭了下屁股，才惊得喘了口粗气回过神来，便乖乖抓着那两团圆润翘臀摆腰挺动。  
才顶了两下，令狐羽就闷哼一声，趴倒在他身上，死死箍着他的脖子。  
“轻点儿，别使蛮劲。那么大家伙，真想捅死我啊……”  
任遥慌忙摸了一把，见令狐羽后背上冷汗都下来了，顿时愧疚得脸热，唯恐自己再鲁莽伤着他，又忍了半晌才重新缓慢抽动起来。  
任遥原就是个习武的奇骨，用心深沉，学什么都快得很，这档子事自然也不在话下，没一会儿便摸着了窍门，深入浅出轻磨慢碾得在那蜜｀穴里驰骋，把令狐羽弄得爽利无比，攀着他宽肩挂在他身上起伏摇晃，得趣儿的吟叫个不停，嗯嗯啊啊撩人至极。  
任遥自己也舒爽得快要飞上天去了，恨不得埋在这销魂蚀骨温柔乡里一辈子不出来。  
令狐羽几次察觉他眼看要射，又都被他生生忍住了。  
这小子是个练先天功的好手，若打定了主意不射，就能忍住不射，岂不是没完没了了……？且不说他中的那毒，自己的屁股也要先废了。  
眼看任遥就是一副想要干到天荒地老的模样，令狐羽心下警钟大作，存了赶紧让他射出来的心，就投其所好地主动凑上去舔了一下任遥微微张开的嘴唇。  
任遥果然上钩，立刻衔住送上门来的软舌缠绵吮吻。  
令狐羽一面与之拥吻，一面卖力配合着进出动作扭腰吐纳，内里嫩肉不断绞缠收缩，讨好吮`吸着那根捣弄不停的巨龙。  
他是个欢爱享乐的老手，使出浑身解数来，任遥一个稚嫩处子哪经受得住这般侍弄，被撩得眼眶发热浑身打颤，忍不住大力抽｀插几回，就要突破精关。  
令狐羽立刻抱住他脑袋，在他耳畔轻呼怂恿：“射出来……没事的，就这样射出来……”  
湿热吐息喷在耳后，激得任遥又是一个猛挺，抵住令狐羽甬道深处的淫窍，按捺不住得顶弄碾压，仍是不肯就此射出来。  
令狐羽没防备他竟然还能无师自通的学会这种手段，被捅得腰腹绷紧，内力猛烈收缩，自己倒是险些要先泄了。  
再让这小子这么折腾下去，自己江湖老手的面子往哪里搁……  
令狐羽爽得嗓音都颤了，心里不甘，便寸步不让地又在任遥耳边调笑一句。  
“你这么有能耐，难道还怕射在我里头，能让我给你怀个孽种出来不成……？”  
虽是一夜恩情，厮磨至此，他也早已摸得门清，晓得任遥就受不住他说些淫词浪语撩拨。  
他还添油加醋地伸出湿润红舌，在任遥耳廓缓缓舔弄，真真滑腻淫靡。  
任遥喉咙里发出一声意味不明的低吟，当即就再也受不住了，一双大手把他两团臀肉都抓出红印来，身子一紧，热液便全喷涌在令狐羽身体里头。  
滚烫初精猛烈地打在他淫窍上，一股一股的，那滋味实在是难以描述，令狐羽浑身无法抑制地哆嗦，连十个脚趾都蜷缩起来，穴中软肉包裹着还在抖动喷吐的雄伟，陡然一阵痉挛收缩，竟然就紧跟着泄出来。  
白浊喷洒在两人紧贴的胸腹上，望之叫人心头一热。  
这契合度也未免太好了，简直不敢相信是在酒窖里意外偷到的……  
令狐羽好一阵失神，手软脚软地抬起头，却见任遥乌黑眸中狂潮乱涌，竟是一副刺激太甚神智都要崩坏了的模样。


	8. Chapter 8

这帅哥该不会是头一回出精刺激太甚受不了了？  
令狐羽用力咽了口唾沫，拍了拍任遥的脸，想让他清醒一点。  
不料任遥却忽然一把掐住他的腰狠狠将他翻转个个按在地上。  
那根才初初泄过的粗大阳｀物仍深埋在他身体里，依然滚烫火热，也没怎么太软下来，令狐羽就这么被迫转含着那凶物转了一圈，发出一声吃不住的撩人叫声。  
莫非这小子是打算换个姿势再来一轮？  
令狐羽心尖一紧，下`身控制不住得好一番收缩，反而紧紧咬住任遥，邀约一般，顿时弄得任遥直接在他身体里头再度硬`挺起来。  
这下令狐羽是真有点慌了。  
他一向不拒绝纵欲，但凡有人表现出想要与他交欢的意思，他都乐得奉陪，只要能攀上极乐畅快爽一爽就好，别的多想也是负累。  
可这一回不一样，这小子是中了毒，严格说来并不完全算是自愿的，舒爽一回让他把淫毒泄出来就得了，还继续来……等他回头彻底清醒了后悔起来算谁的？  
令狐羽最怕麻烦，可不想招惹这种说不清的事。  
又及，在性｀事上令狐羽是从来不比对方先泄身的。除了少年花朵初撷时的那两年之外，只有他收方自如牵着对方鼻子走的，绝不任对方抢占先机掌控局面。毕竟这档子事太暧昧，大干起来毫无防备罩门全开，不把控制权牢牢握在自己手里实在很容易死都不知道怎么死……  
可任遥那话儿的尺寸实在是太惊人，方才只是初次与人交`合，一番深入浅出的操弄抽｀插也已经把令狐羽干得险些精关失守，这小子上道又贼快，再来一轮，已然圆熟了，非干得他丢盔弃甲缴械求饶不可……  
被一个雏儿干到勒不住缰绳实在没面子倒是其次的，这地方毕竟是魔教禁地，而他令狐羽是个混进来偷酒喝的，尤其他的身份更是不易被魔教中人发现，怎么能这时候被人按在地上干？  
令狐羽见势不对，连忙扭身想推开任遥，一边满脸委屈笑嗔：“不来了，不来了，你那大宝贝太厉害了，再来一回真要操死我了……”  
方才云`雨一场，他觉得这帅哥虽然长得人高马大英俊威武，其实心里还挺纯情的，也知道心疼人，寻思着示弱讨好告个饶应该能逃过一劫。  
不料任遥却纹丝不动，非但没有退出来放过他的意思，反而嫌他聒噪一般，扬手就在他蜜色臀肉上拍了一巴掌，拍的那团软肉一阵弹动颤抖，竟是花蜜年糕团子一样软糯，望之可口，引得任遥忍不住又拍了两巴掌，就抓住已然被他拍出浅浅红印的屁股厮磨揉｀捏个不停。  
大爷您这是……嫌我不听话所以打屁股的意思？  
令狐羽被打得脑子懵了一瞬。  
到并不是因为疼。  
江湖中有些人有与众不同的性癖，喜欢一边干这事一边揍人或者被揍，令狐羽也曾经遇见过。但那些人图的多是痛感，以此发泄，不打疼了没什么意义，有时候玩得过了还有出人命的……可任遥这一下不一样。  
这一巴掌丝毫也不疼痛，反而有种情人撒娇的亲昵，让令狐羽又爽又痒，菊｀穴不由自主一紧，愈发口是心非地绞着任遥那根猛龙，不但不放还往里吸了吸。  
这种微妙的差异全是新鲜的，竟然叫令狐羽一瞬茫然无措，不知该如何应对才好。  
任遥倒是抓着这空当就径直大开大合地开始了新一轮抽｀插。  
任遥此时其实什么多余的也没想。  
他练了这么多年先天功，眼看还差一步就要功成，却在此时忍不住色｀欲泄了元阳初精功亏一篑。按理说，是件坏事。  
但他素来不是纠结萦怀的个性，也深知人间世事无常十之八九都是不如意的，既然此路不通，去走别的路就好，反正只要一心往上走，总能攀上顶峰。  
外加他自幼身份尊贵，众星捧月养尊处优，又是个练武的奇才，二十五年来听腻了溢美之辞，心里自傲得很，既然破功已是事实，也不愿为此所困，更不觉得有什么好要死要活的。反正最坏也不过是重练，这一回熟门熟路，他绝不用再花二十年。  
一旦开了这道门，便是百无禁忌了。眼下他什么别的也不想管，这个让他忍不住破了功的小子虽然古怪乖张却让他又舒爽又怜惜，更是心动不已，他实在舍不得放手，只想狠狠在这具蜜色的柔韧身体里驰骋冲撞，让这人在他怀抱里软作春水呢喃。  
他好像是怕令狐羽会使坏逃跑似的，俯身整个压在令狐羽背上，有力腰腹顶撞不停，每一次都要深深顶在淫窍上，享受湿软小｀穴欢喜的吮咬。  
他那话儿大得惊人，力气也大得惊人，令狐羽又被他操弄得手脚虚软，根本推他不动，反而被死死地压在身下抱在怀里，只能顺着他迎送吞吐。  
菊｀穴里湿热柔软，被男人的巨大彻底捅开，不断碾磨，方才灌入的阳精和着湿滑体液在抽｀插进出间一股一股地冒出来，打泉眼似的，淫｀欲诱人得一塌糊涂。  
令狐羽觉得自己舒服得都快要痉挛了，两只手无意识地反抓住紧紧箍着他的那条粗壮手臂，挠出一道道血痕。  
“好哥哥，真不行了……要被你干死了，饶了我吧……”  
他眼眶湿热，当真想要求饶。  
但任遥听见他沙哑嗓音吐出这般呻吟，反而愈发控制不住地大力深插起来，每一下都没根顶入，再全部抽出，再狠狠全顶进去……穴中软肉被这狂乱抽动的雄伟带出些许，再塞回甬道里，如昙花乍现，娇媚艳丽至极。  
令狐羽耐受不能得趴在地上浑身哆嗦，他又一向不惯克制欲望，当时就顺从享乐地射出来，发出一声舒爽叫声，尾音收不住得打颤。任他再如何贫嘴话唠，此刻除了高高低低的媚声淫叫也一句话都说不出来了，只能瘫软在任遥身下，被操干得射出一股又一股精水，浪荡不堪地乱扭着腰和屁股索求……


	9. Chapter 9

万万没想到，这帅哥虽然经验浅却是个公狗腰。  
令狐羽从来没有被人弄得这么爽过，当真是飘飘欲仙了。  
作为一个打从十七岁就开始夜夜笙歌的老江湖，阅人无数，识遍高手，八年的床笫欢爱经验还不如眼前连名字都不知道的雏儿……这冲击感一点也不比任遥一发初精破了二十年眼看大成的功要小。  
令狐羽瘫在地上软绵绵地喘了半天气，有一点不甘心地撑起身子。才一动换，那些被射进蜜穴里的灼热精液便从微微肿起的入口处泉涌而出，顺着两条修长大腿滑落，仿佛在提醒他方才那场性｀事有多么激烈。  
任遥还正俯在他身上闭目养神，粗壮双臂紧紧搂着他的腰，终于消停下来的胯下雄伟不再怒张，尺寸也依然可观。  
令狐羽把这腻腻歪歪搂搂抱抱的家伙扒拉到一边去。  
他一向都是睡过拍拍屁股走人的，不太习惯完事还要抱在一起，好像多缠绵似的，想一想就一身鸡皮疙瘩。万一对方再问他两句：“刚才开不开心？”、“哥哥的大宝贝好不好？”、“操得你爽不爽？”之类的……令狐羽怕他要忍不住想打人。  
好在任遥倒是没说什么，被他推开了也不强行粘回来，就坐在一边望着他。  
令狐羽察觉这家伙的视线不断在自己两腿间淌下的白浊湿滑和小腹处来来回回，不由怔了一瞬，想起交`合时他为了激任遥赶紧射出来说过什么射在里头怀不怀的调笑话，不禁又气又哭笑不得。  
这帅哥怕不是个傻的吧？  
“……你想什么呢，我是男人，不会怀的！”令狐羽忍不住回身在任遥脑袋上拍了一巴掌，忽地心尖一悸，竟又觉得可爱极了。  
这一瞬闪过的念头叫令狐羽猛地哆嗦了一下，连忙抓着自己的衣物躲远了些。  
任遥竟也不介意他这么大大咧咧地拍自己脑袋，仍是担忧地望着他，“我中了毒，那东西……留在里头不好，得赶紧清理干净。”说着就起身走过去，似想要帮他。  
令狐羽这才晓得原是他自己心里污秽想多了，顿时脸上一红，眼看任遥已经又揽住他的腰，竟是当真打算帮他清理菊｀穴的模样，慌忙又一个闪身想把人甩开，没想到腿软腰软没跑了，被任遥紧紧掐腰搂在怀里。  
那才百般承欢的蜜｀穴仍十分敏感柔软，时不时抽搐收缩一下，真要让这小子把手指捅进去又抠又摸的，指不定又要兴起弄个不停，那可真是没完没了了……  
“没事我习惯了，至多明天睡醒了再撸两发就好。再说你刚才那么生猛，求饶都不肯放手，搞得我都快要精尽人亡了，就算有什么也早就散干净了。”令狐羽连忙满口胡说八道地拒绝。  
任遥被他说得一愣一愣的，一时心想他怎么会对淫毒习惯了呢，一时又分不清他到底是在夸自己“生猛”还是抱怨自己不够体贴，但令狐羽身子僵硬紧绷，与方才两人忘情欢爱时的柔软完全不同，显然并不想再被他碰触，这一点任遥还是能够察觉的。  
任遥心下有些困扰，但也不想勉强对方，就乖乖松开手来，仍是在一边看着他。  
令狐羽得以脱身，大大松了一口气，赶紧胡乱穿起衣裳，本来抬腿就想开溜，可心里总还惦记着那三百年的葡萄酒。他原就是来偷酒喝的，意外颠鸾倒凤爽了个够，酒馋却还没解。他是个拿酒当水喝的主，之前那么一桶还不够他漱口的。  
如是一想，难免不甘。令狐羽犹豫一瞬，还是忍不住跑去又抱了两桶酒在怀里，盘膝坐在地上仰头饮酒。  
醇香美酒入喉，一瞬就什么都不在乎了，烦忧尽消。  
他越喝越开心，眨眼又空了两桶，眼角面颊尽是美酒熏染的红霞，竟与爱欲红潮别无二致，仍是意犹未尽地模样，只恨肚子实在有些撑不下。  
任遥一直静静在一旁看着他。  
他不愿意再让自己抱了，倒是愿意拼命抱着酒桶；明明方才欢爱之中热情如春水，才颈项缠绵罢了就立刻冷淡地拒人千里，仿佛心有阴霾，谁知两桶酒下肚竟又开怀的眼睛都亮了……他究竟是什么样的人，又经历过怎样的事，才生得如此与众不同模样？  
“你叫什么名字？”任遥不禁哑声开口。  
令狐羽还正舔着唇上残余酒液，毫不在意地摆摆手，“江湖救急，一顺手的事，还留啥名啊。”  
任遥不禁皱眉，“你不肯告诉我名字，我日后怎么找你？”  
令狐羽闻声微微一怔，“……你干嘛找我？”  
两人互相盯着，各自不明所以，更是不知该怎么把话说下去才好了。  
片刻，任遥轻叹一声。

“我眼下有要事在身，不能与你同行同去，免得连累了你。但来日若是我能了却心愿，再无牵挂负累，我自然要去找你。我任遥虽不是什么英雄豪杰，却也不是始乱终弃不敢担当之人。”  
他深深望定令狐羽，自是发自肺腑。  
令狐羽却险些乐了。  
什么意思？这小子难道是睡了一回就以为自己看上他了，想要对他“负责”不成？  
怎么可能。  
求欢时百依百顺什么都好，一旦爽过了就拔屌无情恨不得麻烦事越少越好，世间男子大抵如此，便是令狐羽自己也不得不说这样的日子真是太轻松惬意无负担。  
少时他也不是没见过一脸情深似海与他说“担当”的人，还不是各个都转身就没了下文？  
什么“眼下有要事在身”那都是张嘴就来的借口，无外乎装装模样，免得暴露了自己不过是个无情小人的嘴脸。除非按捺不住空虚寂寞想再与他春｀宵一刻，否则没有人会再去找他的。  
这世间哪有那么多真情真爱，都是随便说说而已，谁信谁傻呗。  
令狐羽笑的眼泪都要溢出来，就随口敷衍着道：“你叫任遥，是吧。那这么着吧，任公子，等你了了你的‘要事’，不忙了，我来找你就好。我消息很灵通的。何况你这样的‘大人物’，有点啥动静，那可都是江湖大事。我肯定立马就能知道。”  
他江湖沉浮日久，早习惯了这种看破不说破的场面话，只当是给对方铺个台阶留好颜面。  
任遥哪里知道他那些九曲十八弯的复杂心窍，虽然略觉有点奇怪微妙，却也深信不疑，就点点头说：“好。一言为定。我不会要你等太久。”一边说，一边从怀里掏出块羊脂滑腻的白玉来，塞到令狐羽手里。  
“这地方是神教禁地，不宜久留。你拿着这个快下山去，如遇到教众阻拦，给他们看就能畅通无阻。”  
他抓住令狐羽的手，十指交缠将那玉佩合在两人掌心，眸中尽是情深。  
“这玉佩是我爹娘留给我的，你要替我好生收着。”  
那块玉佩光泽温润晶莹剔透，一看成色就极好。  
令狐羽简直都要惊呆了。  
这小子干嘛？  
不过是睡了而已，彼此取悦你好我也好的事，至于要这么戏做全套吗？搭上这么好一块玉佩大爷您是打赏我伺候得好的意思咯？  
令狐羽眼中流光明灭，黑眼珠子转了一圈又一圈，唇角上扬就忍不住笑出声来。  
“好。我肯定替你好好收着。等下回见着面再还你。”


	10. Chapter 10

下山的时候他就开始想，这玉佩若是卖了应该能得个好价钱，可以给师父卖点山参鹿茸。虽然师父他也不缺这些个东西，但总是他的心意。尤其他擅自溜出来偷酒喝，总得拿点什么哄师父开心，否则怎么逃过那一顿戒尺责罚？  
还要给师弟妹们也都置点讨喜的玩意儿。  
上个月喂招对拆时小师弟的剑佩被他不小心削去一个角，现在也没换新的，怎么也得给寻一个好的补上……他在心里细细打算着，冷不防听见一阵脚步声。  
令狐羽当即猫腰一闪，轻巧躲进山道一旁的树丛里。  
不一时，见两个魔教弟子提着灯晃晃悠悠从山下上来，大约是巡山的。  
其中一个瘦高，嗓音尖细，打着哈欠道：“你说明日大典，代教主到底会不会让位给大公子？”  
另一个矮壮，嗓音也沉稳许多，立刻虎着脸斥道：“关乎教主之位的大事，你我怎么可乱说？”  
那瘦子不以为意地嘘声，左右瞅瞅没人，竟晃到道旁灌木丛前，解开裤子掏出那话儿开始撒尿，又牢骚：“我看代教主八成是不肯退让的，毕竟都二十年了，这二十年神教如此壮大全是代教主掌教有方，他任遥不过是运气好生作了任教主的儿子，凭什么就能坐享其成？”  
他一边尿，一边还把鸟摇摇晃晃，浇水似的。令狐羽躲在后头的树影里，嫌弃得直想躲开，苦于不能暴露才勉强忍耐住。  
且……这瘦子似乎提到任遥的名字。  
令狐羽琢磨一瞬，心下陡然大震。  
他方才一心贪酒，而后又被露水色欲所迷，没有仔细往深了想，怎么就没在意这样的大事！  
任遥这名字，他原是听过的。  
二十年前，魔教教主任平生与其夫人一夜之间销声匿迹总计全无，留下一个五岁的独子，就是叫作任遥。魔教代教主东方寻暂代教主之位，将任遥养在身边，至今这任遥也是个玉树临风的青年男子了。  
江湖盛传，当年的任教主与任夫人已是人中龙凤，所生下的儿子更是青出于蓝相貌俊美，只是这个失踪教主的儿子一直被东方代教主藏得严严实实，极少在江湖上露面，令狐羽自然也从未见过真容，只依稀听说过“逍遥公子”的名号和“魔教第一美男子”的八卦罢了。  
看年龄，看样貌，看名姓，又能在魔教禁地进出自如，还给他个玉佩说什么只要教中弟子看见这玉佩就不会为难他……这个“魔教第一”的神秘大帅哥刚刚才和他在酒窖里大战了好几个会合，差点把他干到爬不起来……八成是没跑了。  
令狐羽只觉得一阵头晕，恨不得撞死在面前的树上。  
和谁睡不重要，但和谁睡他也不能跟魔教教主的儿子睡啊……这事若是被师父知道了，纵然不当场把他打死，也得废去他一身武功将他逐出师门。  
顿时令狐羽浑身的冷汗都下来了，脑子里飞快地开始盘算，如何才能把这屁股擦干净了，严严实实瞒住，绝不可让任何人知晓，尤其是师父。  
正满脑子乱寻摸，就听见那个矮壮的又道：  
“任教主开宗立教，才使咱们这些人在江湖上有一栖身之所，不至于被那些自诩名门正道的赶尽杀绝，这是安身立命的大恩德。他的儿子神功了得一表人才，如今又正当青春佳年，如何做不得教主？代教主再如何居功至伟也只是代教主，二十年来便是东方代教主也不敢就随便把这个‘代’字抹了。难道你还想要背叛任教主不成？”  
短短几句，听来已有愤慨之意。  
那瘦子见同伴发怒，慌忙提好裤子收好鸟，辩解：“这不是咱们哥俩随便扯闲篇么。老哥你和兄弟们自然忠心耿耿，但这事说到底，咱们这些下头的说什么也不算数。还不是得看上头如何打算？真要说起来，当年任教主和教主夫人是为何忽然没了踪影，还不好说呢……”  
他两人一言一语地走远了。  
令狐羽躲在树影里，心下翻江倒海。  
圣火大会是魔教的盛典，每十年才举行一次，届时左右使、四护法、十长老、五湖四海的教众齐聚这苍岭山中，正是举大事的好时候。  
而这教主之位，自然是头一号大事。  
二十年前任平生夫妇销声匿迹时，任遥才五岁，至十年以前，也才十五岁，俱是年少幼稚，成不了气候的年纪。然而今年不同以往，任遥已然年届廿五，待到明日圣火大会，哪怕任遥自己不想，也必定会有人代他出头，要求东方代教主退位，还教主之位于任教主的嫡亲独子。  
若是那东方寻当真忠心于任平生，乐意退让也就罢了，万一不乐意，那这魔教可就要乱了。  
偏偏在这节骨眼上，任遥却中了毒。且还是“生尽欢”这种不害命却要人纵欲破身的淫毒。现在想来，分明是冲着任遥那身先天功去的，正是意在要破他的功法，削弱他的实力。  
假如当真是东方寻为了这教主之位先下手为强，任遥这小子必然不是对手，明日只怕凶多吉少了……  
若是这小子不幸明日就死了，倒是省了他的大麻烦，反正死无对证，他也再不用担心自己睡了魔教教主儿子的事哪天就会被师父知道。  
可是……  
令狐羽不自觉地收紧五指，将任遥给他的那块玉佩死死攥在掌心里。  
也不知道为什么，任遥把这玉佩交给他时的画面就在脑海里冒出来。  
那十指交握的温暖触感竟似还残留在指尖。  
他又想起任遥抱住他深情拥吻，任如何唇舌纠缠也不知恹足的模样来。  
瞬间，就像有什么尖锐的东西刺进了心里，竟痛得他一个激灵，下意识按住了心口。  
胸腔里弥漫起说不清的微酸苦涩，渐渐涌上喉头。  
那样一个人，明明方才还生龙活虎，难道明日就要死了么？  
令狐羽愣了好一会儿。  
眼前那条下山的路忽然变得好长，怎样也望不见尽头。  
可他此时若不尽快赶回师门去，师父必定会大大地着恼，不但会怒而责罚于他，只怕还非要关他禁闭不可了……  
令狐羽心中好一阵犹豫，良久一咬牙，还是旋身提气，飞快地往下山相反的方向奔回去寻任遥了。


	11. Chapter 11

返回酒窖时，任遥早已不在原处。  
令狐羽也不知还能去哪里找，寻思自己已深入魔教腹地，万一乱闯乱逛不慎被擒，反而坏事。不如待天亮以后，混在人群中看看那圣火大会究竟什么情形再说。  
魔教中有些人是见过他的。  
令狐羽找了棵繁茂大树，猫在上头迷糊小憩片刻，待东边现出白光，就在山里挖了些泥，给自己抹了张大黑脸，藏身进上山参加大典的人潮之中，不一时就跟着到了峰顶坪地的祭坛前。  
再想往上，普通教众就去不了了。  
令狐羽远远望见任遥坐在教主正位斜侧。  
任遥看起来和在酒窖里时不太一样，穿着一身素净的月白缎子长衫，乌发梳得一丝不苟，愈发显得他眉目如星如画，与凡俗庸人大为不同。  
难怪能有这“第一美男子”的美誉。  
令狐羽不由在心里赞叹一声，又去打量一旁的代教主东方寻，赫然却见，那位东方代教主竟也是个玉面白肤唇如点丹的美大叔，明明也是四十余岁的中年人了，望之却似才三十出头。尤其一双桃花眼，着实有几分笑染春风的味道。  
你们魔教怎么回事？吃什么长得，这么养人？  
令狐羽咋舌一瞬，心想离得这么远实在不便利，总得想个法子混到上头去才好。他眼珠子一转，就瞧见几个正端着果脯酒水要往上送的教众正在忙忙碌碌，连忙悄悄从人群里退出来，一路跟着那几个教众到了准备酒食的厨房。  
他把任遥那块玉佩亮出来，昂着头一副底气十足的模样就在门口问：“大公子要的东西怎么还没好？”他故意板着脸做出生气不耐模样。  
厨房里头正一片忙乱，猛听见这么一问，又见他气势很足，还拿着大公子的信物，瞬间都懵了，只当是同僚忘了要事，耽搁了大公子的命令，明明不知道他究竟是要的什么东西也不敢发问，就满脸堆笑哄他“马上就好”，不一会儿端出一盘摆放精致的果品恭恭敬敬奉上，大约都是任遥平日里喜欢的。  
令狐羽就势满意点了点头，接过那果盘就跟着其余送吃食的教众一起上了祭坛。  
他故意把任遥那玉佩搁在果盘里，将盘子往任遥面前的桌案上一放，就退一步站在任遥身后不走了，好像他真是任遥的侍从一样。  
这祭坛上方入座的，是魔教左右使、四护法和十位大长老，每人都有自己的贴身侍从立在身侧，也没有人觉得令狐羽站在这里古怪，至多只是觉得大公子这侍从面生多看两眼罢了。  
果盘一落定，任遥便瞧见了玉佩，当即吃惊得肩头一震，就想回头去看令狐羽。  
“别回头。”令狐羽忙在后头偷偷戳了他一下，嗓音压得极低，几乎是用气声对任遥道：“你只当我是你带来的人，不要管我，有应付不来的，就交给我。”  
任遥闻言便没有回头，只将那玉佩拿起来捏在掌心，算是回应。


	12. Chapter 12

魔教崇拜太阳天火，每十年一回圣火大会，便是祭拜，对令狐羽这种并不信奉的人而已，实在无聊的很。他便一直盯着任遥和在场的其余魔教大佬打量。  
这祭坛之上都是一等一的高手，虽然难免有些奇形怪状，但各个内力深厚，尤以代教主东方寻为首。令狐羽竟然完全听不见东方寻呼吸的声音。  
如此功力深厚之人，令狐羽迄今还只见过一个，便是他的师父。  
这姓东方的若是想要杀任遥，径直便可以杀了，哪怕就此时大开杀戒，也没人是他的对手。  
若是师父此时在就好了……定能镇的住场子。  
令狐羽不禁心下焦急，可转念又一想：师父那么古板严肃的一个人，就算在，只怕也不会愿意介入魔教内部的纷争，更不会出手相救魔教教主的儿子……顿时心情又晦暗了两分。  
但他脑子转得极快，又细想，觉得以东方寻的武功和身份，真想弄死任遥，不必使出下淫毒这么下三滥的手段。  
给任遥下毒的一定另有其人，至于东方寻，反倒未必是眼前最急迫的威胁。  
任遥明显有些紧张，脊背紧绷，双拳紧握，似乎不太适应这样的场合。  
也难怪，魔教中人推崇自在逍遥，不爱受管束，这种强行把大家伙凑到一起的“盛会”十年也才一次，算算任遥今年二十五这也才是第三回，前两回他又都还是个孩子。  
但令狐羽就完全不同。  
武林名门江湖大派最喜欢开会，今天一个武林大会明天一个论剑大会后天又给哪个哪个名宿贺寿，恨不得天天有场子。  
令狐羽从打小跟着师父跑场子，到如今帮着师父主持场子，早已如鱼得水，甚至腻味得想吐。  
尤其中原武林的名流们都讲究排场，令狐羽见惯了大场面，看这些魔教众群魔乱舞地在山里搭台祭日，跟看小孩儿过家家酒一样，只觉得新鲜又有趣，甚至还有点好笑。若非顾忌祭坛上这些人全是高手，脾气也各有古怪，他怕是早就不憋着，也撒开手脚一起玩闹去了。  
魔教祭典也没有中原正道那么冗长，正午时仪式罢了，就开始饮宴狂欢。  
任遥不大喝酒，偶尔有人敬酒，就饮一杯，大部分时候都一个人冷冷清清坐着，好像在想什么心思。  
令狐羽站在他身后无聊得昏昏欲睡，也不知过了多久，猛然听见一个嗓音冒尖出来。  
“听说大公子历经二十年已然神功大成了，实在是我教的大幸事！今日正值盛会，不知大公子能不能赏脸，让属下们再见识见识任教主当年的英雄风采？”  
说话人是魔教四护法中年纪最轻的一个，也就三十五、六模样。令狐羽曾听师父说过，魔教如今的四大护法中有三个都是任平生当年亲信的老人，只有一个，年纪最小，是东方寻代掌魔教以后拔擢起来的新人，姓杨名云山，想来便是此人。  
杨云山其人，令狐羽不熟知他行事作风，但他这番话的意思，令狐羽可是听得明白。  
这姓杨的分明是想让任遥当众出丑。


	13. Chapter 13

难怪头天会闹出下淫毒那么一档子事来，为的就是先叫任遥破了功法，再在这圣火大会上把人架上去，逼迫任遥出手露怯。  
若只是寻常切磋武艺，胜负输赢都是常事，没什么大不了的。  
但此次圣火大会却意义不同。  
这可算是任遥成年以后初次在教众齐聚的场合亮相，在场恁多双眼睛都盯着。  
魔教中人早已将神秘消失的任平生神化非凡，多年来对任遥这个“任教主的儿子”自然也是寄予厚望，加诸了太多一厢情愿在他身上，一旦亲眼瞧见任遥武功并没有想象中那般出神入化，根本比不得任教主当年的雄风，难免要幻灭失望。任遥在教中的威望必然受损。  
杨云山所图谋的，大约正是这个。  
这种阴毒的小把戏，中原武林早就玩得不要了……到底得是多纯情幼稚的人才能踩进这种坑里。  
令狐羽不由嫌弃地歪扯起嘴角。  
果然在场所有人都齐刷刷盯着任遥，全是一脸热切期待。在座众护法、长老也是各怀心思满眼深意。  
任遥明显察觉了事态，没有立刻回话。  
他没有果断应下挑战却也并未拒绝，场面多少有些尴尬，渐渐便起了交头接耳的窃窃之声。  
令狐羽看在眼中，心里起急。  
他虽然不了解任遥所修练的先天功，却知道世间武学多有相通。所谓先天功法，以纯阳元精练气固然上乘，也并不是说一旦破身破功就会变成废人一个，无非是上升通途被骤然截断了，顶层境界再难突破。但如若智取，未必不能破局。  
令狐羽眼神闪烁一瞬，已有了主意，当即掐着嗓子站在任遥身后喊了一声：“你这样想见识大公子的神功，莫非是想与大公子切磋几招？”  
众人闻声齐刷刷看过来，见任大公子身后站着一个从没见过的侍从，颀长挺拔却脸色黝黑看不大清样貌，但大公子却对这侍从很是器重倚信的模样，竟不阻止他代自己发话。  
打从令狐羽出现在任遥身边，杨云山其实已看见了他，只是见他瞧着稀松平常就是个普通侍从的模样，并未将他放在眼里，如今见这区区一个侍从竟敢当众与他呛声，眼中立刻露出惊奇目光，上前一步高叫：“属下不才，愿意领教大公子的神功。”  
他倒是十分笃定以任遥现在的状况一掌绝对拍不死他。  
令狐羽闻之暗自冷笑。  
这厮想必是确信任遥已因为中毒而功体受损，否则哪敢这么嚣张。只不过，他愈是如此，反而愈发暴露了自己。  
任遥所中的“生尽欢”必是杨云山亲自下手。  
既然是杨云山亲自出手，那么东方寻又如何？究竟是东方代教主授意，还是这姓杨的想要在代教主面前献宝讨个好？  
令狐羽觉着多半是后者。  
且这好八成是讨不着了。  
看今日这圣火大会上的情形，那东方寻至少明面上待任遥还是很客气恭敬。姓杨的做这种多余的事，不要触怒了东方代教主就算是他命大了。  
令狐羽琢磨若杨云山该着今日命绝，也不必他或者任遥动手。  
但这种背地里下毒暗算明面上装模作样设局挖坑的小人，不教训教训怎么出气？  
令狐羽心中好笑，面上故意冷言讥讽：  
“任教主的盖世绝学天下无双。如今大公子神功已成，更是青出于蓝，只需拍你一掌，你便是个死人了。杨护法说什么领教不领教的，岂非讲笑？”  
一掌拍死魔教四大护法之一，恐怕在座众人里只有代教主东方寻才有这样的功力。  
杨云山见这黑脸小子竟夸下这样的海口，根本不信，当时便放肆大笑起来，一拍胸脯也放下豪言道：“好，那就请大公子拍我一掌，也叫我死得心服口服！”他说着就离席一跃跳上祭坛前来，挺胸负手，运气拉开一步站定。  
到了这个地步，这一掌再所难免。  
任遥只得静静起身，拿余光瞥了令狐羽一眼。  
令狐羽立刻贴上去低声在他耳边道：“没事，有我在，你只管运功推一掌出去。”  
任遥眼中浅浅掠过一丝困惑。  
昨夜离开酒窖以后，他一直打坐调息至天明，胸中始终有一股不上不下的郁气无法化解，大约便是因为陡然破功，体内周天之炁被打乱了，虽不至于很糟糕，但以他现在的状况，别说一掌拍死杨云山，便是一掌将之击退恐怕也难。  
但他心里已然将令狐羽当作自己一生一世的爱侣，对令狐羽毫无戒心，虽然觉得古怪，也还是言听计从，当即不再迟疑，就立在原地拂袖劈手击出一掌。


	14. Chapter 14

几乎同时，令狐羽便在他身后掌心抵着他后背灌入一股气劲。  
任遥骤然一震。  
这气劲与任遥自己所练的纯阳内功大不相同，轻盈灵巧之中又暗藏着雄浑厚重，根本不似出自一个廿余岁的青年之手，便是许多一生苦练的江湖老手怕是也难以企及。  
令狐羽的掌心抵在他后腰上，体温似也随着气劲传导而来，如同暖流热浪，瞬间涌入他的奇经八脉，再由他的掌中宣泄而出，竟让任遥浑身火热，连汗都冒出来，藏在衣服的遮掩下，沿着后背淌落。  
就好像一刹那的彼此融入，合二为一。  
这种感觉说不出的微妙，却让他畅快不已，忍不住地一阵心荡神驰。  
任遥当即震惊地反过左手，在身后用力一把钳住令狐羽的手腕，然后就僵住了，也不知究竟是想拽开，还是按住不让走。  
令狐羽自己也大吃一惊。  
他从小跟着师父练武修习，自认武功在江湖上不算差，但也清楚自己的上限。他可实在不知道自己的内功几时变得这么好。  
掌心瞬息涌出的气劲竟不似他自己的，甚至难以驾驭。如此深厚气劲失了控制，猛一下击出，再叠加上任遥的掌力……万一真把那姓杨的打死了，那事情可就闹大了。  
别的不提，从此以后“逍遥公子”的江湖诨名怕是只能改成“任大魔头”。  
江湖中人每再提起任遥，也就不说他如何俊美如画的事了，多半只剩下“一言不合就当众打死一个大护法”，搞不好还可以拿来吓一吓小孩，“再哭就让‘任大魔头’一巴掌拍死你”之类的。  
他原本是想戏弄杨云山，让那厮吃个教训，绝没有想过要在魔教的圣火大会上当众打死四大护法之一。  
令狐羽心下大紧，当即收手，但释出去的气劲已然如脱缰野马怎么也收不住了。  
那杨云山原本还笑得志在必得，遽然只觉一道强韧掌风迎面劈来，其中气劲刚柔并济醇厚绵长，慌忙运功沉气竟也抵挡不住，被这一掌拍得接连后退了十步不止，当场按住心口喷出一口鲜红。再看他面前两脚踏过的地方，两串深有寸余的足印清晰可见。  
“你——”杨云山显是意外至极，不由大骇瞪着任遥，才开口吐出一个字，却没能把话说完。只听“哧”的一声，极为微小，就似春日冰雪消融的开裂声响，他身上所穿的衣袍便化成灰一般碎在残余掌风里。  
魔教十年一届的圣火大会上，满山满野齐聚的教众全伸长了脖子，看着四大护法之中最得代教主宠信的杨护法眨眼赤身露体站在祭坛前，两瓣光屁股实在醒目。  
尤其那在两腿间微微摇晃得凶物，还在尚未勃起的状态竟已有儿臂大小，嚣张杵在那儿，实在令人咂舌。  
在场众人，鸦雀无声。  
“哦呀，杨护法果然雄壮非凡嘛。”  
令狐羽忍不住从任遥身后伸出脑袋一瞥，惊得凤眼都要变圆了，旋即“啧啧”一声感叹，在寂静之上曼腔曼调拖得老长。  
杨云山脸色红了又白，白了又黑，一双环眼死死瞪着任遥，再从任遥身上转向其后的令狐羽，忽然一声爆呵。  
他也顾不得先把光屁股遮一遮，就甩着粗壮阳物扑将上来，伸手要去拿令狐羽。


	15. Chapter 15

一个高大雄壮的猛汉光着屁股甩着那话儿杀气腾腾冲自己奔过来了……就算令狐羽再如何经验老道见多识广，这种光景也还是头一次见，吓得一个激灵抓起任遥就想走为上策。  
不料一抓之下却没能抓动。  
任遥也一脸见了鬼的震惊，却是纹丝不动站在那儿，还把令狐羽往身后挡了一挡，一副保护欲十足的架势。  
可是跟一个裸男在圣火大会的祭坛前当众互殴这种一旦做了绝对名扬四海的事，任大公子你确定真的要做？？  
太尴尬了。  
往后至少一个月的江湖热闻上都会有你当众大战裸体壮汉的故事啊！  
以及……你知道“大战”还可以有别的深意吗？  
令狐羽差点要扶额趴在地上，忙拼命又拽了任遥一把。  
就这么片刻的功夫，杨云山已然到了眼前。  
但他却根本没能出手。  
令狐羽眼睁睁看着杨云山一脸要咬死他的表情冲到了他和任遥的面前，然后就“噗通”一声跪在了地上。  
这是……什么新的玩法吗？贵魔教果然不同凡响！  
令狐羽感觉自己的眉毛都控制不住地抽搐了好几下。  
杨云山的右腿膝盖侧边插着什么东西，且已经汩汩开始往外冒血。  
令狐羽下意识认真多看了两眼，发现是一根筷子……  
有人在杨云山和他们动手之前，用一根筷子，把杨云山打跪了。  
令狐羽当即抬起头，心说先瞧瞧在座各位大佬哪位的桌上少了一根筷子，以便好好答谢这免了他们和裸体猛男不得不说的故事延绵一月蝉联江湖头条榜首的大恩大德……才开始张望，就听见一个清冷嗓音呵斥道：“大公子已是手下留情，你还不收敛？先下去换身衣裳。”  
令狐羽循声望去，赫然发觉，这发话的正是魔教当今的代教主东方寻本人。  
这东方代教主，长了一双那么艳若春桃的眼睛，没想到声线这么没温度。  
他方才这一……筷子打过来，无知无觉地，直到杨云山跪地开始飙血才让人看清，若他方才打得不是杨云山的腿，而是别的什么地方或什么人，后果可就不好说了。  
令狐羽心下一沉，察觉自己大概一时玩心太盛闯祸了。  
他只想着替任遥教训教训杨云山，却忘了在圣火大会上让任遥如此当众出头对东方寻来说意味着什么。  
在东方代教主眼中看来，方才将杨云山拍得颜面无存的那一掌只怕是个示威，是在教众面前炫耀武技，长了任遥的志气，却是灭了代教主的威风。尤其这姓杨的可是代教主的亲信。  
所以东方寻才会拿这一根筷子打杨云山，其实是在和任遥较劲了。  
不过这一筷子可有点太狠了……杨云山怎么说也是他东方寻的亲信，也是为了替他长脸才做了这些蠢事，这一下戳进膝盖里，伤及筋骨必然难免，杨护法以后怕是就要变成个瘸子了。  
想到这一节，令狐羽忍不住又有点同情起杨云山来。  
那杨云山似还有许多不服，捂着膝盖想要争辩，被东方寻瞪了一眼，只得心不甘情不愿地退了下去。  
东方寻看着杨云山光着屁股一瘸一拐地走了，命教众擦洗干净祭坛前的血迹，终于扭头向任遥看过来，轻叹一声，唇角上扬扯出个长辈“关爱”晚辈的标准微笑。  
“遥儿长大了，反倒变得这么顽皮。”  
完了。  
这表情，这句式，令狐羽可太熟悉了。  
每次他上梁揭瓦闯出祸事，师父他老人家都是这个表情，说：“你可长出息了，本事不小，再要不了多久为师也要不是你的对手。”  
头一回的时候，他年纪还小，傻磕磕地还乐呵，然后就被师父拿戒尺狠狠抽了一顿，屁股都被抽肿了，三天没办法坐凳子，睡觉只能趴着，连上马桶都疼得直哼哼。  
看眼前这个东方代教主，那眼神，那语气，跟师父简直是一样一样一样的……  
令狐羽连忙拿手指捅捅任遥的腰眼，低声催促：“快和他说你年纪尚轻不懂得利害轻重请他多教导提点你，尤其是教中诸事你实在难当大局全都还要仰仗他继续执掌神教能者多劳，快说！”  
任遥仍是满眼困扰，不太明白令狐羽为什么忽然如此焦急就催他说这些话，但还是乖乖依言说了。  
话音未落，东方寻眼中已显出诧异来。  
他似十分惊讶这一番话竟然能从任遥嘴里说出来，但明显还是被这个知情识趣的马屁拍得通体舒爽龙心大悦，连唇角的假笑都真了几分，倒显得那一双桃花眼愈发美艳了。  
他静静享受了一会儿其余教众的跟风赞美，忽而把视线从任遥身上挪到其后的令狐羽那张涂满黑泥的脸上扫了一圈，“遥儿，你身后的这位朋友是——”  
任遥明显怔了一瞬，似没想到东方寻会问起令狐羽的事，又似不太知道该如何介绍这个人才好，毕竟事到如今，他可是连令狐羽的名字都还不知道。  
但他心底既然已认定了令狐羽，便觉得没什么不可告人的，当即张口应道：“他是我的——”  
话没能出口，就被令狐羽从后头狠狠撞了一胳膊肘。  
“我和任遥……咳，任大公子是江湖巧遇一见如故的朋友，朋友！”令狐羽见自己已经藏不住了，只好从任遥身后探出半个身子来。  
既然东方代教主已经注意到他了，方才他耍花腔玩弄的那一掌估计也难逃法眼。这祭坛上在座全是高手前辈，他那点小把戏原本也不是用来瞒这些人的，不过糊弄糊弄底下的广大教众罢了。  
令狐羽摸摸下巴，便即爽朗一笑，向众人拱手行个礼，解释道：“我只是看不惯有人欺负任遥年轻赤诚就玩笑戏耍他罢了。一点雕虫小技，实在是班门弄斧，让代教主和众位前辈见笑了。”  
他如此轻描淡写，将方才杨云山当众挑衅任遥的事说成“玩笑戏弄”，这台阶摆得也叫东方寻很是舒服，不由愈发仔细地上下打量他，俊美白皙的脸上似笑非笑的。  
“看来遥儿不但武功大有长进，还结交了不得了的好朋友。”  
他一手撑着脸颊，盯着令狐羽看了好一阵，另一手在座椅扶手上一下下轻敲，似在思索什么，末了忽而轻声冷笑。  
“只不过……既然令狐少侠来了我苍岭山，莫非尊师岳盟主也已到会了？”  
令狐羽原本以为自己已经糊弄过去了，可以找机会脚底抹油，冷不丁听见这么一问，全身冷汗“哗”得便下来了。  
不是吧……我都把脸涂成这样了您还能认得我？眼神这么好使干嘛……讨厌！  
而且……您可是堂堂的魔教代教主大人啊，您为什么会认得我？！


	16. Chapter 16

令狐羽一脸震惊地多看了两眼东方寻，内心一瞬挣扎要不要扔一句“对不起你认错人了”撒腿就跑，现场却已然炸开了锅。  
“岳老儿的徒弟来苍岭山干什么？”  
“姓岳的自己不敢来，先扔个小徒弟过来探探路，要看见小徒弟没被撕了烤成烤全羊才敢上山呢。”  
“你们自诩正道，不是一向最瞧不起我们这些‘邪魔外道’？既然如此，来我们的大典做什么？有什么企图？”  
……  
这可实在不妙。  
中原武林与魔教一向势同水火，你杀我我杀你的事情多了，说谁是谁的死敌血仇都差不多。至于最开始究竟是谁挑事，也没人说得清。两边只一说起来，便是正教骂魔教“邪魔外道”，魔教骂正教“伪君子”，令狐羽一向觉得十分无聊。  
可他如何觉得，并不能左右其余人如何想。  
尤其他的师父岳君亭还是这一任的中原武林盟主。身为岳盟主门下的首席大弟子，他原本应该避嫌，实不该来这魔教的圣火大会。如今不但被人认出来了，还是被东方寻亲自认出来的，他再如何否认身份，这些人也不会相信了，反而愈发误会他别有企图，这事情只会闹得愈发不可收拾……  
令狐羽一扭头，见任遥都满眼震惊地望着他，显然也是没料到他竟然是对家的首徒，吓了一跳。  
这眼神让令狐羽一阵无奈，心道：要不是为了你小子我早跑了，哪还能有这麻烦事，你干嘛拿一张被骗色的惊呆脸看着我……果然门户之见深入人心。然则，想想他自己只一听说任遥竟是任平生的儿子，顿时就心生悔意，只想赶紧撇清再无瓜葛，他也没什么资格怪任遥嫌弃他是个正教“伪君子”。  
他也顾不得管任遥心里究竟想些什么了，当下上前一步，对众高喊：“我师父他老人家这会儿在武当助紫霄道长破解三清局呢，我是趁机偷溜出来的。总共也就只有我一个人来了苍岭山，什么企图不企图的，你们不要一拍脑袋就随便骂我师父啊！”  
中原武林盟主的大徒弟自称是独自一个来了圣火大会，姑且信其有，但他的师父岳君亭此刻正与武当掌教真人在一处，一旦得到消息，召集群雄赶来围了苍岭山也十分容易。  
原本还叽叽喳喳乱嚷嚷的魔教众顿时噤声，只拿瞪仇人一样的眼神紧紧盯着令狐羽。  
但这样的话术威慑，东方寻是不吃的，闻言反而又冷笑一声，就盯着令狐羽质问：“你师父远在天边，你就敢独自混上苍岭山来捣乱，如此不把我放在眼里，岳君亭就是这么教徒弟的？”  
他语声中已有隐隐怒意。  
任遥见状，立时开口唤了一声：“东方叔叔——”似想替令狐羽解释。  
令狐羽连忙又拿胳膊肘拐了他一下，让他闭嘴。  
他这个东方叔叔不吃威胁但喜欢听好话啊！只方才那么一会儿，令狐羽便已瞧得清楚明白。这种时候越是辩解反而越是拱火，就得顺毛多说几句好听的。这任大公子心里一点数都没有，一看就是从小被人哄着从来没哄过人的主。  
果然人生而有别，有些人天生众星捧月娇生惯养，有些人却只有练就虎口夺食的本领才能讨生活。  
令狐羽心下骤然一阵唏嘘，面上却笑得半点不露痕迹，张嘴就开始胡说八道：  
“不是啊，师父一向教导我：东方代教主乃是一代人杰，不但武功高强人品贵重，相貌更是俊伟，要我如果有幸见到东方代教主，一定要当作自己的师长一样来尊敬，不要学那些庸人俗物，被什么正魔不两立的规矩蒙了心眼。我自幼就对东方代教主崇拜倾慕得很，故而才想方设法混进贵教大典，想要亲眼一睹代教主的风采嘛！”  
这一通夸赞。东方寻眼睛都亮了，也不知道恰好被戳中了哪里，整张俊脸上都是如沐春风的舒爽。  
“他真的这么跟你说？”东方寻笑眯眯地又问一句。  
令狐羽心想：回头要让师父知道他竟然当众鬼扯出这些胡话，非扒了他的皮不可，嘴上却是满口笃定：“那是当然。我师父那个人，最老古板了，门规甚严，从来不许我们撒谎的。”  
他说这些话，在场众人可全听见了，再有谁要以正魔之别来为难他，岂不是自己对号入座了“庸人俗物”？  
那些魔教教众，连同祭坛之上的大佬们，各个都是一张屎刚拉出来半截又不得不憋回去的便秘脸，只得跟在令狐羽后头再对东方代教主卖力吹捧一轮。  
东方寻被吹得通体畅快，大手一挥就发话：“既然来了便是客。何况又是遥儿的好朋友。不如多留几日再走罢。”还命人给令狐羽加座赐酒。  
多留几日，那是万万不能的。但怎么说眼前好歹是逃过一劫，回头再瞅准机会脚底抹油就是了。  
令狐羽一颗险些从嗓子眼里跳出来的心终于落回原处，大大地松了一口气，这才扭头去看任遥，却见任遥一脸凝重地半垂着头，心事重重的模样，不知在琢磨什么。


	17. Chapter 17

那模样看得令狐羽一阵焦躁，不知为何，竟有些心疼，想问他怎么了，却又不知该如何开口才好，只好一个劲说笑话逗他。  
任遥就只看着他，浅浅笑着，显然并不太听得进去。  
大典一直到太阳西沉才算是结束，天幕已然黑了，山中燃起辉煌火把，把延绵山脉都点亮了，如同火龙。  
令狐羽琢磨时候到了，刚想借口小解就开溜，不料才站起身，任遥便倏地也站起来。  
不是吧……我去个茅房你也要跟着我吗？  
咱俩排排站比比长短粗细？  
那没比头啊，昨儿晚上都见过了，比尺寸我有什么胜算……！  
令狐羽都震惊了，就盯着任遥看。  
任遥却沉着脸，一把拽住他胳膊，“你跟我来。”  
他拽着令狐羽在山中疾走。  
令狐羽也不知跟着他走了多久，只听见耳畔有风声呼啸，简直感觉人都要飞起来，好不容易，到了一处无人的静谧林子，放眼望去是一望无边的梅树，尚未到开花的季节，却已有桀骜骨骼。  
这是干嘛呢……大半夜的抓着我飞奔出来钻小树林？  
令狐羽心中仍没太当回事，还嘻嘻哈哈地，转回身就想逗弄任遥，不料却撞上任遥黑白分明的双眼正幽幽望着他。  
令狐羽吓了一跳，本能后退一步，就听见任遥问他：“你……你当真是为了见东方叔叔才来苍岭山的么？”  
这可真是……什么傻了吧唧的问题？  
令狐羽惊奇地险些笑出声。  
“原来你方才一直挂着张苦瓜脸就是在琢磨这个？”  
任遥却根本不睬他戏谑，仍皱着眉，径自又追问：“你说你自幼就崇拜倾慕东方叔叔，觉得他俊伟不凡，这是真的吗？那你为什么……为什么还要和我做那样的事？”  
他的语声认真至极，表情有一点困扰，甚至有一点难过。  
这小子……墨迹了这么久，难道是在吃醋？就因为他刚才夸了东方寻几句好听的？  
这都哪儿跟哪儿啊……  
令狐羽怔怔看着任遥，再也笑不出来了。  
“那都是为了哄你东方叔叔开心才那么说的。而且我说的那个‘崇拜倾慕’也不是你想的那个什么的意思。至于我跟你，那不是，不是因为你中了毒，要帮你解毒吗？我总不能看着你死……”  
他用力咽了口唾沫，想好好解释一下，没想到越说声音越小，越说越没底气。好像他自己也变成了一个没心没肺的恶人，正拉扯着各种低劣可笑的理由。  
明明他从前最讨厌这样的人……  
令狐羽心虚地攥紧了拳头。  
“只是解毒而已吗？”  
他听见任遥质问他，语声里尽是执拗的愤怒。  
“那么你方才也是骗东方叔叔的？可你不是说你从来不撒谎？”  
“我——”令狐羽张口词穷。  
任遥截口打断他：“你说会等着我、回来找我，也是骗我哄我开心才说的？你嘴里到底哪一句是假话哪一句才是真话？”  
已经没办法解释了。  
令狐羽胃疼地蹲在地上，沮丧至极。  
他原没有想要惹上这样的麻烦事。  
谁知道这任大公子是个雏儿就真跟雏鸟一样，第一回和谁好就粘在谁屁股后头，发现不如所想就要闹脾气……可真真是个被娇宠惯了的大少爷。  
既然任遥已认定他就是个满嘴胡扯的骗子，无论他怎么解释都是多说多错。即便他说的是实话，任遥也不接受。  
可任遥凭什么指责他撒谎？  
没错，他是撒谎胡吹张口就来，可任遥又知道他什么？  
“任遥……你根本都还不算认识我！你连我家住何处、多大年纪、是什么样的人都统统不知道！若不是今天你的那个东方叔叔拆台，你连我姓什么叫什么也还不知道呢！不过是睡了一回而已，你想那么多干什么？”  
一瞬间，令狐羽觉得好累。  
胸腔里有个地方也不知怎么回事，细锥子磋磨似的，一抽一抽地疼，每疼一下都仿佛要涌出血来。  
他捂着脸，缓了好一阵才有力气重新站起来，哑然看住面前的人。  
“再说，我就算骗过别人，又到底骗过你什么？我不是已经回来找你了？说好的，下次见面，把玉佩还你——”  
“你闭嘴！”  
他才刚提到那玉佩，任遥便似被揭了逆鳞一样暴怒而起，推手就把令狐羽按在近侧的一棵梅树上。  
梅树嶙峋的枝干戳得令狐羽后背一痛，下意识皱眉，张口还想问抱怨。  
任遥却整个倾轧上来，低头就狠狠咬在他嘴唇上。


	18. Chapter 18

嘴唇一痛，温热腥甜的液体便涌进嘴里。  
这小子是属狗的吗？说翻脸就翻脸，还上牙咬？  
令狐羽立刻皱眉想将他推开。  
任遥却死死将他双手反抓在身后，用全身的力量把人箍住了，不许他胡乱挣扎。  
他强行撬开他的唇齿，直接把舌头顶进去。  
这个亲吻多少有些粗暴。  
嘴唇上伤口溢出的血涌进彼此口中，再和无法咽下的涎液一起从唇角淌出来，留下一道嫣红水光。  
任遥关于亲吻的全部认知都来自昨晚一知半解的数度试探，却领悟力惊人。但他用的力气实在太大，大约是因为情绪激动。令狐羽只能尽力顺着他的力道，用绵软唇舌舔舐吮吸着他的，不断诱引安抚。  
疼痛渐渐麻木以后，唇舌纠缠的愉悦便渐渐浮上来，叫人有些忘乎所以。  
亲吻的甜蜜欢喜渐渐平复了任遥心底狂涌的不安与怒意，不再像想要控制住令狐羽一样用力扼着他的双腕，却仍忘情地抱着他不断索吻纠缠，就像索求抚慰。  
两人直缠绵拥吻到气息将尽，才终于稍稍拉开些许距离。  
任遥的眼神镇定下来，虽然仍有委屈嗔怨。他微微喘着气，低头深深看住令狐羽，又把那块玉佩摸出来，认认真真塞到令狐羽手里，哑声道：“给你了就是给你了，哪有还给我的道理。”  
令狐羽实在不知该说什么才好，“……那不是你爹娘的遗物吗？”  
任遥却骤然拧了拧眉，“我爹我娘还没有死。”  
到也没错。  
二十年前任平生夫妇只是忽然从江湖中销声匿迹，并未有人亲眼见到他们死去或是发现尸体。虽然江湖中人大多认为他们夫妇已携手仙逝了，但没有找到尸体就不能确定，或许人家只是避世隐居而去，正过得自在快活也未可知。  
不过看任遥这模样，这二十年来应该也没再见过活的爹妈，大该只是心中有一股执拗，不肯相信双亲已不在人世吧。  
不过重点根本不是这个……而是这玉佩他不能拿。  
令狐羽无可奈何地一清嗓子，尴尬回看着任遥，“我是说，这么重要的东西……给我多不合适，你还是自己好好收着啊。”  
他当即就要把玉佩还回任遥手中。  
不料任遥却又给他推回来，还固执地握住他的五指，迫使他只能把那玉佩攥在掌心。  
“我觉得合适。”如是说时，任遥的表情很认真，璨若星辰的眼睛里有流淌的热切。  
他捧着令狐羽的脸，爱怜地用指腹抹去那些还沾染在唇上的血痕，低头时鼻尖相抵亲昵厮磨，宛如情人之间的温存。  
可这简直……  
什么叫你觉得合适？  
敢情你一个人觉得合适这事儿就可以干啦？？  
给我这种东西你到底是想干啥？？？  
定情还是定亲啊？！  
根本鸡同鸭讲。  
令狐羽有一点崩溃地扶住自己的额头，“你等一下，我觉得你好像误会了——”  
他如今已知道任遥实在是个纯直赤诚之人，和那些与他互相哄骗的人都不一样，任遥对他说的全是真的，就连执意要把父母留下的玉佩送给他也是真的。然而任遥愈真，他便愈如芒在背。  
他还正在脑子里飞快琢磨，怎么解释才能把话彻底说清。  
任遥却忽然警觉地直起身子，扭头回身向不远处的浓夜之中看过去。  
他这一望，叫令狐羽也是一惊。  
有人过来了。  
山间夜晚寂静，沉心细听之下，令狐羽甚至可以听见那人袖风掠过花枝的“沙沙”声。  
习武之人走路静无声息常有，如此轻盈的拂花弄枝之声可不是什么人都能恰到好处。这来人一定轻功极好且内力深厚。  
令狐羽心下警钟大作，紧紧盯住那声音传来的方向，渐渐地看见一个清瘦高挑的人影从夜色浓雾之中缓步踏花而来。  
“东方叔叔？”  
那人尚未完全现身，任遥已紧张问出来。  
他毕竟在东方寻身边长大，对此人太过熟悉，仅凭轮廓气息便能有所察觉。  
令狐羽则完全不能，挤眉弄眼费劲又盯着看了好一阵，直到那人都到面前了，才彻底看清楚的确是魔教代教主东方寻。  
但此刻的东方寻与白日里比较起来，模样已完全不同。  
他披散着乌黑长发，广袖外袍也是墨黑的，随意披着，被山风扬起的大袖如同张开的羽翼，其上金丝绣成的图案是绽放瞬息的昙花。那张白日明艳如春桃的脸上此时竟冰冷如霜华，若不是眉眼无有不同，令狐羽几乎不敢相信这人与他在圣火大会上所见过的东方寻是同一人。  
那东方寻径自上到他二人面前，先瞥了一眼令狐羽，就沉声对任遥道：“遥儿，你先回罢。我有些小事，要找令狐少侠单独一叙。”  
他的嗓音也比白日时更加低沉冰冷。  
任遥当即将令狐羽护在身后，迎着东方寻道：“……东方叔叔找他有什么事，不如明日再说？”  
东方寻唇角上扬，冷冷一笑，“昨夜禁地的酒窖里少了三桶‘一醉方休’。令狐少侠应该知道去处罢？”  
这……这么“盛装打扮”特意来讨酒债……可酒这玩意儿，他都已经喝下去了，难道让他吐出来？  
就算他敢吐，东方代教主敢再喝进去么？  
令狐羽心下觉得微妙不对，拽了拽任遥就想跑。  
那东方寻却身形一闪，也不知使的什么手段，下一刻已越过任遥将令狐羽拎在手中，五指正掐在颈骨上，只要随时一用力就能“咔嚓”折断。  
“东方叔叔！别伤他！”任遥吓得脸色苍白，大叫一声。  
东方寻却只瞥他一眼，将令狐羽往臂弯里一提，飞身就走。


	19. Chapter 19

令狐羽只觉浑身酸麻，知道自己被点了穴道，立刻暗自运功想要冲开，不料却是一阵气海翻腾，丹田处如有万千根针扎个不停，当即疼得嘴都白了。  
“你不想死，就不要胡乱折腾。”东方寻似察觉他企图，就冷冷嗤笑。  
令狐羽也不能动，只得暂且乖顺下来，任东方寻提着他飞跑，心里飞快琢磨起对策。  
也不知跑了多久，只听见耳畔风声呼啸，东方寻终于在一处高耸断崖停下来。  
令狐羽拼命转动眼珠，从余光里瞥见一处木舍宅院，就建在这断崖之上，院中花香树影，环境宜人。  
这莫非就是东方代教主的居所？倒是颇为风雅。  
令狐羽才如是想，就被东方寻拎着进了其中一间木屋。  
屋内陈设乍看倒像是个世外散仙的寝房，处处精致讲究，还熏着檀木香。  
唯一叫令狐羽惊诧的，是那张宽大床榻。床头墙壁上似还藏有机关。  
令狐羽才好奇多瞅两眼，东方寻便已启动机关，从一头一尾放下两块雕花抛光的木板来，木板上还钉着镣铐锁链，一看便是特制的“刑具”。  
……想不到代教主大人竟然还有这种兴趣？！  
令狐羽大骇。  
江湖中人，各有志趣，所谓性癖原本是十分私密之事，只要两情相愿，也无不可。  
但令狐羽自己对这种“玩法”实在是没什么劲头，也不喜欢疼痛受苦，从前碰见过几个有这种爱好的，其中还不乏江湖名流，大约是人前过得太压抑，人后才格外放肆，令狐羽都绞尽脑汁地设法逃了。  
但此刻把他像抓猫一样拎在手里的可是魔教代教主东方寻，武功修为在他之上不知几何，他又被点了穴道，真是想逃也动弹不得，只好苦着脸大叫：“你要说那酒的话，我真的都已喝了，你数数空酒桶也能知道，就算你把我碾碎了榨成汁……酒也回不来啦！”  
东方寻却充耳不闻，三两下就将令狐羽按在那木板上，锁死了手脚，居高临下俯视。  
“‘一醉方休’是神教的圣品，虽没有江湖传言的‘一口十年功’那么神乎其神，但依照个人体质不同，对内功修为也是大有裨益。故此，才只在每十年一届的圣火大会上取出，赐给教主、左右使与四大护法饮用，每人也只得三杯而已，你以为是小气吝啬？”  
他冷冷看着令狐羽，也不必回答，一边用葱管儿似的修长手指剥开令狐羽的衣裳，一边就接着道：  
“你可曾想过，有没有可能，是只有神教四大护法以上的武学造诣，潜心修炼十年，才能内化这三杯‘一醉方休’所提升的功力？哪怕是十长老之一，倘若冒然偷饮，一旦不慎，也会经脉逆行，轻则内伤反噬，重则功体爆裂而亡。你倒是好不知死活，一次喝了三桶，竟还活奔乱跳地满山胡闹。该骂你愚不可及好，还是赞叹你天赋异禀？”  
他虽然表情不善，但并不像在说谎骗人模样。  
令狐羽整个人都惊呆了，甚至顾不得管堂堂的魔教代教主竟然正在扒他的衣服。  
魔教这酒江湖上传得邪乎，但对令狐羽来说就是酒而已。什么喝一口能涨十年修为他从来也没信过，会混进来偷酒纯粹是因为贪嘴……谁知道竟还真有这样的奇物奇事？  
但他脑子毕竟还是转得快，立刻又想到当时在酒窖里可是任遥亲眼看着他喝了三桶酒的，若当真有这回事，为何任大公子竟不阻止他？  
他才刚起了这念头，东方寻便看穿他神情。  
“遥儿一向乖巧听话，我不让他碰的东西他便不碰，他又从不好酒，并不知晓这‘一醉方休’的厉害。你却不知天高地厚。”  
他看着令狐羽，见令狐羽仍是一脸不太信服模样，便又冷笑一声。  
“你方才想必已经试过运动冲穴了，是不是觉得体内劲气乱涌，气海暴涨不能容纳，丹田内却有针刺的痛感。那可不是因为我点了你的穴道。”  
令狐羽回想起来路上自己想要冲破穴道时的确是如此这般，仿佛体内真气已然不受控制。他又想起白日在祭坛前打杨云山的那一掌，不觉脸色骤然凝重。  
他虽是恣意人生惯了，真正面对生死，还是会有些微的紧张。可转念一想，他这一生虽不算太坏，但也实在称不上太好，而美酒美人虽说享乐无尽，他也不算太亏待自己，即便当真就要死了，也没什么好遗憾的。  
如是想想，他便又坦然起来，当即咧嘴一笑，叹息：“那死就死罢，我死前尝过那么好的美酒，也不算白死。”  
眼前这小子竟比许多江湖老手还要看淡生死，洒脱得全然不似少年，究竟是真的不在乎，还是太习以为常。  
东方寻细细盯着令狐羽看了好一阵，好像在仔细辨认什么。良久以后，他的目光渐渐恢复了些许温度，不再似方才那般风刀霜剑，而是重又染上了春风微暖的温柔。  
他竟伸手沿着令狐羽眉骨脸庞的轮廓轻缓抚摸，掠过柔软嘴唇和凸起的喉骨，流连在强劲跳动的胸膛。  
“你这个小狐狸，真的完全不记得了？”  
这变化来得太快。  
令狐羽满头雾水，完全不晓得他究竟在说什么，但也知道这种时候把“不记得”、“不知道”直说出来八成会死很惨，便只能可怜兮兮地瞅着他。  
也不知是不是这眼神让东方代教主又心软了几分。东方寻静等了片刻，见令狐羽只看着自己不说话，便又柔声开口：“六年以前，大觉音寺，盂兰盆会。”  
令狐羽闻之差点当场一个白眼翻晕过去，心道：都六年以前的老黄历了谁还能记得……少侠我这六年可是相当丰富多彩的！  
可东方寻就是满眼期待地望着他，一双桃花眼盈盈有光。  
令狐羽实在没有办法了，百爪挠心，纠结良久，一咬牙，讪笑开口：“代教主您曾经……是个和尚？”  
话音未落，就见东方寻“啧”的一声挑起眉。  
哦，看这反应……应该是猜错了。


	20. Chapter 20

令狐羽都来不及把话圆回来，就觉得胸腔里一阵翻江倒海的痛。  
东方寻一只手正按在他心口上，竟将一股真气强行灌入。  
令狐羽疼得两眼发黑，也挣扎不得，当即吐出一口乌红乌红的血来，不料却反而浑身一轻爽利了不少，气海暴涨的不适也一扫而空。  
东方寻见他吐出这一口淤血，才收手。  
“果然不愧是岳君亭教出来的徒弟。和岳君亭一样，心都是铁长的。”令狐羽听见他如是凉凉的说。  
这东方代教主干嘛总这么说起师父？  
令狐羽身上骤然畅快了不少，眼珠一转就又开始打鬼主意。  
“东方代教主说得好像有多了解我师父似的。可据我所知，家师身为武林盟主，与五湖四海的英雄豪杰为友，其中却并没有东方代教主这一号人物吧？”  
他原是想故意激将，惹东方寻吐露出破绽。  
不料东方寻一眼识破，根本不上套。  
“你这小东西才多大的年纪，就敢在我面前讲出‘据我所知’四个字来。”  
他冷眼睨着令狐羽，面上神色竟复杂得说不清是爱怜还是嘲弄。  
良久，他捏起令狐羽的下巴，细细看那双眼尾飞起的凤眼，开口时竟似自嘲。  
“岳君亭对你很好吗？要你这么维护他？”  
令狐羽不由愣了一瞬。  
他也说不清是为的什么，东方寻由上至下俯视他时，那双绝美至极的桃花眼竟如镜子，一瞬清澈倒影出他自己的影子，叫他顿时就难过起来。  
他忽然有一点着慌，只能掩饰地皱起眉，努力撇开视线，“我倒是觉得，是东方代教主太针对家师了吧？”  
东方寻眸光一烁，收回手。  
“我已经暂且用真气压制住你体内爆发乱涌的内息，只要你不胡乱运功动气，可以暂时保你无事。余下的，你就回去找岳君亭罢。”  
一听说让他回去师父，令狐羽也顾不得那么多了，连忙接话哀求：“……那代教主也得把我先放开我才能回去？”他拼命做出一副可怜无辜模样，眼巴巴瞅着东方寻。  
所谓逢场作戏，无外乎对方喜欢什么模样，便装作什么模样，哄得大家都开开心心，自己便也能好过。这套路令狐羽早就驾轻就熟。  
不料东方寻却偏偏不按套路来，唇角冷冷一扯，就拂手扯下他的裤子。  
“我可是‘魔教’的代教主，是‘邪魔外道’，怎么能做这种施恩不图回报的事呢？”  
下身陡然传来的凉意让令狐羽心底大呼不妙。那雕花的木板直硌在皮肉上，不舒服极了。  
“不是……代教主，我可从来没这么说过您啊？那都是些庸人俗物胡言乱语，您不要放在心上嘛——”  
令狐羽立刻识时务为俊杰地讨饶，可话都没能说完。东方寻也不知动了哪里的机括，令狐羽双足下方的木板就连着镣铐一起滑动起来，将他的双腿曲起向两边打开。  
被机关强行拉扯的不适感让令狐羽忍不住哼哼了一声，冷汗已从额角渗出来。  
他两腿间那隐秘之地昨晚才与任遥狂烈热爱过，入口仍有些红肿，在拉扯动作之下微微张开，曝露出艳丽柔软的内里。他也没能有机会沐浴清洗，任遥射进他体内的阳精还残留了不少黏在他臀缝股根处，全是一夜纵情的痕迹。  
东方寻伸出手指在他肿起的穴口轻柔按压片刻，取出一盒玫瑰色的药膏，挖出一团细细给他涂抹，一面口中叹息：“遥儿还嫩得很，不懂人事，不晓得厉害。你倒是也肯惯着他。”  
药膏清凉柔滑的触感舒爽愉悦，可这样的处境却让令狐羽不适至极。  
他被点了穴道，又不能运功发力，连挣脱镣铐的机会也没有，只能眼睁睁看着对方对自己为所欲为。  
丧失控制的恐惧感如同黑色潮水，漫过心头，带来一阵窒息般的眩晕。  
“代教主要只是想做这事，不用这么锁着我。”  
令狐羽露出个垂死挣扎的尴尬笑脸。  
然而东方寻头也不抬。  
“我就喜欢锁着你。”  
“……”  
“你这个小狐狸，不锁起来跑得可比兔子还快，六年前我就见识过了。”  
“……”  
所以六年前我到底怎么你了，你要这样报复我，我真的完全没有印象啊……？！  
令狐羽只来得及在心里哀嚎了这么一句，就感觉下身微微一刺，东方寻已拨开他还肿得花瓣一样的穴口，将两根手指直接捅了进去。


	21. Chapter 21

有事先涂抹的药膏滋润，这一刺并不怎么疼，但仍叫令狐羽极为不适。  
大概是被束缚强迫的处境，使人格外紧张，容易嗅到危险的气息。  
令狐羽感觉到冷汗热汗一起从额头后背往下滚。  
东方寻的两根手指技巧纯熟地在他身体里插弄不停，细细碾磨过柔软褶皱，按压在他极易舒爽的淫窍。  
可令狐羽不太知道自己究竟是怎么了。  
他竟然什么愉悦的感觉也没有，只有被异物侵入乱捣的困扰。  
不过是那档子事而已，要做就做，两厢欢喜就好，有什么大不了的？  
若是从前，他这会儿已经主动配合着开始琢磨怎么能让自己舒服点赶紧爽了赶紧完事得了。如能讨着巧，骗对方把自己放开，找着机会逃走自然最好。实在不能，至少不叫自己吃苦。  
然而此时此刻，他竟发现他做不到。  
昨晚任遥带给他的感觉还全部残留在身体里，甚至包括每一次的温柔亲吻，深刻地提醒着他，此刻正在他的身体里进出开拓的是另外一个人。  
这种感觉无法忽视，莫名叫他抗拒不已。  
简直就像是被打上了烙印一样。  
可……为什么？  
他明明从来都不会在乎这种事的。  
思绪尚未能整理清明，令狐羽已本能地咬紧了牙关。  
与任遥颈项缠绵时的各种画面，气息，甚至体温，全都走马灯似的在脑海里轮转浮现，时而鲜明，时而模糊。  
任遥看着他时如浩瀚星海般深邃的眼神，还有执意把那块玉佩塞进他掌心时执拗的眼神，犹在近前，灼得他心尖一颤。  
大约是因为任遥与其他人都不一样。  
无论亲吻的方式，拥抱时的温度，还是紧紧追着他不放的那双眼睛，他此生再没见过第二个。  
这么说起来……任遥给他的那块玉佩呢？  
他记得当时是被塞在了怀里。  
可他的衣服都已经被扒掉了……  
令狐羽蓦然一惊，下意识想找那玉佩，可又动弹不得，只能费劲地四下乱看，好容易看见那块玉佩被东方寻随手搁在窗前的斗柜上。大约是方才脱他衣服时发现的。  
好歹是还在哪儿。这么重要的东西若是丢了，任遥那家伙一定要难过的。  
令狐羽微微松了口气。  
他一时紧张得浑身肌肉都僵硬紧绷起来，两颗黑白分明的眼珠儿乱转，一时又卸了力道，好像放弃了似的，这乱折腾的劲头，若不是被点了穴道，只怕早就上蹿下跳了。  
唯丝毫动静也没有的，只有他两腿间那团没精打采的软肉，正臊眉耷眼地垂着脑袋，任后方软穴如何被进出搔弄也毫无反应。  
东方寻眯眼盯住他看了一会儿，将手指抽出来。  
湿滑药膏早已化成了水，蜜汁似的粘在指尖，牵出一道淫靡丝线。  
“你这小狐狸，这几年盛名在外，也没听说多了不举的毛病，偏偏待我这么冷淡，叫人好伤心啊。”  
东方寻的语声里总有种难以描摹的嘲讽，好像在和谁置气似的，落在耳中，说不出的古怪。  
令狐羽搜肠刮肚地想，怎么也想不出自己几时与这位代教主大人结过私怨。  
听这话里话外的意思，六年以前……至多也就是睡过一回，然后完事他直接提裤子就跑了呗……虽说，六年前他才将将十九岁，弱冠未及的一个正教侠少，怎么就跑去和尚庙里跟魔教的代教主有了一夜孽缘？而且自己还全无印象。也是相当诡异。  
可这种春宵贪爱一拍两散的事，对令狐羽来说简直司空见惯。且他又一向都是个片叶不沾身的，相投性起风流快活之后扔下再也不见的露水美人多了去了，也没谁在意到要追着他“负责”的——除了任遥——反正他不管在上头还是在下头都是被人捅的那一个，和他睡，没哪个男人会自认吃亏。  
真要说“在乎”，眨眼六年都过去了，也没见这位东方代教主找过他啊？  
东方寻这一股子撒不出来的邪火可不是因他而起的，虽然已是实实在在的要冲着他来了。  
令狐羽觉得自己简直冤得没法说，然而受制于人也无可奈何，只能讪笑着接话道：“那是。那是。谁叫我没心肝儿呢。不然总不能是代教主上了年纪，功力有所不济？”  
他就算被锁在机关上强掰成个羞耻不堪的形状，嘴也半点不软。  
东方寻倒像是听得很开心，“嗤嗤”笑看着他，竟还伸手捏了捏他唇角的脸肉，“看来小狐狸果然是长见识了。只不知道是哪里的高人，有那么厉害的本事，都能让你转了性了？”  
哎……万万没想到，堂堂的一个魔教代教主，怎么连荤段子都接？  
那我还能怎么办呢？  
总不能跟您说头天晚上被您家大侄子操开了，眼下啥玩意儿进去都嫌细……？  
令狐羽可算是遇着对手了，被怼得一阵牙酸，只好赶紧笑道：“您就是一等一的前辈高人，自然是您最厉害——”  
话还没说完，就被东方寻一巴掌拍在脸上。  
“油嘴滑舌，口是心非！”  
这一巴掌倒也没用多大的力道，就是火辣辣的。  
令狐羽心下琢磨，这东方代教主又是镣铐又是扇嘴巴的，玩得这么野，回头玩够了又想起来怕传出去坏名声，干脆一不做二不休宰了他灭口怎么办？正愁得挤眉弄眼，又看见东方寻拉开床头的斗柜，从抽屉里取出一个白瓷罐子来，还没打开盖已经能闻见一股甜腻异香。  
这味道，不用说，自然是房中催情助兴的媚药。虽不是毒，比毒也好不到哪儿去。一旦用了这种东西，被药性折腾得难受都是小事，万一脑子都被药得不清楚了，可真要连死都不知道自己怎么死。  
“不不，代教主您真不用给我再抹什么东西了。我酝酿一下就好，包管您满意。反正您那什么……也不用我前头那玩意儿，咱就凑合一下不行吗？！”令狐羽生怕东方寻给他下猛药，啥也不管了就连声哀求。  
东方寻置若罔闻，接着又从抽屉里取出一根青玉雕凿的玉势，开始仔仔细细往上头涂抹药膏。  
代教主这间屋里……珍藏不少啊？！  
怪不得杨云山会拿“生尽欢”这种东西去陷害任遥，贵教这算是上梁不正下梁歪吗？？  
令狐羽看得眼睛都快直了，下意识想要挣扎逃走，然而被封住穴道的身体怎么也不听使唤。  
东方寻也不知又动了哪里的机关，将令狐羽上半身撑起来些许，使他斜靠在那雕花木板上，正好可以看见自己两腿间的一片春光。  
令狐羽只来得及叫出一个“别”字，就看见东方寻把那根涂满药膏的玉势顶在自己下身的湿软入口，拧转着往前一送，就毫无犹豫地整根插进去。


	22. Chapter 22

那玉势的尺寸虽不算太粗长，上头却精雕细凿着许多粗糙花纹，顶端还用包金镶嵌着两颗不大不小的玉珠儿，猛这么一下顶进深处，激得令狐羽一阵头晕眼花，当即大张着嘴深深喘息了好几口气，才勉强缓过来。  
但这才只是开始，接下来还不知道要怎么折腾。  
令狐羽定了好一会儿神，才勉强撑起个笑脸，嘴上不停念叨：  
“代教主手段这么了得，还藏着这么个‘好宝贝’，别说干遍武林无敌手，放眼江湖能受得住代教主这好本事的怕是也不多啊。我这种小角色就更是无福消受了。我已领教过代教主的神威了，代教主大人有大量，能不能可怜可怜我这条小命……？”  
他是个拍马屁的老手，什么话也能张口就来，脸不红心不跳地胡说八道。  
但东方寻却只露出一脸被夸赞得身心愉悦的诡异微笑，丝毫也不搭理他下的钩子，反而扯起唇角，握着那玉势尾端又拧转着往里顶了两下，然后抽出些许，再往里狠狠一捅。  
“小狐狸还有力气聒噪，是在怪我不够用心了。”  
他也不管令狐羽再胡咧咧些什么，就握着那玉势一气儿抽插捣弄。  
令狐羽起初还能勉强笑着回嘴，渐渐就受不住地咬住了牙，只剩下激烈喘息的声响和说不出是痛还是舒爽的呻吟。  
身下那处花穴紧紧包裹着粗长玉势，上头的每一寸雕花都粗暴地摩擦着湿热的内壁。顶部两颗玉珠儿随着进出动作转动不停，碾压过敏感软肉，将玉势上湿滑的药膏涂抹进每一寸皱褶深处，很快就化成了水，又从咬住那根玉势不断收缩吮吸的穴口溢出来，发出“滋滋”水声，情色非常。  
令狐羽觉得大概是被架在火上烤了，浑身都烫得难以想象，只要再刷两便香油蜜汁，要不了多久就是一只烤全狐……两腿间象征着男性欲望的那玩意儿早已诚实抬头，颤抖不已地吐露出滑腻爱液，渴求安抚。血脉里游走全身的酥麻与热力一浪一浪地冲上脑顶，搅的他脑海一片茫然，几乎无法思考。  
他原本不是个抗拒欢愉的人。  
但此时实在不是沉溺肉欲的时候。  
令狐羽暗暗咬着舌尖，拼命强忍着泉涌喷薄的快感，喘着气盯着东方寻，“原来代教主这么疼我。早知道六年前我不如就跟着代教主好了？”  
他还想能套出些话来。  
东方寻却笑吟吟笑着他，仿佛早把他那点鬼主意全猜透了。  
“是么？六年前你可不是这么说的。床帐里再如何被翻红浪殷勤燕好，只一听说我的名字，还不是蹬腿就跑？我有那么可怕么？你们都要这样没命地躲着我？”  
他一边笑语，一边伸手握住令狐羽硬挺肿胀的阳物，百般地搓揉套弄，一旦感觉那物灼热跳动着快要吐出阳精便猛地收手用力掐住，如是往复。  
令狐羽觉得脑袋都要炸了，胸膛里狂跳不已的心脏也似随时都要炸裂开来。无法纾解的欲望每一次被死死扼住都被迫无路可走地退潮在火烧火燎的小腹。他已然完全无法控制自己的身体，可又被点住了穴道，连顺从欲望地拧转腰肢也做不到。  
这种被反复戏弄到濒临崩溃的感觉几乎要摧毁他的神智，一点陈旧画面却在封尘已久的记忆深处闪现而过。  
他竟像是灵魂出窍一般，模糊地看见仍是少年的自己被人这样压在禅房的竹帘后头，操干得大汗淋漓哭喊不停。  
那时候尚且稚嫩，屈服总是更容易，轻而易举就被不得出口的欲望击溃了，只要能求得释放，什么都愿意说愿意做。  
可是……后来呢？  
后来又如何了？  
脑海里陡然裂开了一道缝隙，千万道白光瞬间涌入，将一切都吞噬了，只余下地动山摇的剧痛。  
令狐羽克制不住地浑身颤抖，鼻息里溢出一声沉闷痛呼，张目盯住东方寻的眼神都变了。  
东方寻却笑得灿如春华，竟还俯身抚摸过令狐羽满是汗水的额头，细细整理他被沾湿的乱发。  
“如何？小狐狸，终于想起来了？”


	23. Chapter 23

越来越多的散碎画面冲破重重禁锢汇聚一处。  
令狐羽觉得脑袋晕沉沉的，想要用力摇晃却无法扭动脖子。  
六年前，大觉音寺……他确实是在那时候去过那地方的吗？  
眼前的竹帘似乎被风撩动了，又似是被人掀开的。  
令狐羽拼命睁大眼，在一片影影绰绰的前尘中，赫然看见两张熟悉的脸。  
站得远一些的，是把他从小抚养大的师父岳君亭。  
近在咫尺的，却是一个未及束发的稚嫩少年，正瞪圆了清秀双眼，满脸惊恐地看着他。  
那是师父的独子，他的小师弟岳鸣鹿。  
彼时他却浑然无觉，正与上方压住他的男人百般纠缠，沉溺在欲色愉悦之中，欢喜得婉转吟泣无法自持。  
而那个掰开他双腿进出不停的男人，乌发如瀑，一双桃花眼美艳如有春风熏染，正是魔教的代教主东方寻。  
即便只在记忆深处窥见一斑，这场景也实在太微妙。  
屈指算来，六年以前，正是师父岳阳洞庭湖大破了碧波寨的水阵，救出各大派一十二位掌门，终于被群雄推举成为武林盟主的那一年。  
如果他当真曾经在六年前师父才登上盟主之位的时候与东方寻有过这么一回放纵交欢，且竟还被师父和小师弟亲眼瞧见……令狐羽大约知道他为什么对此事毫无印象了。  
岳盟主的首徒和魔教代教主睡在一张床上，这种事若传扬出去，是会有几百几千号人乌泱乌泱冲上太华山逼着师父清理门户以明志的。  
就算他自己想记得，师父也肯定得把他吊起来抽到除了嗷嗷求饶啥也不知道。  
事实上，六年前他确实大病过一场，病愈只知道自己是干了蠢事惹得师父大发雷霆险些把他打死。几个师弟妹吓得哭着在门外跪了一夜替他求情，才总算是保住他的性命。至于究竟是犯了什么蠢，他一点也不记得。  
这实在算不上什么美好往事，他自己原本就不乐意天天挂记着。而师门也无人那么不长眼色偏要与他重提，除了顾及他之外，多半也是怕师父会又想起来恨得再揍他一顿。天长日久，他就把这事埋在心底扔进角落了。  
若不是这回偏偏来了苍岭山，偏偏又被东方寻拿住，他大概一辈子也不会再想起来。  
令狐羽怔怔看着眼前的东方寻，浑身的肌肉都僵硬了，连那一根都半软地歪头倒下来，显然吓得够呛。  
如此明显的兴致全无的反应使东方寻停下动作，仔仔细细盯住令狐羽，似有审度。  
“看来你是真的怕我啊。”  
他伸手一寸一寸抚过令狐羽汗珠密布的蜜色肌理，将那团软倒下来的嫩肉握在掌心温柔安抚，眉眼却是含笑斜飞。  
“不然就是怕你师父。你上次逃了回去以后，岳君亭罚你罚的不轻吧？”  
这话里话外地要捎带上他师父的调子，听着简直扎耳朵。尤其是这位代教主大人明知道他之前为此被师父揍惨了，竟然还笑眯眯的，一副挺开心的模样啊……令狐羽牙疼地扭了扭眉毛，下意识扫眼去看东方寻腰腹下两腿之间的那个地方，果然见东方寻不仅穿戴得层层叠叠，那话儿也没有丝毫动静。  
这人根本没有要和他做那事的打算，之所以如此这般，根本是撒气。  
说白了，他令狐羽不过是个推在台前夹在中间的稻草人。东方寻之所以找上他，根子可都在他师父那儿呢。  
这东方代教主八成真和师父有点什么不为寻常人所知的纠葛。至少也是东方寻单方面自认有吧。  
虽然师父那样一个长得就很像四个大字——“浩然正气”的人，竟然会和魔教的代教主有瓜葛，这实在叫令狐羽很吃惊。但他如今终于渐渐摸清了脉络，立刻就心思活跃起来，有了对策。  
“代教主，咱们商量商量如何？你若真心想要，我就陪你到尽兴，反正也不是第一回。但你若是想抓着我来激我师父，那没用的。家师就算生气，也是气我。跟你什么关系都没有。”  
只见他眨了两下眼，就瞅着东方寻，笑得话里有话起来。  
东方寻闻之不语，含笑看着他，并不见如何被戳中软肋就发怒起来，却也不接他的话茬。  
令狐羽见状便又愈发放软了嗓音，又追道：  
“代教主和我师父有什么故事，我一个小辈，不敢管更管不着。可代教主要只是想让我师父得着点什么消息，给一点小反应，比如来找您见个面什么的啊……是吧——”  
“你要帮我骗岳君亭出来见面？”  
不待他把话说透，东方寻已挑眉笑着反问。  
令狐羽当即在心里“哼”了一声，不满腹诽：什么骗不骗的，干嘛说得那么难听，好像他眨眼就卖了一个师父似的……  
他师父岳君亭是个规矩和脾气都十分大的人，令狐羽打从幼时入得师门就在岳君亭跟前练得察言观色玲珑机敏，知道东方寻虽然如是说，其实已终于咬上了他的钩子，满肚子牢骚藏得严严实实，眉梢眼角却全浸在笑里，立刻又道：  
“既然代教主诚心想要拜见我师父他老人家，我身为师父座下首席大弟子，能做的事情可多着呢。‘骗’这么不入流的手段，就算我使得出，代教主身份尊贵，怕是也不乐意啊。”  
他虽然在与人商量“出卖”师父的事，逮着机会却还要抬高他师父两分，然后又不忘了再回手顺毛安抚对面一句。  
东方寻看着他两只眼睛顾盼神飞，一阵一阵地发笑，竟也被哄得十分开心。  
“你就不怕我杀了岳君亭？”  
令狐羽想也不想，就撇撇嘴，“那谁杀谁还不一定呢。代教主虽然是当世的绝顶高手，我师父也不差啊。”  
小狐狸既然敢耍这种滑头，是真不以为自己能杀得了岳君亭。  
东方寻不由抚掌大笑。  
“好啊。我倒想看看你这小狐狸如今长了多大的本事，能让我尽兴到什么程度。”  
他眼角溢出明灭光华，随手扯开身上衣袍，也不脱去，只敞怀歪歪斜斜披着，就倾身一把捏住令狐羽的下巴。  
令狐羽咧嘴就顺杆上去了。  
“那代教主得给我先放开。不然我就是死鱼一条，什么也不能做啊。”  
东方寻被他逗得开心至极，也不怕他搞鬼，就依言解开他身上被封住的穴道，又将困住他手脚的镣铐也雕花木板上的机括中取下来，但仍用铁锁拴着。  
才一得脱，令狐羽就赶紧动了动胳膊腿和脖子。长时间被封住穴道使他浑身上下都酸痛不已。他嫌弃地拽了两下镣铐上的铁链，试了试活动范围，心想：见好就收吧，太贪心容易自己挖坑自己埋。  
东方寻就坐在边上看着他，俨然看一只在囚笼中的扭动翻滚的小动物，身心愉悦地又是好一阵笑，连身下的木板都跟着他的笑声震动不停。  
想不到魔教代教主竟然是个这么喜欢笑的人。这苍岭山一日游也着实够崩坏认知的。怪不得师父那个苦瓜脸不待见你，你俩这反差也太大了。可你这么喜欢笑，干嘛非要纠结我师父……我师父那个人很闷的啊，他真的会黑着脸不让你笑哦。  
令狐羽一边在脑子里碎碎念，一边最后拽了两下那四根铁链，确定自己是没可能拽得开的，就放弃挣扎地抬起一条腿，自己用手扶住了，另一只手指了指还塞在他密处的玉势，委屈道：  
“代教主是不是把这个忘了？这链子这么短，我自己够不着啊……”  
那根玉势上还湿哒哒的淌着蜜汁，在他说话时被穴中软肉有意无意地绞着，竟又被缓缓往里吸进去些许。


	24. Chapter 24

这画面着实香艳。东方寻眸色一深，已然裸露的胯下也渐渐有了动静。  
但小狐狸是故意装模作样的。  
锁链的长度并没有那么短。这小狐狸只是在与他玩弄游戏，装出委屈弱小的模样，投他所好，讨他欢心，其实处处给他下钩子，不知不觉就要把人牵着走。  
果然不愧是岳君亭教出来的徒弟，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，御众之术奇技淫巧。  
只不过姓岳的满口仁义道德礼法教化，天天一副浩气凌然的模样，怕是死也不肯承认他骨子里也是这样的一个人，才教出这样一个徒弟……  
想到岳君亭其人，眼前浮现的，却是许多年前的影子。  
当年的岳某人，尚不是太华掌门，更不是武林盟主，年纪与他如今的这个小徒弟也差不多大，英俊脸上仍有许多笑意，是纵然皱眉也仍有温柔的时候。  
而彼时的他也不是魔教的代教主，还是会在狭窄山脊上跳来跳去，摇摇晃晃冲那人挥手大叫“岳师兄”的青涩少年。  
那又是多少年以前了……  
弹指刹那，天翻地覆。  
东方寻不为所动地半靠在床尾看着令狐羽，眼中明明灭灭。  
这模样分明是已然走了神，在想着不知何时何处又何人。  
令狐羽见状知道这般“假装”、“勾引”也无用了，就甩甩手一个轱辘坐起来。  
“就算再如何想也见不到，还不如把眼睛闭上。”  
他主动凑上去，拽直了束在手腕的铁链，竭力把掌心覆在东方寻那双春桃眼眸上。  
这一回锁链是真的不够长了，勒得他手腕生疼，但他执意不放手。  
年轻的肉体近在咫尺，被遮蔽的视线激发了感官，仿佛能够嗅见太华山间满地松针松果的清香，还有道场熏香里格格不入的烟火气……  
东方寻闭着眼，纤长睫羽一阵抖动。  
他把令狐羽这只手拽下来，用力箍在身后，另一只手从颈项开始，按在精硕肌肉上，缓缓摩挲，滑过坚实胸膛，在腰腹流连。  
令狐羽难得安静得一声也不吭。  
他的身量比起师父岳君亭稍微要瘦小一圈，主要是幼小入师门以前的那几年，街头巷尾的流浪，实在吃不着什么好东西。但自从跟了师父，每天精食细脍，又要勤修武学，也练出了一身紧实的好腱子。要论身材，令狐羽还是相当自信的。  
何况这东方代教主又不一定真的摸过他师父，就算真摸过，那怎么也得是好多年前的事了……  
想到这一点，令狐羽忽然一阵心虚，觉得实在无法想象师父那样的一个人和东方寻赤身露体在床上纠缠，尤其这东方代教主其实是不是想把他师父这么锁在床上百般索取……他慌忙摇了摇头把那些诡异遐想甩出脑海，就抓住东方寻那只还在他腰侧摸索揉捏的手，径直挪到后方的臀肉上。  
东方寻眉头轻轻拧了一下，唇角却上扬起来。  
“你知道我想要的是什么。但你给不了。”  
令狐羽一时竟分辨不出这话究竟是对自己说的，还是对他师父说的，还正犹豫要不要接。东方寻已抓住那根湿滑玉势拧转捣弄几下，就整根抽出来，换上自己两腿间已然滚烫硬挺的阳物挺腰一顶。  
湿热软穴才刚被玉势好一番蹂躏，就被更加粗长的东西长驱直入。令狐羽忍不住地哼哼着漏出一声呻吟，忙咬住嘴唇把声音压回去。  
这反应似乎让东方寻十分满意，抱住他在颈项锁骨处啃咬了一通，就将他压倒在木板上，开始大力抽插。  
木板上的雕花磨得令狐羽后背一阵疼痛，忍不住蹙眉挣扎了一下。但东方寻把他压得太死，他只能配合着对方的动作尽量给自己找块舒服点的地方。  
束缚手脚的镣铐铁链随着两人交合时的摇晃起伏发出铁器撞击的激烈声响。


	25. Chapter 25

令狐羽实在很难描述这种疼并舒爽的感觉。穴中软肉早已被媚药喂得湿热又敏感，每一次强硬的顶弄摩擦，都让他控制不住地抬起腰迎送。  
东方寻压住他驰骋操干的动作多少有些粗暴，不但死死按着他双手不给他自由，每一次撞击冲撞的力道也十分大，肉体撞击的“啪啪”声持续不绝，弄得他的屁股又痛又麻痒。  
根本是在发泄积压日久的怨愤。  
但这撒气的举动又不乏柔情蜜意，总会在疼痛的边缘怜惜起来，如同情人争吵后的爱抚，才打完一巴掌又要心疼。  
令狐羽原本从不喜欢性事中的疼痛，此时此刻一旦接受了，竟也在彼此融入的亲密摩擦间生出许多难以自持的快乐。  
他甚至忍不住有一点同情起东方寻来。  
他知道东方寻虽然是压着他在进出不停，心里想的可八成全是他师父。他倒是并不介意。但代教主这点念想若是让师父知道了，那肯定是要出人命的。以师父的脾气，最起码也要使出个什么洪荒之力之类的，先手埋一座苍岭山吧……  
一个是一日为师终生为父，另一个好歹也是威震江湖的大人物，怎么说都是尊长前辈，有什么恩怨情仇非要把他这个小辈扯进来，还每回都要扯上床……  
白日里东方寻在圣火大会上当众拆穿了他的身份，师父要不了几天肯定会得到风声，想瞒是肯定瞒不住了。  
他这回偷跑出来，一不小心就先睡了一个新鲜出炉的魔教少主，又一着不慎被魔教的代教主抓猫拎鸡似的抓上了床，尤其这代教主还很有可能跟师父有什么扯不清楚的往事，等他回去会不会彻底被师父一怒打死……  
这么想来，怪不得六年前师父是直接把他吊起来往死里抽到傻的。  
令狐羽控制不住地在满脑子乱琢磨，一边卖力配合地夹紧双腿磨蹭着东方寻腰部两侧的强韧肌肉，喘息湿热急促。  
其实代教主这床帐里的好本事当真不错。明明也是四十多的人了，不但身材样貌上不显，体力也很好，大开大合，持久不断，每一下都弄得他很是得趣儿。只是这玩法毕竟有点痛……令狐羽觉得自己的手腕脚踝应该都已经被镣铐磨得出了血，心想差不多就得了，他可不想真在这儿折个胳膊腿儿废掉半条命什么的，就主动抬起腰臀厮磨绞缠着，一副动情难耐的模样，想催东方寻快些泄身完事。  
这意味明显的侍弄撩拨当真让东方寻很是受用，愈发将令狐羽整个人都扣在怀里，身下加快冲刺，把令狐羽也顶弄得眼角潮红，掩不住一脸春色。  
偏偏就在这要紧的档口上，外间忽然传来一连串急促叫喊声。  
“东方叔叔！他不是我教中人，不懂规矩，您看在我的份上，放了他吧！”  
这嗓音是任遥的，带着些许疲倦、忐忑和十二分的急迫。  
令狐羽万万没有想过任遥那小子竟然这么死心眼儿追到代教主门口来，还就这么在门外急吼吼地嚷嚷，突然听见这一声顿时吓得腰都软了。  
东方寻也是动作一滞，紧接着便倏地把眼睛睁开来。  
这一睁眼，该不该看清的，就算不想，也全都看清了。


	26. Chapter 26

令狐羽忍不住在心里暗暗地骂了一声，恨不得隔门堵上外头那张嘴。  
东方寻居高临下盯住令狐羽静静看了好一会儿，原本欲色深沉的眼中渐渐漫上一层浓稠黑潮。  
“遥儿这个孩子，竟然就对你用了真心。只可惜正魔不两立，这颗热腾腾的心算是喂给狗吃了。”  
他也不把令狐羽放开，那话儿也还留在令狐羽体内，既没软下来，也没有要退出去的意思。但他整个人都骤然冷下来，气息也全变了，说不清是在发怒或是如何。  
令狐羽觉得胃里好疼，只得尴尬讪笑：  
“代教主想骂我是狗，直接骂不就得了，这么含蓄做什么？只不过，我要真是只狗，那代教主这会儿在干的事可就不好说了……”  
话音未落，东方寻便在他尚未发泄的命根上用力掐了一把，眼中阴沉沉的浓黑翻涌。  
他掐着那东西的手法很特别，好像要从根部锁住什么一样。  
令狐羽疼得一哆嗦，冷汗都冒出来了。但他想到任遥此刻就在门外，也不敢漏出叫声，唯恐那傻小子受了惊吓还要做出什么傻事，到时候把命也全搭进去，岂非不值？  
然而任遥在外头等了一会儿等不到回音便等不下去了，又火急火燎地喊道：  
“他是岳君亭的徒弟，若是在苍岭山出了事，岳君亭一定会找来寻仇，那些自认正道的门派又要联合起来围攻咱们，教中弟子一定会死伤惨重，就算……就算是为了神教的大业，还请东方叔叔放过他吧！”  
他一心只想先将人要回来，又不晓得他这个东方叔叔和岳盟主之间曾经有过什么过往，自然会这么说。  
令狐羽在屋里听得欲哭无泪，简直怀疑这任少主是活腻了来寻死还要捎带手拽上他一起的。  
连定情的玉佩都送过了，难道是想跟他“殉情”还是怎么回事？可他还有睡不够的美人喝不够的美酒，明明可以不死为什么不好好活？  
再说任遥那小子虽是傻了点，怎么说也有一夜风流的缘分，又偏偏不知道为什么那么让他放不下……他要真能放那小子闷头去死，昨儿夜里何必要折回来找这一趟折腾？  
令狐羽瞄了东方寻一眼，果不出意料，见代教主已经是一脸“我倒是怕他姓岳的不来”的狂气沸腾半张俊脸都黑透了，赶紧开口：  
“我师父那个人最要面子，要是让他知道他的大弟子在苍岭山被代教主锁在床上做了这个那个不可描述的事，他肯定这辈子都再也不肯靠近苍岭山半步。代教主若是也以为如此这般就能引得家师震怒前来苍岭山要人，未免就太不了解家师了。师父他老人家一旦得了消息只会安静等在太华山，待我回去以后按在祖师牌位前头一剑捅死我，不会为这个来见你的。”  
他故意把一句“太不了解家师”字字咬得清楚明白。  
东方寻当然知他的意思，却更知他是为得什么，不由唇角上扬，一双美目邪气漫溢。  
“那你若是回不去呢？”  
他缓慢收紧拴在令狐羽手脚的铁链。  
令狐羽顿时觉得四肢都要被拉扯断了似的疼。  
一瞬间的恐惧上涌，带来溺水窒息般的晕眩感。他甚至以为自己这算是要被“车裂”了。  
但心里始终明镜似的。  
东方寻正是想要他害怕。  
在东方寻的眼中畏惧意味着服从，而对方的服从即意味着自己掌控权力。东方代教主的“江湖地位”便是靠着令人闻风丧胆的“威名”而打下的。包括什么四护法往上才得赏赐其余教中胆敢偷喝就会暴毙而亡的圣品佳酿，也不过是他统御教众的手段。  
倘若这会儿当真怕得退缩，便是彻底输了。  
但只要他咬牙撑住，最后能赢的一定是他。  
令狐羽强忍剧痛，反而咧嘴笑了一声，不躲不避笔直看住东方寻的眼睛。  
“那多好，多谢代教主成全，省了家师脏手。只不过代教主要再想见家师一面，可就难上加难了。就算再见，家师只要一看见你，便会想到你杀了他的徒弟——”  
他话说到这一句就没法说下去了。  
东方寻遽尔暴起，一把掐住他的脖子，像是恨不能立刻就把他的脑袋拧下来，却又怎么也下不去手，到底还是不甘不愿地撒开了。  
“你这只小狐狸，好！你很好！”  
他气得双眼充血，扬手就把令狐羽整个掀翻过身去，一手拽着铁链，将令狐羽双手反缚在背后，另一只手扔死死掐着令狐羽两腿间的阳物，也不管门外还有个任遥等着他回话，就开始发泄怒火似的猛力抽插。  
令狐羽被铁链栓得死死的，又不能运功抵抗，只能顺着他的力道被顶撞得身子乱摆，觉得自己的肠子肚子都快要被捅穿了。  
这种浑身使不上力气又痛又痒的感觉太奇怪。  
他知道任遥就在一扇门相隔的地方，甚至能听见任遥不停大喊他的名字，竟然让他心里生出一股难以描述的感觉，好像是他做了什么不该做的坏事要被任遥发现了，叫他紧张又羞耻得浑身肌肉全都绷紧起来。  
可心里又另有一种混乱喷涌的兴奋感。令狐羽不知道这感觉是什么，只知道那个在外头声声唤着他的名字叫喊不停的人把他的心都叫乱了，让他丢盔卸甲得全无抵抗之力，什么急智章法也都不灵。  
而东方寻却还一边捣弄不停一边掐着他滚烫肿胀的命根子不放，始终不许他出口。  
别喊了……你才知道我名字多久，不要乱叫得这么顺口！  
令狐羽险些要崩溃地用力摇晃着脑袋，想要把那声音从脑海里撵出去，忽然只觉一阵热潮涌遍全身，就往胯下那抽搐搏动处冲去，而后又被锁死得逆行倒流回来，全滚烫灼热的汇聚在小腹一团。  
这感觉竟说不出是畅快多些，还是煎熬多些。  
令狐羽引颈大张着嘴，却什么声音也发不出来，连进气都比出气要少，两眼一翻就瘫软如泥地晕厥过去。


	27. Chapter 27

任遥在外头喊了半天，只听见屋里折腾个不停，就是没人应他，急得满身是汗。  
东方叔叔不理睬他，自然是不想理睬，再多话也没什么用了。  
任遥直觉令狐羽此刻一定就在东方叔叔房里，且少不得已受了一番折腾，实在等不下去了，什么礼数也全忘在脑后，头脑一热，已抬腿一脚踹在门上。  
踹完才发现，这门原本也没有锁。  
这一脚用力过猛，任遥一时收不住劲，险些把自己摔在地上。他下意识伸手在门前摆放的屏风上扶了一下稳住自己。  
一整面屏风都被他推得歪向一边，露出里间重叠纱帐里的风光。  
任遥抬头看了一眼，整个人都愣住了。  
他看见令狐羽浑身赤裸地被镣铐铁链拴在床上，人已经没有意识了，肌肤上一望便知的种种红痕将方才这房中究竟发生了什么揭示得一目了然。  
“东方叔叔你——”  
任遥瞪大了双眼，看向一旁的东方寻。  
胸腔里一瞬间似有狂流呼啸，卷着全身热血都涌上脑顶，激得他两边的太阳穴“怦怦”得疼。  
短暂的震惊以后，是暴涨的愤怒。  
他甚至还无法理解，却也已经清楚明白地知道为什么。  
他就是不想让任何人碰令狐羽。除了他自己之外，谁也不许碰。  
任遥俊朗的脸都僵了，额角青筋也全藏不住得暴出来。他死死咬着牙，一句话也不想说，径直大步走过去，屈指在那些镣铐上发力一震。  
铸铁断裂瞬间，发出刺耳嗡鸣。  
他脱下自己的外袍盖在令狐羽身上，把人往怀里一抱，就打算走。  
才走到门口时，听见东方寻在身后喊他：“站住。”  
东方寻只随便披了一件黑色丝绸的大袖长衫在身上，里头也是精赤，胯下阳物竟还剑一样悬着，丝毫不见疲软。  
他就这样坦然走到任遥跟前，冷冷扯起唇角，瞥了一眼仍晕死在任遥怀里的令狐羽。  
“这小子没有你想的那么简单。那些关于他和他师父的江湖传言也早不是一两天了。遥儿你这些年只在苍岭山潜心习武，太不了解世事人心，实在不应该如此草率就做下重要的决定。”  
他把那块玉佩递到任遥眼前。  
任遥两眼通红，下意识单手把令狐羽护住，另一只手劈掌夺回玉佩紧紧攥在掌心。  
“江湖传言都是些小人嘴碎的东西，添油加醋，无中生有，我没兴趣知道。否则江湖传言还说我爹和东方叔叔都是饮血炼婴来修练魔功的，我也要宁信其有吗？”毕竟有二十年教养之恩，他心里仍是把东方寻视作亲长，只是控制不住怒火升腾，实在气不过，终于瞪着东方寻反问。  
东方寻眸中精光闪烁，不悦皱眉，又道：“你只看他在大典之上的手段就该知道，他是个惯混江湖颇有心机的人，满嘴没半句实话。”他一向不喜欢别人逆他的意，更从没想过任遥这小子竟然当真会为了一个令狐羽发怒诘难他。任遥越是维护令狐羽，他便偏要贬损令狐羽。  
不料任遥根本不听，反而愈发气得跟炸了毛的狮子一样，张口就顶回来。  
“他白日里确实在大典上戏弄了杨护法，但那都是因我而起。其后也不过是为图自保。硬要追究，真正伤了杨护法的难道不是东方叔叔您自己？”  
最后一句，虽是实话，却着实僭越了。  
“放肆！”  
东方寻拧眉冷了脸，厉声呵斥，扬起一掌似就要打在任遥脸上。  
任遥却硬着脖子拿明亮双眼瞪着他，满眼都是倔犟执拗的怒意，丝毫也不觉得自己说错。  
那眼神让东方寻好一阵心烦意乱。  
这二十年来，任遥一向乖顺听话，对他恭敬有加，无论他说什么都认真听着，从没有，一次也没有像这样与他顶嘴呛声过。  
不止江湖，便是教中也多有流言，说他东方寻把任教主的儿子圈养在身边当做傀儡，迟早会对任遥起杀心。  
他自认二十年来并没有亏待过任遥这个孩子。  
但他也从不否认，他绝不能允许任遥有半点不顺从。  
这叛逆的兆头一旦弹压不住，无论他起不起杀心，总有一日任遥也是会要杀他的。  
东方寻眼底寒意顿生，反而缓缓将扬在半空的手收回，整个人都如将搏猛兽，愈是危险，愈是锋芒内敛。他冷冷看住任遥，嗓音明显低沉下来。  
“遥儿，你自幼在我身边长大，我虽然将你视如己出百般疼爱，但你可莫忘了，我首先是你的长辈，更是神教的代教主。你实在不该如此忤逆。”  
这房中的气氛都骤然为之凝结冰冷下来。  
任遥心里其实也知道，自己是做了不得了的蠢事。他要抢人，直接把人带走也就是了，不应该一时气愤冲昏了头脑竟要和东方叔叔争这口舌之快。  
可他就是忍不住。  
心里就似有一团火在烧，灼痛感使他狂躁不已。  
任遥不由将怀里的人又抱紧了几分，瞪住东方寻反诘：“他是我今生认定的重要之人。东方叔叔既然自恃是长辈，何不自重，不要对我的人出手？”  
“你的人？”东方寻眉心一跳，旋即竟嗤笑出声。  
遥儿这孩子天性纯直心如赤子，才认识两天，了不起是睡过一回罢了，连这小狐狸究竟是什么人都还不清楚，就如此死心塌地，待将来终于发现什么“今生认定”都不过是他一厢情愿，怕是要被伤得千疮百孔体无完肤。  
东方寻一时觉着，作为长辈和过来人，眼看这个自己一手教养长大的孩子也要掉进自己曾经跌过的陷阱里，实在心有不忍；一时却又生气任遥竟为了一个才结识没多久的小子忤逆他，巴不得任遥在令狐羽那儿吃一回大亏长点教训才好。他心绪复杂，眼中黑潮涌动，良久，只多看了任遥一眼，低沉叮嘱：  
“你才邪毒侵体，又损伤元阳破了功法，体内血脉不畅真气受阻，要尽快潜心化练好好疗伤，不要为什么不值得的人生出杂念耽搁了，把一点小伤拖成了沉疴顽疾。”  
任遥听他如是说，知道他是愿意放自己把令狐羽带走了，顿时大大松了一口气，却还是愤愤难平，不能就当作什么也没发生。他又不像令狐羽不管发生什么都能张口就来，没法立刻说出什么好听的，便咬着牙，什么也没说，扭头抱着令狐羽往自己住处去了。


	28. Chapter 28

他抱着令狐羽一路狂奔回自己居所，把平日里在近前侍奉的男女教众全都轰得远远的，才敢查看令狐羽的身体。  
才揭开那件避体外袍，就见令狐羽手腕脚踝上全是血，鲜红鲜红的刺眼。他方才甚至没能顾得上细瞧。  
任遥吓坏了，反复检查，确认那些伤口都只是被磨破了皮肉，并没有伤及筋骨，才终于稍稍放心些许。  
他把令狐羽抱去住所后面的山泉，一手把人抱在怀里，一手舀着温泉水温柔清洗，感觉令狐羽的身体手脚都有些微妙的僵冷。大约是因为被长时间封住穴道，又被镣铐束缚，导致血气不畅。  
这山中温泉是养生疗伤的好去处，只不知泉水的热度和里头的药性会不会浸得他伤口疼……任遥犹豫了片刻，还是抱着令狐羽一起走下泉池。  
令狐羽的头发也都被弄得凌乱了，沾满了汗水和尘土，就连脸上也还残留有些许没能擦拭干净的泥印。任遥把他的乌发放散下来，就着滑腻泉水替他擦洗发丝和面颊。  
泉水绵滑温暖，心里有种闷闷的感觉，又酸又涩，似有什么东西正百般不爽地想要从深渊下的暗影中冲出。任遥闷闷不乐地呆了半晌，低头看住令狐羽许久，拨开额前湿滑乌发，在额角细细印下亲吻。  
他在水下缓慢抚摸令狐羽，这才发现这线条匀称肌肉紧实的蜜色身体上有不少旧伤疤，都已经长得老了，显然是日久经年落下的。可笑昨夜他被淫毒侵蚀了心智，明明摸遍了这人全身，却什么也没注意到，满脑子只有那点色欲熏心的事。  
任遥骤然愧疚起来，又很是心疼。  
他借着泉水润滑把手指滑进令狐羽臀缝里轻柔按压，感觉那处入口已被弄得肿得不像样子，却仍是又湿又滑，内里嫩肉火热柔软，还不断有滑腻透亮的汁液蜜一样从里头淌出来，大概是被抹了什么东西进去……但并没有新鲜的男人的精液。  
任遥想起方才给令狐羽清洗时，看见些许陈旧阳精的残痕，应该是自己昨晚上弄上去的。  
在他之后，令狐羽并没有被别的男人射在里头，这个认知忽然让他有点安慰，仿佛是一种掌握住所有权的满足感。  
可紧接着他又想，令狐羽根本连他的玉佩也不肯收，还说昨夜里与他颠鸾倒凤一番云雨都只是替他散毒而已，没有半点情爱之意。  
既然如此，他又有什么立场想要独占这个人？  
难怪方才他一时情切失控说出一句“我的人”来，东方叔叔会露出嘲弄又怜悯的神情。  
任遥忍不住得胡思乱想，一时又低落得连头都垂下来。他可从来不知道自己也会如此满腹纠结，患得患失。明明是才刚认识不久的人，却如此轻易地影响了他，甚至让他变得都不像自己了……可白日里在祭典上知道令狐羽突然回来找他时，心底那种难以描摹的甜蜜悸动仍残留在每一寸血液的流淌中，残留在声声心跳里。  
任遥毫无意识地叹了口气，把令狐羽因为长时间被铁链拉扯而有些红肿的手臂牵过来，给他揉捏按摩。  
也不知过去多久，他听见令狐羽哼哼了一声。  
“你醒了？”任遥双眼一亮，忙停下动作，把人抱得紧了几分，又紧张催问：“你好些了么，令狐羽？身上有没有哪里会疼？”  
他又沾了些温泉水，用手掌抹在令狐羽额头和面颊。  
泉水的触感十分舒服，带着清甜气味。令狐羽睫毛抖动了好一会儿，才终于睁开眼睛。  
第一眼看见的，便是任遥满是关切的脸。  
这画面一瞬间叫令狐羽如在梦中，几乎分不清幻影与真实，下意识就伸出双手，捧住那张英俊得眉目澄净的脸。  
但下身隐隐传来的刺痛感很快就使他彻底清醒过来。  
方才东方寻那样死死锁着他两腿间的那玩意儿，这会儿痛感蔓延开了，让他有种微妙的酸胀感，从小腹一直往下……  
“我要……我要去……”令狐羽忽然挣扎了一下，差点把自己沉到温泉池底。  
他扑腾着从任遥怀里滚到一边，扒着池边湿滑的岩石，想要爬上去。  
他看起来一副要走的模样，任遥一下子有些着慌，想也没想就先拦腰抱住他，紧张道：“你去哪里？你受伤了，不要乱动。”  
这体位多少有些尴尬。两人都是赤身露体地泡在泉水里，光裸肌肤紧紧贴在一起。令狐羽甚至能感觉到任遥尺寸雄伟的阳物已微微有些抬起头来，正抵着他的屁股……这触感让他下腹一紧，愈发感觉酸胀刺痛得厉害，忍不住挣扎得更厉害。  
他越是挣扎，任遥越是不撒手。两个人彼此都不知道对方到底想干什么，就摔跤似的在那儿较劲折腾了半晌。令狐羽到底刚受了不少折腾，又不能自如催动内力，终于没力了，只得放弃地趴在泉池边上，扭头眼神湿润地望着任遥，委屈道：“我要解手，你不让我上去……是想让我尿在哪里……”


	29. Chapter 29

任遥闻声一怔，这才知道误会了，顿时不好意思起来。  
“你不要自己乱走。我抱你去。”他如是对令狐羽说。  
我堂堂一个武林盟主的首席大弟子，怎么就沦落到连解手都得人抱去茅房的地步了……那敢问任大公子一会儿是不是还打算要给我把尿？？  
令狐羽满心都是嗔怨，才想自己赶紧抢先上去，就被任遥长手一捞，毫无意外地抱进了怀里。  
他现在手软脚软，又不能运功，若要跟任遥打架实在没什么胜算，知道自己强争不过的，只好“含恨”窝在任遥臂弯，任着任遥抱着他走来走去。  
任遥倒是欢喜得很，把人打横一抱，从泉池里起身，往如厕的地方去。  
到了地方，他又担心令狐羽自己不能站稳，仍不肯把人放下来，就兜着令狐羽的两条腿让他解放。  
大公子这是……真的要给他把尿啊？？？  
饶是一向没羞没臊如令狐羽，也被这一出羞得前胸后背都红了，死活不肯，百般拧转反抗。  
任遥倒是一脸泰然，完全不觉得自己做了什么叫人羞耻的事。  
“你这么弄着我，我尿不出来啊……”令狐羽羞耻得不行，实在没办法了，干脆张嘴一口狠狠咬在任遥肩膀上，留下一个不深不浅的牙印。  
任遥这才只能不甘不愿地放他落地，但仍是不肯撒手。  
他就像是要防着令狐羽一晃眼就要消失了似的，执意眼不错珠地盯着。  
令狐羽着实有些腿软，也无可奈何，就半倚半靠地撑在任遥身上，扶着自己那话儿。  
东方寻把他那命根子掐得好疼。令狐羽又刺痛了一阵，才渐渐能释放出些汁液来，原本还以为自己要尿出血的，不料出来的却是些乳白浑浊的东西。  
令狐羽愣了一瞬，明白自己这是把刚才没能射出来的东西和着尿液一起释放出来了，想到任遥就在身边看着他，顿时有点难堪。  
但任遥却没什么太大的反应，仍只是一脸担忧。  
令狐羽生怕这小子张嘴问他为什么会尿出这种颜色的东西，这样他就不可避免只能和他好好解释一下方才他在那间屋子里到底和东方代教主发生了点什么了……  
也不知道究竟是为什么，令狐羽不想和任遥说这个，总有点心虚的感觉。  
大概是因为任遥太纯真了，有些放纵糜烂之事，的确不应该让他知道。  
令狐羽如是对自己解释。  
他放完水，舀水冲洗了一下自己，本来想转身找个借口溜掉。  
不料任遥始终抓着他不撒手，见他完事了，就又把他抱起来，一路抱回那温泉池，强行搂在泉水里，哪儿也不许他去。  
温泉水的热力和药性很快让令狐羽舒服地伸展开身体，顿时也贪恋起来，于是彻底放弃了负隅顽抗的念头，决定还是顺从肉体的需求算了。  
泉池中升腾的雾气模糊了他的视线。  
令狐羽靠在泉池边，仰脸看着漆黑夜空，看见漫天星辰闪烁。  
而后他又看见任遥的眼睛，比那些遥不可及的星星还要更清澈明亮的眼睛。  
不知道是谁先主动，待令狐羽回过神时，他已与任遥交颈纠缠在一起。  
湿滑柔软的舌头灵活撬开贝齿，游走在温热口腔中，彼此濡湿，互相追逐，将一切都变得色气朦胧。


	30. Chapter 30

这家伙真的是很喜欢亲吻啊……  
令狐羽一边与任遥唇舌亲昵，一边在心里模模糊糊地想。  
任遥贪恋亲吻的方式很特别，毫不掩饰地释放着渴望，却又无比纯真，好像情侣间的拥抱亲吻本身即是莫大的满足，就这样天荒地老地彼此相拥缠绵亲吻也很好，什么别的多余的都可以不做。  
这种感觉，就好像自己是真的正在被这个人深深爱着。而他自己竟也不知不觉就被这深爱俘虏了，沉溺其中，无法自拔……  
骤然，令狐羽浑身一哆嗦，似有电火沿着脊柱径直窜上脑顶。  
他倏地睁开眼，似被自己的念头吓了一跳，本能后退一步，似想要逃离，却足下一滑险些又在泉池里滑倒。  
任遥连忙一把捞住他。  
他把令狐羽抱到泉池边一块平滑温润的大石头上，让令狐羽能有支撑靠稳了身体，自己粗壮有力的双臂也分开撑在那石头上，像圈养什么小动物一样用身体和手臂把令狐羽圈在其中。  
“令狐羽——”他定定望住令狐羽的眼睛，用略带情欲沙哑的嗓音唤了一声。  
令狐羽又是忍不住一个哆嗦，险些当场瘫软在这石头上。  
“你不要叫我……”他有些惊慌地轻推了任遥一把，嗔怨时竟然羞得不敢去看那双璀璨如星的眼睛，想了想，又懊恼地补了一句：“不要……连名带姓的叫我。”  
他不知道他自己究竟是怎么了。他就是受不了任遥这样认真地声声唤着他的名字，只一听见就整个人都不对劲起来，仿佛又变成了多年前那个傻乎乎的少年，以为早已冷却的血竟还能为一人而沸腾，便是早不知扔去哪里的心也要融化了。  
他不自在地别开脸，紧张地用力咽了好几口唾沫，听见自己急促的呼吸和胸腔里如同擂鼓的心跳声。  
任遥却有一瞬茫然，显然并不明白他为什么不让自己叫他的名字，但还是乖顺地点了点头，算是应承，然后略有一点困扰地问：“那我如何叫你？”  
令狐羽更落水的狐狸一样扑腾了好一会儿，硬把任遥推到自己身边，让他与他肩并肩靠在那块大石头上，仿佛这样就安全了。  
他仰头看了一会儿夜幕中闪亮的星星，嘴里念念叨叨地琢磨了一会儿，似在算着年份，而后扭头问任遥：“你今年廿五是周岁还是虚岁？”  
“周岁。”任遥老老实实地回答。  
“那你和我是同一年的啊……”令狐羽挠挠自己的下巴，好像有点不甘心，又问：“你是几月的生辰？”  
任遥答：“七月初七。”  
一听这个，令狐羽顿时笑起来，咧开嘴，扭头伸手竟然在任遥脸上捏了一下，“我应该是正月里出生的。那你得叫‘哥哥’啊！”  
才捏完，他自己就先愣住了。  
他怎么对一个才认识两天的人做出这么亲密的举动来……就好像他们已然是多么亲密的关系了一样。  
也不知道任遥这小子到底是怎么回事，怎么就能这样轻易地让他松懈下来，接二连三地管不住自己，蠢事一件又一件的做。  
如若不然，便是他自己出了什么毛病了。  
令狐羽一下子僵住了，赶紧装作没事一样把手收回来。  
任遥倒是根本没意识到他自己一个在纠结折腾什么，只是单纯觉得他说的话奇怪，就略皱了一下眉头，问他：“什么叫‘应该是’？你不知道自己的生辰八字？”  
令狐羽闻之略往背后的大石头上靠了靠，满不在乎地撇嘴，“我一出生就没有爹妈，捡着我的老乞儿说是在正月里捡着的，刚出生没多久，那就应该是正月呗。好险的，再晚些捡着我搞不好就冻死了。”  
他不过是陈述一点习以为常的往事罢了，扭头却见任遥一脸错愕地瞪着自己，双眼盈盈，一副不知道还能怎么安慰他的模样。  
“你那是什么表情啊。”令狐羽被他盯得一阵腰软，忍不住在心底呻吟。  
这天底下没爹死妈的孩子千千万，任少主不也是五岁上就再没见过亲爹娘？做什么摆出一张同情�脸。才听见这么点事就要同情心泛滥了，几时让你下山去见识见识什么叫真正的惨绝人寰，你还不得当场哭出来……？  
可任遥就是一脸十分认真地在心疼他的模样，竟还看着他的眼睛对他说：“原来你从前吃了那么多苦。不过没事了，以后我会照顾你的。我不会再让你吃苦了。”  
令狐羽觉得自己大概是温泉泡多了，一阵一阵得头晕腰软，心脏怦怦跳得像要从胸口冲出来。  
他觉得自己的脸在发烫，好像是被温泉的热气蒸的，好像又不是。  
这感觉让令狐羽有一点着慌，就掩饰地在任遥肩膀上捶了一下，笑着催促：“让你叫哥哥你到底叫不叫？大半年也是我大。”  
任遥却皱着眉，不大情愿地道：“可我……又不想做你弟弟。”  
他竟然拒绝了。  
“……哦。”  
令狐羽尴尬地扭了扭脖子，才想这小子刚才那么乖，干嘛在这种随口喊完就算的事上这么较真，就听见任遥又低低地补了一声。  
“羽哥。”  
那声音听起来大概是有点不习惯，又有点不好意思，所以还在别扭。  
令狐羽愣了一瞬，猛地按住自己的心口。  
“你再叫一声……”他扭头紧紧望着任遥。  
这反应让任遥有点措手不及，不明白他到底是怎么了，但还是顺着他又叫了一声：“羽哥。”  
令狐羽收紧按在心口的五指呻吟了一声，忍了又忍，实在是忍不住了。  
“你怎么这么可爱呢？”  
他一个轱辘翻身抓住任遥，实在不知道该怎么办了，只好用力乱揉了一把任遥的头发，想说：你这个样子，还是一辈子不要下苍岭山算了，不然入了江湖是一定会被坏人欺负的……  
他半个身子趴在任遥身上。滑腻泉水温暖地包裹住他们，冲刷着彼此裸露的肌肤。任遥下意识环起手，就再次把他抱进怀里。  
令狐羽便就势坐在任遥腿上，略低头看着那双英气勃勃的眼睛。  
他的黑发全都披散着，被温泉水洗得湿滑，从他的脸侧肩头垂下来，微凉发梢落在任遥脸上，撩起一连串细微但无法忽视的酥麻战栗。


	31. Chapter 31

任遥忍不住伸手穿过湿润乌发，捧住那张令他着迷的脸，因自幼习武而带着薄茧的指腹来来回回在微张的柔软红唇上磨蹭。  
“我能不能再亲亲你……”他哑着嗓子问令狐羽。  
令狐羽立刻低头在他唇上咬了一口，然后在他按捺不住想要回吻追逐时飞快地逃走了，含笑看着他反问：“你只想再亲亲我而已哦？”  
话音未落，任遥已经愈发收紧双臂抱住他，眸色更深，情欲流露得毫不掩饰。  
但他还惦记着令狐羽身上有伤，便又试探着问：“你身上还疼么？”  
“我说疼你就能忍得住么？”令狐羽几乎要笑出声来。  
任遥下面那一根已经生龙活虎的完全硬挺起来，正蓄势待发地顶着他，想要假装不知道都难。可这家伙却还要傻傻地问出这样的问题，还会因为他说“疼”就一脸为难隐忍地咬着牙，一副真的还能再忍五百年的纯真模样。  
可你都已经硬成了烙铁一块，真让你咬咬牙憋回去岂非不人道？好好的一个帅哥，万一憋出什么毛病怎么办……  
令狐羽一时觉得不忍。  
按理说，他其实不该再和任遥有什么过分亲密的接触，更不该再做这档事。毕竟两人身份有别，他偷跑到苍岭山的事也瞒不住了，纠缠太深无论对他还是对任遥都不好。  
可任遥实在是可爱至极，无论明亮双眼中认真的灼热，还是英俊脸庞上体贴的忍耐，都叫他无法自控地情潮高涨浑身火热。  
反正做一回也是做，做两回还是做，该做不该的昨晚上也都已经做过了，就算再多做一回，难道师父还能打死他两回……？  
这念头在脑海里浮出水面的时候，令狐羽就知道他完蛋了。他的理智大概已经被溺死在了这温泉池里。  
他一边在心里唾弃自己的愚蠢，一边扭了扭腰，缓缓夹住任遥那根粗长阳物逗引厮磨着，倾身凑到任遥耳边低声笑道：  
“我方才被你的东方叔叔喂了好些奇怪的药，现在也还难受着呢……你不然就知恩图报，也帮我解一回药性？”  
其实东方寻抹在他身体里那些药的药性早就随着他的汗液和体液发出来了。只不过是这样一个借口，可以使他稍稍找回一点掌控局面的感觉，不至于因为情不自禁而感到惶恐。  
他身下那处入口还湿软着，被泉水和药膏在内中化出的蜜汁润滑得很好，没费什么力气就把任遥那根伟岸巨物整根吞进去。  
任遥还犹豫了一瞬，一旦半推半就地进去了，见他并不像是疼痛的模样反而一脸渴望欲色，便也不再克制抗拒，就好温柔地扶着他的腰，帮他找了个省力的支撑，开始缓缓厮磨。  
他才刚浅浅动了一下，令狐羽就忍不住舒服地用力抓住他的手臂，咬唇时甜腻低吟全压不住得和急促喘息一起溢出来。  
穴中软肉早已被伺弄得敏感至极，竟真像是药性未散一般，每一下进出摩擦都几乎要将他送上顶峰浪尖。  
他想起昨晚任遥后来把他压在身下翻来覆去地折腾，弄得他欲仙欲死除了求饶乱叫别的什么也不知道了，忽然竟羞起来，更有点慌张。  
以他现在这情形，任遥若是再像昨晚那样不管不顾起来，可真要把他给干死了……  
令狐羽用力深吸了两口气，稍稍稳定心神，赶紧按住任遥道：  
“先说好，就只能来一回。你才破了功法，正是内息受损血气不畅的时候，不能太过放纵，不然伤了根本就难养回来了。我教你一个和合秘术的心法口诀，你只管把我当作你的炉鼎，打通你阻滞的气脉。”  
他是想用这种法子让任遥能克制些，就把什么“神归气穴”、“取坎填离”、“养珠结丹”等等的口诀给任遥念了。  
任遥原本正浓情蜜意地在他颈侧亲来亲去，听见这些反应了好一会儿才明白他说的什么。虽然明白，却觉得奇怪，于是困惑地抬起头问他：  
“……你怎么还会这种双修之法？”  
令狐羽在心底翻了个白眼，直觉这么耿直的问题真要老实回答了大概会死。  
他们太华派原本就是俗家道修的宗派，许多内功心法都是从道修秘法中演化而来的，虽然已不像正宗道门那样讲究清修清静，但阴阳双修这种事也是没有的——就算有，对外也绝对不承认就是了。  
至于他怎么会这种双修之法……  
老实说，这种容易出人命的问题，就根本不该问出口啊！  
“你真是……”  
令狐羽实在是词穷，既不能回答，又不想再随便胡扯骗任遥，气得干脆又是一口咬在任遥肩膀上，双腿用力一夹，主动款摆着腰肢埋怨：  
“问那么多有的没有还不如赶紧动动腰！”


	32. Chapter 32

他既然如是催促，任遥当下也不再纠结扭捏，就抱住他卖力上下顶撞起来。  
肉体撞击的声音，泉水拍打的声音，彼此情动时无法压抑的喘息与呻吟，被泉池水雾交融一处，如入幻境。  
任遥那根粗长阳物抽插了百十来下仍丝毫不见疲软迹象，反而在泉水润滑下愈发进出不停，寸寸厮磨进神髓魂魄……令狐羽被他弄得完全直不起腰来，只能用力环抱住他肩膀，随着他动作起伏颠簸，像只发情萌动的小兽，被欲望俘虏了，颤抖着不断漏出舒爽呻吟。  
再这样下去，他肯定又要被弄得先泄出来……  
令狐羽眼眶湿热手脚虚软，心里却不肯服输，就竭力夹紧了双腿，后穴柔韧绞缠着那根正在体内插弄不停的火热，一边主动低头索吻，想要催任遥先射。  
不料任遥却立刻食髓知味地回吻住他，一边按着他后脑勺唇舌搅动，一边下身加速冲刺。  
令狐羽软穴正被操得极为得趣儿，又被他如此煽情拥吻，整个人都舒爽到要融化了。脑海里雾气弥漫沉沉浮浮，什么也无法思考，只觉得快乐无比，甚至觉得幸福……这感觉与他从前所经历过的一切都不一样，不再是单纯的纵欲淫乐，而是更加深入的彼此结合。令狐羽说不上来这算是什么，只知道这感觉前所未有，让他痴迷沉溺，让他贪爱更多，恨不能一辈子就这样纠缠下去，只此一人，缱绻相伴，永不分离。  
可他怎么会忽然起了这样的念头？  
从此以后，再也不能风流潇洒，美人如林，美酒穿肠，而只与一个人坦诚相对，真心真情真性……  
莫非……他竟在不知不觉间对任遥有了什么别的心思？  
这念头模糊地从心头一闪而过，瞬间激得令狐羽一阵动摇战栗，犹如热潮在瞬间漫过全身。  
“啊……阿遥……我……”他似乎想要对任遥说点什么，才开口便全成了断碎呻吟，腰身一抖就受不住地一泄千里。  
他整个人都无意识地趴在任遥身上，手脚并用的拼命抱着，如同抱住了此生的唯一。灼热精水和泉水混在一起沾染了彼此的肉体，有股说不出的情色气息。  
任遥明显也被他高潮时内里的抽搐收缩吸得极爽，不由自主收紧手臂抱着他，仍深埋在他体内的巨物也跟着抽动不止，但却并没有出精。  
令狐羽神智迷离地匍在任遥肩头喘息了好一阵，才渐渐反应过来。  
任遥这小子练了那么多年先天功，要说“忍住不射”可是他的拿手绝学，昨夜里被淫毒侵蚀他都还能强忍恁久，眼下这点小事，根本不在话下。  
只要他还不想射，便可以忍住不射，那自己和他约定“只能来一回”……还有什么实际意义吗？？  
任少主着实是可以只来一回，他怕是已不知道要被弄成什么样子了……  
“你……你这是耍赖啊——”令狐羽气得简直不知道还能怎么办才好，一时羞愤自己怎么能这么蠢，一时又觉着完蛋了枉他一向自恃机敏灵巧，竟然也稀里糊涂地变成了这么一个搬起石头砸自己脚的蠢货。  
任遥倒是一脸无辜，甚至还有点委屈，“说好的一回，我还没有呢，怎么就耍赖了？”  
“你……”令狐羽几乎要气晕过去，偏偏才泄身还舒服得浑身发软，想挣扎起不来，想推也推不动，只得不甘心地软下来，趴在任遥热力喷张的坚实胸口，负气张嘴啃了一口，软声嗔怨：“你不要满脑子就想着那档子事，教你的口诀你到底练不练……”  
这可真真是“卤水点豆腐，一物降一物”。  
只在两天以前，都从来只有令狐少侠自己满世界拈花惹草纵情放肆被撵在身后骂“酒色无度”，几时想过才短短两天而已，这位置就颠倒过来，成了他令狐羽要对人说出“不要满脑子就想着那档子事”的话来。


	33. Chapter 33

任遥自己修练的内功心法原本也是“炼精化炁，炼炁化神”的路子，与令狐羽传他的这要诀倒是并无抵触，未必不能融会贯通。  
他原本就是个习武的奇才，心里又没什么杂念，只是觉得有一点惊讶。  
阴阳采补的双修之法，他当然也听说过，只不过多是些男子御女鼎以修内丹求长生的东西，便是他们这所谓的“魔教”中人也多视为邪道，只有十恶不赦的恶徒才会如此作为。  
任遥虽然从来没有试过，但也并不以为双修采补就真有那么邪乎，本质不过是精气交换互补不足罢了，之所以被斥为邪魔，大约是因为太不合世俗伦常，易使人耽溺淫乐。  
他这个魔教都从来没碰过的邪魔外道之事，令狐羽一个正教竟然会，也不知道是跟谁学的，令狐羽又不肯说，可不管跟谁学的，怕是都少不了要……  
任遥心底骤然一刺，也说不上是什么滋味，就是觉得不痛快。  
他倒不是嫌弃令狐羽从前与谁有过往，毕竟那都是令狐羽自己的事。彼时令狐羽和他互不相识，他不过是个才冒出来的新人，实在没什么立场说三道四。硬要较真起来，倘若令狐羽不是这样的性子，昨夜便也不会与他有那一场相识，而他怕是已经毒发身死了，哪里还轮到他瞎琢磨。  
只不过双修采补之术极少有以男子为炉鼎的，因为男子并无女子的阴精，需要以体内的阴炁代之，两人彼此相连，体内之炁交融共振，在同一个周天轮回游走炼化。但这是极为危险的事，何止罩门全开，根本是连命都直接交在对方手里，如若不慎，或是对方存有恶念，被吸干真气夺去修为变成废人一个都还是轻的。  
据说当年神教初立时就出过一个把各门各派的少年男女弟子抓来采补吸干后杀死的狂魔，在江湖中闹得风风雨雨，给神教惹出好大的麻烦，后来被他爹亲手除了。但恶名可算是洗不干净了。江湖传闻说他们“魔教”炼婴吃人也都是这么传变了模样的。  
以令狐羽那么机灵的劲头，除非是不想活了，否则再如何声色犬马，也绝不该轻易与人采补双修才对。  
除非对方是他十分深信不疑之人，且武功造诣极为深厚，才能让他安心顺服。  
任遥眼神骤然一暗，忍不住心绪乱涌：  
……你既已经有了一个如此倚信亲密的人，又为什么，为什么还要与我做这样的事？  
可你也愿意与我这样彼此深入，把什么都交给我，是不是也意味着，你对我其实也是深信不疑的，在你的心里，我至少是与大多数人不一样的存在……？  
这陌生的情绪有一点苦涩，却又浸透了甜蜜的不甘。  
任遥下意识就收紧双臂死死抱住令狐羽，好像怕人转身就跑了一样。  
令狐羽被勒得骨头都疼了，立刻察觉他情绪不对。  
“你怎么了？在想什么？”他抬起头看着任遥，伸手在那张线条分明的脸上安抚地摸了摸。  
任遥垂目深深看着他，想要问，却不知该如何开口才好了。  
一旦胡思乱想起来，便再难把话好好说出口了。  
他顿时又很懊恼，觉得自己变得不干不脆拖泥带水，于是便只摇了摇头，就着还在令狐羽身体里的姿势，运功催动体内真气。  
令狐羽只觉一股热流竟从会阴涌入，沿着任督二脉灌顶而上，当下大惊想要抽身。  
任遥却愈发把人抱住了不放手。  
他缓缓把自己体内的炁度入令狐羽身体里，再引着令狐羽自然而然把自身的炁度回来，使两人气劲相融，如合为一体，形成乾坤交媾的一大周天。  
他自幼修习先天功法，内炁至阳至刚。  
令狐羽只觉自己瞬间就被他吞噬了，仿佛要彻底融化在这刚猛热浪里。他从前修这采补之道也只是配合对方交换少许精气，行事还是相当克制，哪知道同样的心法给任遥才一上手就完全不同。他更没试过如此深入的气劲交融，顿时有些着慌，才忍不住叫了一声：“你……你要干什么啊……任遥！”便又觉一轮热潮上涌，竟比方才交合出精时的舒爽畅快还要叫他难以自持。  
喜悦遏制不住得从心底泉涌而出，随着体内游走的火热劲气漫过四肢百骸。令狐羽引颈大张着嘴，腰身紧绷成一道优雅弧线，连自己都来不及反应究竟发生了什么，就又喷出一股透亮精水。


	34. Chapter 34

他竟然又被弄得出了精。而任遥甚至根本没怎么动过腰。  
照这个势头下去，等这小子终于要够了打算歇了，他还不得精尽狐亡？  
想他怎么也算是江湖上一号叫得上名字的后起之秀，师出名门，风流潇洒，要真落得这么个死法墓碑上该写点什么才好……  
令狐羽总算是知道什么叫一失足成千古恨，可又手脚无力浑身酥麻，只能软在任遥肩头大口喘气。  
胸口有一点闷，好像里头那颗怦怦乱跳的心是真要炸了一样，每一次激烈收缩都是一次近乎晕厥的目眩。  
丹田气海中原本被东方寻以真气压制住的内息似被冲开了，再次沸腾翻涌起来，胀得他的灵台、膻中二穴又酸又疼，连五脏六腑都火烧火燎的。  
令狐羽“啊”的一声叫出来，嗓音毫无意识得打颤，说不出是疼痛还是舒爽。  
他不知道自己这是怎么了，脑子里了也一片晕沉根本没办法思考，只是本能觉得不妙，下意识就要顽抗。  
任遥却一把安抚地按住他后心。  
令狐羽体内的炁不太对劲，像是上涨潮水盛不下了又无处可以宣泄，急迫地四处寻找出路，要把乾坤天地都撑得裂开了。  
他并不知道令狐羽是因为贪嘴一气儿喝了三桶“一醉方休”才会这样，也不晓得这东方叔叔从不许他碰的圣品佳酿有这样的奇功异效，只觉得这症状是阴阳二炁无法调和不能内化所至，想得简单，并无瞻前顾后，反而通透。  
他于炼炁的功法本就自有心得，寻思只要在这一大周天之内，把不能容纳的劲气尽数炼化，问题自然迎刃而解，当即便聚气凝神，引导着令狐羽将翻腾乱撞的劲气度到他自己的身体里。  
才只稍稍尝试了一下，就觉如决堤放水开闸泄洪一般……令狐羽体内气海就似有无穷无尽的劲气，一旦得了通路，顿时争先恐后地往外涌。  
如斯情形任遥也是头一回见识，不免吃惊，一瞬间险些被洪流般瞬间汹涌灌入的劲气吞没了，连忙聚气意守，先稳住自己。  
令狐羽只觉得身体一阵阵地潮热盗汗，像是被凿开了一个收不住的缺口，一边有什么滚烫的东西源源不断往外流，另一边却又有暖流坚韧且绵长地流回他的体内，在周身气脉中流动游走。  
这种持续释放不停而又一直被注入的感觉比起单纯的肉体欢爱还要强烈百倍。令狐羽从不知道如此这般彻底交换精气深入融合的感觉竟会强烈至此，瞬间便被击溃了，全然无法对抗，只能随波逐流浑身颤抖不停地瘫软在任遥身上，任由对方牵着走。每一次感受到灼热精气在身体里进出流动，都会让他失控地泄出少许精水，胸口腰腹泛起大片潮红媚色。  
但他仍有一点残余意识，模糊知道任遥是在做什么。  
他教他这采补双修的心法，原本是要他把自己当作炉鼎，冲破他受阻的气脉，但现在任遥却是反过来在把自身当作分洪纳气的外海，助他炼气疗伤。  
这法子不是不可行，却需要任遥强行容纳他体内满溢而出的炁，炼化调和以后，再缓慢度回给他。一旦不慎，首先要被暴涨劲气吞没反噬的就是任遥自己。  
“不行的……你别伤了自己……”  
令狐羽把自己嘴唇舌尖全都咬破了，满口是血才勉强从连续不断的情潮波澜里找回些许神志，断断续续地哀求。  
“让我回去……找我师父……”  
任遥闻声负气，心道：你师父远在天边，哪里救得了这急，等你回去找他怕是半条命都要没了……何必舍近求远。  
他以为令狐羽是不信他的能耐，所以才执意强打精神说什么要回去找师父的胡话，便沉声在令狐羽耳畔笃定：“你别怕，交给我。”  
令狐羽想要解释辩驳也乏力，恼恨不甘得只能启齿又是一口咬在任遥肩膀上，直咬得血都汩汩冒出来。  
魔教教主任平生当年便是个不世出的奇才，武学自成一派，十分奇诡，生下任遥这个儿子虽然未能亲自教习，于天资上却是青出于蓝。  
一旦渡过初时生涩，适应了节奏，任遥很快便摸出门道来。  
他自己所练的内功原本正因为中毒破功而气脉淤塞，最后一重境界不能突破。而今他与令狐羽彼此相连，同在一大周天轮回中，深厚绵长的劲气不断由令狐羽体内度入，恰好弥补了他内气断裂后劲不济的症结，炼化之间自然而然便打通了自身气脉，反而大功告成，登时拨云见日直跋九重，如同江流终于汇入大海，通体说不出得轻松畅快，些许残余乱涌的劲气更不能再困扰他。  
他又持续给令狐羽度气推功了许久，直到令狐羽体内翻腾暴涨的气海终于重归平静饱满，才收势将令狐羽从泉池里抱出来。  
而令狐羽已然春水烂泥一般化在他怀里，早不知几时就晕过去了。


	35. Chapter 35

任遥自己仍未彻底发泄，胯下阳物还硬着，但见令狐羽一副已然精力透支的疲倦模样，满心里都只剩怜爱疼惜，也就没什么闲暇再去想那事了。  
他把令狐羽抱回自己的卧房，拿软布把身体擦得干爽，甚至仔仔细细把令狐羽尚且湿润的乌发一根一根梳理通顺了，这才将人放在床上，温柔盖好了丝被，自己则在旁边半倚半卧地把人搂着。  
他们俩在泉池双修练功的时间不短，又是一轮乌飞兔走，外间天色已然亮了又黑了。  
任遥看着令狐羽倦极沉睡的脸，心下按捺不住地盘算：  
如今他既然功体大成，按理说就该立刻启程，去完成那一件在心头积压了二十年之久的大事。  
可这种时候他怎么能把羽哥扔在这里说走就走？羽哥醒来要是见他没了踪影，只怕要误会他是个拔屌无情提上裤子就跑的烂人，这可万万不行。  
又及，羽哥的身份已经传扬出去了，留在苍岭山实在危险，羽哥自己八成也不肯留。  
想起令狐羽方才都那样了还不忘要回去找师父，任遥顿时一阵说不出滋味的心塞，又有点心疼。  
他如今已一刻都不愿意离开令狐羽了，就想不如先陪羽哥去找那岳君亭好了，一来他要确认羽哥安全不然实在不能放心，二来他也想见一见羽哥的师父。  
他和羽哥既已有了“夫妻”之实，羽哥又没有别的亲长在世只有这一个师父，他自然理应登门拜访。  
提亲倒不是最重要的。  
反正不管岳君亭同意不同意——多半肯定是不会同意的，他已认定了令狐羽，除非令狐羽亲口对他说不要他了，否则无论谁阻挠他都不会撒手放开。  
但岳君亭这个师父对羽哥而言……大约是很重要的。只要这样做对羽哥是好的，他不介意去努力尝试一下，哪怕要他主动去和姓岳的“示好”也没关系。  
太华派是羽哥的师门，总不会对羽哥有什么危害，他要先把羽哥送回去才能安心去了结他自己的大心愿。  
最好……待他心愿了却以后，羽哥能跟他一起走，他也并不是非要留在苍岭山做什么新教主不可，反正这二十年来也都是东方叔叔在做了，避世隐居也好，浪迹江湖也好，他只想和羽哥一生一世不分离。  
任遥生下来就在万人之上，又是天资绝佳，无论读书习武都是上手就会，走两步立刻能跑，加之他这二十五年其实活得单纯至极，从未有一件事是让他真心觉着“为难”的，更没想过这世上有许多事都远在他掌控之外，他不一定能事事如愿。  
他看着令狐羽的睡脸瞎琢磨了十万八千里，自己心里想得美，忍不住又把他那块当做定情信物的玉佩塞进令狐羽手里，就心满意足地抱着令狐羽也安心睡了过去——完全不知道令狐羽其实根本是在装睡。  
早在任遥给他梳理头发的时候令狐羽其实就醒了。  
任大公子这辈子几时给人梳过头，纵然心意是好的，也够疼醒好几个令狐羽了。  
尤其任少主大概从没想过，站在令狐羽的立场，原本只是嘴馋想来偷酒喝，却在两三天之内被人按着来了一轮又一轮，从酒窖里一直做到温泉池，又是铁链镣铐又是度气双修，弄得晕了一次又一次连精水都射不出来了还在浑身抽搐高潮迭起……哪怕都是自己愿意才起的头，也非常可怕。  
最可怕是这回任遥还根本没射。  
令狐羽也不知道他还想干什么，更不知道他心里在琢磨些什么又甜又可爱的鬼事情，只觉得自己再不想办法跑路非要被干死不可了……  
啊，魔教果然深不可测啊！  
果然师父千叮万嘱不让他来苍岭山不让他与魔教中人厮混是对的啊！  
令狐羽大气都不敢喘一声，心想任少主再怎么雄风不倒也不至于有“奸尸”的癖好吧，于是顺势装睡，一直等到任遥气息平稳睡得沉了，才小心翼翼翻身爬下床。  
任遥睡着了也还紧紧抱着他，令狐羽又怕动作大了会惊醒他，费了好大劲才能抽身。  
这种被人紧紧搂抱在怀里安睡的感觉忽然让他心尖一酥，微妙的灼热感迅速从胸腔里蔓延开来，攀上脸颊。  
任遥似乎在睡梦里察觉了怀抱空虚，闭着眼略微拧起眉，摸摸索索地找人。令狐羽连忙抓了个软枕塞给他，就见任遥果然一把抱住那枕头，又继续安安心心地睡了。  
那张睡脸眉目英俊，神情却如赤子，干净又无辜，瞬间叫令狐羽一阵愧疚懊恼。  
令狐羽盯着任遥失神地看了好一会儿，到底是用力摇摇头，把那枚玉佩轻轻放在床头，转身飞快地钻进夜色之中没了踪影。

待到任少主醒来，一脸懵逼地发现怀中人变成了一个枕头，而自己送出去的定情信物又回了床头，已经是又一个新的早晨。  
任遥愣愣抓着那枕头，终于明白被“拔X无情提上裤子就跑”的其实是自己，又是郁闷又是困惑，气得差点没呕出一口血来，如何能够甘心算了？于是当即一拍桌子，只给东方叔叔和教众留了张字条，就追着令狐羽下山去了。


	36. Chapter 36

令狐羽提气纵身一直狂奔出数十里，离了苍岭山，一路往长安方向，连过了好几个村镇才敢停下来找了个酒肆歇歇脚。  
任遥在泉池助他炼化了体内暴涨的劲气，此时他只觉得浑身舒爽通畅，简直身轻如燕，轻功境界简直不知道比从前高出多少，想想觉得自己因祸得福，又满心欢喜的尾巴都要翘起来。  
他此时还不知道任遥也因此打通气脉突破阻滞总算是真的神功大成了，他俩简直是命中注定天造地设合该有此一段缘分，还只道任遥是冒了极大的风险舍命治好了他的内伤，不免又为自己连夜扔下任遥逃之夭夭的可耻行为愧疚了一会儿，然后就向店家要了两坛女儿红，开怀豪饮两口，就把什么烦恼纠结也全扔在了脑后。  
才刚喝完一坛酒，另一坛都还没来得及开封，就听见隔壁桌来了几个貌似江湖游侠的人，坐下点了些酒菜，开始闲谈。  
其中一个四十余岁的，拎一双紫金铜锤，开口就道：“此回群雄齐聚武当山，定要撕了那姓岳的伪君子的假脸！”  
另一个年纪轻一点的，背后背着一顶斗笠，脚上穿着草鞋，就大喇喇把一只脚踩在条凳上，胳膊撑着膝盖，笑道：“岳君亭装了这么多年，这可真是露了狐狸尾巴，可惜呀，可惜呀。”  
听见他们说到师父，令狐羽顿时两只耳朵都竖起来，紧接着又听一个大麻子脸手提砍刀的冷哼了一声，道：“怪只怪他养了个好徒弟祸及师门，令狐羽那臭小子在中原武林胡作非为还不够，竟然跑去和魔教的人厮混，徒弟不成器自然是师父的过错，这可不怪咱们翻脸！”  
没要几句，令狐羽便完全明白了。  
他出现在苍岭山的魔教圣火大会，还帮着任遥当众耍弄了杨云山，这事已然在江湖上传开了，于是立刻有人拿来大做文章，无外乎是说他结交邪魔外道云云，以此找师父的麻烦。  
只不过就为这么点破事就“群雄齐聚”……是不是也太大动干戈了？  
令狐羽才如是疑惑，就听见第四个声音嫩生生道：“说不准是令狐羽被魔教中人掳去了呢？”  
这声音一听就还是个少年人，清脆脆的。  
令狐羽刚想还是孩子心眼干净知道说句人话。  
那少年却又接了一句：“我听说岳君亭自己虽然武功了得，但门下教出来的徒弟，连带他那个儿子岳鸣鹿，各个都武功平平，在江湖上遇着对头连动手都不敢。魔教中人，穷凶极恶，令狐羽会被掳去也不奇怪啊。”  
令狐羽嘴里还正含着一口酒没咽下去，顿时差点没直接喷出来。  
好小子，刚那一句会说人话可算是夸错到狗身上去了……  
令狐羽心里觉得好笑。  
他师父岳君亭治下极严苛，门中规矩甚大，三令五申决不允许弟子在外生事，但凡有闹出事故的，无论占不占理，先拖出去罚完了再说。  
是以他们师兄弟妹们在外头一向不敢随意出手，遇人挑衅也都能忍就忍，并非打不过，而是怕被师父责罚。  
结果又被嘲弄“各个都武功平平”。这理真是没处说。  
自从师父做了武林盟主，可算是树大招风怀璧其罪，什么人都要来胡说八道几句。  
但这种闲人碎语令狐羽也早就听得习惯了。他只关心“群雄齐聚武当山”的那件事，一心想等这四个人再多透露一点，于是便默不作声静静听着。  
那大麻子脸听完少年的话，当即又是一声冷笑，“四弟你有所不知，那令狐羽是出了名的诡计多端满肚子滑头，魔教中人哪里抓得住他？定是他使出浑身解数混入魔教的。”  
少年似乎不解，奇道：“可他既然是盟主座下的首徒，身份如此风光，为什么要不顾名声与魔教厮混？”  
另外三个人听他这么问竟全都嘻嘻哈哈笑起来，全都是一脸下流暧昧。  
哦，果然，又来了。就不能赶紧说点正经的？  
令狐羽听得一阵胃疼，知道他们又要开始嚼什么舌根了，无聊地直抠指甲。  
那背斗笠地先道：“四弟你年纪还小，不知道这里头的名堂。那姓令狐的小子吧——”他说到这里就不说了，只咧开嘴色眯眯摸了一把下巴。  
大麻子脸嘴里发出“啧啧”声，立刻点头道：“是了，魔教那代教主东方寻可是个艳而不俗的大美人。还有任大魔头的那个儿子，听说也是个绝世的美男子。令狐羽那小子既然能跟在他身边，肯定是已经睡过了，也算是艳福不浅。”  
少年一脸震惊，“可……可令狐羽不是个男人吗？”  
使紫金铜锤的“呵呵”一笑，“男人又如何？有些男人就是生得比婊子还骚，喜欢被别的男人骑在身下干屁眼子，一天不被干都睡不着觉哩。”  
他话说得极粗俗。那少年脸皮还是薄的，听完连话都不敢接，只剩另外那三个继续扯下去。  
背斗笠的道：“说起来，当年在洞庭湖碧波寨，不也是令狐羽卖屁股把连碧波的布阵图搞到了手，才让他师父岳君亭捡了个大便宜做了武林盟主？”  
大麻子脸便附和道，“那照这么讲，这一回搞不好又是岳君亭故技重施派他这个骚贱徒弟去魔教卖屁股呢。”  
使紫金铜锤的一副“我知道得特别多”的架势，“倒也不是没有可能。反正无论卖屁股还是勾连魔教，他们太华派也都不是头一回。不过真要媾和魔教，何必让徒弟去呢。他岳君亭自己去上东方寻的床不就得了？当年那点旧事，真当老人都死绝了不成？”  
背斗笠的和大麻子脸立刻窃笑出声，“嘘，这可说不得，咱们岳盟主就算听见‘东方寻’这三个字可都是会翻脸的。”  
他们三人你一言我一语，聊得正欢，忽然却有人从角落里的一桌站起来，径直走到他们桌前。  
“几位施主有礼，可否听贫僧说两句。”  
那是个一身灰袍的小和尚，也就十八九岁的模样，眉眼极为清秀，一双眼睛又大又水灵，似乎并不是很习惯这样站出来与陌生人搭话，表情怯生生的，嗓音还有些发抖。  
但他仍是非常努力地咽了两口唾沫，站稳步子开口：  
“贫僧觉得，几位这样在背后妄议他人实在不是侠义所为。尤其那位令狐少侠，曾经有恩于寒寺，贫僧觉得他是个好人，并没有几位说得那么不堪啊。”


	37. Chapter 37

他竟然是特意过来替令狐羽鸣不平的。  
令狐羽不由地多看了一眼，见那小和尚个子清瘦娇小，站在三个凶猛壮汉桌前跟只弱鸡崽儿似的，忍不住着急，怕小和尚要吃亏。  
背斗笠的瞟了一眼小和尚清秀俊美的脸，当即坏笑：“小师傅，你一个出家人，还是不要和令狐羽那个臭小子扯上关系得好吧，免得坏了佛门清誉嘛。”  
小和尚呆磕磕地，明显愣了一瞬才懂他意思，顿时羞了个大红脸，竟还急忙摆手解释道：“贫僧和令狐少侠只是多年之前有过一面之缘，并没有别的什么关系。”  
令狐羽闻之吃了一惊，努力搜肠刮肚地想他几时见过这么个小和尚，奈何怎么想……也想不起来。  
他又想到自己把六年前在大觉音寺与东方寻有过一夜风流的事也忘了。  
莫非这小和尚也是六年前在大觉音寺见过，所以刚刚好一起被他忘了个干净？  
可他这辈子也就六年前去过一回大觉音寺而已。看小和尚年纪这么小，六年前怕是才十二、三岁……就算他有够禽兽，那么小的一个小和尚应该也不行吧？  
这小和尚他肯定没睡过。  
一个多年前只匆匆见过一面的小和尚，应该不至于能认出他来……  
这么一琢磨，令狐羽顿时稍稍放心了一点。  
那桌大麻子脸已经揪住小和尚的话，反问：“你这小和尚只见过令狐羽一面就来替他出头，那你有什么证据证明他‘是个好人’？”  
小和尚又是一愣，竟然真地努力想了一会儿自己有没有证据，然后红着脸道：“出家人不打诳语。贫僧只是见四位施主犯下了口业，不能坐视四位恶业缠身将来堕入拔舌地狱，所以才出言相劝。贫僧虽然没有什么证据，但句句都是实话。贫僧可以向佛祖起誓——”  
这小和尚，是不是傻，跟这种人有什么好认真解释的。你越是这样和他们解释，他们反而要觉得你有坏心。  
令狐羽在一旁听着，又觉可叹，又是好笑。  
果然那个使紫金铜锤的立刻就急了，把桌子一拍，吼道：“小秃驴敢威胁我们？”  
“不是……不是……”  
那人嗓门极大，小和尚被他吼得一抖，委屈地都快要掉眼泪了，但却半步也不肯退让，反而红着眼眶哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手，指了指就坐在隔壁桌的令狐羽，嗓音里全是哭腔。  
“令狐少侠此刻就坐在这里，你们说得如此难听，他若真的是个恶人，早就动手打你们了。”  
此言一出，那四个人瞬间安静，然后就跟被炸了窝的马蜂一样朝四个方向逃开去。  
令狐羽还正在百无聊赖地一边喝酒一边玩酒杯，冷不防听见小和尚这么一句，顿时一口酒没顺下去，呛得好一阵咳嗽。  
小和尚，你说实话，是不是因为我太久没去庙里送香火钱了，所以你才故意出来拆我台……就不能让我安安静静地听个八卦吗？这年头想默默藏好不留名怎么就这么难？  
令狐羽原本想否认，可又见那小和尚一脸的委屈焦急，心想小和尚毕竟是来替他出头，他若是矢口否认，岂非让这小和尚心冷难做，于是也没有别的办法，只好尴尬地扭过头来，冲那四个飞逃出去的一笑。  
“四位，吃霸王餐不好的，先把酒钱留下再跑？”  
那少年回过神来，涨红了脸道：“我们……我们没有要跑！”  
令狐羽微微一扯唇角，“也对，毕竟我武功平平，遇上对头连动手都不敢，你们确实没必要跑。”  
那少年听出他嘲讽，脸色由红变白，却是往后缩了一步，反而自己不敢再出声了。  
另三个人也已聚过来，抱成一团。那使紫金铜锤的瞪住令狐羽，凶道：“就算动手，难道我们还会怕你不成？”  
令狐羽无奈撇撇嘴，仰头喝了一口酒，也不理睬那人，只对小和尚道：“小师傅，多谢你的好意。但你只看他们明明连我长什么模样都没见过却能津津乐道我的是非，你就该知道你实在犯不着和他们多费唇舌。何况，你为我得罪了他们，把自己搅进麻烦里，我也没什么可以报答你。”  
小和尚眼中泪光涟涟，青涩秀美的脸庞上神情却诚恳又倔犟。  
“我师父说过，出家人理当慈悲为怀渡人自渡，我并不是图什么‘报答’才这样做的。而且，这几位施主虽然……虽然凶神恶煞，又口出恶言，但其实他们也是深受五蕴炽盛之苦才会犯下恶业，我身为佛门弟子，不能置之不理的。虽然我说一次，几位施主未必会听，但只要我多说几次，总是尽我所能。”  
他说着便又转过身，对那三个杀气腾腾的男人合十行礼道：  
“施主啊，你们已经犯下口业，不能再犯意业一错再错了！”  
这小和尚……  
令狐羽简直瞠目结舌，一时觉得小和尚有趣，又忍不住担心小和尚要遭殃，正寻思不然拽起小和尚跑吧。  
那边背斗笠的已呼喝一声：“这小秃驴是个傻子，咱们不要理他。”  
麻子脸紧随其后，也叫道：“小秃驴，识相你就让开！”  
“我……”小和尚一脸为难，虽然满脸都写着“害怕”却还是咬牙用力摇了摇头，“对不住啊，施主，贫僧不能让开的。”  
他话音未落，那双紫金铜锤已照准他的脑袋飞来。  
令狐羽暗叫不好，正要出手去救小和尚。  
不料那小和尚不退反进，一双粉拳迎着飞来铜锤，轻轻巧巧挡了两下。  
那使锤的人就跟是面做的似的，连人带锤飞出去，把酒肆的柱子都砸出一道裂口。  
酒肆里其余围观热闹的人看他们当真开打，顿时全吓得鸟兽散去。  
那小和尚见对方飞出去摔在地上半天没爬起来，一双妙目流露出惊慌愧疚之色。  
“对……对不起啊，施主，贫僧不是故意的，贫僧不小心用劲太大了……”  
原来这小和尚劲力如此强悍内功如此不俗。可对面竟然一招废，是不是也太不能打了……  
令狐羽仰天捂住自己的眼睛，简直不忍心继续看下去。  
那边四人全都一脸震惊，大约是没想到这么软嫩水灵的一个小和尚竟有这么大的力气，慌忙七手八脚把那使紫金铜锤的扶起来，打气道：“大哥，咱们有四个人，他们只有两个人，咱们一起上！”  
然他们也就只来得及说出这么一句而已。  
那老大都还没能重新站稳步子。但见一道寒光闪过，一个人影从角落里小和尚之前落座的那张桌飞出来，只一瞬，那三个男人便齐刷刷死在地上，剩下一个惊骇的少年还愣在原地，溅了满身血，鲜红热液顺着脸颊往下淌。  
那人却已在小和尚身边站下来，手里一把白刃半点血迹不沾，只厌烦地瞪了那少年一眼，沉声冷道：  
“好了，现在你们只剩下一个人了。”


	38. Chapter 38

那是个相貌英伟身材魁梧的男人，只是肤色黝黑，眉目带煞，看着叫人害怕。  
那少年浴血盯着男人，惊恐大叫：“你……你是……‘杀人淫魔’田一刀！”  
令狐羽耳尖一抖。  
“杀人淫魔”田一刀，这个人他也曾听说过，算是江湖恶徒中榜上有名，被武林各大门派布告“人人得而诛之”的一个，甚至因为名声实在太坏，连魔教中人也不屑与他为伍。  
据说这田一刀有两大恶，一为杀人，一为奸淫，且专喜欢奸淫未出阁的良家少女，每每杀人只出一刀，不管杀几个，都是一刀杀尽，出刀必要见血，对上他便是九死一生，各大门派前去讨伐却死在他手上的弟子已然不计其数。  
太华派从前没有参与过围剿田一刀的事，所以令狐羽也就从未见过此人。但看眼前这男人眨眼之间就一刀杀死三人的身手，除了田一刀大概也没有别人了。  
可这田一刀怎么会和一个小和尚在一起，且还明显是出刀来替小和尚助阵的……？  
难道“杀人淫魔”田一刀忽然转了性，不找良家少女了，改找了良家少男？  
那这小和尚岂不是……  
令狐羽不由皱眉。  
他下意识觉得小和尚多半是被田一刀所强掳。如若是真，他自然不能见死不救。可田一刀据说身手极好性情凶悍，他也不知道自己能不能打得过，硬碰硬实在不是上策，只能设法智取了。  
那边田一刀见身份被识破也不否认，就瞪着眼把手中白刃往桌上一插，骂：“还打不打？不打滚蛋！”  
那少年早已吓得浑身哆嗦，听了这句连三位兄长的尸首也不要，扭身几乎是四爪并用爬着逃命去了。  
小和尚一脸又惊又怒的神情，看看地上三条尸体，再看看田一刀，漂亮的大眼睛里泪水就汩汩涌出来。他从僧袍里掏出一根长有十指的金刚降魔杵，瞪着田一刀一副要打的模样质问：“你怎么又随便杀人？”  
小和尚竟然要打田一刀？  
令狐羽心下一奇，又见田一刀梗着脖子，一脸满不在乎道：“这种渣滓杀便杀了！”  
小和尚当然不听，仍旧举着金刚降魔杵，妙目圆瞪。  
这小和尚明明穿着一身禅宗的僧袍，怎么却又拿出了密宗的法器？  
令狐羽越看越觉得古怪，见他两人就站在一地血泊和三条尸体旁边僵持了好一阵，竟是田一刀略略缩了一下脖子，皱眉抱怨：“他们不听你劝阻我才杀的，怎么算随便？”  
一个直腰粗膀目露凶光的黑面大汉，手里还提着一口刀，竟被一个细皮嫩肉大眼红唇的小和尚举着大棒训得跟狗一样……  
这场面可着实奇妙。  
莫非其中还有别的隐情？  
令狐羽一时觉得小和尚一身金刚大力内功也相当了得，但田一刀始终是个恶名在外杀人不眨眼的硬手，他实在不敢断言这小和尚就不会被田一刀所害，于是便故意“哈哈”大笑一声，问田一刀：  
“那小师傅劝你不要再犯杀业，你也没听，你怎么不杀了自己？”  
田一刀竟被他问得一愣，却又明显不善与人舌辩，憋了半晌，骂出一句：“……关你屁事！”  
“你这话就不对了。”令狐羽摇摇头站起身，“那个少年跑出去一定要把咱们说成一伙。你一刀给我砍出一身人命官司，怎么不关我事？”  
这倒也不是令狐羽瞎说。  
那少年原本就对他师门没什么善意，如今出了这种事，哪里还会好好讲理替他澄清？定要直奔武当山哭诉受害，求各路英雄做主。如此一来，这勾结田一刀杀人的屎盆子肯定要扣在他令狐羽头上。  
除非他把田一刀拿下，绑去武当山，当众与那少年对质之后一剑杀了，或许还能堵众人之口。  
可这田一刀虽然名声不好，但刚才杀那三个人无论有心无意也都算是替他张目，他若是为了洗脱自己就把田一刀献祭了出去，岂非不义？  
这屎盆子想不顶大概已是不可能了。  
他原本已经因为跑去苍岭山的事给师父惹了大麻烦，如今又多出这么一件人命官司，可要怎么收场才好……？  
想到这一节，令狐羽不免忧心忡忡。  
他寻思这小和尚看着是个善净之人，不知愿不愿意和他一起去武当山，替他做个人证，于是愈发存了心要先把田一刀诓走，眼珠一转便又故意开口道：“事已至此，你要么把自己杀了，我好带你的尸首去武林大会澄清真相；要么，就只好去追上那个跑掉的小子，补一刀把他也杀了，省得留他到处乱说。”  
田一刀正一脸不知该如何反驳的便秘像，一听这话，当即把插在桌上的刀拔出来道：“好！那老子就去把那小子杀了！”说着就转身要走。  
“慢着！”令狐羽立刻叫住他，笑道：“可我听说，田一刀杀人从来只出一刀。如今你却要特意去补一刀才杀得了这个人，且还是个没长成的少年郎，这又是什么说法？难不成从今往后你就要改名叫‘田二刀’了？”  
他显然是在故意嘲讽田一刀出尔反尔，才放了人又追上去补刀要塌了招牌。  
田一刀一只脚已跨出酒肆，听见这话只得硬生生站住，扭回头瞪着令狐羽不耐烦道：“那你到底想怎样？”  
令狐羽狡黠一笑，“我有一个法子，既不用你杀了自己，也不用你改名叫‘田二刀’，只不过……这法子凶险万分，我怕你多半不敢答应。”  
田一刀不屑大笑，“普天之下，有什么事是老子不敢的？”  
令狐羽立刻道：“好，你若是有胆气，就先自己去武当山，把事情当着武林群雄的面解释清楚。我胆子小，武功也差，得先找个地方藏起来保命，待你都说明白了，我才敢出来。”他说到此处略顿了顿，露出一脸意味深长的惋惜，叹了口气，“不过届时武当山群英聚会高手如林，你若实在不敢，我也能理解，绝不勉强。只当是我命不好，摊上这么个倒霉事也没办法。但江湖上人多嘴杂，回头会不会又传出什么：田一刀的武功也不过如此，竟然还需要令狐羽那种武功低微的烂人出手相助才杀得了人，还有什么脸面顶着个‘杀人淫魔’的浑名，干脆改名叫‘杀不死人淫魔’算了……之类的——”  
他一张嘴巧舌如簧，什么歪理邪说也都能说得煞有介事头头是道。田一刀气得鼻子都歪了，当即大叫一声：“去就去，老子有什么好怕的！”就飞身大步奔出酒肆。  
令狐羽见田一刀果然上套跑了，心下微微松了一口气。他又怕田一刀一会儿琢磨过劲就会折回来，连汗都顾不得擦一把，就想赶紧把小和尚带走。  
不料那小和尚见田一刀走了，竟是一脸焦急，匆匆向令狐羽行了个礼道：“令狐少侠，贫僧也先走了。今日的事，贫僧也定会去武当山的武林大会为少侠澄清的！少侠千万保重，一定要藏好！”接着就拔腿追田一刀去了，一边追还一边大喊：“田施主，你不要跑啊！”  
这可真是神来之笔全在意料之外，小和尚竟然还真地叮嘱他“藏好”……  
“你等等！小师傅？？？”  
令狐羽惊得半晌伸着手收不回来，来不及细想究竟怎么回事，只好也赶紧追小和尚去了。


	39. Chapter 39

令狐羽追着小和尚和田一刀出了镇子，又进了山野，好一会儿才在一处山涧空地停下。  
半路上，令狐羽就觉得有人也在跟着他。  
城镇人多且杂，没那么容易察觉，一旦到了人烟稀少的野地里，每一缕多出来的视线、每一声异样脚步都可疑且显眼，想藏得干净也十分难。  
但这人却也只是不远不近地跟着而已，什么多余的事也不做。  
令狐羽觉得奇怪，却也不想冒失，于是便佯装不知地躲在空地旁的一块大山石后头。  
那边厢田一刀正蹲在山涧边拿着个水囊打水喝，小和尚站在他身边，一手拽着他袖子，一副委委屈屈地模样：“田施主，你做什么扔下我就跑……”  
田一刀一脸黑气，“你做什么一定要跟着我？”  
令狐羽这才知道原来他完全误会了，根本不是那田一刀强掳小和尚，而是小和尚追着田一刀不撒手。  
果然他自己心里也是会听信传言就先入为主的，只听说田一刀恶名在外，就认定了田一刀一定是作恶之人。自己也不过庸俗之辈，实在没什么资格嘲笑他人。  
令狐羽不由一瞬自嘲，又听见那小和尚和田一刀说话。  
“田施主，你……你跑那么快，身上还觉得疼吗？”  
话音未落，就见田一刀脸上的黑气更盛了。  
但他好像又说不出别的话来反驳的模样。  
这意思大概就是……其实还挺疼的？？？  
小和尚见状一脸忧愁，小心翼翼又往田一刀身边挪了一步，道：“那……你把裤子解下来，我帮你瞧瞧？”  
“不用！”田一刀立刻逃开一大步，但也没逃远，就继续喝自己的水，一边警惕地看着小和尚。大约是知道反正跑也跑不掉的。  
小和尚见他逃开，愈发一脸委屈，大眼睛里都要流出水来，就眼巴巴望着他。  
估摸是那眼神太可怜，田一刀喝了几口水，皱着眉头，把水囊朝小和尚扔过去。  
小和尚接过水囊立刻喜得眉开眼笑，立刻也喝了两口水，又对田一刀道：“田施主，你的那……那地方得抹点药膏才好得快，你自己抹不到，让贫僧帮你吧。”  
他说时表情十分羞涩，语态却是坦荡大方，仿佛只是在说一件天经地义的事。  
田一刀“唰”地把刀都拔出来了，显然是不答应的，但也说不出什么反驳的话，就黑着脸瞪着小和尚。  
令狐羽觉得自己偷听人讲悄悄话听得耳朵都要掉了。  
真是天下之大无奇不有，万万没想到，这么白净净嫩生生的一个小和尚，竟然把传说中的“杀人淫魔”田一刀搞得屁股疼，而那传说中奸淫掳掠杀人如麻的田一刀竟然一脸被强迫的别扭……  
令狐羽连忙双手捂住嘴才没当场笑出声来。  
那边小和尚去高叫起来。  
“令狐少侠，你不要躲在石头后面笑啦。田施主会害羞的。”  
“老子才没害羞！”田一刀当即大吼一声，旋即就要杀气腾腾地扑过来了，“令狐羽你偷看个屁！给老子滚出来！”  
这情形再继续藏是肯定藏不住了。  
令狐羽只好飞身从山石后头跳出去，摆手解释道：“可不是我故意想偷听的。我是怕你这糙汉欺负这位小师傅。哪能知道你原来是被——”  
他话说到这里就不说了，只抿着嘴拼命憋笑。  
田一刀气得鼻子都要歪了，举刀就要过来砍令狐羽。  
小和尚单手就拽住田一刀，没费什么劲就把人缴械按在了地上。他径直跨坐在田一刀身上，一个千斤坠把人压住了不许乱动，抬起头一脸纯真坦荡地看了一眼令狐羽，却是又喊起来：  
“还有一位朋友，请你也出来吧。你既然一路跟着令狐少侠来此，一定是令狐少侠的友人，为什么却要把自己藏起来呢？”  
这一喊，不免叫令狐羽心下一惊。


	40. Chapter 40

听这小和尚的意思，他只怕比自己发现这“尾巴”发现得还早。  
可自己在明处，对方在暗处，又不知是敌是友，就这么嚷出来万一激惹了对方可怎么办？  
令狐羽心下大紧，不由四下审视，想先占个先手。不料这一看，却看见一个熟悉人影从树林里走出来。  
那竟然是任遥。  
才两天不见，任遥就好像瘦了一圈似的，风尘仆仆的，一副连夜赶路十分疲惫的模样。  
任遥竟然追着他下了苍岭山，且还一路追到了这里。  
令狐羽大惊失色，下意识后退一步，险些从那大山石上掉下去。  
任遥眼疾手快，一把将他捞住。  
令狐羽本能挣扎扑腾了一下，没能挣脱。  
任遥手上劲力惊人，抓他抓得极紧，仿佛怕他眨眼又要抬腿开溜似的。  
令狐羽眼看逃不掉，浑身的冷汗全都冒出来了，顺着脊背哗哗往下淌。  
这任少主怎么回事……竟然追着他跑了这么远？知不知道什么叫江湖险恶啊就敢随便下山？  
令狐羽这还是头一回遇到这种睡过一次就紧追不放的类型，又是惊奇，又是好笑，实在说不出究竟什么滋味，竟连话都不怎么会说了，张了几次嘴都险些咬到自己的舌头。  
他又想起他偷跑的时候找不见自己的衣服，只好随便拽了一身任遥的衣服穿上，然后下了山遇见一户猎户就迅速跟人换掉了。任遥的衣裳都是上好的丝绸缎子做成的，拿去典卖能换不少钱。那猎户欢天喜地，还额外送了令狐羽两只新鲜打到的兔子。  
难道……任大公子是来找他追讨衣裳的？至于吗？？你有那么多？？？  
令狐羽看见任遥的眼睛在他穿着那身半新不旧的猎户短打上扫来扫去，也不知道任遥到底在想什么，竟莫名一阵心虚气短，别扭地又推了任遥两把。  
任遥倒也并不执著“当众”和他拉拉扯扯的，就稍稍放松了些许力道，但仍不肯撒开他，反而把手就揽在他腰上，扭头向发现了自己踪迹的小和尚看过去。  
小和尚还压着田一刀，略微仰着脸也看着任遥，笑得一脸天真。  
“这位施主有礼。贫僧是茂州大觉音寺出家的和尚，戒名叫作妙色。敢问施主尊姓大名？”  
任遥才开口应出“我是——”两个字。令狐羽连忙抬起胳膊肘拐了他一下，把话抢过去。  
“他叫阿遥，是我的一个朋友，朋友！我俩本来是一起走的，结果他临时有点事要去办，这才分开让我先走，他办完事就赶上来的。”  
这地方已然靠近长安了，正是中原各大门派常往常来的大城，武林盟会的西北分会也正是在此。任遥一个魔教少主，孤身一人跑到这种地方来，还不学着隐藏身份，见人就要大喇喇自报家门，岂非自寻死路？  
令狐羽倒不是疑心妙色小和尚会对任遥不利，实在是觉得，任遥的身份还是能少一个人知道就少一个人知道的好。  
尤其小和尚身边还有一个田一刀。  
这田一刀既不是正教也不是魔教，是个自在散漫毫无管束的野路子，来去不定，说杀人就杀人，谁知道他若是得知任遥身份会干点什么……  
他在这江湖里摸爬滚打得久了才养成这样机敏警醒的性子，任遥哪比得他思虑周全，并不是很明白他为什么满嘴胡说八道地不让自己说明身份，于是微微皱了一下眉，但也没拆穿他，就又看了小和尚和田一刀一眼，道：“你们上来。要涨水了。”  
令狐羽闻言心尖一紧，慌忙望了一眼那山涧里的水，见方才还清澈透亮的潺潺水流已然变得浑浊。  
这是山洪将要爆发的迹象。  
他忽然见到任遥，眼里看的心里想的就全扑在任遥身上去了，丝毫也没注意水流的变化。而小和尚又看着他们。田一刀倒似乎是有所察觉，可是被小和尚千斤坠压在地上动弹不得，只能一直拼命拿手拍地……拍个屁啊？嗓门那么大不会直接喊吗？！  
令狐羽当即大喊一声：“小师傅！危险！”  
话音没落，就见湍急水流像猛兽活物一样嘶吼涌过，眨眼就把小和尚和田一刀吞没了。  
令狐羽本能想扑身去救人，却被任遥拦腰抱住往后撤了好几步。  
山石上拍起的水溅了两人一身。  
这么急的水，若是被冲走了，就算不死怕是也得残半条命。  
令狐羽吓的脸都白了，还挣扎扭打着想要甩开任遥去救小和尚。  
那尚未平息的水面上却突然腾空跃起一道人影，正是妙色小和尚手持金刚降魔杵，拽着田一刀，破开水流跳上岸来。  
一瞬飞溅水花映着落日余辉，令狐羽晃眼以为看见了七彩佛光。


	41. Chapter 41

田一刀似乎是呛了点水。  
小和尚把人放在地上，举起降魔杵就往胸口捶。一杵下去，田一刀就从鼻子和嘴里喷出不少水来，翻了个身开始剧烈咳嗽。  
这……救人的方法也是很新鲜，若是力道控制不好，岂不是一个不小心就打死了？  
令狐羽一时竟不知该感叹小和尚这一身武功实在是不得了，还是该替田一刀疼一下，只觉得眼前这两人再发生任何事他都不会意外了。  
眼看天色已晚，此处又在山林之中，再要不了多久便是野兽出没的时候了。  
令狐羽自从七岁时跟了师父便在太华山中遍野打滚，对山林夜晚比起规规矩矩长大的任遥还要更熟悉几分，很快就找到了合适露宿的地方，升起火堆，还抓了两只野山鸡来。  
小和尚和田一刀都脱了衣服架在火堆旁烘烤。  
令狐羽身上也溅着不少水，原本也想脱下来烤一烤，却被任遥按住了说什么也不让，只好趁着烤野鸡的机会在火堆前蹭蹭，心里哀怨得不行。  
只是脱衣服烤个火而已，又不干别的，有什么好这不让那不让的……反正大家都是男人，他有的大家都有啊！  
令狐羽愤愤不平地撕下一只烤得外焦里嫩的鸡腿，侧脸看了一眼任遥。  
任少主大概这辈子还从来没有自己动手准备过一顿饭，一脸理所当然地坐在哪儿，等着他把吃的送到嘴边。  
所以你这么大老远跋山涉水追上来是特意追来让我伺候你的吗……  
令狐羽一瞬间简直想直接把这只鸡腿塞进自己嘴里。  
然而当任遥尝了一口他烤的鸡腿并且露出一抹开心的微笑说“好吃”之后，令狐羽瞬间觉得他的心都快要化了，一边诧异自己怎么这么不争气，一边也还是什么都计较不起来了，只想再多烤几只鸡喂给任遥才好。  
任遥这几天显然一直在赶路，没怎么吃好休息好，没用多久就把半只烤鸡都吃下肚去，然后就坐在那儿，看令狐羽吃鸡看得一脸满足。  
令狐羽哪被人这么深情款款地盯着看过，被他看得心慌意乱，差点问他是不是没吃饱要不要再来一只鸡腿，原本想找隔壁的小和尚随便说点什么缓解一下尴尬的气氛，没想到扭头却看见小和尚脱得精光，先合十对着另外一只烤鸡诵了一会儿经，然后就抱起一只鸡腿认认真真地吃了……  
呃……说好的不管小和尚再做什么都不意外的呢……  
令狐羽崩溃地揉了一把自己的脸，实在忍不住好奇，就开口问：“小师傅和田兄是为什么同行呢？”  
田一刀一边吃着令狐羽抓回来的鸡，一边骂，“关你屁——”  
最后一个“事”字还没吐出来，任遥就皱眉看了他一眼。  
只一眼，田一刀就把那个“事”字咽回去了，但仍黑着脸紧紧瞪着任遥。  
任遥虽然粘着自己，但是对其它陌生人可就冷淡得多了。令狐羽方才就如是觉得。尤其是对田一刀。想来是本能地不喜这个人。  
反观田一刀对任遥也是戒备得很。  
任遥的内力明显比之前又深厚不少，无论行动还是吐息都极为安静，若非实在疲倦得厉害了，恐怕根本不会被他们发现踪迹。这样一个生面孔忽然冒出来，身份不明，敌友不分，深浅未知，以田一刀的行事作风，会把任遥当作潜在威胁也不奇怪。  
两人明显是互看不爽。令狐羽实在很怕他俩要动手，下意识就往任遥身边靠了一下，用身体把任遥挡住。  
那边的小和尚吃完一只鸡腿，把啃得干干净净的骨头虔诚恭敬地摆在面前拜了两拜，扬手在田一刀肩头轻拍了一下。  
“田施主，这只鸡是为了让你我果腹才献出了它宝贵的性命，要心怀感激专心致志地吃下去才可以。”  
田一刀原本还一脸不服，但见小和尚大睁着亮晶晶的眼睛，一副说不上是在生气还是在为这只野山鸡难过表情，抓着剩下的半只鸡“吭哧”半晌，啥牢骚也都憋回去了，只好埋头“心怀感激专心致志”地吃鸡。  
小和尚见状露出一个欣慰的微笑，这次转头对令狐羽点了点头，又开口：  
“这一件事，得从三个月前说起。三个月前，田施主来到鄙寺，说他又杀了不该杀的人。”


	42. Chapter 42

他才刚说了这么一句，田一刀就跳起来，一副要炸的模样，怒吼：“说这些废话做什么！”  
小和尚仰起脸看他一眼，面上竟显出些许惊讶之色。  
“可贫僧并不觉得这是废话呀。田施主你若是当真从不想让人知道，当初又为什么会来鄙寺呢？”  
他反问得认认真真，满面都是诚恳纯色。  
田一刀一手还抓着没吃完的烤鸡，竟愣磕磕瞪住他良久，什么也说不出来，只得把头一扭又蹲回原处继续恶狠狠啃一块鸡胸脯肉。  
小和尚这才把脸转回来看向令狐羽，继续开口说下去：  
“中原武林有许多关于田施主的传说，虽然出家人并不该偏听流言，但当时田施主的模样凶神恶煞，手里还提着刀，实在叫人很是害怕。鄙寺的僧侣都不敢上前，推举贫僧领着田施主去见贫僧的师父，也就是鄙寺的主持方丈慧常大师。”  
“小师傅你年纪这么小，贵寺的大师们怎么把你推出来应付这索命的瘟神……”令狐羽实在忍不住，一边说一边瞥了一眼田一刀，正看见田一刀嘴里嚼着一只鸡翅膀，也恶狠狠瞪着他。  
那小和尚挠了挠光头，竟明显露出惭愧之色，“并非贫僧的师伯师叔师兄们诚心推贫僧出来挡事，实在是……田施主当时一路杀进门来，伤了鄙寺许多僧人，只有贫僧一个接了他一刀。”  
……小师傅，你直说“因为我们寺我最能打”不好吗？你小小年纪就这样晒得毫无意识，等到了武当山可是会被一群大爷大妈追着打的哦……  
令狐羽捂着脸倒在任遥肩膀上，然后就感觉任遥无比正直的扶了他一把。令狐羽把眼睛从手指缝里露出来，看见任遥满脸都是“他说得很对啊，你怎么了”的问号。  
……你们这些什么“武学奇才”还是“天纵奇葩”的，还给不给普通人留活路？！  
一瞬间，令狐羽觉得特别想站起来说：“你们先聊，我再去抓两只鸡啊。”  
那边小和尚也没觉得自己说了什么不得了的话，就继续说下去道：  
“当时我领着田施主到了我师父他老人家的禅房，没想到，师父是早知道田施主要来的，直接就用掌风把门推开了，问田施主：‘施主既然来了，可是已把老和尚之前说的话想明白了？’我这才知道，师父原来是和田施主见过的。”  
他才说到这里，田一刀便十分激动地跳起来，嚷道：“老子才不是听了慧常那个老秃驴的废话才去你们那破庙里的！老子是去杀他灭口的！”  
小和尚闻言一脸困扰地垂了垂眼角，“可是田施主你又杀不了我师父啊，明明师父一掌就把你拍得飞出去了。”  
这事显然是真的。田一刀也没办法反驳，只好狠狠咬了一口烤鸡。  
令狐羽憋笑憋得牙都要掉了，就忍不住问小和尚：“他到底为什么要去贵寺见慧常大师？”  
小和尚答道：“这事是我师父后来亲口对我说了我才知道。四个月以前，我师父他老人家在洛阳亲眼见到田施主杀死了一个男风馆舍的伶人。”  
等一下……这话听着怎么好像哪儿哪儿都不太对？  
令狐羽震惊地挑了一下眉，但没再多话。  
所谓男风馆舍的“伶人”，不过是以伶人的身份挂牌揽客罢了，说白了不就是男妓……田一刀一个据传专门强奸良家少女的采花贼跑去找男妓干什么？采“菊花”吗？就算是采菊……从黄花大闺女到男妓这变化是不是也太大了……  
而且慧常大师一个得道高僧去男风馆舍干什么……到底是为什么会“亲眼”看见田一刀杀男妓啊？？？  
但这种问题怎么能问出口呢。  
令狐羽一脸“贵寺太乱”的崩溃，又不好意思太过挂在脸上，只好尴尬地低头揉了揉额角。


	43. Chapter 43

才揉了两下，他就听见身边的任遥无比真诚地问：“‘男风馆舍’是什么地方？”  
“咳咳，那个……这个问题我回头再跟你慢慢解释啊。”令狐羽吓得赶紧把人揽住，想了想又补了一句：“反正你只要知道不管‘男风馆舍’是个什么地方呢，大师去哪儿，都是去弘扬佛法普度众生的，就可以了！”  
不料小和尚歪了歪脑袋，一脸诚恳地解释：“不是啊。我师父是特意去访友的，而且他每年都会去一次已经坚持了有三十多年了。”  
“好的。这个话题咱们可以不要继续下去了……小师傅你还是专心说田兄的事吧！”令狐羽觉得心好累，跟这俩人聊天大概也就能折寿个十几二十年吧……幸亏荒山野岭的周围没有别人在，不然明儿他俩还不让慧常老和尚红遍江湖？！  
小和尚被令狐羽拦住以后，认认真真地思索了一下，“我讲到哪里了……哦，对啦，就是田施主杀了一个男风馆舍的男伶。而我师父的那位朋友呢，正好是这家馆舍的老板，因为田施主杀了他手下的人，就要杀田施主来给那位伶人报仇。正好被去访友的我师父他老人家撞见，于是我师父就把田施主救下了。”  
他说到此处顿了一下，咽了一口唾沫，继续说道：“可是我师父的那位朋友却说，田施主是个专杀男伶的大恶人，而且每次都是先嫖后杀，在坊间名声极坏，杀了田施主才是为民除害，如果此时我师父放走了田施主，将来田施主一定还会杀更多的人，而那些人的死也都等于是被我师父害死的了。”  
令狐羽自诩混迹江湖多年，从来只听说过“先奸后杀”的，“先嫖后杀”这么新鲜生动有画面感的词儿还是头一回听到，简直不知道还能用什么表情来面对才好。  
“……你是为了赖嫖资吗？这种血汗钱都不给你怎么这么不是人？”令狐羽问田一刀。  
田一刀黑着脸骂：“老子才没有赖过嫖……嫖资！”  
“所以你嫖资都给了，到底干嘛要杀人啊？”令狐羽觉得自己的脸都要抽搐的不好了。  
田一刀继续黑着脸骂：“老子就乐意睡完宰了关你屁事！”  
话音未落，就被小和尚扬手捶了一金刚降魔杵。  
“田施主，你怎么又说话这么粗鲁？”  
田一刀被一杵揍歪在地上，脸上表情扭曲了一下，但立刻就老实下来了，再次闭了嘴，自己默默爬起来蹲在一边吃没吃完的鸡。  
小和尚看着令狐羽，解释地也很真诚：“令狐少侠你有所不知，田施主之所以会这样，其实是因为他有病。”  
“对，我也觉得他真的有病。”令狐羽憋笑得都要内伤了。  
小和尚脸上却没有半点笑意。  
“田施主他生来就只喜欢与男子行房事，但又无法接受自己的天性本能，每次与男子发生性事以后都会万分后悔，并因此迁怒对方，认为是对方勾引了他，所以才杀死对方。我师父说，田施主这是心病，是五阴炽盛，才受怨憎之苦。”  
他是真心颇为同情田一刀的，并不像寻常人那样只把田一刀视作一个滥杀无辜的屠夫，而只把田一刀也当作众生之一在看待。  
令狐羽忽然一点也不想笑了，只好尴尬地清了清嗓子，又听见小和尚继续说下去。  
“田施主之所以会落下这样的心病，是因为十余年前的时候——”  
小和尚话未能说完，田一刀已“唰”地站起身。  
“你不要再说了！”田一刀把终于吃干净的鸡骨头恶狠狠地扔在地上，瞪着小和尚，怒道：“你说给他们两个听这些，有什么意义？”  
小和尚睁着漂亮的大眼睛，看了看田一刀，再看看被扔在地上的鸡骨头，倾身先去把鸡骨头捡了起来。  
“贫僧觉得意义不在于说给谁听，而在于田施主你是否真的已经能够接受，你曾经做过什么样的事，以及你究竟是一个怎样的人。”  
他一边说，一边在地上刨了一个坑，恭恭敬敬地把鸡骨头摆在坑里，合十拜了几摆，好好埋了，然后拍了拍手上的土，看了令狐羽一眼。  
令狐羽如芒在背，赶紧学着他的模样也挖了个坑，把自己和任遥吃的那只鸡拜拜埋了，一边觉得自己明明是个俗人又不用斋戒干嘛这么心虚，一边觉得这辈子都不想再和和尚打交道了。  
小和尚眼中流露出惊异的赞许，向令狐羽点了点头，接着说下去：  
“十余年前，田施主曾经有一个真心相爱的恋人，但这人却总是行踪不定，常常隔很久才与田施主相会一次，也不肯让田施主知道他家住何处。于是有一回，田施主实在不愿再忍受别离之苦，就偷偷跟踪他到了他的家中，不料却发现——”  
“这人其实早就成亲了，有妻有子，只不过从来没告诉过他而已。”令狐羽不禁哂笑一声。  
“正是。”小和尚点点头，“且这人的夫人还是武林中一大雄门的掌门人，令狐少侠想必知道。”  
“那是，田兄十余年前‘成名’于此，岂会有人不知呢。”令狐羽摸了摸下巴，立刻全明白了。  
十余年前田一刀这个名字原本从没有人知道，之所以忽然一夜“闻名天下”，是因为洛阳苏家的家主“百花夫人”苏白蓉广发英雄贴，指认田一刀奸杀了她未出阁的长女，且她的丈夫也因为想要为女报仇而死在了田一刀手中，邀请武林豪杰共同诛杀田一刀这个淫贼，为她的亡夫和亡女报仇雪恨。  
自此往后，田一刀的名字便不断在江湖上出现，渐渐成为了恶贯满盈专门强奸闺中女子的大淫魔，前去讨伐的江湖游侠不计其数，只不过没有一个能从田一刀的刀下活着回来，于是久而久之，田一刀这个“淫魔”的绰号前头便又多出了“杀人”二字。  
可听着小和尚如此说来，其中的起因倒像是另有隐情了。  
令狐羽忽然有种十分不好的预感，张了张嘴，犹豫了一瞬，才问：“小师傅，你的意思难道是说，田兄其实……从来没有做过那些奸淫良家女子的事，包括苏夫人的长女？”  
“正是。”  
小和尚双手合十，坚定地点了点头。  
“当年田施主在洛阳苏家确实杀了一人，正是他当时的那位恋人，也就是苏夫人的丈夫本人。但他也只杀了这一人而已，并没有奸杀苏夫人的女儿。是苏夫人为了隐瞒亡夫与田施主之间的这段纠葛真相，同时替亡夫报仇，于是自己杀死了自己的女儿嫁祸给田施主。其后那些四处奸淫良家女子并且留下大名的恶事，也是苏夫人故意安排人做下的，目的也是为了构陷田施主，引得武林群雄将田施主视作人人得而诛之的恶贼。”  
他说着看了还站在身边一动不动的田一刀一眼，微微静了一瞬，才又接着说道：“这件事，贫僧的师父和贫僧已经再三查证过，虽然没有得到苏夫人的亲口承认，但师父和贫僧曾经找到过当年苏家大小姐的乳娘为人证。且其中最关键之处在于，田施主生来是只爱男人的，他对女子并没有那样的兴趣，自然也就根本不行。”  
令狐羽闻言愣了好久，不由自主也向田一刀看过去。  
小和尚并不像是会说谎的样子。  
可小和尚若没有在说谎，那这件事便算是近几年以来所听到的最让令狐羽震惊的事了。  
但细细想来却又平常无奇。  
按年纪算来，十余年前的田一刀也就才二十岁上下，甚至更小一些。  
这一切的开端不过是初入江湖的少年被有钱有地位或许样貌也相当不错的年长男人所诱骗，误以为这就是一生一世的真情真爱，于是不仅交出了身体，还连着心也一起交了出去，万不曾想过却发现只是错付。  
这种事可太稀松平常俯拾即是了。只不过大多数人遇着这种事都引为丑闻不愿声张，或因惧怕对方的财力权势而不敢声张，于是只当自己被狗咬了一口忍忍想开也就过去了。  
可田一刀没有忍，而是痛快一刀把那个骗了他的人杀了。  
其后所发生的一切，都不过是武林大派为了掩埋家丑或追杀仇家而行的日常事。虽然苏白蓉竟舍得对亲生女儿痛下杀手这一点倒是格外叫人心惊不已。但也恰恰是这一点，才使得这么多江湖英豪义愤填膺深信不疑，足足追杀了田一刀十余年之久，直到今日也仍未停止。  
令狐羽实在很难想象，被人陷害背负莫须有的罪名十余年究竟是什么样的感受，但他觉得他大概知道田一刀为什么从未反驳，从未有一次出声为自己叫屈。  
因为不会有用。  
那些人既不会听他说话，更不会承认是自己错了。  
尤其田一刀又明显是个根本不善言辞不会与人争辩的人，与其无用强辩，倒不如来一个杀一个来两个杀一双简单痛快罢。


	44. Chapter 44

从一个被骗蒙冤的纯直之人变成一把杀人不眨眼的刀究竟需要多久？  
令狐羽并不知道，也情愿自己还是永远不要知道的好。  
但田一刀始终是杀了许多人，其中不乏无辜者，即便是那些听信了苏白蓉的谎言便愤然前去声讨的江湖义士，又何尝不是另一群枉死者。  
而那些为田一刀所杀的伶人又何辜？  
这些人，原本就活在人世的泥泞里，甚至因为身份低微，即便被杀死了也没有几个人在乎，更不会为世人所知。  
江湖群豪会为洛阳苏家的大小姐受辱身死而激奋慷慨，却根本看也不会看一眼这些下贱渣滓的尸体，如同他们当真只是蝼蚁。  
可笑田一刀杀了这么多人，却只因为被人栽赃强加之“罪”名闻天下，而他所真正犯下的罪孽，却尽数淹没在红尘喧嚣之中。  
令狐羽看着田一刀，一瞬百感交集，不禁摇头叹息：“田兄既然知道为人所害的滋味，又何苦要去害人？”  
田一刀仍然站着，就居高临下地斜着眼看了看令狐羽，咧嘴冷笑一声。  
“你难道就从来没有杀过一个人么？你在江湖这么多年，手上难道就从未沾过一滴血？”  
他的眼神冰冷，乌黑如墨的瞳孔中却毫不掩饰地燃起嗜血的兴奋。  
“一旦挥出了第一刀，再往后就没有什么艰难的了。杀人是会有瘾的。掌控他人的生死，为他人所恐惧，这样的滋味，只要尝过一次，你就会明白这是何等得痛快，比起为人鱼肉，痛快何止百倍！”  
那是纯粹只属于恶的眼神与声音。  
令狐羽略微仰着脸，忽然觉得田一刀的面目十分模糊，却又分外熟识。  
同样的眼神，他曾不止一次在其他人的脸上瞧见过。  
魔教的代教主东方寻。  
不止东方寻。  
令狐羽陡然哆嗦了一下，浑身一个冷战，十指冰凉。  
他毫无意识地向后倒了一下，仿佛已不能稳住自己。  
但任遥立刻在身后撑住了他。  
温暖体温从彼此相触的掌心后背脉脉传导而来，如同一股暖流，瞬间又让他安心下来，听见小和尚继续开口。  
“贫僧并不这么认为。田施主你如果当真觉得‘痛快’，又为什么还会上鄙寺去向我师父求援呢？”  
小和尚目光坦诚，笔直看着田一刀，如同看着一个负隅顽抗的赤裸孩童。  
那双形状完美的大眼睛里似有盈盈水光闪动，但分外澄澈，不掺任何杂尘。  
“所谓掌控生死，是有杀生之能，亦有好生之能。你若是当真能够掌控生死，又为何会错杀呢？”  
他仰着脸问如是田一刀。  
田一刀皱着眉，一眼也不看小和尚，亦不回答，只咬牙站在原地，双拳紧紧攥起，甚至能看到手背突出的青筋。  
沉默良久以后，令狐羽看见他把头扭向另一边去了。  
小和尚看住田一刀良久，等不到回答，便将目光收回来，再次看向令狐羽，继续说下去：  
“田施主来到鄙寺以后，对我师父说了他与师父分别之后的一月间所发生的事。这一回，他杀了一个孩子。”  
令狐羽骤然心尖一紧，听见小和尚的声音缓缓道来：  
“那个孩子不是江湖中人，而只是一个偏远山中无父无母的少年，依靠打猎放牧为生。这个孩子因为久居山中，很少见到外人，所以对山中的旅者十分热情，见到田施主过路，就殷勤地邀请田施主到家中吃饭歇息。”  
这种感觉说不上什么滋味，好像被浸在冷水里，努力想要吸一口气，便灌得一腔腥烈。  
令狐羽几乎就要出声阻止小和尚，让他不要再继续说下求。  
但他发现自己无法发出声音。  
他只能无声地听着小和尚静静说下去，整个人都倚在任遥身上，一动也不能动。  
“田施主不知不觉在这个少年的家中逗留了足有一月，每天都告诉自己，明天一定要离开了，但在第二天早晨又总能找到理由，说服自己再多留一天，只留一天就好。起初时，他觉得这个孩子很可爱，对他很好。但渐渐地，他就开始不能忍受。他不能忍受这世上竟然还有人会对他好。所以他把这个孩子杀死了。”  
小和尚说到此处骤然顿下来，静了好一会儿，合十叹息，颂一声佛号。  
“我记得，田施主和我师父说到这一件事时，是这么说的：‘那小娃儿弄得老子好生烦躁，所以老子忍无可忍，一刀把他宰了。当时小娃儿都没明白究竟发生了什么，还转过身来困惑不解地看着老子，身上插着老子的刀，刀尖从心口刺出来，手里还捧着刚出锅的糯米饭。血花子从他的胸口滋出来，顺着老子的刀尖往下滴，把白花花的糯米都染红了。’”


	45. Chapter 45

小和尚话音未落，令狐羽便感觉身后的任遥明显身子一紧。  
任少主这可是生气了。  
也难怪。  
这样的事说出去，怕是脾气再好的人听了也要忍不住动怒的。这田一刀哪天若是真被前去声讨的江湖人千刀万剐了，也实在并不冤枉。可怜的只是那个什么也不知道就莫名做了刀下亡魂的孩子……  
江湖恩怨，是非纷乱，最后要倒霉的，永远都是弱小。  
令狐羽忍不住地叹了好几口气，开口问道：“田兄去大觉音寺，可是后悔错杀了无辜之人，才终于愿意接受慧常大师的度化？”  
他原本是在问田一刀本人的。  
但田一刀扭着脸，鼻子里发出冷笑似的哼声，根本不理人。  
小和尚看了田一刀一眼，便收回目光，望向令狐羽，开口道：  
“是也不是。田施主说，他是来杀我师父灭口的，因为我师父晓得了他其实只喜爱男人的秘密，他不能容我师父活着。田施主还说，若非师父当初拦住不让友人杀他，那个孩子也不会死在他的手上，所以正如师父的那位朋友所言，这条人命着实应该记在我师父头上，他来杀我师父，可算是一命还一命。”  
这可真是胡搅蛮缠岂有此理了。  
想不到叫人闻风丧胆的的“杀人淫魔”田一刀看起来凶神恶煞高大健壮，心思却这么别扭。  
“他其实故意闹事，想激将慧常大师，让大师出手杀他。”令狐羽不禁挑眉咋舌，心情十分复杂。  
小和尚点点头，“贫僧也这么觉得。田施主大概是认为，只有杀死他，才能阻止他继续去杀别人。他心里其实是后悔的。”  
田一刀当即大笑几声，恶狠狠道：“后悔个屁！老子这一生杀人无数，能够杀得了老子的可没有遇上几个！”  
他才放下如此豪言，就听见一旁的任遥不冷不热地反问：“是么？”  
任大公子也不见什么多余的表情动作，就看着田一刀好平静地这么问了一声。  
令狐羽瞬间吓得冷汗都顺着后背淌下来。  
他还不知任遥的内伤其实早好了更已神功大成，唯恐任遥一时义愤要吃不必要的亏。尤其那妙色小师傅虽然看着嫩生生的，人畜无害，实则可是个内力深厚的硬手，真打起来还指不定帮着哪边呢。他更不愿意任遥和田一刀打起来一出手暴露了武学来路，进而就要暴露身份，慌忙转身四爪并用地竭力把人按住，又扭回头看了看小和尚。  
“可你们既然已经离开了大觉音寺，难道慧常大师他——”  
小和尚会意一笑。  
“令狐少侠放心，我师父他老人家虽然受了些皮肉伤但并无大碍，此刻应该仍在寺中静养吧。”  
他安抚完令狐羽便又接着说道：  
“田施主一心逼迫我师父杀死他，但我师父宁愿自己死也绝不肯杀害田施主，于是便合十坐在佛像前让田施主杀死自己，为那少年偿命。江湖传闻，田施主杀人一向只出一刀，但那天田施主一出手便砍了我师父七、八刀，却没有一刀能够杀死我师父。”  
听见这话，令狐羽才刚刚放回肚里的一颗心就又揪起来。  
印象里那慧常老和尚也已有七八十高龄了，就算是常年习武之人，被人砍了这么多刀，流血也要流到死了。这田一刀竟当真能对一个打不还手的老和尚下得去刀子……就算没有一刀致命，也够可以的了。  
令狐羽只觉头痛胃也疼，忍不住又揉了一把额角，听见小和尚继续说下去。  
“鄙寺的僧侣不能坐视主持流血至死，全都想要冲上来围攻田施主，但被我师父喝止了。眼看师父的僧袍都已经被血染得鲜红，贫僧忍不住想：其实田施主只是想要有人阻止他继续杀人。可要阻止田施主继续杀人，却并不一定非让师父杀死田施主不可。于是贫僧就上前截住了田施主的刀，对他说我可以代替我师父让他放下屠刀。”  
小和尚说到此处，脸上的表情变得丰富起来，模仿起田一刀的语气神态，一问一答地接着道：  
“田施主大笑说：‘你一个嫩瓷娃娃一样的小和尚，难道还打算对老子讲佛法不成？老子就是受不了有人待老子好，越是好的越是要一刀杀了，你能怎样？’  
“于是贫僧回答他：‘贫僧可以来做这个加倍待田施主好的人，一直到田施主你习惯了这世上还是可以有人待你好，不会再因为有人待你好就受不了地想要一刀把人杀死，不就好了吗？’  
“当时田施主的表情很是惊奇，看着贫僧的眼神好像在看一个说疯话的傻子，然后他又恶狠狠地对贫僧说：‘老子可是喜欢和男人睡觉，睡完就把人一刀杀死的，你这小和尚难道也能？’  
“贫僧就回答说：‘那贫僧就和田施主睡觉，这样田施主就不会再想一刀杀死别的人，而只会想要一刀杀死贫僧一个。那么，只要田施主不能杀死贫僧，不就什么问题都没有了吗？’  
“田施主瞪圆了眼睛看着贫僧，似乎仍然不信，反而指着我师父大笑骂道：‘哈哈哈，果然有什么样的师父就有什么样的徒弟！既然贵寺的得道高僧会去妓馆私狎男妓，教出来的高徒就会主动要和男人睡觉！’  
“我师父当时浑身是血，端坐在蒲团上看了我一眼，却不回答田施主，只点头微微笑了一下。我师叔慧心大师十分不解，就上前问我师父：‘妙色胡言乱语，不持五戒，师兄为何笑而赞许？’  
“我师父便又看我一眼，道：‘妙色，你自己说。’  
“于是我便对慧心师叔道：‘弟子幼时便在经阁诵读佛法，曾读到菩萨降服毗那夜迦的故事，说毗那夜迦生性荒暴，行诸恶事，观世音菩萨为了降服他，便化身女子，以玉身弘佛法，与彼抱合而生欢喜心，终于将毗那夜迦引入佛门，是为大圣欢喜天。弟子以为，持戒贵在心。如若弟子效法菩萨，可以使田施主从此护持佛法莫作障碍，难道不是好事一件么？’  
“慧心师叔听完十分惊奇地看着我，虽然并没有赞同，但也不再阻拦我。”  
他一口气说了许多，不免停下略略喘一口气。  
令狐羽已然震惊到下巴都快要掉了，呆磕磕望住小和尚愣了好久，问：“……然后田一刀就答应了？”  
小和尚闻言摇摇头，叹了口气，道：  
“没有。当时田施主好像很生气，举刀就要来杀贫僧。可是贫僧和他打了三百多个回合，他还是没能杀得了贫僧，于是他就转身施展轻功跑掉了。”


	46. Chapter 46

打不过就跑，这倒是也很……干脆利落不造作？  
令狐羽摸了摸自己发酸的腮帮子，尴尬捂住了眼睛。  
到这会儿，他可算是知道为什么是小和尚一路追着田一刀跑了。想田一刀那样一个凶恶之人，偏遇着这样一位小师傅，也不知该算是倒霉透顶还是前世积德。  
若是任由小和尚再说下去，接下来怕是就要讲起他如何追上田施主又是如何一番大战直把田施主战得屁股疼到需要抹药的前因后果了……  
令狐羽实在不想再听这小和尚一脸正直坦然地说出什么匪夷所思的话来了，就借口天色不早不如大家早些歇息，自己先寻了棵茂密大树跃上枝头。  
他这些年在外游走少有能够安睡的时候，养成个惊鸟儿似的习性，但凡是在没有屋顶子的地方，定要藏在树上才能勉强闭一闭眼。  
但方才小和尚那些话仍在脑海里盘桓，搅得他颇有些心烦意乱，几次强忍着让自己闭了眼，又都睁开了。  
心里似煮开了一锅沸水，翻腾不已，许多平日里并不会刻意去回想的事情也全被翻上来了，七零八碎地涌上眼前。  
他想起许多年以前，他还很小的时候，跟着一群大小乞丐在街头流浪，作弄做生意的商贩，偷吃食，偷钱物。但他天生脑瓜子就比其他人要好使一些，于是渐渐地就成了他牵着头，出谋划策，带着那些乞丐们上街，选中了看起来好偷好骗的目标就盯起来，几个人望风，几个人上去做戏蒙骗，几个人趁乱下手……久而久之几乎成了流窜一省的地头蛇，在解决了最初时“有饭吃，活下去”的卑微需求以后，模糊有了几条自己的规矩，立志不偷弱小，不害人命，劫富济贫，但凡得了多余的钱财和食物就分给周边的穷人，要叫大家伙儿都能吃饱。  
有好几回他甚至偷进了人家的院墙里头，惊动了官府来拿人，都因为不相信他一个五、六岁的毛孩子能有这样的本事和心思，就算把他抓进衙门里也会很快扔出去。  
那时候他从不觉得自己有错，心里还很得意，认为自己做的是行侠仗义的好事。直到遇上他师父。  
师父初见他竟然只是个毛都没长的小娃娃时，也十分惊讶，但却没像别人那样看轻他，反而问他：“那些被你偷盗的人，你可认得他们？可知道他们的钱财都是如何挣来的？”  
他振振有词地回答：“有钱人都是坏人，我偷他们是行侠仗义！”  
师父便又问他：“你说他们是坏人，可有亲眼看见他们作恶？”  
他顿时答不上来了，只能不服地瞪着师父，听见师父又道：“富贵之人中有敛财作恶者，也有辛勤守善者；正如同贫贱之人中有受欺辱的良善，也有撒泼打滚的地痞无赖。你只看见别人有些许家产，与你不是一路人，就认定别人的家产全是不义之财，要去偷去抢，怎么知道真正在作恶的不是你自己？”  
他那时候才只有七岁，许多事情都还想不明白，只是有一股子倔强，不肯低头，就咬着牙硬着脖子道：“那我就做个恶人又如何？”  
师父见状皱了皱眉，便扬起巴掌对他说：“你这个小子，聪明则已，却实在是无法无天，才这样小小的年纪就快要拉扯起个丐帮来了，若是无人管教，非长成个祸害不可。要么你跟我回去，拜我为师，从今往后听我的教训；要么我现在便一掌打死你，省得你将来长大了害人害己。你自己选吧。”  
十八年前的师父远比现在要年轻许多，也是个剑眉星眸样貌英俊的青年人，但脸上的表情却一丝不苟，没半点笑容，皱起眉头的模样尤其凶，吓得他当真以为自己要被一掌拍死了，当场哭得哆哆嗦嗦地，就算心里不情愿，也只好低头求饶，想着无论如何总得先活下这条小命再说，就这样磕头拜师，跟着师父回了太华山。  
等上了太华山才知道，再想逃过师父的法眼实在是难了。  
最初的一年里，他仍然不老实得很，一边心里不服，一边又害怕会被师父打死。但聪明如他很快便发现，师父其实待他很好，也并没有当真打算打死他。  
在太华山上的日子除了门规严格课业繁重以外，什么都好，尤其吃得好穿得好，和流落街头勉强吃饱比起来，简直天渊之别。他渐渐地也就习惯了，不想再回到山下，去过从前那种靠着坑蒙拐骗讨生活的日子。  
眨眼三年，在他十岁之时，师父带他回了一次“老家”。他原本还别扭，总觉得自己跟着师父走了，尝着甜头便乐不思蜀，把往日那些同生共死的小伙伴全都抛下不理了，十分地不仗义，心里有愧。  
然而到了地方他才晓得，早在三年前他跟着师父离开的时候，师父便出钱给他的那些伙伴们置了一处可以安身的农舍小院，又给了些本金让他们自谋生路。  
三年过去，除了两三个不愿安分的又回了街头流浪乞讨之外，其余几个伙伴不再跟着他在街上坑蒙拐骗胡作非为以后，靠着师父给的那些本金养起了猪羊，也努力做起了自己的买卖，不但已经能够自给自足有了安稳生活，还能把两个年纪最小的孩子送去镇上的书院里学着写几个字读几本书了。  
当时伙伴们见师父带着他回来，全都欢天喜地，杀猪宰羊盛情款待，对师父感恩戴德。  
他震惊地整个人都如在梦中，直到人已在返回太华山的路上了才猛醒过来，抱着师父嚎啕大哭。  
如今回想，恍如隔世。  
在还没有彻底长歪到不可救药的时候早早遇见了师父，实在是他这一生最幸运的事。  
相比之下，田一刀显然远远比他要不幸得多了……  
倘若当年的田一刀，在还没有出手杀死第一个人以前便能被阻止，就好像师父当年阻止了他去做一个恶人，诸般种种是否就会有所不同？  
而如今的田一刀，已然成了这般模样，再遇见这样的一个小和尚，又是不是真的还能够有所改变？  
毕竟江山易改，本性难移，人这种东西一旦定了形状，再想要改，谈何容易。  
令狐羽盘膝靠在树干上，忍不住地叹一口气。  
他知道任遥坐在近处的另一根枝丫上，正一瞬不瞬地望着他。那眼神满是关切担忧，又滚烫地叫他一阵一阵心虚害怕。


	47. Chapter 47

任遥到底是从什么时候开始追上他的，又到底为什么要这样紧紧追着他不放？  
令狐羽从没遇见过这样一个执着追着他、望着他的人，毫无经验，只觉得心都被他看得乱七八糟的，全无招架之力，实在没办法，便压低了嗓音对任遥道：  
“你要是想过来就过来吧……别掉下去了就好。”  
任遥闻之眼睛亮了亮，便真地轻巧换到他这同一根树杈上来，紧紧挨着他，唤了一声：  
“羽哥。”  
他几乎把他顶在树干上了，身子挤着身子，眼睛望着眼睛，甚至能听见彼此不一样的呼吸和心跳声，良久，又低低开口，道一声：“你别难过了。有我在呢。”  
令狐羽心尖上陡然一阵紧缩，自己反而险些手忙脚乱从树杈上掉下去，只能慌忙死死抠住粗糙树皮。  
就像是被人捉住了，再也无处可逃。  
任遥看着他时的眼神根本是在看着细心呵护的珍宝，是挚爱的眷侣。  
可……他怎么能够？  
他何德何能，竟值得这样干净美好的一个人如斯待他。  
令狐羽怔怔回望着任遥，口干舌燥地缩了缩手脚。  
他问任遥：“你觉得……田一刀是个恶人么？”  
“是。他杀害无辜之人，连手无寸铁的孩子也杀，总不是别人逼着他做的。”任遥没有半点犹豫，便如是说。说完略静了一瞬，眉头都拧起来，“但那个陷害他的人，也很可恶。”  
令狐羽唯有哑然苦笑。  
任遥这二十五年长在苍岭山中，实在是被他的东方叔叔保护得太好，根本不知所谓江湖是怎样的穷山恶水，会养出多么穷凶极恶的“刁民”。  
那苏白蓉害死那么多良家女子，甚至连自己的亲生女儿也不放过，然而她若不这样做，她亡夫的隐秘便会曝露，她和她的一双儿女孤儿寡母，立刻会为此成为众矢之的，家门之耻，被嘲笑，被羞辱，被有心之人攻击迫害，她和她的女儿可能会在宗族干预下被迫与人联姻、远嫁，更甚者与她的幼子一起被除去，被取而代之……  
小和尚说苏白蓉为给亡夫复仇，令狐羽倒是觉着未必。  
夫妻之间，丈夫背着妻子在外头养外宅是一回事，睡男人又完全是另外一回事了。以苏夫人的手段厉害，怎么可能浑然被蒙在鼓里？不过是为了保全名声彼此做戏罢了，只要别闹起来让大家难堪，怎样都好。到了这种地步，要说苏夫人对丈夫还能有多少感情可言？只怕痛恨之心，要比情爱之心还多得多。  
杀死亲生女儿，先手陷害田一刀，只是苏白蓉在死一个女儿和娘儿仨一起遭殃之间果断选择了前者，是断腕求生的对策。虽然这对策无比狠绝。但“百花夫人”能以女子之身，年纪轻轻便撑起武林一大家且屹立不倒，恰是因为她够狠绝，无论待别人，还是待自己。  
甚至那个背叛了妻儿又欺骗了田一刀的男人，倘若他能有别的路走，不必父母之命媒妁之言去入赘苏家娶一个并不喜爱的女子为妻，不必远出家门千里迢迢在背地里去欺骗另一个无辜的男子才能享受情爱欢愉……一切的一切是否便不至于如此惨烈？  
总有些人天生来就要比另一些人活得艰难。  
然而凭什么？  
就好像他幼时也会忍不住想，同样都是人，凭什么他生下来就要饿肚子，就无片瓦栖身，就只能去骗去偷换个果腹求存？  
师父教导他，无论为了什么，错的就是错的，君子之道，侠义所为，不可为一己之私而损害他人。  
这道理如今的他早已懂得。  
可道理说起来总是比做起来要更容易些。  
譬如当年七岁的他，倘若不是有幸遇见了师父有了一条上太华山的路可走，要么偷，要么饿死，要么便只能像狗一样乞讨苟活，他是不是便只能选择饿死，或是去做一条狗，才能不犯过错不害他人……  
那他就天生活该饿死不配为人吗？  
错的究竟是谁？  
“羽哥……”  
“羽哥……”  
任遥的声音骤然把他从思绪的泥淖中拽出来。  
令狐羽按着额角，看清任遥满是忧色的脸，只能模糊地笑了笑。  
“那我呢？你觉得我……是个恶人吗？”  
他看见任遥明显满眼无措，不明白他为什么要问这样的问题。  
他不由咧开嘴自嘲。  
“在酒肆里，那几个人说的话，你不是都听见了么。你若是执意要这么跟着我，将来怕还要听见更多的。你就真的什么都没想过？”  
任遥愣了好一会儿，皱了皱眉，“我没信他们。”  
令狐羽“嗤”得一声，“你该信啊。为什么不信？”  
“羽哥——”任遥似乎想和他解释什么，却又不知该怎么说才好，英气的眉毛都打了结。  
令狐羽歪着脑袋靠在树上看他，狭长凤眼微微扬起，在树荫下闪烁不定，竟似有邪气漫溢。  
“若我说他们讲的全是实话，没有一句冤枉我，你……还打算继续这么跟着我么？”  
任遥又是好一会儿发愣，似在回想思索，又似在努力适应他所指引的方向，末了神色颇为复杂地撇了撇嘴。  
“……你上苍岭山是特意去找我和东方叔叔卖……卖——”  
“卖屁股”三个字实在太粗俗，任大公子努力了两回，到底没能说出口。  
令狐羽气得头顶都要冒烟了。  
好歹人家一言一语也说了恁许多，敢情你就记住这么一句和你有关的……  
说好你都没信的呢？  
我要真是去卖屁股的，不刨掉你半座苍岭山，对得起我差点给你们叔侄俩折腾死吗？！  
令狐羽越想越气，一巴掌拍在任遥脸上，咬牙切齿地否认：“这句不算！”  
任遥被他拍得懵一瞬，眨了几下眼睛，却又微微笑起来。  
“你从前的事，不想和我说的，我不会逼你。”  
他就势把令狐羽的手捂在自己脸侧，眉梢眼角全是温柔宠爱。  
“你怎么就是不明白——”  
令狐羽觉得自己快要被这柔情灼伤了，连身体里流淌的每一寸血都在尖叫瑟缩着想要转身飞逃。  
任遥却截口打断他。  
“没明白的是你。无论你是什么人，做过或没做过什么样的事情，又怎样呢？你难道就不是你了？”  
他径直用身体把他桎梏在这狭窄树杈上，不给任何逃离的机会，笔直望住他时眼底有一点焦躁委屈，却仍然坚定又深情。  
“羽哥，我看见的这个你，难道是假的么？那我认定的是你，只是你而已，我这样想，很奇怪吗？”  
令狐羽怔怔张着嘴，觉得自己喉头发烫。  
他其实明白的。他一直明白，明白任遥是为了什么，明白他看他的每一个眼神，对他说的每一句话都是什么意思。  
可是他不敢。  
不敢相信，更不敢接受。  
小和尚是出家人，宏佛法，有佛心。佛知众生之恶而不弃，度众生以爱而不倦。所以小和尚明知道田一刀是那样一个罪孽深重之人，仍可以坦然直视紧追不舍。  
但任遥不是小和尚。  
任遥是赤子，纯直，美好，没有沾染半点江湖尘烟，什么都不知道……  
他实在不太敢想，一旦有一天，任遥渐渐地知道了这江湖的颜色，知道他令狐羽其实是怎样一个混迹江湖的浪荡之人，也不过就是个醉生梦死满身血污的俗物……那时候，任遥就算不会同他人一般嫌恶厌弃他，怕是也不会再用这样令人心动的眼神看着他了。  
可人是何其贪恋温暖的东西，由俭入奢易，由奢入俭太难。假若他纵容自己沉溺，定会被溺死在这灭顶的温柔之中，待到好梦惊醒之时被弃如敝履，他又该如何自处？  
江湖儿女，挨刀子都是命，玩什么不好，何必偏要玩真心，落得个千疮百孔下场凄凉。  
他原本应该再逃得远一点，再干脆狠绝一点，半点后患都不该留。  
可他偏偏放不下。  
只一看见任遥那双灿若星辰的眼睛，他就心虚腿软走不动了，明明都还没做好准备，就已经掉了下去，陷在这易碎的甜美春梦里，想要逃离，却又无可自拔。  
他这辈子大概……已经死定了。  
令狐羽绝望地呻吟一声，猛伸手，用力抓住任遥的后颈子，低头把脸埋进任遥肩窝里，抑制不住嗓音哽咽。  
“笨蛋阿遥……你一定会后悔的……”


	48. Chapter 48

他感觉任遥身子微微颤了一下，似要开口反驳。  
于是他按住那颗英俊的脑袋，径直以吻封住了没来得及继续吐露真言的嘴。  
再由着他说下去，怕是死上个好几回也要甘之如饴了。  
树杈上的空间狭小，两人谁也不敢乱动，都紧紧贴着对方，靠着粗壮树干，唇舌湿热搅缠，除却衣物与枝叶沙沙的摩挲声，便只剩下“啧啧”水声。  
令狐羽用力抱着任遥，直吻得几乎窒息才喘着气稍稍放开些许。  
他原本盘腿靠坐在树杈上，拥抱亲吻间已调了个个，换任遥背靠树干地坐着，他自己两腿分开，骑在了任遥身上。两人胯下那象征欲望的男性之物都肿胀起来，硬邦邦地互相顶着，有意无意地磨蹭。  
但任遥明显对这等“野合”之事不大适应，浑身绷得跟铁板似的，紧张地眼睛不住往树下瞥。大概是怕被仍在火堆旁的小和尚与田一刀发现。  
令狐羽便也顺着瞥了一眼，见田一刀背身侧卧在地上，抱着刀，状似睡了，小和尚倒是还端端正正坐着，闭目合十，已然打坐入定。  
这大树粗壮高耸，树冠还是相当繁茂的，枝叶丰盛，足够将两人挡得严严实实。  
“别管了。看不见的。”  
令狐羽收回视线，驾轻就熟撩开任遥衣袍的下摆，没摸索两下，就解开任遥裤腰上的系带将手探进去，握住那根火热跳动的大家伙。  
已然握住了以后，他才想起来犹豫：  
“……你的先天功还练不练了？内伤养得如何了?”  
任遥眼中粼粼闪动，一片天人交战的挣扎，似觉得这么在树上就克制不住地做起这事来总是不大好，可又按捺不住冲动。一边答道：“我已练好了。你上次教我那个阴阳调和的口诀很管用。”一边又觉得自己是不是太色急，竟跟发了情的野兽一样，什么时候场合也都顾不上了，满脑子就只想扒了羽哥的裤子顶进那销魂洞温柔乡里去，叫怀里的人为他化作烂泥春水，发出悦耳声音，露出快活无比的表情，然后他也就会跟着觉得快活无比。  
他也没和别人做过这种事，更是初尝情爱滋味美妙，还只道是他自己管不住欲火焚身心猿意马，哪知其实与有情人做快乐事，世人皆是这般情之所至不能自已，忍不住地面浮羞赧之色，双颊一片酡红。  
这纯情少男一样的神态看得令狐羽心都酥了，竟从心底涌出一股甜腻至极的兴奋感，只一想到任遥这么大好的白纸一张，所沾染上的每一丝颜色都是他的手笔，每一点生涩都是他所教会，每一存燃烧欲求都因他而起，就一阵阵止不住得腰软，连气息都情不自禁乱了起来。  
“好遥遥，你也摸摸我……”  
他哑声诱哄着任遥，主动拽下自己裤子，将自己那话儿和任遥的握在一起，缓慢厮磨。  
他那一根虽不如任遥尺寸惊人雄伟粗长，却也是一样的灼热硬挺，前端不断溢出的透亮体液把彼此沾染得湿滑黏腻，色欲渴求毫不掩饰。  
任遥便也克制不住地伸手握住了他。这才晓得，原来羽哥和自己也是一样的，并不只有自己一个在胡思乱想饥渴难耐，欢喜地顿时又涨大了一圈，急不可耐地挺腰与令狐羽磨蹭在一处。


	49. Chapter 49

他的手掌大而温暖，指节处有常年习武留下的茧，包裹着敏感欲望抚弄揉搓，没多久就让令狐羽舒爽地弓着背低叫一声，把湿热精水全喷在他掌心里。  
泄身的快感让令狐羽好一阵失神眼热，恍惚不已。  
不知不觉间，他已经完全不和任遥较劲了。  
不需要存心防备，只要欢喜就好，可以毫无顾忌地释放身心，享受愉悦，除此以外什么也不去管。  
这在从前简直不可想象。  
若换成任何别的人，他是绝不会就在这种荒郊野外之地随便让人摸几下就手软脚软射出来的。  
可为什么任遥就行?  
为什么偏偏是他……  
令狐羽微微张嘴喘息，眸色如潮，怔怔看着近到已然鼻尖相抵的任遥，骤然竟有些害羞起来，听见自己怦然心跳声。  
没脸没皮了恁多年了，什么该害臊不害臊的事没做过，却在这涉世未深的小子手上闹得心如鹿撞双颊滚烫。  
这心情实在是复杂至极，令狐羽忍不住有点懊恼，却下意识把脑袋靠在任遥颈窝里磨蹭，像只被驯服的野兽。  
任遥那地方毫无意外地还硬着。  
令狐羽拽着任遥的手让他把那些湿滑精水抹在那根雄壮上权作润滑，而后扶着树干稳住自己就稍稍抬起腰，主动把入口对准任遥粗长，拧转试探两下便坐下去。不料才浅浅吃进一截，便动弹不能了。  
他这几天一直忙于“逃命”，没有闲工夫喂饱下半身，那地方连日不得开拓，事先也没做什么准备，多少有些紧闭。  
外加两人此时又在树上，那树杈也就刚刚够任遥坐稳自己而已。令狐羽几乎得不到支撑，整个人都只能挂在任遥身上，浑身上下都紧绷着，身下那处秘穴自然也不例外，夹得任遥分外煎熬。  
任遥至此一共也就与令狐羽做过两回这事。一次为药性所惑，许多细节其实都懵懵懂懂的，只记得当时羽哥的模样好看又色气，叫他激动得不行，完全无法自持，进入抽插起来顺滑不顺滑得早记不清了。而上一回在泉池时，令狐羽又已经被药膏和粗物扩张得很好，再就着滑腻泉水，自然也就进入得容易。  
但这一回完全不同。  
任遥还是头一回遇上这等“进不去”的情况，这才终于意识到一些这事是要把坚硬巨大之物捅进柔软窄小之地的实感，也不知道该如何是好，吃惊之下就想先退出来。  
他自己也知道自己那家伙的尺寸大概是比常人更大些，唯恐要伤着令狐羽。  
但令狐羽却一把按住他，哑着嗓子哀求一声：“别走……”就顺着身体下沉的重力，强行将任遥那火热巨物整根纳入。  
因着在树上没多少撑住身子的余地，这一下反而比寻常时进得更深入几分。  
任遥听见他从喉咙里溢出一声说不出是疼痛还是畅快的呻吟，吓得连忙抱住他。  
彼此紧密相连的去处总觉得有什么又湿又热的液体渗出来了，渐渐滑腻。  
任遥怕极是羽哥果然被自己弄伤了出了血，慌忙伸手去摸了一把，这才发现只是令狐羽方才射出的精水和着自己情动时吐出的些许蜜液。  
但令狐羽的模样看起来仍然十分辛苦，眉头略略皱起时冷汗热汗全挂在额角，甚至顺着脸庞轮廓滚落在了他的手臂上。  
这事原来不全是会让人开心的，若做得不好了，不但不会舒服还会让羽哥疼。  
如此说来，之前两回他什么也不懂，怕是少不了做了不少蛮干硬顶的事，让羽哥吃了许多苦头……难怪羽哥连夜就把他一个人扔在床上跑了，也不肯要他的玉佩。  
想到这里，他愈发紧张起来，害怕再弄疼了令狐羽这人就更要逃得远远地再也不让他碰，纵然忍得十分难捱，也还是竭力隐忍着，一动也不敢动。  
这小心翼翼模样落在令狐羽眼中实在是说不出的可爱又可气。令狐羽一时觉得这任少主简直傻透了，一时又被这一点生涩体贴撩拨得心动不已，忍不住又在任遥唇上亲吻一下，软声诱哄：“没事，不疼的……你动一动……”


	50. Chapter 50

他说着先主动安抚地拧转腰身吞吐两下，内里软肉一收一放，又湿又热地绞缠着深入其中的硬物。  
任遥只觉是被什么活物吸住了似的，眼底欲色沸腾得近乎狂乱，喘息也止不住得一声比一声粗重。但他始终惦记着要体贴令狐羽，不敢太放肆乱来，就紧紧抱着怀中人小幅度耸动着腰胯顶弄。  
如斯爱抚，温柔至极，每一下都碾在从未被撑开过的至深处，虽不激烈，却绵长坚韧，比之大开大合的抽插操练反而愈发销魂刻骨。  
耳畔一时只剩水乳交融时的亲昵低喘，还有枝叶摩挲摇晃的沙沙轻响。  
令狐羽舒服地直打哆嗦，险些要把任遥的衣裳都扯破了。  
心里甜得似凿出了一汪会涌蜜的泉眼。  
他贪恋地又主动凑上去，衔住任遥滋味甘美的双唇，毫不掩饰地将撬开贝齿将软舌探进去索求。  
任遥立刻便回应了他，仿佛怎么也吻不够。  
两人相拥厮磨了许久，几乎是同时抵达巅峰。  
冲破精关时，任遥哑着嗓子在令狐羽耳边低吟一声。  
“羽哥，我……我喜欢你。”  
令狐羽神情恍惚地窝在他怀里，怔了好一会儿。  
他从前不是没听人在情欲上头时说过调情爱语。但却没有一个是任遥这样的，如此干净，直白，一个多余的字也没有，更无半点油腻浮华。  
这大概便真是情之所至，情难自禁。真真得叫他心悸不已，发了疯似的想要信了。  
可他这样的一个人，任少主究竟喜欢他什么呢……？  
令狐羽微微抬起眼，对上任遥也正低头凝望住他的眼神。  
任大公子眼眶还湿热，颈项缠绵时扯开的衣襟里漏出一大片为情潮染得绯红的胸脯。  
令狐羽下意识往那温暖胸膛钻了钻，没有应声。  
他是当真想要信的。  
他已知道任遥绝不会故意说这种话来哄骗他了。  
可他却怎么也没法说服自己。  
情欲热潮一旦褪去，理智卷土重来，便冰冷得可怕。  
他总觉得任遥不过是一时冲动。  
只因为他是第一个与任遥做了这档事的人，又勉强算是救了任遥的性命，才让任遥像只雏鸟一样产生了本不该有的错觉，误以为他便是那个一生认定之人。  
但错觉总归是错觉，迟早都是要醒的。  
令狐羽把脸埋在任遥滚烫的心口上，模糊地咧开嘴，无声自哂一瞬。  
“我得去武当山找我师父。你先回家去吧。不然你这样跟着我……太危险了。”  
“我陪你去。”任遥想也没想，便理所当然应道：“我会和尊师解释清楚的。”  
事情已到了这个份上，还有什么解释不解释的？  
无论是他跑去苍岭山的事，还是白日酒肆里那三条人命的事，其实都已没法解释了。  
尤其不该任遥这个冒然出山的魔教少主来解释。  
任大公子大概是还从没体会过怎么解释都是错的憋屈，才会这样天真，以为只要他亲自去向气势汹汹的各路英雄们解释解释，便什么事也没有了。  
令狐羽心绪复杂至极，却又不忍心在这时候戳破这点美好愿景，便只在任遥敞开的胸口浅吻了一下，哄着他道：“睡一会儿吧……”  
任遥便当真乖顺地愈发把令狐羽往怀里抱紧了几分，闭上眼，没一会儿就只剩下一点极轻极浅的均匀吐息之声。  
他这几日看来是一直跟在自己身后紧追慢赶，着实累得不轻。  
令狐羽却是再也睡不着了，只能睁着眼缩在任遥臂弯里，一宿无言到天明。


	51. Chapter 51

次日下了树，一眼就瞧见田一刀正气哼哼瞪着自己。  
令狐羽摸摸脸，瞅瞅树下洒落的三两叶片，和田一刀脸上两个被扰了好梦的大黑眼圈，心里也晓得，小和尚和田一刀都不是武功低微耳聋眼瞎之辈，昨晚他和任遥藏在树上那一番温存动静是瞒不了人的。  
但他着实地不怎么在乎被人知道，也没什么心思再和田一刀拌嘴。  
从前田一刀于他而言不过四个字——杀人淫魔，而今知道了许多前因后果，又知道小和尚并非为人强掳而是心有其志求仁得仁，他只觉得田一刀可恨又可怜，便也不想再刻薄戏弄这人了。  
反正既然有小和尚的金刚降魔杵管束着，从此往后江湖上大约也再不会有“杀人淫魔”这诨名冒头的机会了。  
令狐羽歪头想了想昨日那三个因为话多嘴碎而被田一刀一刀杀死的倒霉鬼，不禁微妙地挤了挤眉毛，忽然又有点犹豫。  
他对小和尚说他不能逃避在外放任江湖群雄为难他师尊，只能亲自赶去武当山做个了结。但这事原本就是因他而起，与小和尚和田一刀其实不相干，两人并没什么义务为他惹一身腥臊，不必勉强也去武当山蹚他的浑水。  
小和尚听完合十微微一笑。  
“令狐少侠与六年前比，果然是一点也没有变呢。”  
这小和尚又提到六年前的事，还一脸憧憬地拿水汪汪的大眼睛望着他。令狐羽略觉尴尬，不知该怎么回应才好，只得挠了挠头，叹气实说了。  
“……六年前在大觉音寺的事，我后来大病了一场，其实都不太记得了。”  
小和尚闻之吃了一惊，旋即眼中流淌出些许伤感。  
“六年前令狐少侠不但为鄙寺化解了一场劫难，还实实在在地救过小僧的性命。虽然我师父曾说，令狐少侠天生慧根，不可以常法妄度，更在常法之外，并不是为了图谋什么回报才行善举。但贫僧也是真心敬服令狐少侠，感念少侠的恩德。如今令狐少侠有难处，贫僧自然要鼎力相助。”  
他看着令狐羽，认认真真如是说。  
令狐羽这辈子听惯了师父的训诫旁人的闲言，还从没被人这么夸奖过，听得脸颊发烫，差点腿一软摔在地上，连忙道摆手，“什么‘少侠’不‘少侠’的，小师傅你再这么多叫两声，我怕是只能躲得越远越好，免得脸皮都要熟了。”  
小和尚眨眨眼，茫然道：“那……那贫僧要怎么称呼少侠才好？”  
令狐羽道：“我比你年长得多，你就随便叫我一声‘大哥’吧。”  
小和尚两只大眼睛亮晶晶的，立刻便乖乖唤了一声：“令狐大哥。”  
这妙色小和尚生得白净标致，大眼睛红嘴唇，不听他说话做事，不见他武功身手，哪猜得到他才是降魔伏虎的“高僧”，怕是人人都要误以为他是个只会怯生生敲木鱼的小沙弥。  
令狐羽听他唤这一声“令狐大哥”，再看看那一双水润翦瞳，只觉真就是面前站了个面团子捏出来的白瓷少年，忍不住笑起来。  
才展眉，就瞥见余光里的田一刀那张黑脸又更黑了几分。


	52. Chapter 52

令狐羽连忙收敛笑意，擦了擦眼角嘴角。  
任遥也执意要跟着他去武当山。  
小和尚又举着金刚降魔杵，念得田一刀七窍生烟也没办法，只能不甘不愿跟着一起往武当山走。  
一路四人同行，小和尚待令狐羽当真景仰得很，何止是恭敬有加，简直是天天地把“令狐大哥”挂在嘴边，每多叫一声，田一刀那张黑脸就变得更黑。  
令狐羽觉着有趣，便忍不住故意逗小和尚叫他“令狐大哥”。  
他自是个巧舌如簧古灵精怪的，满脑子鬼主意，小和尚又心思雪白全无半点杂念，一声声“令狐大哥”叫得脆生生，气得田一刀后槽牙咯咯响，好几次忍不住要拔刀去砍他。他便猫腰往小和尚身后躲，看小和尚板着脸举着金刚降魔杵反过去追打田一刀，自己坐在一边憋不住大笑。  
这游戏他一连玩了好几天也没腻味，直到察觉任遥脸上的表情渐渐也开始有点复杂，才赶紧勒马不玩了。  
倒也谈不上心虚。  
可他见不得任少主皱眉头，只瞧见一眼就说不出滋味的心塞难受。  
这路上他每日和任遥腻在一起，同吃同睡，夜夜颠鸾倒凤云雨春宵，恍惚得他险些都忘了自己去武当山到底是要干嘛的。  
他还从没有与谁维持过这样长久的亲密。  
这种感觉十分奇妙，仿佛他们真是一双携手同游的爱侣。也许是这样的关系本身便与众不同，又或许，只是因为任遥这个人格外得与众不同一些。  
可想想当初在酒窖里，倘若他早知道眼前的大帅哥是魔教教主的儿子，怕是扭身就赶紧先跑为上了，哪还有什么以后……  
令狐羽忍不住地惆怅，又唏嘘又想笑，却又忍不住地想要再多放纵沉溺一阵，哪怕只得多一天也是好的。  
他自认一向是个顺从欲望的人，没太多富贵不能淫威武不能屈的节操。就好像他当年才跟着师父上了太华山多久就再也不想回街头去过苦日子一样。  
有任遥在身边爱他护他的感觉实在太好，就算难�免冒着点傻气，也傻得蜜里调油。  
令狐羽知道他已不想和任遥分开了。  
然而他想不想又有什么紧要的？  
再如何不想，也都只能到武当山为止。  
上山前一天夜里，令狐羽出去找了两身武当派小道士的道袍回来，叫任遥第二天和他一起换上。  
任遥起初不明所以，觉得自己又不是见不得人为什么要躲躲藏藏。但他对令狐羽毕竟十分信任，令狐羽说什么都愿意听，便还是答应了。  
令狐羽摸黑看着他澄澈双眼，良久叹了口气叮嘱道：“明天咱们上了山，不管遇着什么人发生什么事，你都不要出头。你只好好跟着我，咱们怎么来的，待事了了还怎么一起回去。”  
其实不过是这么说而已，暂且安慰任大公子一番，好歹先把人稳住，免得任少主闹起来不让他上山了，或是索性一怒生波，召集教众杀过来，彻底没法收场。  
待明日真上了武当山，他们俩这辈子想要再见一面，怕就遥遥无期了……


	53. Chapter 53

想到再往前一步不是死别也是生离，眨眼浓情蜜意都成过往云烟，饶是令狐羽也不免心下惆怅，半点风流洒脱也不见了，反而生出许多“人事多错迕，与君永相望”的依恋难舍来。  
他一宿缠着任遥数度需索，全然不死不休模样。  
待次日清晨，天光未明之时，他便悄然先起身，看了一眼还安稳睡着的任遥，蹑手蹑脚去找小和尚。  
他让小和尚上山以后不用管他，也不必多费唇舌替他说话。  
小和尚眨眨眼，问他：“令狐大哥，你是不是怕那些人不但不信我，反而要把我和你视作同路，连着我一起为难？”  
这小和尚脑子里想的嘴上说的虽然常异于常人，于大事上倒并不痴傻。  
令狐羽如是想着，才点点头，就听见小和尚又道：“可是贫僧与令狐大哥本就是同路，贫僧也并不介意被人为难啊。我师父说过，出家人——”  
“小师傅，你等一下！”令狐羽冷汗都冒出来了，赶紧打断他，唯恐他又拉开了话匣子就收不住。  
“我是还有另一件事，想拜托小师傅你。”他顿了一顿，略沉下嗓音，对小和尚道：“我的那位朋友，阿遥，他……身份略有特殊，一会儿上了山，若不慎被人认了出来，怕是九死一生。我眼下也无人可托，只能擅自把他托付给小师傅和田兄，请你们替我护他平安下山。”  
他说得极认真。小和尚瞳光一涨，张口正要回答，那田一刀便黑着脸从屋里踹门出来，不爽瞪着令狐羽呛道：  
“他是你的相好，却要麻烦老子和小和尚替你护着，难道你是打算就去死了？”  
令狐羽闻之不禁苦笑。  
他自然是不想去死的。  
一会儿上了山，若是能够侥幸糊弄过去，那是再好不过。可万一糊弄不过去，师父不肯听他的辩解，那些各有图谋之人又执意拿住他这一身泥水为难师父……这死不死的，怕就不是他自己说了算的了。  
不然他总不能扔下师父自己逃命去罢。  
倘若师父一怒真要将他逐出门墙，那他就算活着，也和死没什么两样了。  
令狐羽内里焦灼，脸上难免郁气浮动，瞥了田一刀一眼，就道：“我替田兄担着三条人命，只麻烦田兄替我护一人周全。这买卖，怎么看田兄都不算亏啊。”  
他心头压着重担，话说得并不好听，却是吃死了田一刀骨子里其实傲气得很，绝不肯欠他这个人情，必会为此拼死保护任遥。  
田一刀当然听得明白他意思，气得吱哇乱叫，跳着脚嚷嚷：“老子行不更名坐不改姓，杀过的人从来都敢认，用不着你替老子担着！”但也没别的办法，便又气呼呼地扭头摔门回屋里去了。  
小和尚一脸担忧地看着令狐羽，大眼睛里似有泉水流淌。  
“令狐大哥你放心吧，贫僧答应你，定会尽全力的。只不过……尊师岳盟主一向有君子大侠的盛名，众位英雄好汉也都是通情达理的名门高人，有什么误会解开来就都没事了。实在解不开，也有解不开的办法。”  
他颇费了一番周折才把后半段话说出来，但说得很是诚恳，是发自内心地相信这事还能有开解余地。  
令狐羽不由长叹一声，想说小师傅你便是有天大的佛心，只看看你田施主被人围追堵截了恁多年的惨剧，就不该还心存这样的天真幻想。  
但小和尚毕竟是小和尚。  
令狐羽也不想与小和尚多说些无益之话，就顺着应了两声，转头去山脚早市上买了些当地的小点，拎在手里回去找任遥。  
推门进屋一瞬，仍躺在床上的任遥便倏地睁开眼，定睛看清是令狐羽，恍惚愣了一瞬。  
“你一大早去哪里了？”  
令狐羽把手里的点心往桌上一放，对任遥笑了一下，软声道：“武当山的芡实糕软糯香甜，我每回来都要吃的。你也擦把脸来尝尝，看你喜欢不喜欢。”


	54. Chapter 54

他说着就去打清水拧了块布巾递给任遥。  
任遥犹在梦中地接过来，莫名心尖一颤。  
打从两人相识起，他就一直若即若离，无论在跟前时如何亲昵温存，转身说走也就走了，总让任遥觉得两人之间似隔着一堵无形的墙，明明看得见人，却摸不着心。  
但这堵墙一夜之间竟仿佛不见了。  
昨夜的水乳交融一宿缠绵�也好，此刻仿佛美满爱侣一般的甜蜜相对也好，任遥忽然就觉得自己被浓烈眷恋淹没了。  
这突如其来的转变叫他受宠若惊，一边忍不住沉沦，一边却又警觉不已。  
新鲜的芡实糕香甜可口，着实是水土丰饶的鱼米之乡才做得出的小点，很合他的胃口。可任遥食不知味，几次想开口问令狐羽怎么了，但又几次强自咽了回去。  
他和羽哥相处的时日说长不长，但要说短却也算不得太短，他已明白知道令狐羽就是这样的性子。羽哥不愿说的事，就算他问也是白问，只会被一堆叫他根本分不清真假的话敷衍糊弄罢了。  
任遥想了又想，把碗筷一搁，从怀里摸出一样东西来，推到令狐羽面前。  
令狐羽一看，见是他那块玉佩，不禁愣了一愣。  
“我说过给你就是给你了。你不许再还给我。”  
任遥的声音听来有些发硬，更有些委屈。  
令狐羽也不知道他为什么忽然又提起这玉佩的事来，更不知这时候能和他说什么才好。  
万一待一会儿上了山，他们俩就永无再会之期了，他收了这玉佩，岂不是要彼此徒劳牵挂……  
可他若是不收……听任少主话里这不容置喙的气势，大概也不肯答应。  
令狐羽愁得不行，只得硬着头皮先把玉佩好好收起来。  
两人各怀心事地吃完了早点，出门见小和尚和田一刀已在等他们启程。  
田一刀依旧是一张黑气笼罩的臭脸，看见任遥还不爽地瞪了一眼，似想开口嘲讽，但被小和尚一杵敲在头上拦住了。  
四人乔装改扮上了武当山。因为田一刀格外得“出名”一些，小和尚特意给他戴了个斗笠，让他扮作游方的行者，叮嘱他低头戒嗔不要把脸露出来。田一刀竟也不情不愿地答应了。  
走了约摸两个时辰山路，待到天柱峰上的武当金殿时，已过了午时。  
峰顶下的坪台上乌泱乌泱得人头攒动。  
令狐羽一眼便看见他师父岳君亭负手立在台阶前，一袭青色长袍，颀长挺拔，须发皆收拾得齐齐整整，眉头深锁，依旧是那副孤高肃杀的模样。  
在师父左手，站着武当派掌门紫霄真人和座下天枢、天璇、天玑、天权四子，还有其他几个武当派年轻辈分的门人。  
而师父的右手，是他的小师弟岳鸣鹿，还有太华派其余几个跟随师父来武当山的男女弟子，各个咬牙切齿双眉倒立，显然很是气愤。  
再往前十步开外，便是中原武林各大派的宗主和他们麾下的亲随高手。  
武当山的正宫大殿在下头的紫霄宫。金殿所处的玉柱峰地形狭窄陡峭，三面皆是万丈深渊。这些人不在紫霄大殿说事，却把他师父和师弟妹们围逼在这金殿前，看来是根本没打算讲理了。  
令狐羽心里起急，却也知道此刻他冒失冲出去非但没有任何好处反而会乱中添乱，只得强压着一颗焦灼之心，在人群中找了个不起眼的角落，打算伺机而动。


	55. Chapter 55

才站定，就听见人群里一个女声冷笑高叫道：“想不到岳盟主的高徒不但与魔教厮混，竟还和田一刀那淫魔勾结到了一起，岳盟主可真是教养有方啊。”正是“百花夫人”苏白蓉，手下领着那个从酒肆里逃出去的少年。少年还哭哭啼啼的，又说了许多有的没的，一副受了天大的委屈和惊吓的模样。  
苏夫人是中原武林出了名的美人，年轻时更有胜过牡丹国色的艳名，而今上了年岁也依然颇有风韵，更有青春少女所不及的成熟艳丽，一发话便引得许多男人点头如捣蒜。  
也难怪她能把田一刀陷害得这么多年不得翻身。男人这种东西，就算只为了讨美人的一刻欢心，甘愿冒死去追杀田一刀的怕是也前仆后继。  
据传许多年前，武当派紫霄真人座下的入室关门女弟子瑶光君更是清丽脱俗美若天仙，真正是人人惊艳的武林第一美女，论武功论品貌都在苏白蓉之上，但却只昙花一现，很快便销声匿迹不再露面。  
江湖传言都说瑶光君潜心道修不理凡尘俗世，早闭关升仙去了。之后一二年，苏白蓉才渐渐独占了这艳绝江湖的美名。倘若瑶光君还在，即便不能压过一头，至少也是平分秋色，哪至于使这满坑满谷的男人们都成了苏夫人裙下忠狗……  
令狐羽眼看苏白蓉出来嘲弄师父，急得直拧眉，忍不住就想这紫霄老道不够意思，请了师父来武当山下棋，却站在边上任由别人这样围攻师父。不然只消把他的女徒弟放出来也说两句，怎么也不能让苏白蓉这样大放厥词。  
虽然这馊点子对瑶光君可算是十分不恭敬了，他这种泥里打滚的就算想得出来，也明白紫霄真人这样的得道高人肯定做不出。  
令狐羽不由暗叹一口气，心道今日怕是难有善了。好在他已事先做了应对，以小和尚的武功和田一刀这么多年来被人合力围杀而不死的能耐，保住任遥安全离开武当山应该不是难事。何况任少主如今既然内伤痊愈神功大成，就算江湖经验尚浅，也未必就是个好惹的。  
他正如是想，就又听见一个熟悉嗓音怒叫起来。  
“你血口喷人！我大师兄的剑此刻就在我手上呢，你说你看见那人傍身的剑上刻着我大师兄的名字又拿得出什么证据来？你根本是胡说八道诚心污蔑！”  
小师弟岳鸣鹿一步上前，“锵”得拔出掌心三尺青锋剑高高举起，将剑身上的刻字亮给众人看。  
众人见他长剑出鞘，骤然惊了一瞬，但见剑身上果然刻着“天下第一，西岳太华”八个字还有令狐羽的名字，又更加骚动议论起来。  
太华派弟子所使的剑，皆是亲手锻造，上头刻着师门家训和自己的名字。这规矩还是当年开宗立派的祖师爷定下的。  
太华派自隋唐时传承至今，曾经确是鼎盛天下无可匹敌的高门，后来随着时间推移沧海桑田，一度也曾人才凋敝衰败没落，直到令狐羽的师父岳君亭这一代，才重振雄风，一举夺回了武林盟主的位置，再次号令群雄。  
“天下第一，西岳太华”这八个字也是祖师的豪言，意在叫门下的徒子徒孙时时记得自己身为天下第一高门弟子的荣耀，自重身份，言行举止要对得起师门威名。  
但太华派弟子的剑是不可随便离身的，示意剑在人在。  
令狐羽顿时尴尬地捂住了脸。  
他偷溜去苍岭山的时候，确实没带着剑走，而是把剑留在了自己房里。  
毕竟他可是打算去魔教偷酒喝的，带一把刻着自己名字的剑去……他是不是傻？！


	56. Chapter 56

虽然他没带剑也没能瞒住身份就是了。但他被东方代教主认出来纯属意外，真要追究，还不是得怪师父他老人家太招人惦记……  
令狐羽抹了抹脸，又忍不住朝小师弟岳鸣鹿所在的方向看了一眼。  
他的剑在小师弟手上，说明在流言传得沸沸扬扬以前，他偷跑出去鬼混没好好看家的事就已经被师父知道了，不然哪里来得及让小师弟回去取了他的剑到武当山来。  
师父心思缜密，防的就是他又在外头捅了篓子被人打上门来，或是别的什么居心叵测之人得了他的剑去用来栽赃陷害。  
只要剑在师门，没得有力物证，就算真是他令狐羽在外头干了什么，大不了两眼一翻死不认账就得了。  
但小师弟亮这剑却未免也亮得忒早了。  
那少年方才口称在酒肆看见了他令狐羽的佩剑当然是胡说八道的。  
可那少年为什么会如此胡说，其后隐藏的深意就未必那么简单了。  
这一回武林群雄齐聚武当山，打起的名号是说他令狐羽勾结魔教，要为此向岳盟主讨个说法。  
然而这些人当真只是为了弄死一个令狐羽么？  
是，也不是。  
他这些年在江湖厮混，各大门派的名人豪客可没少睡，什么人前光鲜亮丽背后龌龊腌臜的事都逃不过他的眼睛。  
自从师父做了这武林盟主，有多少人是真心敬服，有多少人是趋炎附势，又有多少人是忌惮自家的隐秘已被他们师徒捏在手中，是以才假意顺服？真的是未可知。  
世人便是如此可笑，明明当事时都是你情我愿，待到欢爱罢了欲潮退却，便开始后悔不迭翻脸不认了。好在他是个随性随缘的，合则共欢，不合即散，也不觉得有什么不好。万万没想到，竟有人捞着个机会便想弄死他以绝后患。  
也不止他令狐羽，这些人更想弄死的只怕是他师父岳君亭。  
既要杀人，刀自然是越多越好。  
那酒肆出逃的少年自认得罪了田一刀，为寻求庇护便去找田一刀的死对头苏白蓉，而苏白蓉却又另有所图，反过来利用教唆这少年，先把他这个岳盟主的首徒涂抹得越黑越好，接下来便可以用他逼死他师父。至少也要逼着师父让出武林盟主的大位罢。  
对头气势汹汹聚众而来，又有苏白蓉这种八面玲珑长袖善舞咬死不松口的大麻烦从中作梗，不待摸清对面的底牌就先把自己的亮出来，这可是大忌。  
小师弟年纪轻，心思单纯，沉不住气也就罢了，师父怎么也不拦着点？  
令狐羽心里犯愁，干着急也没办法。  
果然那少年被岳鸣鹿反呛了这么一回，虽然面露怯色，却仍硬着脖子顶回来道：“我……我当时就是看见了，那人拿着太华派令狐羽的佩剑，他也自己承认正是令狐羽，和他在一起的一个就是大淫魔田一刀，另外还有一个傻里傻气的小和尚，酒肆老板也可以作证！”  
他才如是说，那“百花夫人”苏白蓉的亲随便将一个缩头缩脑瑟瑟发抖的中年男子推上前来，称说此人正是那酒肆的老板，要此人作证少年所言非虚。  
男子身形孱弱，吓得筛糠似的，自然他们说什么都拼命点头。  
岳鸣鹿见状气得银牙咬碎，当即又开口呛道：“你说此人是那间酒肆的老板，又有什么凭证？你随便上街抓一个人来说是就是咯！”  
那苏白蓉笑得妖娆，一撩胸前乌发，露出半截将遮未遮的雪白胸脯和织绣精致的抹胸，冲着岳鸣鹿娇俏挑眉，道：“那照岳公子这么说，也可能是令狐羽那个小贼已然逃回武当山了，才把他的佩剑交给你，推你出来给他挡灾啊。不然贵派弟子的佩剑可是有‘剑在人在’的声名，你大师兄连佩剑也不带就四处游荡，究竟是去做什么好事怕被人识破了身份呢？”  
这女人大约是魅惑男人习惯了，竟然对着一个隔了辈分的少年也能搔首弄姿春情满溢。  
可他小师弟才将及冠年，又自幼被师父管束得甚严，对师门里水灵灵的师姊妹们都一向恭敬有加目不斜视没有半点歪念，哪能就被这么个半老徐娘随便撩拨了？  
令狐羽只觉得自己的眼珠子都快要掉到地上了，打眼一瞧，果然见小师弟俊脸发青，一副“不知道这位姨姨想干嘛”的僵直模样。  
苏夫人半生战绩惊人，拜倒在她裙下的男人不计其数，偏偏今日当众踢到一块不解风情的铁板，白豆腐一样的酥胸贴了俊俏少侠的冷屁股，臊得脸上红一阵白一阵，不由狠狠瞪了岳鸣鹿一眼，转而挤出个冶艳笑容，扬声又道：  
“其实在场诸位都不是诚心想要为难岳盟主父子，只是令狐羽这个小贼实在太有违道义天理难容！我们也是怕这小贼辱没了岳盟主的名声，更有甚者养虎为患引狼入室啊。”  
她故意说得自己一番好意要帮太华派和江湖正道清理门户似的。众人闻之纷纷应和。一时间呼声震天，恨不得要把令狐羽揪出来按在地上当场杀了才痛快。  
岳鸣鹿毕竟年轻，见这阵势不禁脸色由青转白，显出满眼又急又气的焦色。他身后其余几个同门也都是又气愤又不安模样，一双双眼睛全巴望着师父，盼着师父出手平息事端。  
小师弟虽然伶牙俐齿，都只是被师兄师姐们娇惯出的一点任性骄纵而已，真正要他和这些惯混江湖的豺狼虎豹撕咬，哪里能赢？  
令狐羽忍不住地叹气，也把眼去看他师父岳君亭，心想不知师父会如何应对。  
以策略论，到了这种地步，师父应该立刻当众表态，先大骂他一顿与他断绝关系，再命小师弟亲自令着人下山去捉拿他这个逆徒，以彰显诚意，从而堵死这些人的嘴，让他们再没有借口多话，只能暂且退去。  
至于其他什么误会不误会冤枉不冤枉的，都可以从长计议，大不了日后风头过了再为他洗脱，闹个曲折起伏真相大白，再把他收回去就是了……反正到那时候也是各路英雄们欠了太华派的人情，只要摆好台阶，自不会再有人非议。  
便是要令狐羽自己说，也觉得唯有这样才是快刀斩乱麻大事化小小事化了的好办法。只是想一想要被师父一顿痛骂逐出门墙，仍不免心下一抽。  
万一师父就真把他一脚踹出门去，再也不往回捡了可怎么办？  
毕竟他这些年四处浪荡胡作非为，着实没少给师父闯祸。师父每回责罚他时都少不了气得骂一句“敢有再犯你就下山去再不要回来”。  
一想到搞不好师父就真不要他了，令狐羽就好一阵难过，连眉眼都耷拉下来。  
他下意识也往师父所在的方向看去，见师父仍负手站在那儿，神色清冷，眉头深锁，看不出在想什么。  
热闹了这么半天，岳盟主一句话也不说，且还一脸根本不想搭理人的冷淡。群雄久等不得回应，便有人大胆吆喝一声：“岳盟主你意下如何，倒是给句话！”  
此言一出，岳君亭才算是终于有了点动静。  
只见他瞥了那喊话之人一眼，长身挺得笔直，缓缓开口：  
“羽儿是我的徒弟。若是他真做错了什么事，待他回了师门，我自会罚他。这是我太华派的家事，就不劳众同道英雄费心了。武当山乃是清修之地，不宜太过叨扰。众位若还有别的什么事要找岳某，不如改日上太华山来说。岳某定当好好款待。”  
岳君亭一代宗师，武学造诣精湛，内力雄浑深厚，运劲开口，声如洪钟，一字字合着山间回响，竟是整座天柱峰上下都能听得清楚明白。  
在场众人骤然死寂。  
令狐羽整个人都愣住了，眨了两下眼，眼泪便管不住地涌出来。


	57. Chapter 57

师父话说得不重，但意思已然清楚明白。  
岳君亭不会抛弃弟子，西岳太华亦不受人胁迫，如若要战，那便痛快择日一战。  
令狐羽设想了一万种被师父责罚怒骂的场景，独独没有想过，师父竟就静静站在那里，替他挡住了滔天洪水。  
他自从七岁跟着师父上了太华山，师父教他，养他，甚至待他比门下其余师弟妹们都要更亲、更疼爱，唯独却没有一次替他消灾挡祸收拾烂摊子。  
不是做不到，而是不愿意，不能够。  
师父说他无法无天，做事从不顾虑后果，非自己承担不能让他知道厉害。是以每每他捅出什么篓子，无论大小，但凡被师父知道了，必是第一时间按住他一顿好揍，揍完了是好是赖也都得他自己去扛。  
挨了无数回皮肉之苦以后，他自认已学乖了许多，却也磨练得皮糙肉厚，觉着反正只要自己能掌控得了局面，善后得干净，便是百无禁忌，比之少时反而愈发胆大妄为了不知多少倍。在师父跟前做得乖巧，扭头出了门该怎么上天入地还是照旧。  
令狐羽隐约觉着，近几年来师父也不知是习惯了还是放弃了，不再像从前那样时不时就要耳提面命训诫于他，也不再把当作当年那个懵懂孩童，许多事情都可以放手让他去做。这陡然改变的态度，让他欢快不已，却又忍不住有些失落，常忍不住怀疑师父是不是真的已经懒得再管他。  
可倘若师父当真再也不想管他了，此刻便也不会甘冒这与中原武林反目的大风险来保他。  
任他从前再如何胡作非为，再如何气得师父要赶他下山，真到了这种捅破天的时候，依然是师父为他遮风避雨。  
胸膛里一颗心狂跳不止，在耳畔巨响，热血也全在这一瞬涌上脑顶，涨得面颊滚烫，理智更已没有思虑万全的余地。  
令狐羽忽然觉得自己蠢透了。  
如若今日不能退敌解围，那就豁出一条命去又如何？至少不叫师门为他为难。  
令狐羽胡乱拿手背擦了两下眼角泪痕，不做多想已涌身跳出去，高叫一声：  
“诸位既然要找的是我令狐羽，让我一个来领受便是了，不要为难我师父！”  
这全然是在计划之外的。但开弓没有回头箭，他也没法再退回去了。  
令狐羽下意识看了一眼仍然站在原地的任遥。  
任遥脸上的神情有一点吃惊，又好像有一点生气，显然是没料到他突然跳将出去，也不知他究竟要做什么，气他不事先与自己商量。  
那眼神叫令狐羽骤然一阵心虚愧疚，连忙微微摇头，示意任遥继续安静藏身不要轻易现身，而后便转回眼，将在场众人扫视一圈，勾起唇角。  
“除非诸位是别有所图，原本就是冲着我太华派来的。”  
他竟忽然自己冒出来，丝毫也不惧怕震天的杀声。所有视线在刹那齐刷刷聚集过来，几多惊诧，又几多微妙。  
岳鸣鹿倒是双眼一亮，立刻欢快地扑上他身边笑着叫了一声：“大师兄！”  
真正见到小师弟，令狐羽也不由得神色一松，露出个浅浅微笑唤了声：“鸣鹿。”  
他是师父的首徒，初入门时小师弟才两岁。而彼时师娘早逝，师父门下又没有别的弟子，多是他帮着师父照看小师弟。  
后来师父陆陆续续开始广收门徒，门中事、江湖事也愈来愈忙，仍旧是他带着哄着小师弟的时候多些，自然也就和小师弟最亲。其他师弟妹们对师父的独子总还是有些顾忌，虽然对岳鸣鹿疼爱娇惯，毕竟不敢太过亲近。放眼师门上下，只有令狐羽一个是敢带着小师弟胡闹的。也只有令狐羽一个会对岳鸣鹿直呼其名。  
其余几个太华弟子见了大师兄，也很欢喜，连师父就在一旁看着也顾不得了，全围上来，拥着令狐羽叽叽喳喳，眨眼剑拔弩张成了喜气洋洋。  
令狐羽安抚了师弟妹们，就乖乖走到岳君亭面前，低头老老实实道了声：“师父。”  
岳君亭仍是略皱着眉，倒也并未发怒，就点了点头。  
在场众人各个脸色青铁。  
那“百花夫人”苏白蓉见着令狐羽更是神色大变，带头呛声道：“令狐少侠说这样的话，是什么意思？”  
令狐羽瞥她一眼，想到她方才对小师弟勾勾搭搭的模样，又想到之前小和尚妙色所说种种，顿时起了几分作弄之心，便晃了晃脑袋，狡黠一笑。  
“我没什么意思。只不过看苏夫人方才待我小师弟亲切，又一心热诚为我师父着想，琢磨夫人怕不是想做我们几个的新师娘才这么迫不及待恋恋不舍地追到这武当金殿来？”  
话音未落，几个师弟妹就全笑出声来。  
便是阶下各大门派中人，也有不少憋不住漏出笑声。  
那苏白蓉被他如此嘲弄，脸上彻底挂不住了，当即恼羞成怒，指着他大骂：“你这个小子，没大没小，油嘴滑舌，一贯得不知节操德行浪荡也就罢了，竟然还媾和魔教，又勾搭了田一刀那个大淫魔，简直丢尽了你太华派的脸面，怎么还好意思在此胡言乱语！”一边骂，一边一脸委屈受辱模样。  
她这是故意作态，想要引得她的裙下之臣为她出头来。  
令狐羽心知肚明，便也拗出一张感慨万千的脸，“啧啧”叹道：  
“苏夫人这么急迫想要令狐羽变成第二个田一刀，不过是怕我从田兄那里知道了你的秘密，万一说出去了，要让你为难。这点小事，夫人随便叫个人来给我传个信不就得了。何必大动干戈累我师门？西岳太华怎么说也是数百年传承，家师毕竟也还是在位的武林盟主，‘天下第一’四个字怎么写，以夫人的人才，总不用小子我来教罢？”


	58. Chapter 58

这一番话出口，不只苏白蓉，连其余各派众人也是神色一变。  
世上没有不透风的墙。  
苏白蓉与田一刀之间的仇怨究竟怎么回事，眨眼十年过去，寻常人未必知道，新长起来的后生未必知道，但这些向来与“百花夫人”交好的大人物们又岂会当真概不知情？  
不过是不能认罢了。  
无论十年以前是热血上头，还是精虫上脑，这条声讨田一刀的船一旦上了，便再也不能下了。  
谁要下船，便是承认了当年大家偏帮苏白蓉只听一面之词便齐刷刷围剿田一刀是错的，便是与大家过不去。  
一群武林翘楚名门豪杰，给一个初入江湖名不见经传的少年强加了个杀人奸淫的罪名就要把人围杀至死，这事一旦摊开来说，便已经足够让诸位“大侠”颜面无存了。偏偏围杀了十余年也没能杀得死，反而闹得自己门下死伤无数，杀出一个真真正正的“杀人淫魔”来，又岂是“颜面无存”四个字可以说清的……  
事到如今，田一刀死与不死已然没那么重要了。重要的是，田一刀必须是个众所周知的恶人，必须声名狼藉无亲无故人人唯恐避之不及，既没有敢与之为伍，也没有人敢听之、信之。如此才可保得住各大名门的声誉。  
偏偏他令狐羽和田一刀凑到了一起。  
而太华派又是极少数从未在围剿田一刀这事上凑过热闹的。  
诸位掌门宗主，尤其苏白蓉，当然会害怕他把真相捅穿。  
而他也正是想要他们怕。  
果然，他话才说完，便听见人群中有人意有所指地叫道：“听令狐贤侄的意思，竟是当真与田一刀那恶贼称兄道弟沆瀣一气了？”  
令狐羽根本懒得去看这发话之人是谁，就只看着那还缩在苏白蓉身边的少年微微一笑，开口：  
“田兄，当日在酒肆里，你一念之善放走了这位小兄弟，但他今非昔比，做得苏夫人的入幕之宾就要回来向你寻仇，看来你这‘田二刀’的新名字是想不改也难了。”  
这话却是对田一刀本人说的。  
应声，一身行脚僧打扮的田一刀已冷笑着跳出来，不服气反问：“他自己找上门来，又不是老子出尔反尔去追杀他的。凭什么老子还要改名？”  
紧跟其后的自然是妙色小和尚。  
在场诸人绝没想过田一刀被喊打喊杀了十余年竟然还敢在这种“群雄齐聚”的时候上武当山来露脸，皆是大吃一惊。其中有些甚至吓得逃散，在这峰下坪地上空出一块不大的一圈。  
那少年更没想过竟会在此再见到田一刀本人，而令狐羽还正和田一刀说些杀了他以后改不改名之类的话，当即腿一软就跌在苏白蓉脚边，竟哆哆嗦嗦地当场尿了裤子。  
骚臭气味顿时飘散开来。那少年唯恐田一刀就要立刻来杀他了，连滚带爬地向往苏白蓉身后躲，尿液不仅湿透了衣裤，还在地上拖出一团水痕，嫌弃得苏白蓉当即一脚将他踹开。  
令狐羽瞥一眼那摔在地上瘫软发抖的少年，忍不住同情一叹，便又向田一刀说道：  
“可你只要杀了他，便是破了‘杀一人只出一刀’的规矩。不如你就在这里立个誓，说你不杀他了。一来，他好放心，不必再为了活命去求苏夫人；二来，田二刀这名字也实在不好听；三来，你与佛有缘，佛也不让你再杀生嘛。”  
田一刀闻之冷哼一声：“他们兄弟四人凑成一桌骂你是卖屁股的，你却还变着法儿想要救他的命。”


	59. Chapter 59

他才刚把“卖屁股”三个字说出来，妙色小和尚便扭了扭眉毛，举起手里的金刚降魔杵叫了一声：“田施主，你怎么又——”  
田一刀立刻黑着脸辩驳：“‘卖屁股’三个字又不是老子先说的，明明是这小子他们说的，不止说你的令狐大哥到处卖屁股，还要他师父岳老儿自己去上东方寻的床，比老子说得下流多了，你怎么不去捶他们，就知道打老子？！”  
他似对“令狐大哥”耿耿于怀，抱怨得咬牙切齿。  
小和尚皱起眉，水汪汪的大眼睛里竟泛起一丝委屈，“所以贫僧当时才上前去劝阻啊——”  
“你上去对着他们念经有屁的用！”田一刀立刻虎着脸哼道，“你劝他们，他们就说下流话骂你，还动手打你，你也不晓得好好还手！老子生气宰了三个大的，你还反过来怪老子不该杀！”  
这田一刀大概是真的十分生气，且已憋屈了许多天，终于拉开嗓门嚷嚷出来，顿时惊天动地。  
小和尚约摸是没想到田一刀竟有这天大的怨念，整个人都愣住了，呆磕磕望着田一刀，没有立刻应声。  
田一刀倒是气得发抖，愈发哇哇大叫着骂：  
“你可真是想得好，以为你劝几句，这些人就会听了？你以为老子不宰他们，就屁事没有了？这一个老子就没宰，结果臭小子扭头还不是傍上这些所谓正道侠士来杀人？这伙子什么狗屁掌门大侠的要找茬，无论你犯没犯错杀没杀人，总是有办法找的。要老子说，就该把他们统统都宰了，天下才太平！”  
他三言两语已是杀机大盛，在场众人无不为之色变，有许多甚至已亮出兵刃想要抢个先手。  
小和尚也怔怔望着他，眼中一汪盈盈说不上在想什么，只见得神色渐渐肃穆。  
如若这田一刀当真立刻就和各派高手厮打起来，再加上一个出人意料实难揣测的小和尚，死伤姑且不论，师父身为武林盟主，怕是很难就这么视若无睹抽身而走……他虽然想要田一刀闹上一闹，却也没想闹到动手混战的地步。  
令狐羽见状忙上前一步，把还嗷嗷喊杀的田一刀按在妙色小和尚身边，就自己挡在两人与一众面色不佳的武林高手中间。  
他又看了那仍跌在地上的少年一眼，问道：  
“小兄弟，你的那三位兄长虽不是我亲手杀的，但田兄之所以出刀杀了他们，却是因你们四个在那酒肆里大声议论我的是非而起，是不是？”  
方才田一刀与小和尚好一番旁若无人言语，早已把那酒肆中究竟发生何事说得清楚明白，众人都心知肚明这少年是添油加醋避重就轻来诬陷令狐羽的，却也没脸承认。而那少年更是战战兢兢面如土色，垂着头不敢再多嘴半句，也算是默认了。  
令狐羽见他不回嘴反驳，便点点头接着说道：  
“好，我不杀伯仁，伯仁却因我而死，这三条人命就算在我令狐羽头上也可以。你因求生之念而投奔苏夫人，说了些无中生有的话，我也不怪你。你若真要为兄长报仇，现在就可以来杀我。”  
他说着一步走上那少年面前。  
少年却吓得连连后退，拼命摇着头哭喊“不敢”，倒像是令狐羽真欺负了他反要杀他一样。  
这模样看得令狐羽不由一阵摇头皱眉。  
“你这会儿才不杀我，岂非叫这些刚才还为你张目的英雄好汉里外不是人，你又要如何向他们交待？”  
少年闻言呆得连啼哭也忘了，瞬间面如死灰。  
他方才站在苏白蓉身边说的那些话真真假假，其中许多虚言，在场都是江湖名流，各个声威在外，未必不知他撒了谎。之所以都顺着他的说辞，不过是乐得多一个生事的借口罢了。  
但此时谎言揭穿实情败露，这责任各路英雄却是绝不肯承担的。倘若不能一口咬死了令狐羽，要被咬死的自然是他这个妖言惑众欺骗群雄的无名小卒。  
而令狐羽偏偏要把这一点当众拆穿。  
一时间，气氛尴尬至极，人人面上无光。那少年更是觉得自己已是个死人了，吓得止不住抽泣。  
令狐羽冷眼扫视全场，直把这群人都臊够了，才再瞥了那少年一眼，慢悠悠咧嘴一笑。  
“你我二人，总有一个得给交待。可你还是个半大孩子，这交待自然只好我来给。”  
他言罢侧身看向一旁的小和尚，眼角眉梢竟溢出三分张狂邪气，就伸出手。  
“小师傅，你给田兄的那三把戒刀可否借我一用？”  
早晨上山以前，小和尚把田一刀打扮成游方行者，恐他被傍身兵刃露了身份，便收走了他惯用的白刃，另给了他三把戒刀，谓之：戒贪，戒痴，戒嗔，叮嘱他不可妄行妄言。  
所谓戒刀，是用来持戒的，不用来杀人。  
而今令狐羽却要借这三把戒刀来用。  
妙色小和尚脸色微变，便即明白令狐羽是打算做什么，一副为难犹豫模样。但他到底还是叹息一声，双手推出两掌，将田一刀腰间挎着的三把刀击出刀鞘，便站在一边合十诵了声佛号。  
三把戒刀以此并排落在地上，刀尖倒立，长约六指，锋芒隐隐生寒，映着在场众人各异神色。  
一直守在令狐羽斜侧的岳鸣鹿满脸焦急担忧，终于忍不住伸手拽了师兄一把，低声轻唤：“大师兄……！”  
令狐羽扭头看小师弟一眼，安抚地伸手在岳鸣鹿头顶摸了摸，将之往身后轻推一把。  
而后他就孤身负手立在那三把戒刀前，平静看了看已然面色僵冷的中原群雄，喟然叹息。  
“诸位都是各大门派的头脸人物，其中不少更是我的前辈尊长，劳师动众地来问我一个毛头竖子的罪，无论究竟是为的什么，想来都是自认占理的。既然如此，小子也不敢出言不敬顶撞长辈。按着江湖上的规矩，我令狐羽甘愿自罚，三刀六眼，生死有命，只求大家各退一步，息事宁人便好。却不知道诸位前辈英雄肯不肯就此罢手揭过不提？”


	60. Chapter 60

一番话说完，当场凄寂，眨眼又似热油下锅似的炸开了。  
各派掌门毕竟也都是当世宗主，总还是要脸的，被一个后生小子臊得脸上又红又白能有什么趣儿，有些更是已彻底挂不住了，忍不住指着令狐羽哇哇大叫：  
“你这个臭小子休要巧言令色瞧不起人！大家齐聚武当也不单只为了你勾结田一刀滥杀无辜这一件事，还有私通魔教这一节你可没说清呢！讲得好像各路英雄好汉是诚心要逼死你一样给谁听？”  
令狐羽不由微微拧眉，心道这世上怎么就有这种人，明明就是特意来把人往死里逼的，怎么还能拗出这么一张正气凛然脸，还不许人说。好歹也是当世有头脸有名姓的一号人物，有本事做，倒是有胆量认？  
一旁的岳鸣鹿早已气得双手发抖，俏脸都皱起来，上前便大声负气道：“大师兄你别和这些人说了，他们根本就不是来讲理的，大不了咱们一起杀下山去，有什么了不起？咱们难道还能怕了他们不成！”话是对师兄说的，其实则是说给其余人等听的。  
另几个太华派弟子也是各个愤然，仗剑站在他身后，严阵以待，半步不退。  
那“百花夫人”苏白蓉脸色变了几遍，见太华派上下虽然心齐，但众人也并没有就此退却的意思，便又冷冷一笑，高声反问令狐羽：“你既然是自罚，想要避开要害不伤性命又有何难呢？既有诚心，何不立个能显诚意的办法，免得落人话柄啊。”  
令狐羽连忙拱手谦道：“那就请苏夫人代劳也未尝不可。或者在场的诸位前辈，哪位不嫌弃脏了手，愿意辛苦施罚的，令狐羽自当恭敬顺服无敢不从。”  
他自是不想这事就此闹大下去没法收场，宁愿自己吃亏受苦也没什么。但他的小师弟哪见得他受这种委屈，忍不住就又叫一声：“大师兄！！”一手死死拽着他，说什么也不肯放。  
岳鸣鹿幼年丧母，又生在高门，虽有严父在上，可也是从小万千宠爱长到大的，少有不如意之时，一旦脾气拗上来了，谁也拦不住。  
令狐羽劝也没用，正愁得不行，却听见静观许久的师父一声厉呵。  
“鸣鹿退下。”  
岳君亭傲然负手，瞪了幼子一眼。  
岳鸣鹿顿时就跟被霜打了一样，虽然不忿，却也无可奈何，只得垂头吭吭唧唧地退到一边去，嘴里半是埋怨半是赌气地跺脚唤一声：“爹啊！！”  
岳君亭哪里还理睬儿子这娇嗔之语，只扫眼将阶下众人再看一圈。  
苏白蓉见之唇角微微一颤，便又开口向令狐羽酸道：“尊师方才已经放过话了，你是他的徒弟，太华派的家事不劳旁人手长，我们这些‘旁人’怎么敢越俎代庖呢？”实则自是想逼迫岳君亭不许出手维护徒弟。  
岳君亭当即一声轻笑。  
“苏夫人这样说就见外了。在场诸位都是我太华派的武林同道，同气连枝，是劣徒的前辈尊长，既然劣徒自愿领罚，又有什么手短手长的。”  
他说到此处，特意略顿了一顿，看了一眼令狐羽，再接着开口时，连带眸中刹那掠过的光华也多出几分肃杀寒意。  
“只不过，我这个顽徒一向言行无状不知天高地厚，万一不知分寸进退无当，反而冲撞了诸位，可就不好了。”  
此言一出，莫说在场众人，便是令狐羽本人也骤然一惊。  
师父这话是在叫他不用委屈顾忌，只管放开手脚以内力御伤，倘若技不如人，那就算被当场捅死也无话可说，可若是他能挡得住这三刀，那便是各位掌门高手在他这个小辈面前丢了份，但凡是个还要脸的从此也就休要再提此事罢，免得自讨没趣。  
令狐羽一时百感交集，觉得师父不愧是师父，到底是看惯了江湖风浪，比他们师兄弟老辣多了，开口不急不怒，也没有半句狠话，其实不知道已经把多少人气得在心里呕血；一时又忍不住想，师父怎么就对他如此倚信，笃定他肯定挡得下这三刀，是真不怕众位大佬卯足了劲三刀把他捅死当场啊……  
他还正兀自心下打鼓，就听人群里果然有一把嗓音气得怪叫起来。  
“岳盟主好大的口气，想来是已将太华一派聚炁护体的内功绝学尽数传授给他的这位大弟子，打量在场各位英雄没一个有能耐伤得了他的徒弟了！”  
太华派低迷日久，自从岳君亭继任掌门又严令门下不许在江湖上动手生�事，是以多年来，太华派并没有积累下什么骁勇善战的名声，反而常被人非议轻看，揣测其实太华绝学早已失传，门下弟子武功平平才畏缩怕事不敢与人相争。  
相比当今的太华武学，只怕太华派首席大弟子令狐少侠的风流韵事还要更盛名在外一些。  
甚至曾有私下笑语，说岳君亭虽然做了武林盟主，但门下教出来的徒弟却武技平平，在江湖上一个能道一声彩的也没有，遇着实在要争个输赢的时候，怕是只能派他的大徒弟出来和人比一比床技了……  
这些千里迢迢赶来武当山寻晦气的人心里大多也都是这么想的，虽然生气岳君亭瞧不起他们，却并不真的相信令狐羽有这样的能耐能够挡下各派高手三刀。  
苏白蓉更是肆无忌惮，当即高叫一声：“好，既然如此，那就由我先来领教你太华派的高招！”便拔起地上的一把戒刀，径直往令狐羽心口刺去。  
看这架势是非要把他戳死不可的意思。  
怎么说您好歹也是前辈，就算是要严刑重罚，哪有直接就照小辈心口上戳的……您这是不是也太不端着了？  
令狐羽惊的眼神都变了，当时就被这掏心一刀激出一身冷汗，下意识就屏息运劲顶回去。  
他原本只是求生本能，不料却觉内息骤然炽热，自身周天如有吐纳天地聚气于万物之量，其深其广远在意识之外，一股坚实劲力汇聚周身，更是不可测，连他自己也吓了一跳。  
……莫非是他在魔教偷喝的那三桶酒，又被任遥在那温泉池中替他完全化炼了，不但不再使他气海暴涨危及性命，反而有了如此奇效？  
那……按着东方代教主吹得牛来说，他这会儿还不得牛得上了天了？  
令狐羽来不及琢磨明白究竟，眼看苏白蓉手中刀已到了跟前。  
那刀尖寒光锋利，才触到他心口，竟连衣物也不能刺破便被他体内劲气反弹回来。  
苏白蓉当即大惊失色，立刻回刀再刺。  
她接连刺了三刀，非但没能伤及令狐羽半分，反而自己被震得手臂酸麻险些连刀也不能握住。  
这情景叫在场众人俱是震惊不已。  
苏白蓉颜面扫地，又羞又恼，急地当场高叫一声骂道：  
“枉你们太华派大话说得好听，既然自甘领罚做什么还要师徒联手运气顽抗？既然如此，不如你们师徒俩一起上吧！”  
这可不是睁着眼睛胡说八道了？  
明明岳君亭站在一旁，离着令狐羽足有五步之遥，双手背在身后一动也没动过，什么时候就“联手”帮衬徒弟了？  
但苏夫人既然如此喊了，其余围观众人便算是得了借口，当即又有两人从人群中跳出来，夺了另两把戒刀，一人照准令狐羽咽喉，另一人却是冲着腹中脾脏要害，刀刀要人性命，与苏白蓉一起围攻上来。  
“你们简直欺人太甚！”  
岳鸣鹿气得双目充血，再也忍不了了，拔剑就要扑上去为大师兄助阵。  
其余太华弟子也纷纷怒目圆睁长剑出鞘，就等师父一声号令。  
眼看两边是真要混战一场，难免血流成河。  
令狐羽又正运劲防守，脱不开身去拦小师弟，干着急也没办法。  
正是在这千钧一发之际，遽然只见一道熟悉身影雄鹰振翅似的从众人头顶掠过，身手势如疾风，旋身一击便将三把刀夺在手中，再一掌已将那三人拍飞出去，在人群中砸出三个唯恐避之不及的凹陷。  
岳鸣鹿却剑才起势，根本没来得及真正出手，见这不知从哪里冒出来先他一步之人与大师兄一样穿着一身武当派低阶弟子的道袍，又是个生面孔，却一出手就拍飞了三位当世大派豪门的高手，不禁惊奇地愣住了。  
在场众人也全都满脸惊骇地瞪着眼，甚至忘了伸手将还摔在地上的苏白蓉等三人扶起。  
令狐羽好崩溃地捂住了自己的眼睛，一瞬间简直不知道该用什么表情面对接下来极有可能上演的全武行。  
他也曾想过任遥或许会忍无可忍自现其身，可怎么也没想过任少主甫一登场就抬手拍飞了三位正道大佬……这，再怎么解释说不是来砸场子的估计也难有人信了……  
眼前任遥还沉着脸站在那儿，一脸谁再敢上前拍死谁的怒容。  
令狐羽脑子里转得飞快，还正拼命苦思该如何应对才好。  
然而，只听身后有个人声惊得大叫：  
“遥儿？”  
这嗓音却是武当紫霄真人座下的入室大弟子天枢子道长。  
令狐羽闻之心头一震，当即眼都惊得圆了。  
这天枢子年逾四旬，在而今的武当派已是德高望重身份颇高，乃是门中主事的道长之一，平日只在山中清修，一向不见闲人，便是有江湖人慕名特意前来拜见也极少有赏脸的时候，此次若非群雄不请自来齐聚武当山还气势汹汹直逼上这金殿来，堵着他师父紫霄真人请来的客人不肯善了，他也是不管这等江湖是非的。  
方才任遥未现身时，他与他另外三个师弟，连同紫霄真人也就只是静静在边上看着，一副虽然你等在我山中闹事，但只要不打扰我飞升我就随便看看懒得管你们的模样。  
谁想这会儿，一见了任遥竟然脸色大变，甚至亲自从长阶上迎下来。  
令狐羽亲眼看见天枢子一手挂着浮尘纵身一个凌云梯就到了跟前，确认并未看错，便在众目睽睽之下双手一把将任遥拉住，脸上竟然还满是一种近似爹看儿子的疼爱埋怨。  
“遥儿，你怎么在这里？！”  
令狐羽心里“咯噔”一声，听见自己后槽牙磨擦的声响。  
面前的任遥被天枢道人拽住了，还先抬眼望了望他，而后才扭脸看向天枢子，一脸坦然地唤了一声：“大师伯。”  
顿时，令狐羽只觉得自己的后槽牙好痛，大概已经咬碎了。  
讲道理，大公子，你什么情况……？有这种关系咱能不能早点说？！


	61. Chapter 61

那边紧随天枢子身后，天璇、天玑、天权三子也围上来，拉着任遥嘘长问短，一副意外之喜心情激动的模样。  
任遥一抬手把那三把戒刀扔回田一刀的刀鞘里，挨个“二师伯，三师伯，四师伯”喊完了人，再冲长阶上的紫霄真人看过去，规规矩矩行了个礼，乖巧唤一声：“太师父。”  
紫霄老道点点头，捋了捋白胡子，原本没什么太多表情的脸上瞬间满是慈祥。  
任遥被武当四子围着，多张望了两眼，问：“五师伯和六师伯怎么没在？”  
老三天玑子在众师兄弟中脾气最暴躁，顿时皱了皱眉头，一脸嫌弃地解释道：“山上突然多出好些杂人，到处都乱七八糟的，你五师伯和六师伯领着其他人在下头紫霄宫呢。”但他说这话时，连看也没看其余那些围上金殿来的人一眼，仍只看着面前的任遥。  
老二天璇子则正相反，性情最为温和，为人也最为厚道亲切，不像师兄师弟们那般“目中无人”。只见他先看了令狐羽一眼，犹豫了一下，才拉住任遥低声问：“遥儿，你怎么——”  
后面的话，他没有直接问出口。  
倒是也不必直接问出口。  
令狐羽在心里默默数了一圈，尴尬地恨不得脚底抹油扭头就跑。  
紫霄真人一生只收了七位入室弟子，其中只有年纪最小的关门弟子瑶光君是一位女道长，往上天枢、天璇、天玑、天权、玉衡、开阳六位，正是瑶光君的六位师兄，江湖上人称武当六子。  
眼看任遥从一到六，把六位师伯挨个都喊到了，这事究竟怎么回事，也就呼之欲出了。  
令狐羽从前倒是听说过，魔教教主任平生的夫人是一位文武双绝的出世美人，且身份十分尊贵。但任夫人一向深居简出从不在江湖中抛头露面，江湖中人也都只是传言其美，却少有人识得真容。  
在此之前，令狐羽怎么也没想过，这位颇为神秘的任夫人竟然就是名噪一时的武当瑶光君。可看紫霄老道和武当六子待任遥的态度，再算算瑶光君淡出江湖避世退隐的时候，也全是对得上的。  
令狐羽骤然觉得唏嘘万分。  
想想当年的瑶光君风华绝代人才出众，紫霄真人喜爱这个关门女弟子更胜过前头那六个男徒弟百倍，自从将瑶光君收入山门便不再收徒，对她悉心栽培倾囊相授。人们纷纷都揣测，紫霄老道是属意瑶光君传承衣钵的，待真人登仙以后，武当派必要出一位名震江湖的元君。  
谁料想，瑶光君却如流星陨落，短暂耀眼以后便彻底销声匿迹，无人知其所在，飞快地被这江湖遗忘。如今看来，也并非如揣测中那般，是无心俗尘只求飞升，而是如许许多多在传闻奇说中留下一个名姓、一抹倩影而后又彻底消失不见的美丽女子们一样，觅得一心人，便只想白首不相离，为此甚至甘心情愿放弃了一切属于自己的大好前程，嫁做人妇，为他生儿育女，成为他身后面目模糊没有名姓的某夫人。  
假如这个男人是某个高门大派的俊杰之后，那倒也勉强算是一段会得众人艳羡称赞的“佳话”。  
偏偏这个男人是任平生，是为所谓正道武林不容的邪魔外道。  
令狐羽不用轻佻想象，也能知道，当年的紫霄真人与武当六子会是何等震惊，甚至愤怒，势必百般挽留，而那个打定主意离开师门追随爱侣的女人又是何等的决绝与悲伤。  
以名门巅峰之身，义无反顾选择了一个为世俗所不容的男人，宁为一人与天下为敌。瑶光君不愧是堪当盛名的侠女，难怪能有任遥这样人帅心好的儿子。  
可如若当年的瑶光君不曾抛却一切隐姓埋名远离江湖，又哪还轮得到如苏白蓉之流后来居上呼风唤雨？  
时无英雄，使竖子成名，概莫如是。  
而今瑶光君与任平生之子初初返回中原，还没自报家门，就先惹了一身麻烦事，待到身份彻底曝露，还不知该怎么收场哩。  
但看武当山这几个老道士待任遥这么亲切，想来是会用心回护这个师侄的罢。  
令狐羽一时为任遥担忧得不行，转念一想，却又觉着，任少主眼前有武当派罩着，身后怎么说至少也还有半个魔教可以驱策，比他这个被人喊打喊杀上门差点三刀捅死的可安全多了，还用他乱操什么闲心……顿时又觉得自己未免自作多情。  
他之前骂任遥，说任遥根本不了解他。可他又了解任遥什么呢？  
他甚至都没想过要问任遥��这些事，关于家人，关于任遥自己，一次也没有。  
明明他也只是个什么都不知道的罢了。  
心尖骤然一阵酸涩抽搐，连眼神也黯淡下来。  
令狐羽不由自主向任遥看过去，毫无意识地叹了口气。  
他听见任遥对天璇子解释：“我跟羽哥一起上的山。”  
天璇子闻言点了点头，又多看了他一眼，虽然没有说什么，但神色明确愈发复杂。  
那样的神情，任遥或许并不太在意，但令狐羽是完全懂的。  
以眼前这情形，谁会希望自己关怀疼爱的子侄和他令狐羽扯上什么不清不楚的关系？何况他的名声也不算好。而武当派却是清修的道门正宗，更是武林泰斗。天璇子身为师伯，本能地不愿意任遥沾上他令狐羽，实在是再正常不过。  
如若武当派能好好护住任遥，他倒是无妨后退一步。  
他看见任遥似还想和武当四子说些什么，丝毫也未察觉不妥，一双皓皓如星的眼睛光彩照人。  
令狐羽恍惚苦笑了一下，连忙咬咬牙，抢着开口：  
“天璇道长，这里头有许多误会，一时半会儿也说不清楚。我是闻讯上山来找我师父的。阿遥他……他是特意上山来看望你们几位和紫霄真人的。我和他……就是碰巧同路而已。”  
话音还没落地，任遥便皱起眉来。


	62. Chapter 62

他似立刻就想反驳什么，却被另一个人声抢先打断了。  
那苏白蓉已从地上爬起来，勉强整理了仪容，又围观了半晌武当派欢喜认亲的现场，终于忍不下去，冷冷呛声起来。  
“天枢道长，贵派的后生好厉害啊。不知这是哪一位道长座下的高徒？”  
她是个深谙示好之道的女人，即便发难，也把话说得曼声曼调，如同娇嗔。  
天枢子被她点了名，顿时面露不悦之色，但总还算克制，就冷声答了一句：“贫道的小师妹仙去多年，留下此子，托付于我们六兄弟，那便和我们六个的徒弟是一样的。”  
话音方落，从头至尾没有吭声的天权子便将任遥往身后推了一把，笑道：  
“遥儿，你隔了这么久才回武当山来，五师伯和六师伯对你也都很是想念。你现下就立刻随我去紫霄宫拜见两位师伯吧。”  
天权子当是六子中最为心思缜密者，两句话说得中气十足，字字清楚，言下之意有二：一是武当派的子侄武当派势必回护，众人若要发难自请掂量斟酌；二便是要任遥快走，不必留在这是非之地。  
令狐羽在一旁听着，顿时心里稍稍松了一口气，才想说既然有武当派出头，只要任遥赶紧离开，不要暴露了他魔教少主的身份，其余人等也只当他是个少在江湖露面的小道长，那便该是稳妥了。谁知任遥犹豫了一下，不但没有走，反而上前一步，走到他身边来，径直伸手拽住他手臂。  
“羽哥，你和我一起去。”  
任遥略微拧眉，抓住他时用足了力道，掌心竟微微灼热。  
天枢子等四位道长都是一愣。那天权子见他没有会意而走，更是起急，就又催促一声：“遥儿！”  
令狐羽脑子“嗡嗡”作响，呆愣看住任遥好一阵才反应过来怎么回事，慌忙将他往天权子身边推，一边急道：“……你赶紧去，听你师伯的话，我——”  
他话都没能说完，任遥已截口打断他。  
“不行，我们说好了不分开的。这些人摆明了根本不讲理还想杀你，你留在这里做什么？”  
他眉头深锁，手上力道更是不松，一副绝不肯放的模样，双眼紧盯着令狐羽，隐隐已见了怒意。  
令狐羽被他这模样吓住了，竟又懵了一瞬，再回过神来，简直就像心尖子都被他掐住了一般，从心口酸软到眼眶。  
这傻阿遥，倔脾气上来了根本不知道自己做了什么……  
天权子见任遥死死抓着令狐羽不肯走，不由摇头叹了口气。  
其余诸人听闻这个一掌击退当世三位高手的年轻人竟是瑶光君之子时已有骚动之声，如今见任遥竟就这么毫不避讳地在众目睽睽之下与令狐羽拉拉扯扯言辞暧昧，更是哗然。  
苏白蓉眉梢挑起，“啧啧”嘲弄：“啊呀，令狐贤侄可真是……了不得咯——”  
“不敢不敢，比不上苏夫人您。”令狐羽扭头就笑着顶回去。  
之前种种，都是冲他一个人来，他早习惯了，也不那么在乎。但牵扯到任遥就完全不同。任大公子是个打小被宠到大的，几时受过人言可畏的气，就算偶尔听见那么两句“邪魔外道”之类，有仇也当时就让教众们报了。令狐羽自己知道狗嘴里吐不出什么象牙来，哪能愿意这些人风言风语欺辱任遥，当下再难退让。  
苏白蓉没料到他敢这么没大没小当众刻薄长辈，惊得花容失色，又见岳鸣鹿等几个太华派的少年男女听了他们大师兄这刻薄话已“咯咯”得笑出声来，甚至连她周围也有人憋不住低头窃笑，更是气得发抖，偏瞪着令狐羽“你”了两声也没能还上嘴，怎么应声都是丢份，干脆一扭头故作姿态地翻了个白眼。  
她眼珠子在任遥身上转了两圈，不知琢磨些什么，唇角噙着一抹冷笑，又开口道：  
“想不到瑶光君青春仙去，留下个独子生得这么英俊，武功又是极好。可是你爹爹姓什么？是哪门哪派哪里人士？怎么众位江湖朋友却从来没听说过呢？”  
不待任遥回答，令狐羽已将人往身后挡了挡，反问：  
“天枢道长刚才不是已说得明白，瑶光君把他托付给武当派，那他就是武当派的人。苏夫人也没有待字闺中的女儿，才看见个年轻俊俏的小道长就打听人这么多私事干什么？”  
他眼见苏白蓉诚心把事往任遥身上引，心里又是警醒又是厌烦，嘴上也彻底不留情面。  
只不过这一句话，故意提起苏夫人早已夭折的爱女，是诚心揭人伤疤往人伤心事上戳，实在不能算厚道。  
令狐羽话才出口，就听见他师父岳君亭在斜后方清了清嗓子，显然是不高兴他太过口无遮拦。  
但令狐羽一心维护任遥，恨不得捡块石头堵了这些人的烂嘴才好，实在不能面面俱到，想着就算再被师父吊起来抽一顿也认了，便硬着脖子没有回头。  
对面苏白蓉被一句话戳在肺管子上，气得脸色彻底青铁，终于再没法端着大家之主第一美人的架子，指住令狐羽破口大骂：  
“我问的是他，你这诲淫诲盗不干不净的臭小子算个什么东西——”  
她一边骂，一边将衣袖一抖，就甩出两条藏在臂上的软鞭，冲令狐羽劈头盖脸抽过来。  
苏白蓉这一双软鞭也是上得江湖神兵册的，算是有些来头，尤以灵巧迅疾著称。她自认成名人物，虽然方才惊见这两个年轻人一个内力精进一个也有力退三人之能，但心里仍然自负，并不信自己会在看家绝技上输给小辈。  
令狐羽只见两道黑影蛇一样朝自己脸上咬过来，本能后撤闪避。  
这一撤却正好靠进身后的任遥怀里。  
任遥只顺势接住，便一手护着令狐羽的脸把人按在了自己胸口，另一只长手再弹臂一抓，便如蛇打七寸，将苏白蓉那两根软鞭截在掌中。  
“羽哥是我心爱之人。我的事，他说什么就是什么。”  
他搂着令狐羽，也不做多余动作，就平静看了苏白蓉一眼。  
令狐羽只觉一只大手覆在自己脸庞，何其温暖，轻柔却坚毅，熟悉的气味夹着草木清香瞬间掠夺了鼻息……他忽然整个人都傻掉了。  
脑海一片空白。天地之间仿佛什么也没有，只余下他们两个，还有彼此胸膛里无法忽视的怦然心跳。


	63. Chapter 63

苏白蓉双鞭都被拿住，用力往回拽了一把，竟如有泰山镇压，非但不能动任遥分毫，反而险些稳不住自家阵脚，整个人都扑倒出去，情急之下只得撒手。  
任遥借势将那两条软鞭一抖，在晴空里打出“啪”的一声脆响，惊得苏白蓉以为他是要把鞭子抽回在自己脸上了，慌忙捂着脸连连后退。  
任遥见她知道怕了，便把鞭子扔回给她，再不多看一眼。他只旋身对紫霄真人与武当四子道：“太师父，四位师伯，我本来是打算先跟羽哥去拜见完他的师父，再来武当向你们报喜的，可是没想到出了这些事，我们就只好直接一起上山来了。”  
他自是坦荡得很，三言两语落在众人耳中，却如平地惊雷。  
江湖中人，说规矩规矩不小，可要说百无禁忌，玩得开的也不在少数。“走旱路”这种事，一个巴掌怎么拍得响？乐在其中者当然不止令狐羽一个。否则令狐少侠也没处可以风流去不是。  
但江湖上的许多事，做得，却说不得。  
尤其名门正派，多是背地里随便玩玩罢了，光明正大时该如何娶妻生子，绝不含糊，更不会承认自己私下里玩过这个那个的，唯恐名声有亏。  
从前只有一个令狐羽，喜欢就是喜欢，睡了就是睡了，合则一晌贪欢，不合一拍两散，从不藏着掖着，更不拉扯纠缠，也不在乎，已是人人可以唾一口的奇葩。  
而今又多出一个任遥，偏偏要当众认真。  
可大家都是随便玩玩而已，就你一个认真，那怎么能行呢。  
瑶光君的遗子，武当派的侠少，坦途不走走邪路，要和一个浪荡顽劣声名狼藉的男人搞在一起，还一副有情有义有担当模样，反衬得大家都薄情寡义鲜廉寡耻似的。  
满世界金玉其表相安无事，偏你一腔赤诚光明磊落，可不是你坏了大家的德行？简直伤风败俗有违人伦！  
如若不是碍着在武当的地头，又还有个不那么好惹的岳盟主深浅未明，怕是已有人要叫骂开闹了。  
令狐羽呆愣许久，猛醒过来想圆场，想拦住任遥，却已不能挣脱。  
任遥搂住他的那只手力道极大，把他整个人都箍在怀抱里，说什么也不肯放开。  
“阿遥……”他忍不住低低唤了一声，听见自己的嗓音都在发抖。  
可任遥偏不放手。  
最不恰当的话，说在最不恰当的时候，却叫人喉头滚烫心颤不已。令狐羽恨不得什么也不管了，只想回身投入这温暖怀抱，抱住这个人。  
但他却听见一声熟悉轻笑。  
“你这个人真有意思。你怎么自说自话就又是‘拜见’又是‘报喜’的，好像我大师兄已经是你的人了一样。”  
那是他小师弟岳鸣鹿的声音。  
令狐羽遽然心尖一悸，下意识咬住嘴唇。  
岳鸣鹿就站在几步之遥的地方，在师父身边，可他的眼睛被任遥捂住了，完全看不见那张犹带青涩的脸上是怎样的表情。  
然而他识得这笑声。  
小师弟的性情与师父完全不像，天真烂漫，爱说爱笑，嗓音脆生生的，两张形状美好的嘴皮子一开一合，比其余师弟妹都要快三分，每每他天南海北胡扯八道起来，全师门上下，只有小师弟一个接得上嘴。  
小师弟是无心的，丝毫也没有恶意，只是单纯地难以置信，觉得任遥言语不合常理。  
原本也着实没常理。  
他与阿遥，从相识到此刻，一切都在意料之外，早已失控到连他自己也浑浑噩噩不知该如何是好。  
令狐羽实在很难形容自己此刻的心情，只觉得从来也没有这么慌乱过。  
就仿佛心有预兆，是常年混迹丛林赖以生存的直觉，在一瞬间嗅见了潜藏的腥气。  
他毫无意识地抓住任遥手臂，用力之下，指尖几乎掐进肉里，似想拽开。  
但任遥却纹丝不动。  
他只把那只捂在他脸上的手往下挪了些许，正正好就按在他心口上。  
令狐羽看见他眼里粼粼的光，温情脉脉，听见他的嗓音合着自己鼓噪不停的心跳，旁若无人地吐出更多危险的话语。  
“他就是我的人。我心里只有他一个，认定了这辈子都要和他在一起。我知道他心里也是和我一样的。我和他已经是夫妻一样的关系，他也已经收了我家传的信物。那他当然就是我的人。”  
心里似有一根绷紧多年的弦，就在这一刹那，彻底断裂了。


	64. Chapter 64

令狐羽只觉颈项流动的血都在沸腾翻滚。耳边全是无法忽视的心跳声。他看见小师弟愣了一下，尚未完全张开的清秀眉眼中浮现出毫无遮掩的困惑与不悦，语声里也已笑意全无。  
“我大师兄有家有师门，又不是路边的孤魂野鬼随便你拐带。就算你是真心，怎么也应该先回你武当，请你的师伯来我们太华派说一说这门‘亲事’吧。然后还得看我爹同不同意呢。”  
岳鸣鹿上前两步，一副想要伸手将令狐羽拽过去的模样。  
任遥眉头微微一皱，下意识便将令狐羽往怀里搂得更紧，护食一样。  
“我要的是羽哥，又不是你爹，他同不同意与我何干？”  
他警惕地看了岳鸣鹿一眼，想也没想便反问回去。  
岳鸣鹿一瞬瞪大了眼，看住任遥的眼神就像看见了什么不可理喻的怪物一样。  
场面顿时非常尴尬，交头接耳之声不绝。  
令狐羽双腿直发软，若不是被任遥搂得紧怕是已经站不稳了，想说“你不能这样对我师父说话”，却又不忍苛责。  
师父就在他面前不远的地方，依然站如青松，面上看不出生气没生气，却也没像往常一样出声管他。  
倒是小师弟，震惊过后更不高兴了，拧眉噘嘴叫了两声“大师兄”，一脸的委屈。  
令狐羽忽然心慌不已，偏偏脑子就跟被浆糊凝住了一样，什么主意也想不出来了，只能傻傻由着任遥在这众目睽睽之下抱着他不撒手。  
或许早从他第一次被他抱住时起，他就已经逃不掉了。  
大约是他这模样看着太狼狈。又或是场面实在太混乱无法收拾。一直站在高台之上面露慈祥的紫霄真人忽然开口：  
“遥儿，你领令狐少侠到太师父跟前来。”  
他让任遥带着令狐羽站在他身边，做了一个明显回护的手势，道袍宽大的羽袖几乎可将他们俩半个身子都遮住，再开口与任遥说话时，语声里带着令人安心的笑意。  
“太师父问你，你要如实回答，这一个月时间里，你可是都和令狐少侠在一起？”  
令狐羽眸光一颤，顿时便全明白了。  
任遥却还有些懵懂，不知太师父为何忽然这样问。但他内心坦荡，自觉没有做过什么亏心事，便事无不可对人言，当即点点头老实应道：“是，这一个月里，我们俩一直在一起。”  
紫霄真人又问：“期间他可曾有撇下你独自离开？”  
任遥道：“有。”  
紫霄真人问：“有几次？”  
“两次。”任遥眨了眨眼，下意识扭头看了一眼身边的令狐羽，语声骤然柔软下来，俨然诉说心中珍藏。  
“我本来遭人暗算，中了毒，是羽哥舍命救我的。我怕连累他，所以让他走。可是他只听说有人要为难我，便连夜又折返回来助我。后来第二次，是我不知轻重把他吓跑了，但是我很快就追上他了。他着急来找他的师父，我不放心他一个人，所以陪他一起来。”  
令狐羽闻言好一阵恍惚，待反应过来时，已十指收紧，死死抓住了任遥的手。  
他原本还焦虑担忧，怕任遥不懂紫霄老道的苦心，在这节骨眼上不能把话说得圆融。却从没料想过，在任遥眼中，两人从相遇之初至今种种，原来竟是这样。  
难怪阿遥这样死死追着他不放，可是……  
任遥送他的那块白玉就揣在心口的位置，竟似有一团火，烫得他心都要化了。  
令狐羽呆磕磕犹在梦中，又听见紫霄真人问任遥：  
“那你再如实告诉太师父，勾结魔教意图不轨的事，令狐羽有没有做过？”  
听到“魔教”二字时，任遥似没防备，明显怔了一瞬。但他很快便斩钉截铁地摇了摇头，否认道：“没有。羽哥他从来没有做过什么‘意图不轨’之事。”  
紫霄真人满意颔首，抚了一把垂至胸口的白胡子，抬眼看向阶下众人时竟是“哈哈”一笑。  
“既然令狐少侠这月余以来皆是和老道的徒孙儿在一起，想来其中确是有所误会。各位江湖朋友千里迢迢而来一定奔波劳累。武当山风景怡人，诸位若不嫌弃，可在山中小住，修身养性；若有要事，也可自行离去。老道和岳盟主有奠雁之礼相商，就不多奉陪了。”  
他说着一拂羽袖，示意自己的几个徒弟可以清场送客了，自己则径直迎着岳君亭走过去，再不管其余人等。  
任遥眼中犹有茫然，仍没有完全明白究竟发生了什么。令狐羽站在他身边，手还与他十指紧扣，脸却已羞得通红。


	65. Chapter 65

哪怕只是一天之前，如果有人和令狐羽说他有可能会为情爱之事害羞，令狐羽都一定会觉得这人的脑子怕不是坏掉了。  
可此时此刻，他却实实在在地体会到了，什么叫做“心如鹿撞”。  
任遥实在太好。好到他甚至要自惭形秽，觉得自己不配。  
不过他也就只来得及害羞了一瞬间吧。  
就在紫霄真人引着岳君亭要走的那一刻，忽然有人高叫起来。  
“什么‘奠雁之礼’，你这老牛鼻子有什么资格替遥儿做主？”  
但见一人，乌发红袍，容颜如玉，从众人身后乘风而上，眨眼立于人前。  
竟是魔教代教主东方寻本人。  
而他身后，却是汹涌而来的魔教教中，各个打扮得奇形怪状，嚷嚷着：“臭牛鼻子！赶紧把我们少主还回来！”  
在场众人，无不震惊。  
啊，这什么情况……  
令狐羽愣了一瞬，不忍猝闻地捂住了自己的脸。  
任遥也震惊极了，下意识唤了一声：“东方叔叔！”  
东方寻冷着脸，将猩红的斗篷一甩。  
“你小子翅膀硬了，竟然擅自跑到这种脏兮兮地地方来。我怎么教导你的？和这些人面兽心的东西待在一起可是会折寿的。”  
这话说得可谓是毫不客气。  
原本还颇为高傲地武当四子顿时冷了脸。那天枢子更是面色冰寒，当即大怒反问：“东方寻你什么意思？”  
东方寻眉梢一挑，“我什么意思？我幸幸苦苦养了二十年的人，你们武当派说拐走就拐走了？想得到是便宜！”  
他竟然当众指称任遥是他“幸幸苦苦养了二十年的人”。  
能得东方代教主这样一句话的，除了魔教教主任平生的独子，再不做他想。  
那苏白蓉原本已灰头土脸，但听这一句，顿时容光焕发，怪腔怪调开口：“原来瑶光君竟是不修仙途修魔道，真是可惜可惜啊！”  
武当众人各个脸色不善，便是紫霄真人也不由神色凝重起来。  
东方寻倒是毫不在乎，就理所当然冲任遥招呼一声：“遥儿，过来。”  
任遥尚未从惊诧之中回神，看了看他东方叔叔，又扭头看看身边的令狐羽，下意识收紧相扣手指。  
“羽哥在这儿，我不能走。”  
“你——”东方寻妙目圆瞪，简直不相信自己的耳朵。他立刻冷笑一声，“你可知道他这位师父是什么人？”  
任遥不由微微一怔。  
东方寻瞥一眼一旁的岳君亭，又是冷笑。  
“你这二十年没爹没妈的日子，全拜这位岳盟主所赐。你喜欢谁不能得，偏偏要和他的徒弟搅在一起？”  
一言既出，现场愈发哗然。  
良久沉默不语的岳君亭终于仰天喟然。  
“你是真的恨我啊……”  
“恨你？”东方寻当即好一阵大笑，竟连眼泪都从眼角溢出来。他直直瞪着岳君亭，“岳盟主未免也太把自己当回事了。怎么，难道我说错了么？”  
岳君亭一言不发，唯有一抹哂笑攀上唇角。  
东方寻却大叫一声：  
“遥儿，害死你爹爹妈妈的罪魁祸首就在眼前，你还愣着干什么？”


	66. Chapter 66

莫说任遥，便是令狐羽也愣了好一会儿才猛醒过来。  
东方寻是故意来砸场子的。  
倒不关他和任遥什么事，而是来寻他师父的晦气来了。  
若是寻常时候，倒也罢了，偏偏眼前这情势正是对师父最为不利。  
“阿遥，咱们先走吧，有什么事坐下来好好说。”令狐羽当即一把拽住任遥，低声劝。  
任遥眼中仍有惊疑不散，盯住岳君亭，沉声开口：  
“岳先生，您是羽哥的师父，我心里对您并没有任何不敬之意，但事关我父母生死，能不能请您说明一下，我东方叔叔所言是不是真的？”  
他竟然当众直言质问。  
“你们——”岳鸣鹿已然气得脸都青了，却又不愿与任遥说话的模样，转而恼怒瞪着令狐羽嗔怨：“大师兄你都听见了？”  
令狐羽只觉自己的头疼得都快要炸了。  
“阿遥……”他又拽了任遥一把，嗓音里已现出恳求之意。  
任遥闻声扭回脸来看着他，眸中一片犹豫动摇之色。  
令狐羽觉得他几乎就要成功了。  
但他却听见他师父岳君亭叹息一声。  
“没错，你东方叔叔说的每一个字都是真的。”  
瞬间，令狐羽似听见开弓裂弦的声响，浸着心底弥漫而上的肃杀。  
任遥似仍无法理解，怔怔追问一句：  
“为什么？”  
岳君亭眉心一拧。  
“正魔不两立。我与你父母并无私怨，你定要问我为什么，我也只能如是答你。”  
这回答如此简单直白，没有丝毫辩解。  
任遥震惊良久，眼中混沌困扰终于渐渐沉淀，取而代之的，是一望即知的怒意。  
“既然如此，我只好无礼了！”  
他当即皱眉推出一掌，径直扑岳君亭而去。  
“阿遥！”令狐羽终于忍不住大叫，“这里头一定有误会，你别对我师父动手！”  
他涌身拆下任遥这一掌，满脸尽是哀求。  
任遥显然为难至极，犹豫再三，终是咬牙低呼：“羽哥你让开……”紧接着又向着岳君亭再出一掌。  
令狐羽心下已是凄然。  
他知道师父自恃身份，绝不肯轻易与任遥一个小辈动武。  
但任遥毕竟是魔教少主，在这种群雄注目的节骨眼上，倘若任遥步步紧逼，师父身为武林盟主又岂能一味避退？  
尤其师父是绝不能输的，一旦出手，即便无心杀死任遥，也必要出杀招重伤之，否则莫说师父本人，便是太华派上下也会彻底成为众矢之的。  
而任遥自然也会全力反击，誓报双亲血仇。  
如此一来，两败俱伤，再所难免。  
师父与任遥，无论伤了哪一个，他都无法忍视。  
令狐羽无可奈何，只能竭尽全力缠住任遥。  
一旁岳鸣鹿只道大师兄和那个突然冒出来的魔教打起来了，却是赤手空拳，当即大喝一声：“大师兄接剑！”将令狐羽的佩剑抛过去。  
然而令狐羽又如何能够对任遥拔剑？得此长剑在手，心里愈发苦得如浸黄连，只能就着剑鞘轻击任遥手腕、脚踝、膝盖窝，专找制约行动却并无大碍之处下手，始终不许任遥近他师父的身。  
偏任遥正在气头上，根本不领他的情，反而一张“羽哥你打我”的委屈脸，拼命拿眼瞪着他。


	67. Chapter 67

太华山的最高峰终年积雪，山中云雾缭绕，夜晚的露水总是带着一丝凌冽凉意。  
令狐羽蹑手蹑脚把抱着自己睡得磨牙蹬腿的小师弟扒拉到床榻里侧，悄无声息遛出门去。  
他已经整整犹豫了三年，好奇了三年。  
足足三年。从没有一件事，能让他如此辗转反侧百爪挠心。  
所以他决定，今晚一定要去探一番究竟。  
这一年，是他跟着师父上了太华山的第十个年头，眨眼，他已不再是当年街头打滚的小毛孩儿，而长成了十七岁的翩翩少年。  
十年光阴，足够他把太华山中的每一个角落刨个彻底。  
唯独有一处旧宅，他从来也没能进去过。  
太华派从前也是名震四海的高门大派，但如今却已大不如前，因而人丁并不怎么兴旺。  
据说在先代掌门人，也就是他的太师父任上，太华派曾经一度衰败式微至谷底，险些为其他武林门派瓜分吞并。幸亏有师父力挽狂澜，不但保住了西岳太华的数百年基业，还为太华派重在中原武林争得了一席之地，大有复兴之势。  
之后，师父便继任了太华派掌门的位置。  
在带他上山以前，师父也没有收别的弟子，除了小师弟和几个仆婢以外，只有一位顾师叔长住在玉女峰。  
这位顾师叔是师父和师娘的师妹，尤其与师娘情同手足，曾一起在这玉女峰上抚琴习剑，同食同寝，出双入对，形影不离。据说顾师叔是在当年与魔教的大战中受了重伤，身子一直没能恢复，因此回到玉女峰闭关调养，从此几乎不怎么下来。  
每个月师父都会带着他和小师弟上玉女峰去拜望一回。  
后来他渐渐长了几岁，师父也收了些新的师弟妹，江湖事务越来越忙碌，便由他带着小师弟去拜望顾师叔。  
顾师叔是个眉眼十分温柔的貌美女子，大约是因为伤势的缘故，气色始终不太好，花瓣似的唇上蒙着一层白霜。  
每每见他带着小师弟去，顾师叔总欢喜得很，拿出亲手烹制的花茶、蜜膏给他们吃，拉着小师弟的小手，说起话来能一直说到月上中天也不知疲倦。  
所说的话题，永远围绕着师娘。  
师娘是太师父的独女，是太华山中的灵鹤，雪峰上的傲寒梅，无论容貌还是人才，都不在武当瑶光君之下，至于后来如洛阳苏白蓉之流更是连她的裙摆也摸不着，只因为太华派今不如昔，才不受众人追捧，籍籍无名，埋没于江湖。  
师父继承掌门之位以后，师娘便嫁与师父，与师父互相扶持撑起太华一门，直到诞下小师弟后一年，因病故去。是以小师弟对母亲几乎没什么印象，很喜欢听顾师叔说关于母亲的旧事，每每都恋恋不舍赖在玉女峰不肯走。  
顾师叔常常揽着小师弟，语重心长地叮嘱：  
“你爹爹妈妈为了重振西岳太华的声威，各自吃了许多苦，牺牲颇多。你也一定要将光大太华的志向好好记在心上，长大了继承祖师的宏愿，万万不可辜负了先辈呕心沥血。”  
小师弟听得稀里糊涂，就睁着孩童水润滚圆的大眼睛望着她。  
每当这时候，令狐羽心里总觉得有些可笑，觉得顾师叔大约是久闷在玉女峰养伤养得魔怔了，才和一个懵懂孩童说这些。  
对于什么门派大业，令狐羽其实没那么在乎。他喜欢抓着顾师叔问些别的。  
师父常常会趁夜独自去西峰，一待便是一整夜，直至天明才返回。  
这让令狐羽好奇万分，怎么猜也猜不透其中的故事。  
他曾经也偷偷爬上西峰去，却只看见一处上锁的旧屋，除了门前牌匾上的“云上莲舍”四个字以外，别的什么也瞧不见。  
于是有一回，他便旁敲侧击地问顾师叔，西峰顶上的云上莲舍是什么地方？为什么师父总要一个人去？  
顾师叔闻之恍惚良久，悠悠一声长叹。  
“是吗……岳师兄还是常去那儿啊……”  
顾师叔告诉他，西峰云上莲舍是他七师叔的旧居。师父与七师叔年纪相仿，是同年上山的少年知己。但当年太华派几乎分崩离析时，多数门人都下山离开了。七师叔也不例外。师父重情重义，至今仍为七师叔留着那旧居，时不时便亲自去扫洒除尘，想必是怀念故人罢。  
那天顾师叔久久看着他，眼神复杂极了，反复叮嘱：“你以后没事不要随便偷溜上西峰去胡闹。被你师父知道了，会生气的。”  
令狐羽当事时满口答应着，心里其实不以为然。  
少年人的好奇心，便是天降的山也压不住。  
师父每每上西峰去究竟是在干什么？  
那西峰上的旧居又究竟是什么模样？  
今夜，他定要探个明白。


	68. Chapter 68

许是西峰鲜有人烟，山风仿佛比别处更冷一些。  
令狐羽身手灵巧，一路来到那云上莲舍前，心中还庆幸，亏得太华派人丁不兴，没什么巡夜的弟子，否则哪由他一路大摇大摆，来得这么轻松容易。  
这云上莲舍虽是久无人居的旧屋，却处处打扫得干净齐整，偶有损坏也都精心修补，想来是师父常常来的缘故。  
令狐羽心中愈发好奇，又不敢动出大动响，惊动了师父，便寻了偏僻角落里的一扇窗，蹑手蹑脚地撬开来，钻进屋去。  
待进来之后，又是别有洞天。  
夜已深浓，屋内却未曾点灯，只有一点朦胧月光从天空漏下来，梁柱都隐隐戳戳的。  
令狐羽先四下张望一圈，感觉自己所在这间房应该是间卧房，层层纱幔之后，有床有榻，还熏着新鲜的木香。他忍不住仔细嗅了嗅，是师父最喜爱的松木香气。  
房内三面墙上全挂着画，一共十一卷，黑漆漆的也看不太真切，只能看出每一卷都被纱帘遮罩。  
既然把画挂出来了，做什么又要遮起来？莫非是画得太丑，实在不好意思见人？  
令狐羽玩心大盛，忍不住掀开一卷偷看，却不由得大吃一惊。  
这画哪里是画得不好，简直是画得极好，尤其连画中人，也是个稀世罕见的大美人。  
令狐羽曾经在顾师叔哪里见过师娘的画像，只觉得这画中人，比起师娘也丝毫不逊色，然而眉眼又不似师娘婉约，反而有股勃勃英气，愈发是合他的眼缘。  
但这人却作一身太华派男弟子的打扮。  
令狐羽细看之下才察觉，顿时吓了一跳，心道这是本门的哪位前辈，长得这么美，和他做同门师姐妹岂不是如砾石相伴美玉、萤火虫遇夜明珠，简直倒霉透顶……  
他才在心中啧啧感慨，转念一想，这云上莲舍既然是七师叔的旧居，莫非这画中人便是七师叔不成？  
令狐羽连忙把余下十卷画也都掀开瞧了瞧，果然见每张画上都是同一个美人，或静或动，或抚琴，或舞剑，姿态各异，栩栩如生。  
无论是有人给七师叔画了十几张画像，全部挂在七师叔旧日的卧房里；还是七师叔给别人画了十几张画像，全部挂在自己的卧房里……这事怎么想，都有点微妙。  
令狐羽又想到顾师叔说师父“重情重义，怀念故人”，而师父更是频频独自来此，彻夜不归，越想越觉得这背后的水实在深，不知道反而更好。  
万一不慎撞破点什么不该见的，岂不尴尬？先不提师父会不会责罚他，他以后又要如何面对师父？  
他自幼便聪明伶俐，一点就通，如今才窥见一角便已知危机，当即有些后悔了，自觉果然不该冒失好奇，便转身想远路再遛下山去，只当自己没来过就是。  
但他却又听见外间隐隐有异声，竟像是有人正压抑抽泣。  
令狐羽倏地在黑暗中睁大了眼。  
他犹豫了好一会儿，还是忍不住小心翼翼扒开一条门缝，向外看去。  
越过月下枝叶婆娑的花木，他一眼看见他师父岳君亭坐在内院的石桌旁，一手拎着一坛子酒，正仰头猛往嘴里灌。  
不大不小的石桌上，摆着一卷画纸，仍是空白的，墨笔却东倒西歪扔在一旁。  
“我每年给你画一幅相。可是，十二年了。我永远也画不出你如今是什么模样。”  
师父的嗓音听来与平日也大不相同，更加沙哑，低沉，满是难以描述的情绪，全然不是人前冷静克制的模样。  
令狐羽大气也不敢出一口。  
师父一向与他说，酒乃穿肠毒药，毁人意志，乱人心神，只可小酌，不可放纵。  
他还从未见过师父狂饮，一副宁愿沉醉的模样。  
他更没有见过师父流泪。


	69. Chapter 69

许是西峰鲜有人烟，山风仿佛比别处更冷一些。  
令狐羽身手灵巧，一路来到那云上莲舍前，心中还庆幸，亏得太华派人丁不兴，没什么巡夜的弟子，否则哪由他一路大摇大摆，来得这么轻松容易。  
这云上莲舍虽是久无人居的旧屋，却处处打扫得干净齐整，偶有损坏也都精心修补，想来是师父常常来的缘故。  
令狐羽心中愈发好奇，又不敢动出大动响，惊动了师父，便寻了偏僻角落里的一扇窗，蹑手蹑脚地撬开来，钻进屋去。  
待进来之后，又是别有洞天。  
夜已深浓，屋内却未曾点灯，只有一点朦胧月光从天空漏下来，梁柱都隐隐戳戳的。  
令狐羽先四下张望一圈，感觉自己所在这间房应该是间卧房，层层纱幔之后，有床有榻，还熏着新鲜的木香。他忍不住仔细嗅了嗅，是师父最喜爱的松木香气。  
房内三面墙上全挂着画，一共十一卷，黑漆漆的也看不太真切，只能看出每一卷都被纱帘遮罩。  
既然把画挂出来了，做什么又要遮起来？莫非是画得太丑，实在不好意思见人？  
令狐羽玩心大盛，忍不住掀开一卷偷看，却不由得大吃一惊。  
这画哪里是画得不好，简直是画得极好，尤其连画中人，也是个稀世罕见的大美人。  
令狐羽曾经在顾师叔哪里见过师娘的画像，只觉得这画中人，比起师娘也丝毫不逊色，然而眉眼又不似师娘婉约，反而有股勃勃英气，愈发是合他的眼缘。  
但这人却作一身太华派男弟子的打扮。  
令狐羽细看之下才察觉，顿时吓了一跳，心道这是本门的哪位前辈，长得这么美，和他做同门师姐妹岂不是如砾石相伴美玉、萤火虫遇夜明珠，简直倒霉透顶……  
他才在心中啧啧感慨，转念一想，这云上莲舍既然是七师叔的旧居，莫非这画中人便是七师叔不成？  
令狐羽连忙把余下十卷画也都掀开瞧了瞧，果然见每张画上都是同一个美人，或静或动，或抚琴，或舞剑，姿态各异，栩栩如生。  
无论是有人给七师叔画了十几张画像，全部挂在七师叔旧日的卧房里；还是七师叔给别人画了十几张画像，全部挂在自己的卧房里……这事怎么想，都有点微妙。  
令狐羽又想到顾师叔说师父“重情重义，怀念故人”，而师父更是频频独自来此，彻夜不归，越想越觉得这背后的水实在深，不知道反而更好。  
万一不慎撞破点什么不该见的，岂不尴尬？先不提师父会不会责罚他，他以后又要如何面对师父？  
他自幼便聪明伶俐，一点就通，如今才窥见一角便已知危机，当即有些后悔了，自觉果然不该冒失好奇，便转身想远路再遛下山去，只当自己没来过就是。  
但他却又听见外间隐隐有异声，竟像是有人正压抑抽泣。  
令狐羽倏地在黑暗中睁大了眼。  
他犹豫了好一会儿，还是忍不住小心翼翼扒开一条门缝，向外看去。  
越过月下枝叶婆娑的花木，他一眼看见他师父岳君亭坐在内院的石桌旁，一手拎着一坛子酒，正仰头猛往嘴里灌。  
不大不小的石桌上，摆着一卷画纸，仍是空白的，墨笔却东倒西歪扔在一旁。  
“我每年给你画一幅相。可是，十二年了。我永远也画不出你如今是什么模样。”  
师父的嗓音听来与平日也大不相同，更加沙哑，低沉，满是难以描述的情绪，全然不是人前冷静克制的模样。  
令狐羽大气也不敢出一口。  
师父一向与他说，酒乃穿肠毒药，毁人意志，乱人心神，只可小酌，不可放纵。  
他还从未见过师父狂饮，一副宁愿沉醉的模样。  
他更没有见过师父流泪。


	70. Chapter 70

师父为什么因为画不出一个人的样貌而难过？  
令狐羽下意识抬头看了一眼天上的月亮。  
这晚只一轮残月，并不十分亮敞，四下里一片朦胧。  
师父要作画，怎么也不等白天看得清楚了再作？最不济也点几盏灯吧。这黑灯瞎火的，能不把美人的嘴巴画到眼睛上就不容易了，还计较啥画得像不像……  
令狐羽忍不住撇撇嘴。  
但心里却忽的又有另一个声音与他说，师父其实并不是在伤心什么画不画的。  
他小心翼翼团身在门边，唯恐露了踪迹，又听见师父低声道：  
“十二年了，你竟当真一次也不曾回来！你可真是……好！好！好！”  
师父的嗓音听来多有古怪，令狐羽一时间竟又很难分辨，师父究竟是哭是笑，是怒还是哀。  
看这情形，那些画卷竟都是师父所作，而画中人便是他这位无缘谋面的“七师叔”没跑了。  
可七师叔于师门危难之时离山，一去不返，十二年都不曾回来过，师父怎么反而连道了三声“好”？  
令狐羽只觉得师父的心意可真是难以琢磨。  
若换了是他，谁要与他好，他便也与谁好，若谁扔下他走了，不愿与他好了，那他便也不与这人好就是，有什么大不了的，何至于如此耿耿于怀，竟还要趁夜躲到这西峰上来对酒浇愁？  
他认识里的师父，可不是这个样子。  
令狐羽也不知师父究竟是怎么了，只是愈发觉得古怪，又觉得他这样躲在暗处偷窥始终不安全，万一不慎被师父抓住，挨一顿戒尺都是轻的，最怕师父当真恼怒起来，要把他撵下山去可怎么办？  
他跟着师父上山十年，早已把师门当作了自己的家。  
他也再没有别处可去了。  
他心中如是想，便又蹑手蹑脚往窗边摸，打算趁早开溜得了。  
反正他不过是想知道师父究竟上这西峰来做什么而已，如今也都已瞧见了，并没有什么有趣的。  
谁料就偏偏踩在一块略不平整的地板上。  
陈年的木头发出极细微的“吱哑”声。  
若是寻常人，大约也听不见，但以师父的功力，想要听不见怕是都难。  
“谁在那儿？”  
令狐羽听见师父在院中一声爆呵，吓得心险些从嗓子眼里飞出来了。  
若是此刻拔腿就跑，以他和师父身手差距之悬殊，用不了百步就得给抓个正着。  
令狐羽急中生智，来不及细想便连滚带爬地躲进屋内那张大床上，扯过一床被褥把自己捂得严严实实。  
途中也不知失手打翻了什么坛坛罐罐。大约是香。满屋子的松木香气一下子扬起来，沾得他满身都是。  
他听见师父已到了房门口，眼看就要破门而入，只觉得自己抖得跟筛糠一样，完全无法自控。  
他甚至觉得自己听见了师父拍开房门的掌风和一步跨进门来的声响。  
幸亏这屋里没有点灯，床上又帷帐重重，也不知道能不能趁黑蒙混过去。  
令狐羽屏息凝神在心里默念，盼着师父随便瞧瞧就走，千万别发现他，只觉得自己的心都要跳炸了。  
可他却听见师父又问了一句：“你……回来了？”  
令狐羽还没来得及反应过来这话究竟什么意思，就感觉师父倏地已到了床边，一把扯住垂落的帷帐。  
“七师弟？”  
师父的嗓音抖得厉害，急促呼吸在黑暗中格外清晰。  
完了完了完了要死了……这回绝对跑不掉了！  
令狐羽脑海中已然浮现出自己被师父倒挂在山门打手板心的画面……也不知道哪里来的灵光一闪，当即蒙头大叫一声：  
“你别过来！我……我现在不想见你！”  
他倒也不是故意要冒七师叔的名。  
但反正师父也已然认错了，死不死的总得垂死挣扎一下……  
他原本没抱多大的希望。  
不料师父却似真被这一句震住了，愣了片刻，就缓缓松开手，不再去扯那挂在床上的帷帐。  
嗯……想不到七师叔的威名，这么好用？  
令狐羽惊得连怕都忘了，也愣了片刻。  
师徒俩一个躲在床脚一个站在床边，僵持了好一会儿，彼此都没有动作。  
大约也是不知道该如何反应才好。  
令狐羽缓过一口气，心思顿时又活络起来，便又大着胆子喊了一句：“你……你先出去。”  
然后，他就听见他师父愣愣地倒退了几步，竟当真退出房门外去了，临出门还险些被门槛绊倒。


	71. Chapter 71

师父竟已醉得路也走不稳，甚至连人声也无法清楚辨别。  
否则又怎会当真将他错认成七师叔？  
令狐羽心中很是紧张，一时担忧自己被师父识破，一时又担忧师父的状态未免也太差，这样喝酒可是会喝出毛病来的。  
他听见师父在门外磕磕绊绊地道：“师弟，你……你可是还在怨怪我？”  
令狐羽心尖一颤，鬼使神差顺着问了一声：“你做了什么值得被怨怪十二年的事？”  
他却听见师父沉默了好久。  
“我没有办法。我又何尝想要你走。我做梦都想你回来。可……”  
令狐羽又听见掌风和木头碎裂的闷响，大约是师父一掌拍在了门框上。  
“我在祖师牌位前立过誓，为复兴我太华，当斩断一切，不计生死。我不能够。我不能。”  
师父的嗓音如此嘶哑，听来竟似啜泣。  
令狐羽怔怔愣了好一会儿，喃喃地问：“复兴太华……当真有那么重要么？”  
师父沉默良久，哑然应了一个字：“有。”  
令狐羽骤然觉得生气。  
他其实并没有听懂太多，不晓得师父和这位七师叔之间究竟是怎么回事，但他听得懂师父字字句句间的情绪。  
师父是这样痛苦，这样矛盾，甚至是软弱，是无助。  
面前这个在漫长黑夜里流泪痛饮，在旧人故居徘徊懊悔的男人，哪里还是他顶天立地无所不能的师父？  
彼时令狐羽人初长成，情窦未开，眼中只见师父是他最憧憬的谦谦君子太华剑侠，从不知道人间情爱原本便是会叫人患得患失瞻前顾后终至面目全非的。  
他还只道天下事皆可快意洒脱，若执念一人便可不顾一切将万事抛却，若执念一事便该心无杂尘坚如磐石。  
他在黑暗中毫无意识地握紧了拳头，忍不住怒道：  
“既然如此，你做你以为正确之事，走你所选的路，有什么好期期艾艾拖泥带水的？你可知道，你现在也收了好些个弟子了，一派掌门，为人师表，你这个样子，是要让徒弟们反为你操心来不成？”  
他这辈子还从来没有这样和师父说过话，更是连想都未曾想过，脱口而出之后，瞬间就着了慌。  
师父似也未料想会遭受这样的“斥责”，低低自语了两声“我……七师弟——”就又急切推开房门，似想进屋来。  
令狐羽吓得大叫：“我要走了！你不许追过来！”  
他只觉得再也藏不住了，什么也不管，闷头从窗口跳出去，没了命地在山中狂奔。  
一直到下了西峰，回了他自己的住处，才敢停下喘一口气。  
回头看，师父竟然真的也没有追过来。  
令狐羽手脚发软，囫囵爬上自己的床，大睁着眼睛空熬到天角泛白。  
小师弟还赖在他的被褥里，睡得像只没断奶的猫，感觉到他的体温，便四爪并用地抱住他，用力拿鼻子嗅了嗅，吐出含糊梦语：“大师兄……好香哦……”  
令狐羽这才惊觉自己沾染了一身那莲舍屋中所燃的松木香，连忙又爬下床去，打水冲洗了半晌，一边忍不住得胡思乱想。  
他也不知道师父如何了，不知师父会是什么反应，会不会当真听了他那一番胡说八道，便索性干脆下山找七师叔去了。  
那可怎么办呢？  
他只是莫名觉得气恼，可不是真心想要师父扔下他们不管。  
他明明好不容易习惯了，和师父还有小师弟在这太华山上的生活，终于不再觉得自己是个没爹没妈没有家的野孩子……  
令狐羽胡乱洗干净自己，换了身干净衣裳，也没有心思再回去睡懒觉，便偷偷跑去师父做早课的紫烟阁。  
心里十分害怕，唯恐师父已经不在山上了，或是撞见师父要走，又或者是见到师父留下的书信之类。  
脑海里不断闪过各种各样令人不安的画面。  
可他却一眼看见师父在紫烟阁中运功练炁。  
令狐羽倏地瞪大了眼睛。  
眼前的师父已然又恢复了惯常那孤高沉稳的模样，仿佛昨夜种种所见，都只是幻梦一场。  
他见师父闭着眼问他：  
“今日这么早，昨夜睡得不好吗？”


	72. Chapter 72

一瞬间，令狐羽以为他自己已经穿帮了。  
“我……昨天去给鸣鹿采松果，熬过了瞌睡，反而睡不安了，就想着早点起来……练剑。”  
他眼珠儿一转，支支吾吾扯了一个借口。  
好在师父似乎就这么相信了，也并未多盘问他，就叫他把已学过的太华剑法使一套来看。  
令狐羽心里揣着事，一套剑法反反复复错了许多处，只道定要吃师父几下责罚。  
不料师父竟也一反常态地没有说什么，只叫他早些做完功课就回去休息。  
想来是师父自己昨夜也十分疲倦，没什么心思管他吧……  
令狐羽如是安慰自己。  
他胡乱又练了一会儿剑，待到师弟妹们陆陆续续都起来了，开始齐刷刷凑在一处比划拆招，便寻了个没人注意的时候开溜出来。  
他先去山里给小师弟采了些松果来圆谎，又顺手给师弟妹们也都摘了新鲜的野果，直到了下午才背着竹篓回来，才走到众弟子修习文课的书斋外，就瞧见小师弟被一群师弟师妹们围在桌前。  
小师弟一向最贪玩，今日肯好好在书斋里呆着倒是很稀奇。  
令狐羽方如是想，就听见小师弟气呼呼地嚷嚷：  
“你胡说！大师兄最疼我了，才不会去找什么相好呢！”  
小师弟年方十二，还是一把稚嫩的少年嗓音，焦急吼出这么一句话来，十分违和。  
其余师弟妹们全都笑起来。  
令狐羽不由一愣，猜知这些半大孩子又在逗弄小师弟了，连忙推门进去，装作什么也没听见的模样问了一声：“鸣鹿，怎么了，谁欺负你了？”  
“大师兄！”小师弟脸上还红扑扑的，见他回来，一头就撞进他怀里，紧紧抱住他，吭吭唧唧告状：“他们全都欺负我！”  
其余师弟妹们都哄笑着躲在一边。  
有人探出脑袋来笑道：  
“才不是呢！明明是小师弟一个劲缠着四师姐问这问那，把四师姐问恼了，才那么说的！”  
那被称作四师姐的女弟子是个样貌清秀的及笄少女，闻言脸上一红，忙出声嗔道：“几句胡说八道的玩话而已，别再提了！”  
令狐羽也并不真想打听他们到底闹的什么，就把水果扔给他们，让他们自己去洗来分吃。  
他又单拿了松果送到小师弟眼前一晃，笑道：“鸣鹿，看，我给你拿了什么？”  
“松果儿！”小师弟两眼一亮，顿时欢喜起来，一手拿了一个抱在怀里，俨然一把方才种种跑到九霄云外。  
令狐羽忍不住伸手在小师弟脑袋上揉了一把，“等一会儿剥好了炒来给你吃。你不要自己拿手去掰，仔细伤着。”  
一旁啃着水果的师妹们听见，“咯咯”哄笑。  
“大师兄总这么宠着小师弟，待以后娶进门了大嫂，真不知道究竟是大嫂要先喝醋，还是小师弟要先喝醋。”  
“我才不喜欢喝醋。你们有什么好笑的。”小师弟撅着嘴一眼瞪回去，又委屈的把脑袋扎进令狐羽怀里，“大师兄，你看他们！”  
便又有人笑道：“真的么？那时候大师兄可就没空这样哄着你了，你也没事么？”  
原本也就是随口一说的玩笑话罢了。  
不料小师弟却骤然瞪大双眼。  
“大师兄才不会呢！大师兄答应了会天天陪着我的！”  
那模样竟是真要急得哭了。  
师母青春早逝，只余下这一子。师父又一贯严厉。这些个孩子平日里玩归玩，可不敢当真把小师弟弄哭了，如今见情形知道玩得过了，各个紧张起来。  
令狐羽连忙揽住小师弟，好一番搓揉哄慰，一边说着：“是了，是了，我可不是天天地陪着你么！看谁再胡说，大师兄替你出气！”一边随手抄起一本书，往哪些唯恐天下不乱的家伙身上扔过去。  
少年少女们见有大师兄挡着，便也不再担忧，全都憋笑抱头躲开，眨眼又闹成一团。  
若是往常，该读书的时候打闹成这个样子，师父早就沉着脸举着戒尺进门揍手板心来了。  
令狐羽下意识往门外张望，没瞧见师父的影子。  
他也不知道是为什么，心里说不出的古怪，好容易哄得小师弟脸上又有了喜色，又盯着其余师弟师妹们也都闹得够了好生研习课业去了，才自己找了个角落给小师弟剥松果。  
满脑子里来回乱闪的，依然全是昨夜里师父独自在黑暗中流泪痛饮的模样。


	73. Chapter 73

师父此刻在做什么？还会不会再去那西峰上的旧屋？为什么一整天都没露面了？   
令狐羽忍不住地胡思乱想，好几次了被松果和刀划伤了手也不知觉疼。  
眼看天色已暗了下来，太华派的山舍处处掌起灯火，将夜色映得一团朦胧。  
令狐羽左想右想，把手中东西全往框里一扔。  
与其这样坐立难安，不如索性找师父问个明白，哪怕真被师父责骂，甚至挨一顿板子，也都认了。  
他好不容易下定了这决心，就起身飞快地往师父的居处走。  
到了地方，却没见着师父人影。  
自从师娘故去，师父便独自一人住在主峰最高最清净的院舍，平日连小师弟也很少去，至于其余徒弟们则更是不太敢擅自靠近，反倒是他，因为跟在师父身边时日久了，没有那么多顾忌，常会去帮着整理些事物。  
师父房里的物件都归置的整整齐齐，一样也没少，并不像是收拾了行囊要离山的样子。  
令狐羽环视一圈稍稍放下一点心来。  
他也不敢鲁莽声张，就默默在门中各处溜达找寻，把大家平日里常去能去的地方全寻遍了，仍不见师父的踪影。  
还没有去过的地方，除了西峰的云上莲舍，便只有玉女峰上顾师叔那儿。  
外头的山路已然黑透了，门中却是热火朝天，师弟妹们都凑在一处用晚饭，依稀还能听见小师弟嚷嚷着找他的声音。  
令狐羽犹豫一瞬，还是趁着被小师弟逮住以前，扭身融进夜色里，往玉女峰上跑去。  
远没到顾师叔的院门前时，他就已瞧见师父与顾师叔坐在月下说话的身影。  
亲眼见到师父仍在，令狐羽一颗悬着的心总算是彻底落回原地。  
但他旋即又忧愁起别的来。  
接连两晚躲在一旁窥探师父，不知道的只怕要以为他这个徒弟对师父起了什么异心。  
他原本打算就这么调头下了玉女峰，在峰下等着师父和顾师叔聊完了，再向师父坦白一番，未料想耳尖，就先听见一句：  
“那只是岳师兄你不善饮酒还偏要借酒浇愁，于是喝得醉了发梦罢了。”  
这话自然是顾师叔说的。  
敢如是直言，半点面子也不给师父留的，放眼太华上下，而今怕也只剩顾师叔一个。  
令狐羽忽而有点想笑，忍不住想听听顾师叔还有什么教训要扔在师父脸上。  
有了昨晚几乎被师父当场抓住的教训，他也不敢再随便动作，就轻身寻了一棵树，悄然屏息隐匿在繁茂枝叶中，才藏好，就听见师父开口：  
“可我……我当真看见他了，他还和我说话，我闻见他身上的松木香——”  
师父的嗓音低沉嘶哑，听来犹在梦中。  
“不是的，那不是真的七师兄。”不待师父说完，顾师叔已截口打断他，“香是房中香，人是心中人，岳师兄你明明知道，又何必自欺？”  
倘若师父就此信了顾师叔这说辞，倒是省了他去向师父自讨一顿责罚。  
令狐羽遁形树上，心里简直觉得顾师叔就是个活的仙子菩萨。  
他见师父沉闷良久又苦笑开口：  
“顾师妹，你可曾有后悔过？可曾自知大错铸成，既不能泰然心安，却又无可挽回，只得日夜煎熬？”  
令狐羽不由一怔，心道：师父这是什么意思？  
他自从七岁起跟在师父身边，所见所知都是他的师父如何高大英伟，心中早已把师父当作这世上最顶天立地的君子剑侠。  
“大错铸成，无可挽回”这八个字，与师父能有什么关联？


	74. Chapter 74

令狐羽忍不住透过树叶的缝隙张望过去，见顾师叔目视远方，悠悠叹了口气。  
“我无一日不在后悔，后悔当时为什么不能更坚持一些，为什么没能让师姐和我一起下山，那样师姐或许就不会积劳早逝……  
“但后悔又有什么用呢？去日如水，逝不再来，即便能够再来，师姐她也还是不会跟我走，我也还是只能选择留下陪她。而岳师兄你也一样。已经发生过的事，永远也不会改变。还能改变的，只有当下。”  
令狐羽懵懵懂懂听着，猜测顾师叔所说的这位“师姐”当是师娘。  
但顾师叔为何突然提起师娘？  
十数年前那一场师门变故，究竟是发生了什么事？怎么听起来乱七八糟的，简直叫人满头雾水。  
令狐羽竖着耳朵，原本还想多听几句，但顾师叔却话锋一转，不再继续说了。  
她只又叹了一口气，缓缓侧过脸，看住师父，嗓音放得极轻。  
“其实……岳师兄你若始终是放不下，何不索性就不要放呢？七师兄他虽已不在太华，却也从不曾销声匿迹，你又怎知他不是在等你先低头去找他？”  
“他背叛师门一去不回，你却让我先低头。”师父竟是当场哂笑一声，似乎根本不往心上去。  
不料顾师叔却陡然神色一敛。  
“究竟是‘背叛师门，一去不回’，还是‘另有隐情，再不能回’？七师兄在太华时，唯一推心置腹引为至交的是你，离开太华之前，唯一见过的人也是你。如若他当真背叛师门谋害师尊，以岳师兄你的为人秉性，何以还会放他不下？”  
寥寥数语，她说得字字如刀。  
令狐羽险些一个稳不住从树上掉下来。  
师父的脸被月华投下的漆黑笼罩，看不真切表情，唯有宽阔背影静得就如同雕塑。  
良久，令狐羽听见冗长叹息。  
“事到如今，说这些还有什么意义。即便我当真低头，以他的脾气，他如今的身份和地位，他也不会再回来了。顾师妹你说的没错，去日如逝水，覆水难收。”  
他看见师父站起身，似就打算要走了。  
顾师叔便也缓缓站起来，却是紧跟道：  
“我倒不这么觉得。要说看重身份地位，七师兄远不及岳师兄你。七师兄他心中介怀的究竟是什么，我以为岳师兄当比我更明白。”  
这又算是什么意思？  
听来就好像顾师叔是在指责师父为了身份地位做了什么对不起七师叔的事一样。  
令狐羽顿时觉得有点生气，心想顾师叔怎能这样乱讲他师父的不是，难怪拖着一身伤病也要独自躲在玉女峰上不下来，想来确实是性情古怪人缘不好。  
在令狐羽心里，师父是绝不可能做错事的，即便做错了，那也绝不是故意为之，而必是有什么情非得已情有可原的说法。  
他既起了护短的心，愤愤之下自然对顾师叔没什么好气，还等着师父立刻反驳回去，杀一杀顾师叔这胡说八道的“嚣张气焰”。  
谁知师父却什么也没有说。  
师父只静静站着，侧脸望着顾师叔看了一会儿，便拂袖一言不发下了玉女峰。  
令狐羽愣磕磕蹲在树上，好一阵恍惚才慌忙追上去。  
他自幼轻功就练得好，却也并没有好到神鬼无觉的地步，放在往常，莫说这样跟着师父漫山遍野的跑，只不出三步，便立刻要被师父发现的。  
然而师父偏偏什么也没有发现。  
师父的心已根本不在这儿了，甚至不在这太华山中。  
令狐羽怕得要命，眼不错珠地盯着，唯恐一个眨眼师父就要没了。  
他一路小心跟着，见师父先回了住所，不多时又提着一盏灯、几坛子酒出来，再次上了西峰。  
这回好歹是点上灯啦……那总算是比摸着黑要好一点的吧。  
令狐羽蹙着眉，蹑手蹑脚地探头看着。  
他看见师父站在七师叔那间屋里，将挂在墙上的画卷一一取下。  
摇曳灯火和漆黑的酒坛都搁在桌上。  
令狐羽忽然心尖一哆嗦，也不知怎么就紧张起来。  
约摸是直觉，抢先嗅见了一点危险的气息。  
他只觉眼前陡然剑光一闪。  
三尺青锋出鞘，眨眼已将那些经年描摹的画卷撕得粉碎。  
十二年心血，一腔难言意，尽成飞灰。  
师父一手持剑，长身站得笔直，竟似站在漫天大雪里，白花花的碎屑落了满身。  
令狐羽倏然睁大了眼。  
他又看见师父将那几坛子酒撒在画卷的残片上，再拎起那盏昏黄的琉璃灯，揭开灯罩。  
烛火在浓夜中飘摇，一副狰狞模样。  
师父这是伤透了心不想活了，打算在七师叔屋里放火自焚不成……？  
令狐羽吓得手脚都软了，再也没法看下去，当即连滚带爬地扑上前，撕心裂肺大叫了一声：“师父！”  
就这么一声，吓得师父一个激灵，差点把手里的灯扔在地上……


	75. Chapter 75

令狐羽慌忙伸手，抱住那盏琉璃灯，手忙脚乱地掐灭了灯芯。  
两条腿控制不住得发软，有种劫后余生的虚无感。  
令狐羽摇晃了一下，还是没能站稳，整个人都虚脱地软在师父脚边。  
“羽儿——”  
师父的声音就在头顶上。  
但令狐羽只听见自己鹿撞般的心跳声震耳欲聋。  
“师父，七师叔他……他会回来的！”  
他摸摸索索地用力抱住师父的一条腿，似要使出浑身解数留住这个人，只要能留住这个人那天就塌不下来，余下事便什么都好说。  
他也不知时间过去了多久，只知道自己的十根手指都僵冷了。  
师父的靴子也冷冷的，沾着山中夜间的露水，还有青草与泥土的气味。  
他感觉师父是苦笑了一声，俯身在他头顶摸了摸。  
如同安抚一个惊恐万分的孩子。  
那天夜里，令狐羽浑浑噩噩跟着师父下了西峰，师徒两人谁也没再说一句话。

回到自己屋里，天角已能瞧见鱼肚白。  
令狐羽精疲力竭满腹心思，直接瘫倒在床上，再一翻身却看见小师弟歪在床脚，抱着他的枕头，垂着脑袋缩成小小一团，已经睡迷糊了，身上的衣裳却还是齐整的。  
看起来，是等他等得睡着了。  
令狐羽吓了一跳，连忙翻身爬起来，想把小师弟安置好。  
手才一碰到人，小师弟便倏地睁开眼。  
“大师兄你去哪儿了？”  
少年眼中犹带着困意，却是双手紧紧抓着他，形状精巧的小鼻子在他身上来来回回嗅个不停。  
但令狐羽满心里都想着师父的事，哪里还有工夫哄孩子，便敷衍地拽了被褥过来把小师弟裹住，随口应道：“你再睡一会儿，师兄去给你摘松果儿。”  
小师弟却说什么也不肯撒手，整个人都像只小松鼠一样攀在他身上，说话时低垂的睫毛颤动如鸦羽。  
“大师兄，我……我不要松果儿了，你别走。”  
令狐羽骤然一阵心软。  
小师弟一向最粘他，事事都要他陪着哄着，否则便要闹个不停。  
这两天他一心扑在师父身上，忽略了小师弟，想来在小师弟看来，他的行止也十分诡异。  
这种心情大约是一样的。  
就好像他意外撞见师父在月夜痛饮，唯恐师父要扔下他走掉，便害怕得不行，坐卧难安。  
小师弟仍用那双幼兽般湿漉漉的眼睛在看着他。  
令狐羽不忍轻叹一口气，只好在小师弟身边重新躺下，侧身把人抱在怀里拍了拍后背。  
没拍到十下，小师弟便睡得死了，发出一连串嘎吱磨牙声。  
令狐羽轻轻垂下手。  
眼前反复浮现的，是师父苦笑着抚摸他头顶的模样。  
师父是在反过来安慰他了。  
至于他情急之下脱口而出的那些傻话，师父根本不信。  
又或许，师父并不是不相信七师叔还会回太华山来，而是不相信还有与七师叔和好如初的可能。  
师父已经放弃了，也并不是放弃了别的什么人，而是自己放弃了已不再相信的自己。  
令狐羽一轱辘坐直起身。  
这是前所未有的难题。  
比之从前街头巷尾的流浪，风餐露宿，朝不保夕，反而是这一刻更加让他惶惶不安，焦躁万分，甚至是感到愤怒。  
师父是十年来一直照顾他保护他的人。  
令狐羽心中却忽然生出前所未有的责任感。  
从这一天起，他觉得，他不能再做个懵懂无知的顽劣少年，他已长大了，该轮到他来照顾师父、保护师父了。  
他当天径直上了玉女峰去找顾师叔。  
他问顾师叔，那位七师叔姓甚名谁，现在何处，要怎么做才能把人找到？  
顾师叔惊诧万分地看着他，良久唏嘘轻叹。  
“羽儿你是个好孩子。只是你师父这一点心结，始终得由他自己去解。你好好练功读书便是，千万不要搅进去。”  
这是顾师叔唯一肯对他说的话，除此之外便一字不提。  
令狐羽心中十分不服。  
他觉得顾师叔不过是仍把他当作个孩子，才对他说“长辈的事小孩子不要管”。  
而他偏偏便要管。  
他就是没法看师父这样难过。  
且此时此刻，除了他之外，怕是再也没有别的人能够保护师父了。  
他心中已拿定了注意，当天便收拾行囊偷偷下了山，谁也没有知会。


	76. Chapter 76

寻找一个离开太华多年甚至连具体名姓也全然不知的人究竟有多难，用不着下山去一头撞在南墙上，令狐羽心里也十分清楚。  
他更清楚的是，这种偷溜下山的小动作绝逃不过师父的法眼。  
师父一定会跟着他下山来，来抓他回去。  
而他也正盼着师父来。  
如若师父不来，他的那点小心思也就全都没用了。  
他飞快地下了山，一路刻意回头，装作东张西望唯恐被发现的样子，待到了山脚下，就去沿途往来商客最多的酒肆喝酒，一壶酒交一桌朋友。  
他在酒桌上故作神秘地放出话去，说太华派的掌门人与叛出师门多年的七师弟相约一叙，八月十五月圆夜，共赏黄河壶口的月下奔流。  
小酒馆是江湖人交头接耳互通有无的地方，最容易一传十十传百。只要七师叔还活着，这些话便一定会传到七师叔的耳朵里。那么只要七师叔对师父还存有哪怕半分曾经的同门情义，又或者别的什么都好，七师叔便一定会来。  
令狐羽心里是这样认为的。  
红尘俗世远比山中五彩斑斓。令狐羽本就天生爱热闹，平日里师父管教甚严，也常绞尽脑汁折腾些花样，一朝下了山，更是彻底脱了缰绳，再也禁锢不住了。他吃了一路玩了一路，结交了不知道多少连自己也记不清名字的酒友，险些忘形把正日子都耽误了，眼看八月十五将之，才慌忙往壶口赶。  
到地方的时候，正是残阳西沉，倾泻的黄河水如从天而降。  
令狐羽一眼看见师父站在被河水打湿的岩石上，一袭青衫，颀长挺拔，俨然也是从天而降的模样。  
而站在师父对面的，并不是那想象中的画中美人，而是各门各派的宗主与高手。  
令狐羽躲在几块堆叠的大石后面，透过岩石的缝隙望过去，觉得脑子里嗡嗡作响。  
他不是没想过这消息放了出去会有好事的江湖人来凑热闹，可他万万也没想到，来的竟全是这些有头有脸的大人物，且各个兵刃在手，气势汹汹，倒像是来兴师问罪的。  
心里微妙地打了个寒颤，令狐羽直觉自己怕是又闯祸了。  
可事已至此，他也不能立刻跳出去大喊那些话都是他胡诌出来的，其实根本没那回事。即便他当真这样说，那些人也不会信，反而会愈发以此嘲笑师父罢了。  
他团身缩在大石头后面，听见那些人对着师父冷一句热一句，多是些刻薄太华派治下不严或者逼着师父清理门户的闲话，听得他心里十分气闷。但师父却一句话也没说。  
从头至尾，师父就只昂首站在那儿，静如天地间的一块磐石。  
令狐羽不由仰头看着师父，渐渐的，耳中便只余河水倾泻而下的轰隆声，除此之外，再无其他。  
直等过了月升月落，天光由明转暗再转明，七师叔也始终没有来。  
令狐羽哆哆嗦嗦偷拧了一把衣衫上的水。飞溅的河水早把他浑身上下都浸湿透了，冷风一吹止不住得上下牙打架。瑟瑟发抖间他听见有人冷笑了一声。  
“岳掌门如今也算是仁至义尽了。你还把那人当作师弟，那人却早已不把你当师兄了。你如今又还要找什么借口回护于他？”  
这声音夹在滔滔河水的轰鸣声中依然突兀如刺耳杂音。  
令狐羽心下不服，恨不得立刻蹦出去反呛几句，不叫这些人欺负师父一个，但低头瞅瞅自己这一身狼狈，想到此时现身非但不能为师父撑住场面反而自取其辱，只得暗自咬牙强忍着。  
但他听见沉默一宿的师父长叹一声，开口时嗓音沙哑：  
“太华派门庭凋敝，少男弱女多顽劣有余，没有什么长才。我顾师妹又久病在身，不便出面主持大局。岳某无能，上愧对太华先师英祖，下没有为子弟表率的德行，既不能立身行道，只好回去自封山门，罪己思过，见笑于诸位了。”  
有人立刻高声质问：“岳掌门这可是要与我们这些武林同道一拍两散划清界限？”  
有人怪声嗤笑：“岳掌门的意思，怕是不屑与我等为伍，宁愿割席断义，自封山门，也不愿和我们一起去问他那位好‘师弟’讨要个说法。”  
另有好几人义正辞严道：  
“既然如此，就请岳掌门当着众同道的面把太华派的那块群雄令交出来吧！”  
“对！群雄令是武林正道中有名望有威信的高门大派才能持有的信物，岳掌门既然不与我们是同路人，还拿着群雄令做什么？”  
“把群雄令交出来！”  
“交出来！”  
霎时间，呼喝声此起彼伏，如雷滚滚。  
令狐羽脸色惨白。  
他拼命扒着嶙峋岩石，连刺破了掌心也不察觉。穿过狭窄石峰，他看见师父从袖中取出一样藏青色锦缎包裹的东西，扬手向人群中扔出去。  
好几人竟同时飞身去抢，如同扑食秃鹫，当空厮打。  
其中一个手快的将东西截了过去，脸上顿时掩不住喜色，迫不及待扯开那锦缎查验，验完便囫囵将东西往怀里一塞，往地上狠狠啐了一口。  
“想不到堂堂西岳太华竟然堕落至此。岳君亭，正道坦途你不走，既然自甘与邪魔外道为伍，那就休怪我们不看旧年情义。来日江湖再见，不是兄弟便是仇敌，这可是你逼我们的！”  
有此先声，其余众人也纷纷跟着“呸呸”往地上啐了几口，却也并没有一拥而上，而是一脸警觉地各自四散退去了。  
眨眼天地空旷，只剩下师父一个，仍仗剑负手站在原地，衣衫半湿。  
令狐羽心里难过极了。  
他其实不知道那些人逼着师父交出去的“群雄令”究竟是什么，却也能明明白白感受到这一刻师父如被群狼撕咬的断腕之痛。  
亦或是屈辱。  
他觉得他该出去和师父说点什么，跪下认错，求师父宽恕，说自己原不知道事情会闹成这样，或是说些安慰讨好的话都好，总之不能再缩头躲下去。  
但他偏偏手脚僵冷动弹不得。  
他只能战战兢兢缩在湿冷岩石的后面，仰脸穿过缝隙看着仍是一动不动的师父，把嘴唇咬得血红。  
而这一刻的师父，那张熟悉的脸上，表情复杂至极，似有一点悲伤，更像是自嘲，再用力看去，却又什么也没有。


	77. Chapter 77

但他其实从不知道，这一刻正是师父一生之中真真正正的至暗之时，比之七师叔的离开，比之师娘的死，比之太华派的经年低靡，犹有过之。  
那是十七岁的少年郎永不可能参透的惨痛。  
彼时令狐羽穷尽见识所能想到的，至多不过是七师叔到底没有来，是那些外人聚众欺负了他师父，只道师父是为此伤心难过。  
他丝毫也不懂得，于师父而言，这一刻，人至中年，分崩离析，剖心坼骨割舍一切所求的终于也没能守住，日思夜想情难自禁的却早已反目作了怨再见成仇敌，十数年一瞬云烟，当真是一无所有……  
令狐羽甚至不记得自己是如何失魂落魄跟在师父身后到了落脚的客栈，不记得自己有否隐藏行踪，只知道回神时天已然又黑了，而他站在重帘遮罩的阴影里。  
身上衣衫仍是半湿不干的，手里紧紧攥着的，却是一把从云上莲舍偷拿出来的松木香。  
临下山前他早已想好，假如闹出这么大动静以后七师叔仍然不来，便是再也不会来与师父相见了。那他只好再大胆僭越扮一回七师叔，说些宽慰言语，至少让师父心里好过一点，不再萦怀。  
然而当真到了此时，他却脑海一片空白，完全不知该说什么才好。  
他看见师父静静坐在桌边，一盏孤灯，一手按剑，不饮酒，模糊身影如同沉默石碑。  
忽然如有感应，又或是冥冥之中的预兆，他竟觉得师父有什么地方与从前不大一样了。可究竟是哪里不一样了，他却怎么也看不真切。  
这说不出的古怪感觉让他汗毛倒立无所适从。  
令狐羽茫然在暗处愣了好久，不知所措，直到他清楚地听见师父的声音在黑暗尽头响起。  
“站在哪里做什么？为什么不过来？”  
他顿时打了个激灵，险些当场跪地认罪，求师父原谅他胆大妄为。  
但师父连开口应话的机会也没有留给他。  
他看见师父站起身向他走过来，隔着垂地纱帘，如山倾般投下无边无际的影。  
令狐羽吓得手脚发软，下意识转身就逃。  
繁复幔帐仿佛刻意绊住了他的双脚，使他无法自控地跌倒下去，却又如柔韧藤蔓，在他即将坠落前倏地将他拽了回来。  
掌心的松木香在慌乱间撒了一地，满室升腾起浓郁的香气，每一次吐息都叫人头晕脑胀。  
“既然来了，为什么又要逃走？你就这么想逃开我？”  
师父的声音就在耳畔，比寻常时更低沉嘶哑。  
令狐羽觉得他的心已要跳出来了，甚至控制不住舌尖的颤抖。  
“我……我不是成心的……师——”  
他还负隅顽抗着想要辩白，但立刻被捂住了嘴。  
“冷吗？你身上都湿透了。”  
他甚至能感觉到师父湿润的吐息，隔着纱幔喷洒在颈项，比满身飞溅的黄河水更冰冷浑浊。  
心里有种异样的恐惧感。  
他甚至无法分辨师父所问询的，眼中所见的，究竟是他还是七师叔。  
这巨大的恐惧如同怪兽，一口将他吞噬殆尽。  
那些自以为天衣无缝的小伎俩瞬间就粉碎了。他手脚虚软，战战兢兢发不出任何声音，亦动弹不得。  
师父的手比任何时候都冰冷，不容抗拒地剥开他湿冷的衣衫，剥笋一样。  
常年持剑留下的茧在少年从未被人碰触的肌肤上烙下一道道如同灼伤的痕迹。  
心至深处有撕裂般的呐喊。  
令狐羽只能大张着嘴，用力喘息，像个溺水之人，垂死挣扎，无法呼救。  
师父从身后抱着他，力道之大，似要将他折断碾碎了，拆得七零八落。  
那明明是他十年来崇拜、景仰、胜似生父的师父，是救他性命教他立身之本为人之道的师父，却又如此陌生，仿佛从不认识。  
“你什么也不知道，什么也不知道……但我不怪你。你没有错。错的是我们。从一开始……我就不该遇见你。”  
他听见师父反反复复的低沉诉说，那些梦呓般意味不明的破碎语句，似是说给他听的，又似是说给七师叔的，他听不懂，亦分不清。  
他只觉得自己沉了下去，陷在冰冷粘稠的沼泽里，被千万只漆黑的手撕扯着，堕下深渊，永无超生……


	78. Chapter 78

桌上燃烧的最后一盏灯不知何时就熄灭了。  
黑暗中的触觉比白日耀眼之下更敏锐。  
思绪却在黑潮翻涌时被拍得粉碎。  
脑海里一瞬放空，埋藏深处的记忆却漏了出来，掀开褪色的边角。  
令狐羽忽然想起初初跟着师父上太华山的那一天，师父抓猫儿一样拎着他的后脖子，把他带去山中的泉池，让他把自己洗刷干净，换上新制的衣衫。  
那时他还闹着别扭，无论如何也不愿乖乖听话，见无法逃走便闭气沉在水底不肯上去，假装自己淹死了。结果山泉冰凉，浸得他腿脚痉挛，当真咕嘟咕嘟戳在水里起不来。  
是师父跳下泉池把他捞了上来，按在池边的青石板上刷背，拿皂豆搓揉他油腻的头发。  
师父的力气很大，每一下动作却又是温柔的。  
他像案板上已被剃光了鳞片的鱼一样拼命扭动扑腾了好久，终于还是败给了这一点叫他浅尝一口便贪念疯涨的温柔。  
无论嘴上再如何倔强不愿承认，心里也始终有一个角落清楚明白着。  
从记事那一天起，他就渴望家人，渴望慈爱的母亲威严的父亲。  
是师父把这一切都给了他。  
而他想要守护的，他害怕失去的，那一捧温暖，眼看便要从指缝间流走，如同水月镜花，如同虚空幻梦。  
但他不想放手。  
他又怎能放手。  
他再也不能回到从前，绝不能变回那个孤独且弱小浑浑噩噩求生于兽口的孩子。  
只要能够留住，留住这个得来不易的家，他什么都可以做，无论需要他做什么，他都义无反顾。  
夜空里陡然下起倾盆的雨。  
电闪雷鸣间，一瞬有天火映入彼此的瞳孔，劈开这一室混沌，恍如白昼。  
光一闪而过，令狐羽不知道师父是否看清了眼前的人，他的脸。  
但他分明已一眼看清了，师父深不见底的双眼中沸腾的浓黑。  
他只犹豫了一瞬，便伸出双手，抱住了这灼热的暗影。  
十七岁少年的身体仍未完全长开，像是鲜嫩柔软的新绿枝芽，不顾一切地伸展，绽放，以献祭的姿态，缠绕住干渴将死的枯木。  
汁液从新鲜的伤口里涌出来。  
他能感觉到冰封的身体在肌肤厮磨间一寸寸燃烧，把带刺的躯壳尽融化成水，沾湿了紧密连接的彼此。  
有什么坚硬的东西抵在最柔软脆弱的入口，剑一样，是凶器，带着汹涌怒潮，斧凿出激烈的嗡鸣，直至楔入他的身体，洞穿了他的魂魄，繁复挫磨。  
这从未有过的疯狂难以言表，痛得他面目狰狞浑身颤抖，却又隐隐在煎熬痛楚中滋生出诡异的畅快，似一切都无所谓了，什么也不能再扼住他，什么也不必在乎。  
他恨不得嘶声吼叫。  
他又不敢发出半点声。  
他只能倾尽所有地抱住那个也正用力抱着他的人，如同在海啸山崩间颠簸，终于抓住唯一救命的浮木，如同植物以为抱住了光。  
意识迷离间，他嗅见师父身上熟悉的气味，是太华山中黎明时的朝露，落在沉睡的松林里，被清晨第一缕阳光照耀着，在云山雾海之上升腾起若有若无的香气。  
松木香。  
他豁然想起七师叔房里那被他不慎打翻的香，瞬间弥漫的松木香。  
泪水毫无征兆地从他的眼眶里涌出来，落在唇齿间，苦涩无比。


	79. Chapter 79

他不知道自己是什么时候昏睡过去的，只觉得手脚麻痹，动弹不得。  
梦境里黑压压浓云密布，似要把他碾成粉末。  
唯一撕开黑夜的，是一缕烟气，袅袅上升，消散在层云之上。  
令狐羽猛地睁开眼，一骨碌坐起身。  
一瞬恍惚，不知所在。  
师父就在离他五步以内的地方，衣冠齐整，眉目虔诚，正在祖师牌位前敬香。  
心绪骤然复杂至极，甚至是稍稍地有些安心了。  
师父仍然还在，没有扔下他走掉，或是把他扔出去。  
身上的感觉是干爽的，除却那初次开采的隐秘处正异样得隐隐作痛之外，也并没有什么不能忍受的不适。  
令狐羽犹豫了一下，悄无声息地穿好衣裳鞋袜，翻身下地。  
他不知道该如何开口和师父说话，便只悄无声息地挪过去，垂头站在师父身后。  
师父自是听见了动静，取了三根线香点燃，回身递到他手中，低声吐出两个字：  
“跪下。”  
令狐羽吓得膝盖一软，都没来得及反应已经先跪在了地上。  
心里兵荒马乱。  
脑子里洪水过境般涌过了许多，从生到死。  
但他却只感觉师父的手掌缓缓覆盖在了他的头顶，带着体温，不容抗拒。  
“你起誓，祖师牌位在上，你要继承祖师遗志，振兴师门，使我太华重返武林之巅，恢复昔日荣光，为此殚精竭虑，不计生死，斩断一切私心杂念。”  
师父的嗓音里有沉沉叹息。  
令狐羽如惊雷灌顶。  
脑海中刹那闪过的，是那晚师父在西峰云上莲舍痛饮流泪的模样。  
“斩断一切，不计生死”这八个字重若千钧，一时叫他豪气上涌，一时竟又无端生出几许悲凉来。  
他浑浑噩噩拜了祖师，插香立誓，来不及细思其中深意。  
师父一直看着他，待他三叩礼毕，将一卷薄如蝉翼的纸递给他道：“背熟了以后烧掉，依法炼炁调息。”而后径直负手转身而走。  
令狐羽将纸展平来看，见上头细细密密写着一套从未见过的内功心法，许多字迹仍是墨痕未干。  
师父莫不是传了本门的秘技给他？  
然而细看这口诀字句，又分明与太华派的内功路数大不相同。  
那么师父难道是传了“别派武功”给他？  
这念头又把令狐羽吓了一跳，连忙甩了甩脑袋，依言背下那些心诀，背完心里也还是毛刺刺的，总觉得在祖师牌位前烧了这张纸有什么不妥，眼珠子来回转了好几圈，便直接塞进嘴里一口吃掉了……  
彼时的令狐羽仍有许多懵懂天真，对于情爱之事虽已有了许多模糊意识，却也并不真正知道究竟发生了什么，亦不知师父究竟对他做了什么，还将要做什么，半点也不明白从一夜云雨到三拜立誓再到秘传心诀这行云流水间师父究竟是如何想，更从未想过，这一件事远比“偷学别派武功”要大得多。

返回太华山以后，小师弟抓着令狐羽哭闹了许久，怎么劝也不撒手。  
父亲和最喜欢的大师兄，两个最信赖最倚仗的人一夜之间从山中蒸发了，久久不归，对十岁出头的孩童来说，简直天崩地裂。  
令狐羽只得抱着他不断哄慰，哄到其余师弟师妹们全散去睡了，哄到自己口干舌燥两手酸软，连小师弟也已经团成一团睡出了鼻涕泡……  
师父就坐在一边看着他们。  
这情景忽然让令狐羽感觉微妙。  
尽管同样的情景早已发生过无数次，但从这一刻开始，一切已经不同。可他却又说不上来，这不同究竟在何处，意味着什么。  
他知道师父在等着他，并不需要明言。


	80. Chapter 80

他着实废了一点劲，才把小师弟那只抓住他不放的手挪开，安放进被褥里，又仔细给小师弟掖好被角，站起身。  
只在他站起身的同时，师父便也站起来，一言不发就往外走。  
令狐羽不敢发问，也不敢耽搁，低着头闷声不吭地跟上了。  
师徒二人一前一后，走过许多绿荫夹道的山路，似有默契，又到了那西峰上的云上莲舍。  
令狐羽仰脸望见匾额上的四个大字，也不怎么的，心尖忽的哆嗦了一下，有种难以名言的酸涩之感。  
师父一路无言，到了地方仍是面容冷峻眉头深锁，伸手推门进去，一直到了最僻静的内室，才停下步子。  
这间内室并不是七师叔旧年的那间卧房，看摆设倒更像是练功的静室。  
令狐羽默默跟了进去，听见师父吩咐他：  
“关门。”  
师父的语声很冷淡。  
令狐羽依言转身，认认真真把房门关严实了，又听见师父对他说道：  
“把衣裳脱掉。”  
令狐羽双手还抓着门闩，没敢立刻回头去看。  
心里并非完全没有预料。  
只是仍有一点茫然。  
他不知道师父究竟在想什么，又究竟是想要做什么。  
他甚至不太能发出声音。  
令狐羽觉得自己身体僵硬，像只受到惊吓的小动物一样愣在门口，不知该作何回应才好。  
他能感觉到师父走上前来扣住了他的肩膀，拨开他春笋般层叠的衣领。  
但师父的掌心仍然是暖的，有令他贪恋的鲜活温度。  
令狐羽咬了咬牙，缓缓转回身来，毫无意识地瑟缩起肩膀。  
他还不太习惯在师父面前暴露自己的身体。不着寸缕的感觉令他浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都立起来。或许是因为真的感觉到冷。  
又或者是因为内心的慌乱。  
他看见师父也一件一件褪去衣衫，就在他的面前。  
这坦诚相对的处境并没有让令狐羽安心下来，反而叫他更慌乱了，甚至能听见炸裂的心跳声。  
“过来。”师父引着他，在这静室正中的木榻上盘膝坐下，“上次教你的心法，可有好生修练？”  
令狐羽恍惚了一瞬才反应过来，想起那晚之后师父给他的那张写着心法口诀的纸，连忙用力点了点头。  
于是师父便也点了点头，交代他：“摒除杂念，依法炼炁。”便阖上了双眼。  
整个过程中，师父没有再与他说过话。  
令狐羽有一点困扰。  
甚至可说是混乱。  
他其实一向自认是心大的人，不愿在意些支微末节的事，更不愿为枝蔓而纠结。  
但如今，他所认知的一切都宛如颠覆，实在叫他无所适从。  
师父应该是在教他练功的。  
只是练功而已。  
他依照心法与师父对坐同修，只觉气海充盈，整个人都为之振奋。  
可世上怎能有这样赤裸交缠在一处修练的武学？  
即便有，也绝不是西岳太华的正宗。  
那么……师父究竟是在与他修练什么呢？  
师父怎可以领着他修练外门武学？  
他们，师父与徒弟，当真能够这样修练武学么？  
那一晚……师父也是在与他练功么？  
……  
无数疑问争先恐后地从心底涌出，在脑海中厮打，前胸后背渗出的热汗却渐渐冷却，干涸在无声之处。  
令狐羽呆磕磕抱膝团在那方木榻上，觉得平日转得飞快的脑子已然成了一锅沸腾的浆糊。  
师父已然穿戴得齐整，又是人前沉稳持重君子之风的岳掌门了，如同什么也不曾发生过。  
令狐羽睁着乌黑的眼珠子，盯着师父把他的衣裳拾起来，轻柔披盖在他的身上。  
“明日子正再来。不要说与他人知道。”  
这一刻，师父的嗓音低沉却柔和，眼中更似有无限的关切，竟让他有种被爱怜的错觉。  
但只有这一刻。  
如同浮云烟火，刹那消散，归落入永恒的寒冷寂寥之中。  
令狐羽犹豫着扯了扯从肩头滑落的衣裳，到底还是没能挣扎，在垂下眼帘时默然点了点头。


	81. Chapter 81

那之后，在每日按部就班领着师弟妹们习剑读书打理门中事务之外，令狐羽有了另一种不为人知的生活。  
初时他是不甚适应的。  
甚至常感到惊惶。  
但渐渐地，也就适应了，甚至从习以为常中幻化出一丝异样的兴奋之感。  
师父与他所做的这事，便是为正道中人所唾弃，而常人更轻易不敢碰触的“双修”之法。  
令狐羽也不知自己是从何得知的。或许是冥冥中自有天意，叫他生得聪明剔透。  
但一个至极聪明之人，却也有最蠢笨的时候。  
师父是万万不该与他做这样的事的。  
他却觉得他与师父拥有了共同的秘密。  
这是其他任何一个师弟或师妹，便是师父的独子，他的小师弟也不曾拥有的。  
师父需要他。  
只有他一个。  
这个认知叫他欣喜若狂，竟俨然生出了义不容辞的使命感。  
他终于可以为师父所用，为师父分担烦忧，成为师父身边不可或缺的那个存在。  
他每日都会尽早把小师弟哄得沉沉睡去，然后在月上中天时去到西峰云上莲舍，与师父坦诚对坐，行双修之法。  
师父总是在他来时冷冷淡淡，却在一切结束以后待他格外呵护，甚至会体贴地为他擦拭身体穿起衣衫。  
师父待他的每一个动作也都是极温柔的。  
除却中秋之夜七师叔到底“失约”时之外，师父再没有一次让他感到恐惧疼痛。  
师父总会在开始以前亲手仔细为他涂抹药膏，然后在破开他的身体时紧紧抱着他。  
师父的体温并不算灼热，再也没有那一晚滚烫如熔岩的触感，胸膛却始终宽阔坚实，依然令他有种可以依靠的安心感。  
甚至感觉被爱。  
时隔多年之后，令狐羽才恍然明白，那其实与爱，甚至与温柔，与体贴呵护都没有任何关系。  
只是愧疚而已。  
就像心生悔意的凶手也会将才被自己杀死的人好生安置，甚至要在尸身旁摆上供品与花朵。  
但那时的令狐羽完全沦陷了，陷在这一厢情愿的错觉之中，全然不识这满手鲜血的忏悔。  
他宁愿相信师父是用这般特殊的方式爱着他的。而他也爱着师父。  
因为他需要这样相信，需要爱与被爱。  
由始至终，是他需要师父，远胜于师父需要他。

这样游走于白昼与子夜之间的生活维持了小半年，一切无事，唯有时光匆匆。  
令狐羽觉得师父似乎好了许多，不再像从前思忆七师叔时那般状若癫狂。  
师父甚至一改往日严苛，时不时就会对他们微笑，宽容徒弟们上梁揭瓦胡作非为的顽劣。  
有一回，令狐羽在祠堂扫洒时闲得无聊，就学各种山中野兽的动作，又拿扫帚比划着模仿那些别派高手的讨厌嘴脸，嘲讽那些人“装模作样，禽兽不如”。逗得师弟妹们哈哈大笑，在祠堂前闹成一团，还失手打碎了堂前左侧的一块词牌。  
这事被师父抓了个正着，竟也没有罚他，只叫他们收拾好了挨个向祖师进香磕头了事。  
反而是令狐羽自己吓得筛糠似的，以为师父会大发雷霆。  
师弟妹们都喜气洋洋，觉得日子比从前宽松太多。  
唯有小师弟撅起的嘴一日比一日高。  
“大师兄你是不是不喜欢鸣鹿了？”  
这一句话，小师弟从偶尔追问，变成了隔天追问，再到每天追着他问，拖着他的衣袖不肯撒手。  
他只能愈发费尽心思找些萤火虫、小松鼠之类来逗小师弟开心，不叫小师弟有闲工夫儿瞎琢磨。  
但这些小玩意儿很快也没什么用了。  
令狐羽着实苦恼。  
他与师父在行双修之法这件事，就算被全天下人都知道了，也绝不能让小师弟知道。一星半点也不能。  
倒不是惧怕为世俗所不容。  
这半年来，令狐羽觉得他已反复想得十分明白。他并不畏惧人言唾骂。他只不想叫师父为难，更不想叫小师弟伤心。


	82. Chapter 82

如是，眨眼便彻底入了冬。  
这一年的冬天格外的冷。  
华山上雪又落得早，许多山道都上了冻。  
积雪压断了玉女峰山崖上一棵斜生的松树，滚落的树干同积雪一起砸下来，压垮了顾师叔的居处，封死了出入口。  
当时令狐羽正领着师弟妹们练剑，抬头远远望见玉女峰上动静，吓得够呛，当即让年幼的师弟妹们去通报师父，自己则领着稍年长些的几个就往玉女峰去救顾师叔。  
山道满是冰雪，湿滑难行。师弟妹们都走得胆战心惊，生怕脚底一滑就要滚下去见了阎王。唯有令狐羽一个，什么也顾不上了，一路提气狂奔，在冰雪上飞驰。  
待师父领着其余人赶到时，令狐羽已经推开残木，刨出个雪坑，正把顾师叔从屋里往外背。  
那断裂的松树少说也有二三十圈的年轮，三四个常年习武的华山少年聚在一起也不能随便推开。  
师弟师妹们啧啧称奇，都围住那一截木头赞叹：“大师兄内力修为精进得好神速！我们可是拍马也追不上了！”  
那几个跟着令狐羽先行上玉女峰的也满脸艳羡，讲得绘声绘色：“你们都没瞧见，方才上山的时候，我们都是一步走半步滑的，只有大师兄踩在雪面上跟飞一样，连脚印子也看不见几个哩！”  
还有人叽叽喳喳就抓着令狐羽嚷：“大师兄，你再挪一回这大木头给我们瞧瞧可好？”  
太华派这一辈的弟子年龄都不大，各个孩子心性，见到顾师叔平安无事便都松懈下来，笑闹成一堆。  
师父就在一边看着。  
令狐羽胸腔里噗通狂跳，眼珠儿转得小狐狸一样，当即推托道：“我那是一时情急，不知道哪里来的蛮力。再让我挪一回，我可挪不动。你们要不信，我就用力推一推，推不动了你们不许笑话我。”  
他背地里与师父行那双修之法已近半年，师父也不曾亏待压榨他，每日助他运转周天化精练炁。有此神助，他内功想不精进都难，早与师弟师妹们不在相同境界。  
但这事他不敢轻易让人知晓，平日里都装傻充愣仍伪作贪玩偷懒的模样，谁料想突然之间却因为救人心切漏了破绽。  
师弟师妹们倒也罢了，平日里他都哄得惯了，知道如何叫他们不要疑心纠缠。  
但顾师叔却不一样。  
令狐羽心里发毛，下意识偷眼去看顾师叔，正对上顾师叔也若有所思盯着他瞧。  
顾师叔身形瘦削眉眼柔美，旧伤又多年不愈，脸上唇上总是苍白的，更显得她气息微弱。  
但她的眼神总是明亮的。  
那眼神叫令狐羽格外得着慌，连忙伸手扶住顾师叔劝：“这里风硬，师叔换个地方歇息可好？”  
就是这一扶一问的工夫，他感觉顾师叔冰冷的指尖从他手腕脉门轻轻扫过。  
那只手冰如霜雪，已然不像是活人所有。  
令狐羽被激得哆嗦了一下，吃惊地睁大了眼。  
顾师叔却只对他莞尔一笑。  
“想来羽儿终于晓得发奋勤练了，不枉费你师父对你的期待。”  
她抬手掩住半张脸咳嗽了几声，才又转目看向她的掌门师兄，再开口：  
“岳师兄，我这山舍毁坏得严重，一时半会儿也修不好，不知掌门师兄容不容我暂且下了这玉女峰，在紫烟阁南侧的暖房小住一阵，也好祭扫师姐？”  
令狐羽觉得心都要从嗓子眼蹦出来了。  
他怕极了顾师叔已经看出端倪。  
他当然知道，就算顾师叔看出了什么，也是决计不会害他、不会害师父的。  
他上山十年了，顾师叔虽从不下玉女峰，却也很关爱他，教会了他许多东西。  
顾师叔是他这一生所拥有过的，最接近母亲的存在。  
是以，他也不知道究竟是为什么，他竟那样害怕被顾师叔看穿一切。  
或许是怕顾师叔会责骂他。  
又或许，是他还在为之前顾师叔责骂师父的事，对顾师叔心怀芥蒂。  
令狐羽如是模糊地为自己寻找解答。  
师父的应对永远是谦和得体的，甚至带着几分欣喜。  
令狐羽听见师父对顾师叔说：“顾师妹愿意出关，是再好不过的喜讯。”心里的忧愁就像泉眼里涌出的水，汩汩得把整颗心都淹没了。  
师弟妹们一起铲了山道上的冰雪，欢天喜地迎顾师叔下玉女峰。  
往湿滑山道上铺干草的时候，令狐羽感觉有人一直盯着他看，猛回身瞧见的是小师弟乌油油的眼睛。  
“大师兄，爹爹近来是不是偷偷传你什么没教过我们的心法了？所以你才每天围着爹爹打转不理我？”  
小师弟似乎瘦了许多，从前圆滚滚的小脸已有了许多骨骼的轮廓。  
又或者是渐渐长开了。  
分明只是个小小少年，也学着大人的模样，绷着脸做了个封口的手势，压低声线对令狐羽说：“大师兄你放心，我不会跟别人讲的。”  
令狐羽几乎要当场笑出声来。  
“师父教我的本事，以后都会教你。你还小，急什么。”  
那时他其实什么也没多想，没想过有些话，说者无意，听者有心，说出口便是一语成谶。  
那时他只想哄小师弟开心。  
而小师弟便也愈发紧紧攥着他，把冰冷鼻尖埋进他怀里，磨蹭起来像只怕冷的小动物。


	83. Chapter 83

顾师叔下了玉女峰，在紫烟阁南边的暖房安置下来。  
紫烟阁是师父常爱出入的地方。  
令狐羽一度十分担忧，唯恐顾师叔窥破他与师父不为外人所知的隐秘。  
但很快他便发现，顾师叔即便下了玉女峰，依然终日在房中养病，几乎不太出门。  
这情形终于使令狐羽重又安心下来。  
如此，便又相安无事到了除夕。  
太华派一向不重节庆，唯有去岁除夕夜，门派上下要齐聚在一起，吃一顿年饭，权作辞旧迎新。  
这是门中难得热闹的时刻。  
师弟师妹们全都喜气洋洋，各自围坐一桌，吃喝笑闹。  
令狐羽和小师弟跟着师父与顾师叔一桌。  
小师弟一贯挑食，到了大年夜也还是挑挑拣拣，这也不吃，那也不吃。  
令狐羽便一直哄着小师弟，仔仔细细把他不吃的全摘出去，留下满满一勺拆好去皮的鸡腿肉送到碗里，自己则在看着小师弟吃得一脸满足的间歇里，随便吃上两口。  
顾师叔在一旁看着他俩，也不知为什么面含微笑。  
“鸣鹿，你就只顾着自个儿吃，也不给你师兄敬酒布菜。羽儿的碗里可还是空的呢。”  
她就像宠爱自己的亲生子一样，很温柔地抚摸小师弟尚未束起的细软乌发，怕自己指尖冰冷冻坏了孩子，还特意用暖炉先反复烤过。  
小师弟便睁着大眼睛，一边嚼着嘴里的鸡腿肉，一边问：“大师兄你爱吃什么，我给你夹！”唇角还泛着油光。  
令狐羽乐着伸手给小师弟把嘴擦了。  
“师叔快让他好好吃吧，别管我了。他吃好了，大家都好。”他一边如是说，一边给顾师叔敬一杯温过的陈年花雕。  
顾师叔身体虚寒，只喝温黄酒。  
不像师父，大雪天里也饮冷酒。好在师父轻易也不多饮。  
令狐羽敬完顾师叔，瞅一眼师父手边冰冷的酒杯，原本想顺势敬了给师父换一杯热的，才动了动念头，就听见小师弟唤他：  
“大师兄我要吃鱼！”  
小师弟已吃完鸡腿肉，眼巴巴地看着他。  
令狐羽失笑，只得又夹了一块糍粑鱼，开始认认真真给小师弟剔鱼刺。  
待剔完了一块，又要剔第二块时，就被师父拦住了。  
师父直接伸手在他筷子上轻敲了一下，就把那块鱼拍到他自己碗里，又另夹了一块烧排骨给他，道：  
“你近来瘦了，脸色也不太好。自己多吃一些。不要总惯着鸣鹿。”  
瞬间，令狐羽的脸就红透了，心也跳得“扑通扑通”的。  
“我……也没有，年底嘛，琐碎杂事总是要多一些忙一些，偶尔忘记了饭点，我还去厨房偷拿过点心的。”  
他下意识辩解了两句，却也不知到底是要辩解什么，只觉得心里慌乱，于是干脆把师父夹给他的那块烧排骨囫囵塞进嘴里。  
浓厚的汤汁裹着肉香在唇齿间漫开来，滋味甘美。  
脑海中浮现的，却是旧年有一回贪凉，在山泉里着了风寒，发起病来高热不退，连意识都模糊不清了，好几天米水不进。  
那时，是师父亲手熬了米粥，拿调羹一口一口喂进他嘴里。  
但师父一向是不殷勤劝人酒食的。  
便是门中偶有客来，也只是言语上客气相谈，从不给人敬酒，更不会夹菜。  
思绪骤然散漫了。  
令狐羽把手藏在桌下，用力掐了一下自己的大腿。  
小师弟就坐在他左手，正鼓着腮帮子愤愤盯着他。  
令狐羽还正琢磨怎么哄人，就见小师弟自己从盘子里也夹了一块排骨，送进嘴里咬了一口，就一筷子扔进他碗里。  
“我不要吃这个，有骨头。”  
小师弟的嘴已然撅得要成钩子了。  
有那么一瞬间，令狐羽完全愣住了，无法理清此刻正上演的究竟是什么戏码。  
“鸣鹿，怎么如此无礼？”师父眉头紧锁，当即放下筷子斥责。  
小师弟只气呼呼的，看也不看父亲一眼，像只倔强的小豹子。  
令狐羽慌忙接话：“没什么的。鸣鹿不爱吃这个，我爱吃。”  
他一边说，一边忙不迭把小师弟扔来那半块排骨也塞进嘴里，为表示“爱吃”，还特意把软骨嚼得嘎嘣作响。  
小师弟就撅嘴盯着他，一直看到他喉结滚动，确定他是真咽下去了，仍然一脸不爽，就把筷子一扔，站起身来像顾师叔道：  
“顾师叔我困了，想先回去睡。”  
他竟然根本不与他的父亲说话。  
令狐羽吓得差点把筷子都掉了。  
小师弟这�一声动静不小。  
其余桌的师弟妹们不知发生了什么，都惊讶望过来。  
整个大厅里骤然死寂，半点也不似大年夜的气氛。  
“鸣鹿……”令狐羽心里直慌。  
他也不知道小师弟这是怎么了。他直觉这一股怨气是冲他而来的，却完全不明白小师弟究竟在想些什么，为什么生气。  
一个年方十二的孩子，又还能想些什么呢？  
他下意识就抓住小师弟，以为只要照常哄一哄，这孩子气性就会过去了。  
不料小师弟却顺势一把反抓住他。  
“我要大师兄陪我。最近我好几回夜里醒了，憋尿都没人领我去……”


	84. Chapter 84

话音落地，气氛愈发僵至极点。  
片刻，有人“噗嗤”笑出声来。  
“师父快管管吧。小师弟都这么大了还事事粘着大师兄不放。”  
“就是就是，上回小师弟还不许大师兄娶媳妇哩。”另有个师妹也便即笑着接上话。  
其余师弟妹们都跟着闷闷笑起来，僵局为之打破，才又恢复了几分年节欢庆的喜气。  
小师弟脸上涨红，不悦反驳：  
“大师兄自己又没说要娶媳妇！你们干嘛乱说！”  
他仍旧死死拽着令狐羽不肯放手。  
“这事师父做主就是了，用大师兄自己说什么？”  
也不知是哪个同门笑着反问了这么一句。  
“不止大师兄，等你自己将来长大了，也是一样要娶媳妇的。”  
“是呀，咱们太华派好歹也是有渊源的名门大派，师父那里提亲的媒人怕是都要排到长安城门口了，难道还能委屈你一个孤家寡人守山门了？”  
其实大家都只是瞧着小师弟可爱，觉得他说了顶撞师父的傻话，便七嘴八舌打趣他，实则替他解围。  
偏只有小师弟一个认认真真。  
打听见“提亲”两个字时起，他的脸就全白了，愣磕磕发了好一阵呆，抬起乌油油的眼睛望向父亲。  
“爹，我不要媳妇。”  
方才还气鼓鼓的脸庞上眨眼竟透出惊慌来。  
还有些委屈哀求。  
他眼巴巴望着父亲，等了一会儿，见父亲没发话，便咬了咬嘴唇。  
令狐羽忽然暗道不好。  
如同冥冥中自有感应。  
他直觉小师弟要说出什么不该说的话来，彻底触怒师父了。  
“鸣鹿——”  
他忙反手拽了小师弟一把，就起身想说，不如他先把小师弟送去休息，再折返回来陪师父守岁也是好的。  
但小师弟却比他嘴快一步。  
“爹爹若是一定要给我娶媳妇，那我……我就娶大师兄！”  
小小少年的嗓音仍未完全变声，带着稚嫩童音，说起话来却掷地有声，眼神更是如野兽般执拗倔强。  
令狐羽骤然听见自己耳朵里一阵嗡鸣。  
众师弟妹们不少都在笑，显然不把这孩子话当真。  
师父的脸色却如重云压境，难以参透。  
“你要累了就自己回去歇息，别搅闹得大家都过不好年。”  
师父发话时是攥着拳的，停顿良久，又低沉斥了一句：  
“回你自己房里去，不要总缠着你大师兄。”  
令狐羽眼见小师弟煞白的小脸低垂下去，甚至有水珠儿在眼眶里打转。  
但小师弟固执地梗着脖子，整个人都宛如顽石，移不动，击不倒，无法忽略。  
“是时候点炮仗了。”  
来不及细细思量，令狐羽已脱口而出。  
他几乎是逃也似地用力拽着小师弟，一边把人往外拖，一边反复催促：  
“鸣鹿。来。跟我来。”  
起初小师弟还与他较劲，待其余师弟妹们也都起哄起来嚷嚷着“大师兄我们也想去放炮仗”，才软了膝盖，噘着嘴耷拉着眉眼，任他拖走了。  
其实还没到点炮仗的时辰。  
厨房里的饺子也还一个个摆着，没有下锅。  
令狐羽一手抓着小师弟不敢撒开，另一只手指挥其余几个师弟妹们先把雪地里插的窜天猴和焰火全点燃了，又点起几支线香似的小烟花，分发给师弟妹们拿在手中玩耍。  
少男少女玩心旺盛，在雪地里欢声嬉闹。  
松针上凝结的冰棱也被熏得要化了，落下来雪面上，结成脆弱的花。  
令狐羽眼角余光瞥见顾师叔倚在门边，含笑看他们玩闹。  
大约是怕这门口风凉，师父取了件斗篷来，递给顾师叔披上。  
斗篷是银色的，面子上绣着松林雪海图，镶兔毛绒边，针工十分精致。  
那是师娘的旧物。  
令狐羽从前替师父收拾屋子时，曾在柜子里见过一次。  
顾师叔接过那斗篷来披在肩头，将帽檐轻轻往下拉了拉，忽然就滚下泪来。  
这情景衬着盛放焰火，凄婉又诡谲。  
令狐羽忍不住多贪看一眼。  
恰此一眼，他见顾师叔薄唇轻启。  
那唇形一开一合，便是在问师父：  
“岳师兄，你与我实说罢，你对羽儿……做了什么？”


	85. Chapter 85

令狐羽不知道自己是怎么辨识出来的。  
也可能，他就是听见了。是他的内力着实精进了，故此耳聪目明，已能听见寻常人听不见的细微声响。  
也可能，是顾师叔偏要让他听见。  
嗓子里似含了一块烧着的炭，烫得人五内俱焚。  
令狐羽下意识就想扑过去，求顾师叔别再说下去。  
他甚至还想对顾师叔说，他全是心甘情愿的。师父没有待他不好。他也敬爱师父。他与师父之间，用不着外人来管。  
但他偏偏动弹不得。  
他听见顾师叔继续问师父：  
“岳师兄，你把羽儿带回华山，那样悉心教养他，对他寄予厚望，难道就是为了亲手毁掉他吗？”  
“师妹你在说什么。”师父脸上的笑容明显有一点僵，像是被落雪冻住了。  
“你明知故问。”  
顾师叔重重叹了口气。  
“那六块群雄令中所记的究竟是什么，是不是当真如同传言，真就是高人未传于世的上乘武学，至今也无一人能够确认。而师父当年所传授的，不过是他凭借几句残篇生造出来的功法，即非我太华之正宗，更非武学之正道，师兄你又何必执迷呢？”  
她扭过脸，定定看着师父。  
令狐羽也目不转睛的看着师父，几乎忘了呼吸，连牵住小师弟的手也毫无意识地扣紧五指。  
他还从不知道，师父每天与他对坐修习的其实是太师父所传下的功法，更不知道这功法竟与中秋之夜师父在黄河之畔抛出去任由众人扑咬争夺的那块群雄令有这样千丝万缕的联系。  
他只看见师父紧锁的眉心，看见他一向坚毅示人的师父竟默然许久，才缓缓开口：  
“师父所传授的，是他老人家毕生心血。既是师父所授，就是我门武学。只要能够精进修为，助我太华派重振威名——”  
不等他说完，顾师叔已摇头打断他。  
“若说武学修为，当年之武林，就没有几人可与师父称对手。到了今日，又有几人敢说他的功夫在岳师兄你和七师兄之上呢？可太华派凋零至此，当真是因为西岳太华的武学没落了吗？”  
她抬眼看了看厅堂上方悬挂的匾额，在屋檐下呼出一口白气。  
“其实大家都知道。岳师兄你心里也知道。只是没有人愿意把实话说出来。可事实摆在眼前，你承认或不承认，都一样的。太华派传承数百年，每一代都不缺高手翘楚，太华派之衰败，全是因为利益纷争致使人心不齐。毁了‘西岳太华，天下第一’这八个字的，不是武功，是人。”  
她脸上的表情十分模糊，似自嘲，似苦笑，更似深切的哀恸。  
“七师兄究竟为什么才与你反目一去不回，这么多年过去了，岳师兄你可有认真想过？你与师姐对师父言听计从，宁愿断绝一切，愿意不愿意的事也都为了师父那所谓的‘遗志’去做了，连最后一点点自我也割舍掉，又怎样呢？除了师姐她积劳成疾伤及经络才不到一年就郁郁而终之外，太华派又到底得到了什么？师父所传的那功法原本就是他痴迷成狂走火入魔才造出来的，与那些外道邪术多有相似，凶险非常，我真的很怕羽儿会和师姐一样——”  
她说得情真意切，言辞间透着竭力克制的焦急。  
令狐羽忽然有一瞬迷茫。  
甚至有一点惊慌。


	86. Chapter 86

他原以为师娘单纯就是病故的。  
然而听顾师叔所说的意思，师娘岂非是因为与师父合练这武功才死的……？  
令狐羽心下一阵愕然。  
脑海中闪过的第一个念头是……这事如果让小师弟知道了，还不知道要作何反应。  
他下意识偷眼瞥了瞥身边的小师弟，见小师弟正痴痴盯着雪地上一片被众人玩闹时踩得乱七八糟泥泞不堪的脚印，不知在琢磨什么。  
他寻思是不是该索性把小师弟牵走，随便找个由头，总之先避开再说，偏偏一步也挪不开。  
师父的嗓音不疾不徐，十分的平静，但没有温度。  
“顾师妹你多虑了。你师姐她身上本就有旧伤，且她体质过于阴寒，与师父所传的功法并不能完全相合，她又心急冒进，才会出了差错。这功法我和你七师兄也都练过，我们不也至今安好。”  
令狐羽甚至不用看也能想见师父说这话时的模样。  
是那天师父命他在祖师牌位前跪下的模样。  
“岳师兄你是认真如此说的？”顾师叔的笑声里有太多毫不掩饰的嘲讽。  
令狐羽几乎怀疑这两个人下一刻就能打起来，把眼前一切纯白都撕得粉碎。  
他又听见师父用至极冷淡地语调说：  
“羽儿是我的长徒。他知道自己在做什么。你不必为他过分忧虑。”  
这说辞竟让他骤然觉得恍惚，不知心里究竟是什么滋味，似乎他明明该为自己得到师父的倚信而开怀，却又完全开怀不起来。  
顾师叔的叹息已变得飘忽不定起来。  
令狐羽想，大约是因为他自己的气息已不能保持平稳，而不是顾师叔声有哽咽。  
他忍不住凝神屏息起来，侧耳细听：  
“你明知道羽儿敬你如父，无论你要他做什么，他都是心甘情愿，即便不愿，也会为了讨你欢心而勉强。可是岳师兄你当真能够安心吗？你每天这样看着他，听见他喊你师父，难道就真的不会感到愧悔无地自容吗？”  
顾师叔的声音是颤抖的。  
她倏地转目向这边看过来，字句间却似有刀剑争鸣。  
“你再看看鸣鹿。你当真以为鸣鹿年纪还小，就什么也不会察觉，即便察觉也什么都不懂么？他其实已经什么都懂了。你要如何自欺下去才能坦然面对他？又要他如何面对你、面对羽儿？何况有眼睛也全都看见了，岳师兄你分明也早看见了，鸣鹿他对羽儿——”  
那目光分明不是看向小师弟，而是看向他的。  
令狐羽不由自主浑身打了个哆嗦，紧紧抓着小师弟的那只手就无声地垂落下去。  
“大师兄？”小师弟愣了一瞬，从杂乱脚印间抽回视线，仰脸困惑地望着他。  
“你不要再说了。”  
师父的语声陡然紧绷起来。  
“鸣鹿还年幼，孩子心性而已，当不得真的。要不了多久他自己就会忘了。”  
令狐羽觉得他狂跳不止的心脏都快要裂开了。  
他终于不顾一切地迈开大步。  
“大师兄……！”小师弟在身后唤他，伸手试图再次抓住他。  
他却像嗅见腥风的野兽，再也不能停下。  
他几乎是狂扑到檐下，站在师父与顾师叔面前，张口欲呼，却又怔住了。  
他又能说什么好呢？  
他看见师父眼底转瞬即逝的震惊。  
原来师父是没有设想过他的内力可以精进到何种地步的。  
但那真的只是极短暂的一瞬波澜火花，熄灭了，便也就灭了。什么也不剩下。  
令狐羽呆磕磕地站着，感觉自己真像只才在雪地里滚了满身雪，唯恐要被主人家嫌弃，于是只能站在屋檐下忐忑的山中野狐，始终不敢越线一步。亦不能越线一步。  
然后顾师叔却伸手拽了他一把，将他从满天飘落的雪花中，一步，拽入淡香升腾的温暖之中。  
“岳师兄，要我怎样做你才会改变主意？”  
顾师叔侧身看着师父，半仰着素白的脸。  
她的手却是暖而有力的，到底带着身而为人的鲜活体温。  
她把令狐羽往自己身后推了一推，像是要用瘦削病弱的身躯去遮蔽这个单薄的少年人。  
她笑着说：  
“你武功远胜于我，就算当年我未受伤的时候，也从不是你的对手。如果你要阻拦，我绝没有可能把羽儿带下山。而鸣鹿虽然是师姐的儿子，却也是你的儿子，我一个外人，更没有资格擅自带走他。这两个孩子，我一个也护不住。可我也不能……就这样眼睁睁看着他们步了你我的后尘。我不想看见。”  
令狐羽想，无论过去多少年，他永远都会记得，那个除夕夜，顾师叔曾经含笑对师父说过这样一段话，记得每一个字。  
哪怕那时他其实站在她的身后，呆呆傻傻地，根本没有能够看见她的脸。  
他不知道顾师叔要做什么。  
他只是本能地害怕，怕得手足冰冷，站立不稳。  
他看见顾师叔在他眼前倒下去了。  
于是他本能地伸出双手想扶住她，却被她带着一起重重跌在地上。  
鲜血从顾师叔越过没有血色的唇涌出来，把苍白染作朱红，又落在师娘那件银色斗篷上，盛开成灿烂的花。  
这景象太诡异了。  
令狐羽觉得自己如被掐住了咽喉。  
“羽儿，你是个好孩子，你要记得，这世上一定会有人爱你、护你、真心待你好的……你一定要记得……”  
顾师叔沾染血痕的手轻抚过他冰冷的脸颊。  
那血是滚烫的，烫得他险些嘶声痛哭。  
可他一滴眼泪也流不出来。  
师父飞快地扑过来，连点了顾师叔身上几处穴道，封住她的气脉，又用力掐着她颌骨和咽喉，似想迫她把什么东西吐出来。  
小师弟呆愣愣地站在一步之遥的雪地里，突然毫无征兆地开始放声大哭，撕心裂肺。  
所有人都被这哭声引了过来，短暂混乱过后，各自慌乱。  
只有令狐羽一个人僵硬地跪在人群中，却感觉自己是与世隔绝的。  
一切人，一切事，都仿佛不能碰触到他了。  
他们在他身边，在他眼前来来往往，发出各种声响，或悲伤，或惊惶，尽数穿透了他。  
只有他一个，似被无形的气看不见的墙笼罩了。  
顾师叔被七手八脚地抬走了。  
而他却仿佛永远地被留在了那个除夕夜里。

那一年的除夕，顾师叔走了，走时穿着师娘的那件旧斗篷，唇角含笑，面容沉静。  
师父说顾师叔是因为旧伤沉疴，终于熬不过了，才走的。但走时没有吃太多苦。走了也好，以后也不用再吃苦。  
师弟妹们都很伤心。虽然在大家的印象里，顾师叔鲜少下玉女峰，和大家其实少有往来。但顾师叔对大家都是极好的，还会温柔地笑着让小师弟给大家分水果吃。  
小师弟哭得上气不接下气，好几天不吃不喝，又好几天直着眼睛发怔，整个人瞬间瘦了一圈。令狐羽拼命哄着他，想劝他用些水食，也没有什么效果。  
师父把顾师叔和师娘安葬在一起，说顾师叔与师娘在生时感情极好，胜过亲生姐妹，如今都不在了，合塚长眠，也能互相陪伴。小师弟每每思念母亲和顾师叔了，也能一同祭扫。很好。  
令狐羽帮着师父料理顾师叔的身后事，觉得自己已经没有什么余力细细体味悲伤。  
就好像有许多知觉都在那个除夕夜，在眼看着顾师叔在他面前倒下、死去的那一刻被封印了。  
可他不知道这究竟是为什么。  
他不知道自己究竟是怎么了。  
顾师叔下葬的那天夜里，西峰上燃烧起盛大的火，把半个夜空都烧得透红了。  
他深怕是起了山火，连夜狂奔去查看，却在半路遇见孤身从西峰下来的师父。  
他当时就愣住了，站下来，看着师父。  
师父便也站下来，看着他。  
良久，师父对他说：“回去吧。”  
他便又转身浑浑噩噩跟着师父回去了，想要发问，却万万无法开口。

那之后他与师父之间就古怪极了。  
师父再没有叫他去练功。  
师父也没有对他不好，没有半点亏待他，或无视他。  
师父只是又变回了从前的那个师父，教他，养他。  
有些事，师父绝口不提，他便也绝口不提，甚至不想，就仿佛什么也不曾发生过。  
如此风平浪静，岁月如初。  
可正是如此，才是实实在在的，古怪极了。  
他开始整宿整宿的无法入睡。  
生命里好像有什么极珍贵的东西突然就被割裂了，不见了。  
他从未有任何一刻觉得自己如此刻这样孤单，这样渴望鲜活的体温，渴望一个拥抱，渴望肌肤厮磨的快慰，刹那释放后的空虚疲惫。  
哪怕只是水月镜花，是海市蜃楼，是抓不住的过眼云烟。  
都无所谓。  
今朝有酒今朝醉，只要这一刻是快乐的，他是快乐的，那又有什么关系呢？  
他开始越来越频繁地偷溜下山去。  
天下如此大，能够带给他快乐的人太多。  
那时他还不常跟着师父在江湖上露脸，太华派又不为江湖在意，认识他的人原本就少，会记住他的人更少。  
在流水般匆匆而过的各色人等眼中，他只是个初看并不特别俊�美眉眼却生得很舒服的无害少年，嗜酒，贪玩，豪爽洒脱，从不拖泥带水，不会成为任何人的麻烦。  
他还拥有一双会笑的眼睛，像一汪月色朦胧的星夜，明亮，深邃，难以捉摸。  
他每次下山去，师父都是知道的。  
他当然也知道。  
但师父什么也不说。  
于是他便也什么都不说。只当默契。  
直到那一天，他其实已经忘记了那个被他从酒桌上拐到床帐里的人是何门何派什么身份又长成什么模样，他只记得他在这个人中衣的夹层里摸出来的那块奇形怪状的令牌，和师父当初扔出去予群狼争夺的那块“群雄令”长得一模一样。  
也许上面写的字不一样。  
但他又没细看过。  
无所谓。  
于是他毫不犹豫地把这块令牌偷走了。  
反正他是从小就在街头巷尾偷东西的孩子，这对他来说并没有什么难的。  
他还故意在对方的中衣上划了个大口子，做成是对方不慎遗失了令牌的样子，自己躲在树上看那人焦头烂额满地翻找的痛苦模样，莫名有种报仇雪恨的快感。  
他把令牌带回太华山去交给师父。  
师父只震惊了一瞬，便平静问他：“哪儿来的？”  
他也只迟疑了一秒，便平静回答：“偷的。”  
他原本以为师父哪怕是做做样子也必要狠狠责罚他一顿了。  
但师父没有。  
师父只是久违地向他伸出手，摸了摸他的头顶，就像当年他还只是个七岁孩童时那样。  
那一瞬间，他觉得他全明白了。  
他该做什么呢？  
他的孤独，迷茫，是从何而来？  
他所经历的一切又有何意义？  
那些缺失的，空洞的，无时无刻不在凝望着他的一团漆黑，究竟该如何填满？  
都不重要。  
他要为师父振兴太华。


	87. Chapter 87

鼻息间尽是熟悉的草木香气，清淡宜人，依稀还有一丝柑橘的清甜，像是曾在云滇行商处见过的佛手。  
令狐羽本能挣扎了几下，彻底苏醒过来。  
眼前所见全是在熟悉不过的。  
这是他在太华山上的住处。  
一瞬间，恍惚不知年月。  
心口上方仍在隐隐抽痛的剑伤，和肺腑间那一股火烧火燎般的郁气，终于将他拽回最近的现实。  
令狐羽试着深吸了一口气，喉核上下滚动，转动僵硬的脖子。  
他做了个冗长的梦，梦见许多旧人旧事，明明已决定再不提起、仿佛已经遗忘的事。  
还有顾师叔。  
梦里，顾师叔沾在他脸颊的血犹似滚烫。  
令狐羽下意识抬起手，轻触脸颊上并不存在的残留血痕。  
他骤然想起来什么似的，一轱辘从床上翻坐起来，仓皇在床铺、枕头周围四处寻找，寻而不得便又去叠放在床尾的衣物间摸索。  
过大的动作牵扯到仍未愈合的伤口，痛得他咬牙团身跪倒在床榻边不住得打冷颤。但他仍然用力拽过那件已被抓出皱痕的外袍，仔仔细细地里外翻找。  
衣物都已经清洗过了，还带着新鲜的皂豆清香。  
但没有他要找的东西。  
任遥给他的那块玉佩，他明明仔细收在衣襟内侧的荷包里的。想是师弟师妹们替他清洗衣裳时取出来了。  
也不知道师父把他带回太华山来已经过去了几天……  
令狐羽撑着床尾的柱子大喘了口气，视线开始在远一些的桌面、斗柜上游走搜寻。  
他如今回了太华山，而任遥的身份已经曝露无疑，人也被东方寻带走了，再想见一面只怕是难于登天。莫说师父不会允许他再和魔教的少主往来。那位东方代教主又哪里那么容易放人。  
除了那块玉佩，他也没有别的念想了。  
想到分别时，任遥望向他最后那一眼中满满的惊恐，令狐羽不由心口一阵绞痛，咬着嘴唇低下头。  
他趴在床尾缓了好一会儿才又撑起身子，想挪去墙边的斗柜查看，脚尖才挨着地面就腿软地滚了下去，额角撞在冷硬的床脚上，发出“咚”的一声闷响。  
一瞬间，天旋地转，他甚至感觉自己的脖子都要被撞折了。  
恐惧惊兽般从心底的泥潭里呼啸而起。  
他慌不择路地双手乱抓，企图抓住什么支撑物稳住自己的身体，却抓住一双粗壮有力的手臂。  
“羽哥！羽哥！你还好么？你撞疼了哪里？伤口是不是又裂开了？”  
熟悉的嗓音灌入耳中，如同温泉水的上涌。  
令狐羽懵了好一会儿才能把眼前看见的那张脸与他所身处的现实联系在一起。  
那真真切切是任遥的脸。  
比起武当金顶一别那时，任遥明显的瘦了，甚至都晒得黑了，眼眶都微微凹陷下去一圈，还泛着红。  
他二话不说把瘫软在地动弹不得的令狐羽打横抱起来，重新安放回床榻上，焦急不安地紧盯着上下打量。  
“羽哥，羽哥你身上哪里疼么？”  
他又连声地问了两回，气息不稳，嗓音急促。  
令狐羽难以置信地望着他，眼珠乱转，就是说不出话来。  
心里惦念的人，以为再难相见的人，竟然就在眼前。  
简直如同美梦，不似在人间。  
令狐羽甚至顾不得追问任遥怎么会在这儿，是如何上的太华山。  
他怕极了这人只是他在伤痛中生出的一汪幻念，转瞬即逝，稍不留神就会不见了。  
他眼不错珠地盯着任遥，两只手十指收紧，直把任遥两条手臂掐出又青又白的指印来都不知道松开。  
这模样可把任遥吓坏了，以为他是伤势不好，又或是摔坏了，着急站起身就要往外走，一边嘴上说着：“羽哥你好生歇着不要乱动。我去找人来。”  
“你别走！别走！”  
令狐羽见任遥要走，惊得愈发死死抓着人不肯撒手。  
他像只才脱险境的野生小狐，怕得什么也忘记了，四爪并用地抱住离他最近的活物，秫秫发抖。  
任遥的胸膛有他喜欢的温度和心跳声。  
他终于在这怀抱中渐渐复苏过来，找回一点现世安稳，忍不住把脸贴在任遥心口溢出一声叹息。  
“太好了。真的是你……”  
任遥便靠坐在床头，环手搂着他，由他在自己怀里摩挲磨蹭，寻找最舒适的位置，直到他安安静静趴好不动了，才抚着他后背应一声：  
“是我啊。我在这里。我放心不下，忍不住要来看看你。”  
任遥的动作很轻，小心翼翼地绕开他的伤处，生怕一个不慎就要把他碰坏了。  
令狐羽骤然鼻息一酸。  
“我还以为我已经死了。一直做噩梦。梦里都没有你。”  
心底忽的涌起一阵潮湿粘腻的委屈，凿开了泉眼儿一般，汩汩往外冒。  
似是漫长飘摇以后，终于得了片可以倚靠的绿洲，哪怕只是片瓦，那一口咬牙提起的气便也再提不住了，彻底散了。情绪土崩瓦解，一如外间风雨倾盆。  
心口往上的剑伤仍在不可忽视得疼痛着。  
令狐羽暗自平复了一下呼吸，忍着痛楚撑起半身，迎着任遥视线凑近上去。  
“阿遥，你亲亲我。”  
他略歪着脑袋，鼻尖近得几乎和任遥的贴在一处，又始终不得碰触，若即若离得撩拨。  
彼此湿润温暖的吐息纠缠在一处，把怦然心动化作耳畔春雷。  
他的眼睛也是湿润的，盈盈如潋滟湖面，又似月下深海。  
他微微张开唇，露出一点洁白齿尖，嫩红柔软的舌滑鱼一般，若隐若现，十分狡黠，噙着请君一探的诱引。  
但任遥却一脸犹豫。  
他甚至不敢垂目看他的眼睛，颇有些艰难地避开视线，别扭着在令狐羽脸颊上浅浅啄了一下。  
当真是蜻蜓点水得一啄。  
比糊弄小孩子还不如。  
令狐羽瞳光一涨，双眼睁得老大，吃惊看着他。  
这目光何止让人如芒在背。任遥简直似被针扎了满脸，不自在地扭了好几下脖子，实在被盯得没办法了，才垂着头闷声挤出两句：  
“你伤得好重……我把你打伤了……”  
他一副懊恼自责的模样，只差要扬起手也狠狠给自己一掌来解恨。  
令狐羽怔了一瞬，不由失笑。  
他不是没想过任遥可能会因为师父与任平生夫妇和东方寻之间的纠葛便不再愿意与他往来。  
哪怕只是思绪混乱时的一瞬闪念。  
就好像他也没法为了任遥就完全扔下师父和小师弟不理。  
一边是任遥的生身父母，一边是教养他长大的师父，再加上不知究竟想干吗横竖一心寻晦气的东方代教主搅在中间冷嘲热讽百般教唆……横在他和阿遥之间这堵无形之墙早已不是什么正道魔教之别，而是说不清道不明的父辈纠葛，实在太过沉重了。  
就算任遥因此疏远他，他也无话可说。  
可他怎么也没想过任遥竟然这样自责。  
当时那般情形，其实是他自己迎上去的。是他唯恐阿遥伤到小师弟而师父又要为此向阿遥出手，只好自己抢先硬扛。  
阿遥从没想过要打伤他。  
真要计较起来，这一掌远不及小师弟刺在他心口上那一剑让他痛得厉害。  
可任遥却自责至此。  
明明不是他的错。  
明明他从没怪过他。  
天底下哪还能有更傻的事……  
令狐羽笑得眼泪都要淌出来了。  
“我没事。我想你了。”  
他双手捧住任遥的脸，主动衔住他渴求而不得的唇嗔怨般轻轻啃咬。  
唇齿缠绵一瞬，如有熟悉的甘甜滋味在舌尖化开来。  
他顿时便确认了。  
他是这样思念这个人，在撕心裂肺的伤痛里，在不可挣脱的梦魇里。  
就好像这些年漫长又喧嚣的孤寂，只为等待这一刻，这一人，与他彼此深入，以神魂相拥……


	88. Chapter 88

任遥的嘴唇也有些干裂了，卷起刺刺的皮，扎在他柔软的舌尖上，撩起窜遍全身的酥麻与战栗。  
但这个人怎么能把自己弄得这般狼狈？  
令狐羽惊讶极了，不由心疼地在任遥唇上来回舔舐，抚平那些叫他心疼的毛刺。  
起初任遥还有点犹豫闪躲，往来一二便也顾不得了，反客为主卷住令狐羽湿软的舌好一阵吮吸拨弄，近乎气竭。  
他又顾忌令狐羽伤势，深怕自己会情不自禁不慎伤着羽哥，故而动作十分克制，全然不似从前那副食髓知味便无法自拔的模样。 反而是令狐羽再三地追着他，缠住他亲昵厮磨。  
唇舌的绵软湿滑一点点加重了彼此的吐息。  
令狐羽明显感觉到自己多日未尝疏解的欲望已然肿胀起来，在身下撑起一处不可忽视的帐篷。  
才重伤一场，人还没能从病床上下地，就这样色欲难耐，可不是什么名门正派子弟该有的德行。  
但令狐羽无所谓。  
任遥胯下那物也早就生龙活虎起来，随着两人交叠纠缠的动作，时不时就会在他腰腿处磨蹭顶撞。  
令狐羽想也没想就伸出手，干脆利落拽下任遥的裤子，把那烙铁般滚烫硬挺的一根握在掌心搓揉爱抚。  
任遥的身上有股好闻的味道，像是山林中的露水，清新且湿润。  
令狐羽觉得自己像只掉进酒窖的狐狸，尚未掏开坛口的封泥便已要醉了，只想一头扎进这琼浆之中，纵情狂饮。  
他胡乱撕着阻隔彼此的衣物，如同饥渴的野兽终于得到挚爱的美味，按捺不住要立刻大快朵颐之心。  
任遥不敢用力与他拉扯，只能顺着他力道倒在床榻上，一边无奈抓住他手腕急道：“羽哥！不行……羽哥！你的伤——”  
“你哪儿来这么多废话……”令狐羽眼都红了，不耐烦地挣扎了凑上去，在任遥嘴唇上狠狠咬了一口。  
但他身上到底有伤。  
过于激烈的动作牵扯了伤口，冷汗顿时从后背渗出来。令狐羽痛得浑身一个激灵，当即手脚无力地瘫在任遥胸前。  
他还兀自埋着脸，不想被任遥看见他吃痛时的表情。  
任遥已一把将他抱住。  
“我知道了，知道了……羽哥，你别乱动，让我来。”  
他小心翼翼把他安放在柔软被褥中间，轻柔解开他已然散乱的衣物，先仔细确认过那处心口的剑伤并没有因为刚才的胡作非为而开裂，而后才一路亲吻往下，径直将那因为疼痛而微微有些疲软的性器整个纳入口中。  
只这一瞬间，令狐羽已错觉自己被烈火点燃了。  
任遥湿热的唇舌完全包裹住了他，每一下吮吸舔舐都令他近乎疯狂。  
令狐羽脑海里一片晕沉，整个人都烂泥一样陷在层叠被褥间呻吟拧转，尚来不及理清思绪，已经失控地喷薄而出。  
浓稠精水毫无征兆地沾染了他至极贪恋的唇与眉眼。  
令狐羽整个人都羞耻得发抖，连脚趾也蜷缩起来。  
这还是任遥头一回这样伺候他。  
坦白说，任少主的口活其实称不上好，毕竟是一向只管被伺候的人，难免技巧生疏，没少拿牙齿刮到他敏感脆弱之处。  
然而比起肉体之欢，被宠爱被呵护的喜悦早已将令狐羽彻底吞没了。  
只一想到是任遥埋首在他两腿间这样殷勤侍弄，他就激动到喘息混乱，连心都似要炸裂开来。  
任遥那根壮硕阳物还剑一样悬着。  
令狐羽贪心不已地伸出手，擦拭他脸颊低落的湿滑爱液，就手涂抹在自己寂寞日久的入口，卖力润滑开拓。  
伤势其实令他不太能柔软曲起身体，没一会儿就精疲力竭，只能放弃地放任自己瘫在那儿，委屈地咬唇看着任遥。  
“我还要……我想要你。”  
他诱引地大张开双腿，被雾气笼罩的双眼比之贝齿间若隐若现的红唇更加水光潋滟。  
“阿遥……”  
他还要用情欲满溢的嗓音不断低低唤他的名字。  
任遥星夜般深邃的眼底如有风暴过境。  
“我也想你。想要你。你受伤了，被人带走了，我见不到你，不知道你是生是死、伤势如何，没日没夜满脑子里全是你，简直快要疯了……”  
他双手紧紧抱住他痴恋成狂的爱侣，火热欲望就抵在那连接彼此的亲密之所，缓慢推进，每一下动作都极致轻柔的呵护，但又满是占有的坚定……  
这是令狐羽此生从未经历过的绵长温柔。  
他觉得自己已完全被融化了，喉管里溢出的每一声低吟都是滚烫的。  
前所未有的欢喜温泉水一般从心底汩汩涌出，将他整个儿淹没，一浪一浪，从发梢到指尖深入每一寸肌肤气脉的席卷。  
他在这温暖浪潮的冲刷下丢盔卸甲，竟是生平第一次，如此渴望确认，自己是当真这样被一人深爱，至死不渝。


	89. Chapter 89

小别重逢，温柔刻骨。令狐羽直觉得自己是真的掉进酒缸蜜坛子里了，被这前所未有的甜蜜甘美弄得颠倒沉浮晕头转向，连任遥几时尽兴释放几时抽身而出也不知道，只能大汗淋漓软烂在任遥怀抱里喘息吟泣。  
他忍不住地反反复复抚摸这叫他贪爱不已的人，从紧实的腰腹到宽阔胸膛，需要确认这温暖与鲜活都是真实的，才能安心地舒一口气。  
他感觉自己已许久不曾这样安心过。  
与终于重回师门，在自己熟悉的房间、床榻上醒来没有半点关系，而是因为任遥。  
任遥仍然在这里，就在他身边，这认知令他欣喜若狂，且无比得踏实。  
他甚至顾不得去细想，他与阿遥之间，如今这样的关系究竟算是什么，接下来又该如何，他师父与东方寻还有任平生之间的那些旧日恩怨该怎样化解，能不能化解……  
他只知道这一刻，只能想着这一刻，恨不得世间万物都为他静止，流水也要驻足，让他能永远这样简单安心地抱着任遥就好。  
任遥仍在细细密密地亲吻他被汗水沾湿的额角，低声询问他的伤情。  
令狐羽昏迷初醒，连日子也还没算清，只大致知道师父替他料理了伤势，虽然身上仍有些疼痛乏力之外，但死肯定死不了，别的也就一无所知了。  
“你东方叔叔有没有为难你？他答应放你来找我了？你怎么上的太华山？”  
他四爪并用地抓着任遥，一气儿问了许多，一副害怕这人下一刻就消失了的模样。  
任遥被他问得一脸无措，不知道该先回答哪一问才好。  
“东方叔叔没有带我下武当山。”  
他搂着令狐羽，老老实实从头说起。  
才说了一句，令狐羽的眼睛就睁得老圆。  
东方寻弄出那么浮夸的阵仗却没有带任遥下山，那只有一种可能，就是要故意造势把那些围上武当山的各派人士全都骗走。  
“……他是带着你回苍岭山了还是回头去找你太师父和几位师伯的麻烦了？”  
令狐羽眼珠转了两圈，觉得自己其实已经猜到答案了。  
果然，任遥立刻回答：“东方叔叔带我在武当山中一处事先布置好的洞府中藏了两日，就打算折回金顶上，去找我太师父。”  
“打算？”令狐羽又眨了两下眼睛。  
“嗯。”任遥点点头道：“才走出洞府，我俩就被人拦住了。”  
令狐羽闻之不由紧张地抓住任遥，问道：“这人能够拦得住你们，想必是已蹲等在此两日了。是谁？竟然有这么好的能耐埋伏在外两日连你东方叔叔也不曾发现？”  
“没事，不是那些围攻你的坏人发现了我们的行踪。”任遥忙安抚地摸了摸令狐羽的手臂和肩膀，顿了一顿，才接着说道：“是你那个小和尚。”  
令狐羽才舒了一口气，听见后半句不免又一言难尽地拧起眉头吊起眼角。  
“……什么叫我那个小和尚？”  
任遥一脸无辜地撇了撇嘴，反问：“他是你的旧相识。我又不认得他。可不是你的小和尚？”  
令狐羽见状呆了一瞬，心底骤然如炸开一朵璀璨烟花。  
这傻阿遥竟是在吃味不成？


	90. Chapter 90

平心而论，令狐羽觉得自己对那妙色小和尚至多也只能算是友善。  
他连小和尚究竟为什么老拿那双闪亮亮的大眼睛睫毛扑扇地望着他都不记得，更是对那颗圆滚滚的光头没半点兴趣……实在不知有什么是可以让任遥吃味的。  
然而任遥那一肚子酸涩委屈全挂在脸上又闷着不肯直说的模样实在太叫他贪爱，忍不住就想要逗弄戏耍。  
于是他就故意摆出个犹豫不定的模样叹了口气，道：  
“你硬要这么说……我其实也不记得六年前在小和尚他们寺里究竟都发生过什么——”  
没等他拖腔拖调的把话说完，任遥就截口打断他。  
“我不是介意你从前的事。”  
任遥颇为认真地摇了摇头，抓住令狐羽两只手。  
“羽哥，从前的事……都过去了，从今往后有我在，我说过，我不会再让你吃苦的，也绝不再许人欺负你。你可以安心了。”  
他似还小心翼翼地思考了一下措辞，明显在努力避开一些不可说之事，唯恐要刺痛了令狐羽。  
他把令狐羽紧紧抓着，眼睛也紧紧望着，鸦羽似的睫毛忐忑不安得上下颤动，将两颗星辰般明亮的眼睛衬得水光潋滟。  
令狐羽只怔了一瞬，眼泪便无声地涌出来了。  
心跳怦然，如春雷，似电火。  
原本是想小小戏耍对方一番，却猝不及防跌入这一汪温润深潭中，沉溺得再也无力挣扎。  
令狐羽觉得自己舌尖都酥麻了，恨不得当即再扑上去，狠狠咬任遥一口，多咬好几口。  
他上次留在任遥身上的齿印已经淡了。  
令狐羽不由吸溜了一下鼻子，红着眼眶回望住任遥。  
任遥显是没料到他会突然掉下眼泪来，吓得手忙脚乱，连声哄着“羽哥别哭”就拿手去抹他的眼泪。  
令狐羽哭得脸都花了，索性埋头把泪水全蹭在任遥胸口上，一时觉得自己傻得可笑，一时又觉得任遥可爱至极。  
“别说我的事了……你和你东方叔叔，到底是怎么回事？后来怎样了？”他努力收敛了哭腔，把头轻轻靠在任遥肩膀上，让任遥搂着他，追问后续。  
任遥回忆了一下自己方才讲到何处，便接着说下去：  
“东方叔叔原本打算去寻我太师父和几位师伯的晦气，说什么武当派都是阴险小人，当初扔下我爹娘的死活不理，现如今又要来跟他抢人……结果被那个小和尚和田一刀拦住了。那小和尚真是个念经的，可太能说了。”  
令狐羽闻言还认真想了想那妙色小和尚双手合十絮絮叨叨的模样，不禁“噗嗤”笑出声来。  
“小和尚一见着你东方叔叔，就开始说些什么‘放下屠刀’、‘回头是岸’的傻话，扰得东方代教主心烦意乱咬牙切齿，就要动手打人，是不是？”  
任遥点点头。  
“那田一刀见东方叔叔要对小和尚出手，就也拔刀要来砍东方叔叔。可小和尚却又拦着他，一直拿降魔杵把他的刀往回顶。反而是他们俩先边吵边打起来了。”  
这两个打打闹闹的模样，令狐羽也早已见识过了。  
令狐羽心想任遥又不像他，对那些江湖八卦并没什么大兴趣，多半也不会记得小和尚和田一刀吵起来的胡言乱语，更不会复述，便径直往下追问：  
“那你东方叔叔就没有趁他俩内讧时带着你赶紧走？总不能闲得在一旁围观晚辈打架吧……”  
任遥却摇了摇头，道：  
“东方叔叔在一旁听他俩吵了一会儿反而笑了，就开口问那个姓田的：‘你心里既然喜欢这个小和尚，做什么不肯承认？’”  
令狐羽万万没有料到，吃惊之下险些咬到自己的舌头，一时觉得这东方代教主可真是穷极无聊，一时却又不免有些心下凄然。


	91. Chapter 91

东方寻大约是从田一刀身上瞧见了什么别的影子，于是气性上来了，就要拿人撒火。  
那田一刀虽然武功了得，妙色小和尚也实力不俗，但比起东方寻毕竟是小辈，两人联手一处究竟能不能敌得过东方寻实在很难预料。  
田一刀倒也罢了，毕竟是染了一手鲜血，哪天就算死了，也可只当是报应不爽。  
可那小和尚却是无辜至极，倘若当真折在这里，岂不可惜……  
思及此处，令狐羽不免替小和尚担心起来，就拿黑白分明的眼睛紧紧望着任遥。  
任遥见他神情便知他心思，忙握住他手安抚地捏了两下，宽慰道：“羽哥你别担心，东方叔叔虽然生气，也并没有真的就把你那个……那个小和尚怎样。”  
说到“你那个小和尚”时，他似乎自己也察觉这说法有些奇怪了，明显磕巴了一下，但眼神里又似有一点委屈，湿漉漉的。  
那模样竟像只不敢与主人撒娇抱怨的大狗，只能兀自悄悄耷拉着耳朵与眼角，真叫令狐羽觉得又可爱又可气，忍不住搂住任遥又张口在他肩头轻咬了一口。  
任遥眸光微微一颤，浅浅呼出一口气，那一股眼角低垂莫名委屈的劲儿倒是烟消云散了。  
他侧过脸在令狐羽额角浅浅亲吻了一下，才又说下去：  
“那个田一刀一脸黑气，听了东方叔叔言语，便握着刀大叫：‘老子不喜欢和尚！’  
“东方叔叔便说：‘你若是当真不喜欢这个小和尚，那便是他纠缠强迫于你了。既然如此，我帮你把他杀了，你也得解脱。’  
“我看东方叔叔才说完这话，那田一刀的脸色便又更黑了好几分，心想这人对小和尚倒也不算全然无情无义。然而我倒是没有想到，东方叔叔一掌向那小和尚劈过去时，他竟会扑身去挡。”  
他说到这里时，十分感慨地叹息一声，下意识收紧双臂，把令狐羽紧紧抱住。  
令狐羽一时也不知说什么好，便默默缩在他怀里，把脸贴着他温暖心口。  
任遥停顿片刻，接着道：  
“那田一刀哪可能是我东方叔叔的敌手，被东方叔叔那一掌震得当场飞了出去，连刀也断了，只能匍在地上大口呕血。  
“小和尚原本也没有想动手的意思，见状更是什么也不管了，就飞身过去扶住姓田的大叫了几声‘田施主’，满脸都是急色。  
“东方叔叔见了小和尚这模样，便嗤笑一声，收了手立在原地，冷脸斜睨着小和尚道：‘这个俗物连他心悦于你也不敢承认，叫人见之生厌，你又何必还要死乞白赖地追着他？我替你一掌拍死了他，省了你真心为他却被他糟践，你该谢我。’  
“我当时心想，其实东方叔叔这话也有几分道理。不料那小和尚却扬起脸道：‘贫僧是自己执意要追着田施主的，也并不觉得有什么反被糟践的。东方施主既然不是我，又怎么知道我不是心甘情愿呢？’  
“东方叔叔便又冷笑说：‘你这样的无知少年，我可知道得很。如今你还自以为是心甘情愿，不过是因为他欲拒还迎，既不肯与你坦诚，却又不肯干脆放你，偏要给你期望吊着你、利用你。否则以他的能耐，若当真想逃，难道还真逃不开你？’”  
任遥自幼跟在东方寻身边长大，耳濡目染对东方寻十分熟悉，复述起东方寻说话来竟也有模似样。  
令狐羽听着看着，心里忽然产生了极为微妙的异样感。  
他总觉得东方寻这些怪腔怪调的讥讽嘲弄莫名熟悉，尤其是那股子含沙射影指桑骂槐的怨气，也不知道为什么，总隐隐约约让他怀疑——这字字句句看似在数落小和尚，其实分明全是冲着他师父去的。


	92. Chapter 92

这东方代教主与他师父岳君亭大约是有什么，不是过节，只怕就是过往。  
令狐羽一直这么在心里暗自揣测。  
尤其是东方寻，总好像处处事事都要针对他师父一样，冷嘲热讽也好，拐弯抹角也好，真真在意到不行。便是抓住他这个做徒弟的百般“欺压”，所图的也还是成心要气他师父。  
总让人觉得十分古怪。  
相反倒是他师父，其实鲜少提起东方寻这个人，每每说及“魔教”，都不过是教导他们这些弟子不要与魔教中人往来更不要多加议论就罢了，余下一向不大说。  
他师父更不会像一些所谓“正道中人”那般，每说到魔教与东方寻便大声怒骂以明志，一副立场分明与邪魔外道誓不两立的模样。  
仔细想来，他师父在这武林盟主任上的六年，倒是江湖“正道”各门派与“魔教”最为相安无事各自平和的几年，虽然私下里狭路相逢也有小打小闹，但大势上的互相争斗却从未有过。诸名门正派既不联合起来攻打讨伐，魔教便也乐得安生在苍岭山逍遥自在并不轻易出来惹是生非，便如同彼此之间有什么无须明言的默契。  
亦或是有意互相回避。  
直到他这个“盟主首徒”因为贪嘴胆大妄为潜入苍岭山去偷酒喝，还一不小心招惹上个魔教少主，更在圣火大会上泄露了身份，才把这多年来彼此心照不宣的风平浪静全打破了，不但害得师父成了众矢之的被那些装模作样的“名门高手”们围攻，竟还因为阿遥追着他跑了的缘故引得东方寻领着一群魔教教众大吵大闹来武当山寻不痛快……  
如此细细想来，倒真是一言难尽。  
且……他这一回捅下的篓子只怕是比他所能想象的还要大得多了……  
令狐羽心下这么一琢磨，顿时紧张起来，连身子都不由僵了。  
“阿遥，你知不知道你那个东方叔叔他……他与我师父究竟有什么旧仇？我是说他们两人之间的私事上，不牵扯那些正道魔教的。”  
他也无心再去管小和尚与田一刀的闲事，一手紧紧拉住任遥，便如是问。  
不料任遥却明显露出个困惑的表情。  
他回看住令狐羽，犹豫了一下措辞，才接着说道：  
“那些自诩正派的人当年曾经攻打我苍岭山，杀了我教中许多子弟。你师父现下是他们的盟主魁首，而我东方叔叔如今却是神教的代教主，要说什么仇，当然是立场有别。但要说私下里……与其说是‘仇’，倒不如说是‘怨’吧……”  
他显是不太想提起令狐羽师父与他父母之间的纠葛，免得令狐羽尴尬。  
但令狐羽根本顾不得，反而一气儿催着他追问：“那你东方叔叔到底为什么怨我师父？我师父少年时便入了太华门下，一向克己复礼，是谦谦君子，与你们教中人更没什么往来，怎么就偏偏得罪了东方代教主？”  
令狐羽对师父自幼敬爱，说到岳君亭仍不免流露出自豪维护之意，连自己也不甚察觉。  
任遥听着看着，神色便渐渐由困惑转为了惊异。  
“怎么羽哥你原来一点也不知道么？”他反问令狐羽。  
“……我原来该知道什么？”令狐羽仍是一脸茫然。  
任遥眼神复杂一瞬。  
“你什么也不知道，是因为有人刻意瞒你。但这么多年了，你师父竟一次也不曾与自己的弟子提到过关于东方叔叔的事么？他又如何能做得到？”  
这些话，他却并不是在问令狐羽，而是在自问，不等令狐羽开口，便又无奈摇了摇头，接着叹了口气。  
“他自然是能够做到的。否则他也不能心安理得娶妻生子，却从不曾来苍岭山找过东方叔叔。可人非草木，孰能无情？我从前觉得，两个人只要心里尚惦记着对方，即便不能相见，也是有情。可今日看来，你师父恐怕当真是个无情之人。我东方叔叔惦记他这些年，着实是应了那一句‘真心为他却被他糟践’，一点也不值得。”  
他感慨如斯，竟是有些不悦了，英气勃勃的眉眼间隐隐浮现出嫌恶怒色。  
但他总还记得岳君亭是令狐羽的师父，很快低下头来，撇了撇嘴，补道：“但他毕竟对你有教养之恩。羽哥你敬重的人，我自然也要当作长辈敬重。我不会叫羽哥你为难的。”  
他说得很是认真，低垂眼角竟还染着委屈。  
令狐羽只觉得自己心里似有把凿子正狂敲乱戳，情不自禁收紧十指，死死抓住任遥。  
“……阿遥你在说什么？我怎么……怎么一个字也听不懂？”


	93. Chapter 93

他是当真一脸懵懂不知情。  
任遥看住他片刻，竟露出些许忐忑担忧神色，先将他往怀里搂得紧了几分，才小心翼翼接着说道：  
“我也不是诚心想说你师父的不是，羽哥你别恼我。这里头有许多你不知道的原委，我其实也是亲眼瞧见了才全明白过来，但我所说字字句句可都是真的，绝没有故意编排什么是非。”  
但他越是这幅模样，反而叫令狐羽愈发心焦不已，不由紧紧抓住他手臂,追问：“你……你亲眼瞧见了什么？”显是执意要刨根问底，不探个水落石出决不肯罢休了。  
任遥回避不能，说又一时半刻实难说得明白，无可奈何，只得先叹了口气，劝一句：“羽哥你别急，我慢慢与你说。”  
他先把令狐羽重新好生安置，又仔仔细细整理了软枕，唯恐令狐羽不能舒舒服服，而后才深吸了一口气，缓声接着说下去：  
“东方叔叔训斥那小和尚时脸色十分不好，我当时见了心里忍不住想：这小和尚若是再要和东方叔叔念经怕是真要被打死的。可他既然是羽哥你的朋友，将来被你知道了，岂不是要惹你难过……而且我也……我也实在很难对你交待……”  
他说到此处，小心翼翼偷看了令狐羽一眼，生怕令狐羽为那妙色小和尚起急生怒。  
但令狐羽已然一心扑在东方寻和他师父岳君亭那一段陈年恩怨之上，根本顾不得在意妙色小和尚的事，一双眼里全是焦躁，紧紧盯住任遥追问后续。  
任遥稍稍放心些许，接着说下去：  
“于是我就想着总要拦住东方叔叔劝一劝，免得那小和尚白白送了性命。可那小和尚没等我开口，就道：‘可我早就知道田施主他就是这样的，要对他好是我自己的决定，我又凭什么为此怨怪他呢？’”  
这话说得，的确是那个妙色小师傅。  
令狐羽只觉得眼前已然能看见当事时小和尚一脸无辜稚纯而东方寻则被气得牙根痒痒的画面，不忍失笑。  
任遥见他唇角终于恢复了些许笑意，语声便也愈发轻快起来：  
“他话音还未落，东方叔叔的脸色便又难看了好几分。然而那小和尚仍没有罢休的意思，反而连珠炮似的一气儿又道：‘倘若我为此而怨怪他，说明我其实打从一开始便存了一己私心，这才会患得患失。既然我所付出皆为回报，那我又凭什么以为他好自居呢？’”  
令狐羽不由感慨：“小和尚虽有他的道理，却是太不给你东方叔叔留余地。”  
任遥点点头：“他这样说，倒像是在责难东方叔叔‘存了一己私心’一样。我见东方叔叔当时便真的动了怒，竟然冷笑一声斜睨着那小和尚道：‘所谓倾心付出不求回报不过是伪善之人装模作样的话术。世人多庸俗虚伪，想不到一个出家人竟也沽名钓誉。’”  
他说到此处，看了令狐羽脸色一眼，才接着说：  
“那小和尚倒是不着急替自己辩白，反而继续向东方叔叔追问：‘在东方施主看来，什么样的回报才算回报？贫僧以为，倘若真心为一人好，那只要这个人好，便是最大的回报。’”  
令狐羽当即奇问：“那你东方叔叔如何答他？”  
任遥却摇头：“东方叔叔不肯答他，只是冷冷嗤笑道：‘待他有朝一日一刀捅在你心窝上，你总是会知道疼的。’”  
令狐羽顿时不说话了，心里隐隐觉得不好。  
依任遥所言，这东方寻字字句句阴阳怪调，尽是一腔压抑多年的邪火，想必是自认已被人捅过了刀，才会拿这种怪话来奚落妙色。  
而那所谓“庸俗虚伪，一刀剜心”之人，十之八九，说得却是他师父岳君亭。  
任遥犹自继续说下去：“那小和尚听了东方叔叔的话，竟反而笑了，双手合十，唱了个佛号，道：‘倘若有朝一日田施主当真杀死我，那说明我做得错了。我不能度化田施主心中的戾气，死虽有憾，却也不冤。’”  
令狐羽闻之怔冲良久，怅然叹息：“小师傅有真佛心。怕只怕寻常人却不能懂。”  
他眼中不自觉流露出许多哀伤来，也不知究竟是为妙色小和尚惋惜，还是为东方寻，又或者为了别的什么人。  
任遥看在眼里，不禁心疼，忙又将他往怀里抱得紧了，一边极尽安抚，一边说下去：  
“我当时见东方叔叔脸色已是极差，眼看真要暴怒出手，忍不住劝：‘东方叔叔，这小和尚是羽哥的友人，您别伤他。’就想让小和尚闭嘴快走。”  
令狐羽了然苦笑：“谁知小和尚却不领你的情。”  
听令狐羽如是说，任遥唇角也扯起一点浅浅笑意，似回想起当时情景，说：  
“是了。那小和尚非但不肯闭嘴快走，反而一脸理所当然看着我，道：‘任施主，上山之前令狐大哥让我替他护你周全。’”  
令狐羽顿时笑得肩头耸动，险些牵扯伤口，只能咬牙强忍着，道：“那你东方叔叔岂非要彻底被这小和尚气到暴跳如雷？”  
任遥点头笑道：“东方叔叔当时气得整张脸全黑了，恶狠狠瞪着小和尚骂：‘遥儿有我护着，不必你这个小秃驴多事！你再不滚，我就一掌拍死你和那个姓田的，也省了你俩你追我赶拉拉扯扯，碍眼得很！’”  
他自幼为东方寻教养长大，对东方代教主的语气神态十分熟悉，模仿起来更是惟妙惟肖。  
令狐羽伤口又痛又想笑，憋得龇牙咧嘴。  
任遥见他脸上郁郁焦色已然一扫而空，也乐得哄他开怀，便又摇头晃脑学着妙色小和尚模样接着说：  
“那小和尚听了骂，却仰脸看着我东方叔叔，道：‘我倒是觉得，东方施主并不是真的讨厌我，也不是真想打死我，而是另有所指。东方施主方才那些话，也都不是真想要教训我，而是故意说给有心人听。’”  
此言一出，令狐羽脸上方才见了些许起色的笑意顿时又全凝住了。


	94. Chapter 94

东方寻那些话不是当真说给妙色小和尚听，便只能是说给他师傅岳君亭听了。  
小和尚这话的意思，是说他师父亲自去找东方寻了，且不仅是去找了，还偷听了半晌东方寻说话。  
这可真是……  
令狐羽只稍稍在脑内想一想他师父躲在暗处偷听东方寻说话还给人当场抓了包的场面都觉得两颗眼珠子全要瞎了。  
任遥倒是一脸泰然：  
“东方叔叔一听这话，脸上表情变了一变，却没再如何动气，反而笑了一声，道：‘算你这小和尚有些慧根。比某些只敢藏头露尾在暗处偷听不敢给人瞧见的梁上君子可是强得多了。’”  
话音未落，令狐羽就不知该如何是好的垂头捂住了脸。  
心情复杂，一言难尽。  
想他跟在师父身边近二十载，听人夸他师父如何顶天立地谦谦君子听得腻了，听人骂他师父沽名钓誉阴险虚伪也听得腻了，但何曾想过“藏头露尾，梁上君子”这八个字有朝一日也能当面扣在他师父头上。  
偏偏还没得反驳。  
毕竟偷听人说话这种事，是师父他老人家自己做出来的。不仅做了，还让人发现了。  
令狐羽由不得把脸埋在手掌心里溢出一声难以描述的呻吟。  
任遥在一旁看着他，表情关切，问：“羽哥你怎么了？是不是伤口又疼了？”  
令狐羽嗓音都快哽咽了，深吸一口气道：“你接着说吧，我还撑得住……我师父出来和你东方叔叔会面以后都说了些什么？”  
任遥不由眸光闪动，似是想问令狐羽怎么就知道来人是岳君亭，但到底没问出口。  
“东方叔叔话说完，你师父就从不远处一块山石后头走出来，也不管我和小和尚他们，就径直上前对东方叔叔道：‘我来见你一面，有些话想对你说。’”  
他一边往下说，一边观察令狐羽脸色，见令狐羽只是捂脸默默听着，才放心接着说下去：  
“你师父和我东方叔叔说话时神色、语声都不似特意来寻晦气的模样，倒颇有几分关切之意。我原本以为东方叔叔见了他这模样，当时便要心软，不会与他置气。谁知东方叔叔却冷笑一声，道：‘岳盟主可太看得起我了。’  
“这话分明是句反话。你师父听了倒也没恼，就看了我一眼，问：‘他确实是任平生与瑶光君的儿子？’  
“东方叔叔便反问他：‘不然呢？总不能是你的或者我的儿子？’  
“我原本还没明白东方叔叔为何要这样说，就听他立时又补了一句：‘哦，倒是我忘了，你的儿子今年也已长到了二十岁。’我这才明白，东方叔叔其实是在生你师父的气，不高兴你师父撇下他不理兀自娶妻生子逍遥快活。”  
任遥说到这里，仍是一脸唏嘘。  
令狐羽却是终于再也忍不住，仰天笑得眼泪都流出来。  
任遥虽了解东方寻其人，却是太不了解人间爱恨。  
这东方代教主见不着他师父的人就拼命念叨，见着了他师父的人又一脸怨愤，连这种酸不拉唧的话也都说出口来，哪里是真的生什么气，就算是真生气，只怕也早已经是百八十年前的旧事了。如今无非是拉不下面子，不愿低头讲和。只要他师父肯先服个软，好好哄上一哄，废不了什么功夫儿就能把人哄得服服帖帖，便是直接拐回太华山来也不是什么难事。  
偏偏他师父就不是个会服软哄人的主。  
但凡能会个一星半点，也不至于让东方代教主生怨至此，更不至于独自在太华山苦撑这许多年。  
任遥口中所谓的“娶妻生子逍遥快活”，当真是想得太多，实则半点也没有。  
话到此处，令狐羽觉着他也已然猜了个七七八八了。  
这东方寻与他师父的恩怨，其实他从前也并非全然不知。  
师父从未故意欺瞒过他。  
师父只是不曾刻意告诉他知道，现如今这位名震江湖的魔教代教主究竟是谁。


	95. Chapter 95

“我师父和你东方叔叔之间，只怕……只怕有些复杂过往，远不是你我旁观两眼便能揣度。”  
令狐羽由不得怅然叹息一声。  
任遥点点头，道：“其实我从前也不知道，只道东方叔叔是有位记挂多年不能放下的同门故人，直到这回亲眼瞧见，才知原来那人便是羽哥你的师父。”  
但听见“同门”二字，令狐羽无声挣扎一瞬，问：“你是不是听见你东方叔叔喊我师父师兄了？”  
任遥却摇摇头，“倒是没有。是你师父先开的口。”  
令狐羽不由又是一怔，还纠结着该不该追问才好，任遥已兀自顺着说下去：  
“当时你师父见东方叔叔一脸怨愤，也不为自己辩解，只又看了我一眼，道：‘二十年过去了，你把他教养得很好。’  
“东方叔叔便冷哼了一声，道：‘谢岳盟主金口谬赞了。’  
“你师父便又叹了口气，道：‘你我之间的事，不要把小辈扯进来。’  
“东方叔叔却仍是生气得很，还反问他：‘你如今是正道至尊，而我是邪魔外道，你我之间还有什么事吗？’”  
眼看这人是打算把他师父和东方代教主一来一往“打情骂俏”的那些话全都复述一遍给他听了，令狐羽也不知该怎么阻止，情急干脆直接伸手捂住了任遥的嘴。  
这一捂，任遥顿时愣住了，不知发生了什么，只拿黑白分明的眼珠子堪堪望着眼前人。  
令狐羽万般无奈，只得叹了一声，道：“你不必说我也能猜到了，反正是你东方叔叔还生我师父的气，我师父却说不出几句好听话来哄他消气呗。”  
不料任遥想了想，却摇头道：“我觉得倒也不是。你师父从前与我东方叔叔究竟有什么纠葛我虽然不尽知详细，但这一回他却是拉着东方叔叔说了许多低声下气的软话，与传闻中着实不大一样。倒是我东方叔叔一副定要把事往大了闹的模样，硬着脖子无论他怎么说都不肯听。”  
听得这些话，令狐羽实在忍不住也想了想，实在想象不出自己师父拉着东方寻说了许多低声下气的软话究竟是个什么样的情景，只觉得肯定惨不忍睹……只好无奈地再次抬手捂住了自己的脸。  
那边任遥看他脸色实在是很微妙，便小心问他：“羽哥你是觉得不大舒服么？是不是伤口又疼了？你若是想歇息了，你就睡会儿，我不说了。”  
令狐羽细想觉得自己也恼人得很，一会儿催着快说，一会儿听到师父那点陈年私事不想听了又来捂人嘴，也就是亏得任遥心地单纯得很，对他还百依百顺，不然早跟他急了。  
且他当然能看得出来，任遥是喜欢与他说话。  
他与任遥许久未见了。任遥只知道他受了伤，不知他的生死，又是担忧，又是自责，这段时日想来过得十分煎熬，好容易重逢，见他平安无事，终于放下心来了，这才会滔滔不绝一直与他说个不停。  
否则平日里任遥虽然也喜欢与他说话，几时又说过这么多了？  
再若是换个别的什么人，任少主只怕说一句都嫌多。  
如是转念，令狐羽顿时又觉得自己任性太过了，更觉得任遥可爱得不行，于是便软软靠在任遥怀里，轻声道：“你多和我说说，我喜欢听你说。”  
听他如是讲，任遥眼中立时便又浮现出许多欢喜的光芒，开口接着说下去。  
“你师父与我东方叔叔说了许多，东方叔叔大约是终于被他说得软了心肠，就叹了口气问他：‘恩断义绝，再见便是仇敌，当年是你自己说的，事到如今，你这又算的什么？’但依然是那副气得不大愿意正眼看人的模样。  
“你师父便反问：‘你就当我是来谢你替我解围，当真不能与我好好说两句话么？’  
“东方叔叔便道：‘我是来接我义兄的儿子回家的，你死不死在武当山，关我什么事？’  
“你师父也不生气东方叔叔说什么死不死的，就立刻劝道：‘你不该亲自领人来武当，只留那个杨云山在教中掌事。此人是个阴险小人，又野心极胜，必会借机生事对你不利。你要提防。’  
“东方叔叔却冷笑嘲弄：‘阴险小人，野心极胜。我眼瞎得很，偏就是喜爱这种人，岳盟主不是最清楚不过？’  
“我当时心里忍不住想，东方叔叔未免也太不近人情了。无论过去如何，这一回你师父前来瞧着倒确实是好意，何必偏要这样句句针对。可我也没法劝。  
“你师父听了东方叔叔这些刻薄话，满脸都是苦笑，就说：‘我不是责怪你与那姓杨的亲近——’”  
“不等他说完，东方叔叔便又呛声责难他：‘责怪？你凭什么？你有什么资格怪我？’你师父便不吭声了，只看着东方叔叔叹气，满脸无奈模样。  
“东方叔叔还气得很，说起气话来没完没了，又说什么：‘论起御人心术争权夺利，我自然是不如岳盟主了。也无所谓。这什么破代教主的位置我也厌得很。谁爱要便要去。反正时候到了总是要还给遥儿的。’  
“你师父便立刻接道：‘他是任平生的独子，又有这样的身手，要扶他继任教主再合适不过。但你们此时不能就这样回苍岭山。’  
“东方叔叔便又不乐意了，反呛他道：‘谁说我们要回苍岭山？’  
“你师父不理他，只又说：‘也不可再去寻武当的晦气。’  
“我听他话里意思，倒似是来与东方叔叔商量接下来的对策来的，正想开口问，东方叔叔已抢先问了句：‘岳君亭你又想干什么？’  
“你师父便道：‘想要任遥平安接掌教主之位，收拾教中叛逆，还需要倚靠武当援手。你不要那么任性好胜，为一点无谓的置气与武当翻脸。’  
“我虽然不了解你师父，但看他当时神态语气，倒还算是诚恳。但东方叔叔始终不肯信他，还反嘲讽他道：‘我看是岳盟主你如今被逼上绝路，盟主之位眼看不保，所以就打起遥儿的主意，想借我神教之力为你所用吧。时至今日，你以为我还是当年那个对你言听计从深信不疑的傻小子不成？’想来是你师父当年着实伤他太深。  
“我心想，也不知你师父与东方叔叔当年究竟怎么回事，为何这么多年过去了竟也还是无法化解，不能释怀。倘若你师父这会儿肯向东方叔叔好好道一声歉，不知他俩还有没有转机能化解这陈年旧怨。谁知道你师父他……”  
任遥说到此处突然停下来，看着令狐羽，眼神明明灭灭，似有些忐忑犹豫，不知该不该继续说下去的模样。  
令狐羽被他这模样吓了一跳，不禁跟着紧张起来，下意识抓住他手臂，“我师父他怎么了？”  
任遥沉默了片刻，轻声接着道：“你师父说了些别的。”  
令狐羽忍不住追问：“说了什么？”  
任遥便看着他，又沉默了片刻，才道：“你师父问我东方叔叔，若是他宁愿不做这个武林盟主，东方叔叔打算怎么办？”  
令狐羽骤然浑身一震，整个人都愣住了。  
任遥犹自说起当时情景：  
“你师父问完这一句，东方叔叔虽然没再骂他，却也没立刻回他，就一副不大相信的模样冷冷看着他。于是你师父便又问东方叔叔：‘待事成之后，我就把太华派交给羽儿和鸣鹿，你也把神教交给任遥。反正那时祸患已除，孩子们愿意怎样大可以随他们去就是了。你我自去寻一处避世桃源，从此逍遥快活，做长久眷侣，白头携手，永不相离，可好？’”  
只听得这一番话从任遥的口中复述出来，尚来不及细思个中含义，眼泪已控制不住得从令狐羽的眼眶喷涌而出。


	96. Chapter 96

他跟在师父身边这么多年，还从未听师父说过这样的话。  
师父那样的性子，视振兴太华为毕生大业，为了这宏愿斩断一切万事皆抛，如今却能对东方寻说出这样一番话来，可见师父待他这个七师叔情深刻骨，旁人根本不能体会。  
令狐羽连忙低头用力揉了一把眼睛，唯恐任遥瞧见他落泪又要着慌。  
“我师父话都说到这份上了，你东方叔叔总该消气了吧……”  
他叹了口气，抬眼看向任遥时眼角仍有微红。  
任遥却迟疑了片刻，摇头道：“我东方叔叔说你师父是说好听话骗他的。”  
令狐羽当即一口老血涌上喉头，恨不能翻个白眼揪住东方代教主的衣领子大吼几声。  
任遥怨怪他师父无情负了东方寻，他却觉得这东方代教主未免也太矫情过头，根本不理解师父心中之苦……  
“那你东方叔叔还要如何才肯信呢？总不能叫我师父一刀把心剖出来给他看罢。”  
令狐羽心下替师父委屈，话头上难免显露出些许嘲弄来。  
不料任遥听他如是说，竟忽地笑了。  
“我原先还觉得羽哥你与你师父半点师徒模样也没有，如今看，倒还是有几分像的。”  
他含笑盯着令狐羽看了看，接着说道：  
“我东方叔叔才一说不信，你师父便叫东方叔叔杀了他。”  
令狐羽顿时耳朵尖儿一抖，当即追问：“我师父他原话是如何说？”  
他虽从未见过师父从前与七师叔在一起时究竟是什么模样，但以他这些年跟在师父近前对师父的了解，这种拿生死与情人撒娇耍赖的胡话他师父哪里说得出口，便是真一刀直接把人杀了，也绝对说不出口。  
师父倘若真说了这种话，必有别的深意。只是任遥心思单纯，不通人间情爱事，所以不懂罢了。  
他心下起急，不由紧紧盯着任遥，看得任遥好一阵紧张，忙回答道：  
“你师父对东方叔叔说：‘你杀死我，把羽儿、鸣鹿和任遥留在武当山，有紫霄真人自会保他们周全。你也不要再回魔教。那杨云山不可信，你且找个安全的去处小心蛰伏。我死以后，自然会有人打这名目攻上魔教算账。待他们两败俱伤时，你再出手，当可轻松料理一切。’”  
令狐羽闻之久久不能言语。  
师父心中必是已有了什么主意。只是竟能让他师父做出这等以死破局的打算，这一回群雄逼上武当山的事只怕比他所能想到的还要复杂得多了。他这个不肖弟子，不过是恰好在这局中给人送了一把用来刺向师父的刀罢了。  
一想到师父与师门如今处境如此危紧，他却还躺在床上什么忙也帮不上，令狐羽不由得心中愧悔。  
“你东方叔叔这回可没有再冤枉我师父说好听话哄他了罢？他……他可有当真伤我师父？”  
任遥摇头道：“东方叔叔听你师父如是说，好一阵没说话，再开口时，只问你师父：‘这回究竟是谁想要你死，你是不是心里已有了数？’”  
令狐羽忙问：“我师父又如何说？你把原话一字一字告诉我。”  
任遥便道：“你师父也没回答，似是磨人的样子。东方叔叔便又问他：‘江湖上传说你已集齐了六块群雄令，是不是真的？’”  
令狐羽心下骤紧。  
他可万万没料想到，任遥会提到这群雄令。  
倘若今日种种竟皆与这群雄令有关……那麻烦可真真是大了。难怪师父会与东方寻说出那样一些话。  
“你东方叔叔当真是这样问？我师父如何回答？”令狐羽下意识抓紧任遥手腕。  
任遥面上仍有些困惑，只继续如实说道：  
“你师父也没回答，只反问东方叔叔：‘你既然不信我，又何必问呢？’东方叔叔便又似要生气了，骂道：‘我信不信你是我的事，不用你替我做决定。’你师父便不说话。东方叔叔等了一会儿，见他不开口，又急起来，抓着他追问：‘……你到底如何打算，好歹先告诉我知道？’你师父这才说了：‘三天之内，苏白蓉必死。杀她之人，便是想要你我性命的人，也是害死师父的罪魁祸首。’”  
令狐羽不由暗抽一口凉气。  
下意识，他便想起身去寻师父，谁知才一动作，立刻觉得伤口撕裂般得痛，只得头晕眼花地又跌回任遥怀里，急急喘息。  
“羽哥你别急！你的伤——”任遥赶紧安置他躺好，一脸焦色就要查看他伤处。  
恰好就在这个时候，门外传来一阵急促脚步声。  
“大师兄！大师兄！你可是醒了？”  
门未开，人未至，岳鸣鹿那一把脆生生的少年嗓音已先到了。  
刹那，令狐羽头顶一阵血涌，未及细思已是条件反射地推了任遥一把，把人藏进层叠垂落的床帐里。


	97. Chapter 97

才藏好，岳鸣鹿的一只脚已跨进门来。  
见大师兄当真已醒过来了，岳鸣鹿满脸惊喜，又连嚷嚷了好几声“大师兄”，就扑上来将人紧紧抱住。  
令狐羽与任遥久别重逢，方才好一番云雨温存，只来得及胡乱扯了件薄衫披上，底下仍是赤身裸体，又是汗又是彼此的体液，濡湿粘腻，浑身难受。  
岳鸣鹿倒是不在意不讲究，就紧紧抱着他，絮絮叨叨地念：“大师兄你可算是醒了！这阵子你一直昏睡不醒，真吓坏我了！你都不知道，我……我失手刺伤了你，爹爹发了好大的脾气，才回山就关了我的禁闭，我……我都是偷跑出来瞧你的……”  
他说到此处，便拿那一双子鹿般水汪汪的眼睛瞅着令狐羽，脸上小心翼翼，全是委屈。  
令狐羽是无奈且头疼。他身上难受得紧，又唯恐藏在床帐里的任遥被小师弟发现，或是任少主自己不高兴了跳出来，岂不乱套……只能强打起精神，轻推了岳鸣鹿一把，道：“鸣鹿，我手脚发软下不了地，身上又出了好些汗，你去帮我打盆热水来，让我擦擦身，可好？”  
岳鸣鹿点头如捣蒜，当即跑回房门口，谁料却只是伸脑袋冲外头大喊了一嗓子：“大师兄醒啦！你们赶紧打盆热水过来！”然后就又跑回来，眼不错珠地盯着令狐羽瞧。  
外间远近应声一片骚动。  
令狐羽险些当场气晕过去，心里也知道这小师弟八成是被他自己宠坏的，自己挖坑自己埋的事，除了受着也没别的办法。  
岳鸣鹿见他躺在床上不说话，只当他是有伤在身所以精神恹恹，也不勉强他，就兀自叽叽喳喳说些回山以后的事给他听，一会儿抱怨爹爹对他太凶，一会儿又骂那些上武当山围攻他们的各派群雄讨厌，说着说着少不了便说到任遥身上。  
“大师兄你几时认识的那个魔教妖人，干嘛要和他那么好……他对爹爹那样不敬，你还护着他！”  
小师弟嘟着嘴气得腮帮子鼓起的模样，也甚是委屈可怜。  
令狐羽哭笑不得。  
若是往常，他只要随便哄上几句，假称他根本没要跟魔教中人往来更不谈交好，只不过是逢场作戏云云，就能把小师弟哄得服服帖帖。偏这会儿任遥还躲在床帐里听着……任遥又是那么个心思直白的主，上回他才随口哄了东方寻几句被任遥听见就跟他闹了一场，他可不敢再来一回。  
令狐羽想来想去，左右为难，只得无奈叹了口气，试着解释道：“其实阿遥他不是你想的那样，你别误会他——”  
话才出口，就见岳鸣鹿的嘴撅得更高了。  
“我才没误会他！大师兄你都不疼我了，你还叫他叫得那么……那么亲热……”岳鸣鹿愤愤嘟囔一句，气闷片刻，从怀里掏出一块温润剔透的白玉来攥在手里，问：“这个，是不是也是他的东西？我都没见过你有这个！”  
令狐羽顿时一震。  
难怪他找不见任遥送他的那块玉，原来是被小师弟拿走了。  
若是什么普通玩意儿倒也罢了，只要是鸣鹿想要的，他什么都能给，独独这一块玉不能。  
这是任遥给他的定情信物，更是任遥父母留下的，倘若他不要，也该要好好还给任遥才是。  
何况此时此刻，他心里已经……半点也不想还回去了。


	98. Chapter 98

小师弟还用力攥着那块白玉，攥得指尖都泛出点点青白之色。  
令狐羽心下起急，嘴上也只能软言软语哄道：“鸣鹿，不是你想的那样，你先还给我……”  
可他越是如是，岳鸣鹿立刻晓得这块玉肯定是任遥的，且还被他看得极重要，于是心里越是不爽，更使起性子来不愿还他。  
师兄弟两个各揣着心事干仗一样对峙了好一会儿。  
令狐羽唯恐任遥忍不住要现身，心里怕得不行。好在此时送热水的一个师弟和一个师妹进来了，另还有一大群人挤在门口探头探脑地，想进门来看他又不敢，纷纷地嚷着“大师兄”。  
令狐羽这才稍稍松了一口气，连忙故意当着众人面道：“你们看看小师弟，我才醒，他就来和我抢东西，想来师父关他这几天是白关了。”  
他心里知道岳鸣鹿最怕被他当成长不大的小孩儿看待，便是故意如此激将。  
众师弟妹们听了这话顿时哄笑起来。  
岳鸣鹿果然当即红了脸，又是羞又是闹，撒娇耍赖地跺着脚叫唤：“大师兄！”  
令狐羽伸手，放软了嗓音又哄：“好师弟，你就先还给我吧，回头我再送你个更好的。”  
岳鸣鹿无法，被这么多双眼睛齐刷刷盯着，只得不甘不愿把那块白玉塞回令狐羽手里，回身把看热闹地众人全赶出去，嚷嚷着“我在大师兄这儿的事你们不许告诉爹爹”就气呼呼关了门。  
他拧了热巾子，执意要亲手给令狐羽擦身。  
令狐羽才把那白玉在枕头底下藏好，回头见岳鸣鹿抓着块热气腾腾的巾子凑过来，吓得连连推拒道：“我自己来……我自己来！”  
他身上少不了还有方才与任遥欢爱留下的痕迹，这要全被小师弟看去了，他这个大师兄的脸还往哪儿搁……  
他要伸手接那巾子，岳鸣鹿又不肯放，固执笨手笨脚先在他脸上颈项擦了几下。好在岳鸣鹿也着实是个从小衣来伸手饭来张口的小少爷，哪里真会做这等伺候人的活，折腾了半天不得要领便沮丧地放弃了，只帮着拧个热巾子算尽心。  
令狐羽简直心力交瘁，胡乱擦了擦身上汗水，满脑子拼命琢磨怎么才能赶紧把小师弟支走，好让任遥快快离开。  
擦到腰腹往下的时候，他发现小师弟仍然直愣愣杵在那儿看着他。  
令狐羽实在是觉得又可气又好笑。  
他甚至觉得小师弟仿佛是故意的，因为与他置气才偏要在这时候百般使性，叫他为难。  
“鸣鹿，你先避一避，你这么盯着我，我怎么擦……”  
岳鸣鹿闻之撇撇嘴，不悦道：“有什么好避的。从小都是大师兄给我洗澡，不是早就看过了。”  
他一边说，一边竟还耸了耸鼻子，像只小狗儿一样凑上来到处闻，一边闻，一边露出疑惑表情。  
“大师兄，你身上怎么……怎么有股奇怪的味道？”  
令狐羽吓得直往后缩。  
要说“奇怪的味道”，要么是他受伤晕了这么些时日在床上捂得发臭了，要么就只能是他和任遥方才颠鸾倒凤弄出来的那点东西的气味……小师弟与他不同，方及冠年，未经人事，对这种白日宣淫的气味一无所知，觉得奇怪也是自然。  
令狐羽唯恐岳鸣鹿再凑得更近就要发现什么，慌慌张张把人推开，一边拒道：“你别靠这么近……靠这么近我还怎么擦……”  
偏岳鸣鹿置若罔闻，反而愈发牛皮糖一样粘上了，按着令狐羽上下嗅个没完。


	99. Chapter 99

令狐羽手脚还正虚软，哪里挣扎得过，眼看就要被压在床上，只能无奈地扯紧蔽体薄衫，不想叫小师弟发现他身上那些尴尬痕迹。  
眼角余光一瞥，扫见任遥藏身的帷帐影影绰绰晃动，显然是任少主按捺不住想要出手。  
令狐羽慌忙假作无意地推了一把，示意他再忍耐片刻。  
岳鸣鹿浑然无觉，还只当是大师兄和自己生分了，委屈地拿两只湿漉漉的眼睛望着令狐羽，沉默片刻，问：“大师兄，鸣鹿是不是做错了什么惹你生气了？”  
令狐羽才按住任遥就见着这么一张委屈脸，既无可奈何又是于心不忍，只得愈发软言细语地哄：  
“你别胡思乱想了。我只是有伤在身疲累得很，想要再睡一会儿。你先快回去，改天再来看我，也省得你偷跑出来被师父晓得又要罚你，好不好？”  
不料岳鸣鹿却似是完全没听见一般。  
“大师兄，我……其实我一直都——”  
他忽然倾身凑到更近前来，双手都紧紧抓着令狐羽，唯恐人会被他吓跑了一般，两片嘴唇一开一合，眼看就要说出什么惊天动地的话来。  
令狐羽心都要停跳了，本能想要阻止他，尚未来得及，却听见门外一个声音低沉嗓音斥道：  
“鸣鹿，你在这儿干嘛呢？”  
应声房门已开，他师父岳君亭一手端着碗汤药，另一手负于身后，站在门口，横眉冷对瞪着不省心的独子。  
令狐羽竟是陡然松了口气，这辈子没这么盼着被师父抓包过。  
岳鸣鹿当即吓的浑身一抖嗦，赶紧从大师兄床上滚下地，又是害怕又是郁闷地唤了一声：“爹……”  
岳君亭冷冷看了他一眼，简单吐出两个字：“出来。”  
“爹！”岳鸣鹿还想耍赖。  
岳君亭语声渐重，又重说了一遍：“出来。没轻没重，毛手毛脚的。莫打扰你大师兄静养。”  
岳鸣鹿吃了父亲这一通斥责，心知无法，只得垂头丧气地一小步一小步捱出门外，站在父亲身后眼巴巴瞅着令狐羽不放。  
“师父——”令狐羽到底心疼这个从小一手宠大的小师弟，本想开口替岳鸣鹿讨个饶。  
岳君亭却摆了摆手不许他说。  
他只随手把药碗往屋内的桌上一搁，上前试了试令狐羽额头温度，叮嘱：“趁热把药喝了，好生歇息，为师明日再来看你。”  
令狐羽乖顺点头。  
岳君亭踱回房门口，正要走，似想起来什么，忽地又回过身，看向令狐羽。  
“身上有伤，凡事需要节制才好，万勿一时忘形伤了根本。”  
师父这话说得明显是意有所指。  
令狐羽立刻便反应过来，心知自己到底什么也没能瞒得过师父，脸上涨得红欲滴血，只能再用力点了两下头，表示谨遵师父教诲。  
他看着师父把小师弟拎走了，确定再也听不见脚步声，才敢把任遥放出来，第一句话，就叫任遥先去把门插上。  
任遥言听计从关好门，折返时取了搁在桌上的药碗过来，先凑到自己鼻子前头闻了闻味，一脸狐疑。  
“这么苦，能喝吗……？”  
令狐羽不禁失笑，“良药苦口。这可是师父给我煎的药。”他说着就伸手想把药碗接过来。  
不料任遥却仍端着这药碗，并没有放手给他的意思。


	100. Chapter 100

“羽哥你这样倚信你的师父。可我觉得，他待你也没有你说的那么好。”  
他狐疑看着那碗药，一副犹豫不决模样，低声埋怨。  
阿遥对他师父颇有微词，只是碍于他的关系才不得不忍耐着。这一点，令狐羽也算是已反复领教过了，心里知道一时半会儿开解不得，只能先哄着便是，于是就撑起半身，软语开口：  
“怎么说我师父也是把我从市井街头打救上山教养了我十多年，别的都不说，一碗药总还是能吃的。不然你还打算上哪里给我弄药去？”  
他说着看了任遥一眼，眼神中泛起点点水光，就张开鲜红湿润的嘴唇，央求：  
“阿遥，这药闻着就苦，你一口一口喂我吃，好不好？”  
他便是仗着任遥多半不忍心拒绝他，定会顺着他的心意，他便可趁机再讨巧卖乖一番，也就把任遥对他师父那些牢骚对付过去了。  
果然任遥听他如是说便仔仔细细拿调羹舀了药汤吹得温热，一勺一勺喂到他嘴边。  
药汁浓黑如墨，着实口苦得很。令狐羽啜在齿间，看着任遥喂他吃药时温柔的眉眼，竟觉得舌尖如同卷了一泡蜜，连嗓子眼都甜得发腻。  
他几乎是半躺在任遥身上，缠着任遥一口一口喂他吃完了整碗汤药。  
任遥又试了试盆里的水温，感觉热乎气儿尚在，就重新拧了巾子给他擦身。  
令狐羽便顺势赖在床上，面团儿似的任由搓揉。  
之前小师弟突然闯入，任遥躲得匆忙，也没来得及穿戴齐整，两个人如今仍是衣衫不整地腻在一处，望之一派色欲靡靡之气。令狐羽只觉得自己整个人都被任遥擦得舒爽极了，忍不住地就想往他身上靠，往他怀里钻，想用足尖撩拨他，用指尖抚摸他，想和他唇齿纠缠相濡以沫……  
可心里又还是记得方才师父教训他一句“凡事需要节制才好”……  
心口伤处仍有一阵阵闷痛。  
令狐羽只得蔫蔫收敛了些许，老老实实躺在床上，把任遥当作个抱枕。  
任遥便也抱住他，找个叫他最舒服的姿势，有一下没一下轻抚他肩膀，哄他睡觉，要不了一会儿，就真把人哄得沉沉睡去了，任是天塌地陷的动静也醒不来。

有任遥陪伴安抚，这一觉令狐羽睡得着实香甜，也没再作什么叫他疲倦不堪的噩梦，待再醒转时，已然是隔日了。  
睁眼时，却没见任遥在身边。  
令狐羽惊了一瞬，才想试探唤一声，却听见门外岳鸣鹿那把脆生生的嗓音正勃然怒吼：  
“你这个魔教妖人！竟然还敢找上我太华山来，未免也太不把我西岳太华放在眼里！有我岳鸣鹿在此，你休想再靠近我大师兄半步！”  
不做他想，必是小师弟又来找他，便彻底和任遥对上了。  
令狐羽心道不好，慌忙想出门阻拦，手忙脚乱时险些滚在地上，才扑上门口，就看见小师弟领着十好几个师弟、师妹，各个长剑出鞘，炸了毛的山猫似的堵在他房门前摆开阵势。剑阵所向，却是任遥，手里拎着一筐新采摘的新鲜草药，也不说话，只用嫌厌的眼神瞅着这群毛孩子……  
见令狐羽竟下地跑出门来，任遥脸上表情才有了些许变化，就径直越过岳鸣鹿和一干华山弟子，对令狐羽道：“羽哥你不要到处乱走，仔细牵扯了伤口。”  
岳鸣鹿也发现令狐羽起来了，慌得把手中佩剑都扔给了身旁的同门，就回身扶助令狐羽埋怨道：“大师兄！你起来做什么！这有我呢，你安心歇息便是！”  
令狐羽心道“就是因为有你我才没法安心歇息……”嘴上却没法如是说，只得无奈笑说：“鸣鹿，是我让他去替我采些药草来的。你别这样，让人笑话我太华派疏于礼仪不懂待客之道。”


	101. Chapter 101

101  
怕什么偏来什么。  
令狐羽一时觉得懊恼……都怪自己一见了任遥就忘乎所以，实在太松懈了，竟然睡得那么死，才让任遥被小师弟带人堵在了门外。  
可任少主这么一大早就去山里采了药草来，莫非竟是他昨日一句随口胡说的“你还打算上哪里给我弄药去”竟被任遥听进心里去了……  
令狐羽骤然眼眶一热，连忙低头掩饰地揉了一把。  
全太华派上下最顽劣乖张的大师兄如今倒过来教师弟妹们“守礼仪”，着实没什么说服力。但大师兄这样说是向着这位魔教少主，明眼人也一看便知。  
那十几个跟着岳鸣鹿前来的太华派男女弟子见状，纵然心里有所想法也不敢如何，面上都显出动摇神色。  
只有岳鸣鹿见大师兄竟为了维护那魔教少主数落自己“不懂礼仪”，委屈得两眼发红，还想发难，远远的却见两个人影一前一后往这边走过来。  
当先一人自然是岳君亭。而跟随其后的那人，红衣乌发，容颜如玉，赫然竟是魔教代教主东方寻。  
这两人与其说是走在一起，其实中间隔了足有十步之远。但却又着实是同行同往，眼看就到了跟前。  
岳鸣鹿亲眼见到父亲竟然和魔教代教主走在一起，更是从未听说东方寻这大魔头几时竟上了太华山，震惊之下连和他大师兄撒娇置气也忘了，远远唤了一声“爹爹”就愣在原地说不出话来。  
令狐羽却是瞬间全明白了。  
原来任遥是跟着东方寻和他师父一起上的太华山。  
难怪师父昨日知道任遥人就在他房中。  
打从一开始师父便是来给他解围的。  
只不过他师父身为武林白道的盟主魁首，如今把魔教的代教主和少主双双领回家中来也就算了，竟然还在光天化日之下带着个魔教代教主满太华山溜达……这要是传扬出去岂不又成了那些所谓高门群雄要围攻师父和他们太华派的罪证？  
且……这东方寻昨晚落榻何处？这么大清早就和他师父用这么诡异的方式“出双入对”，莫非昨晚……  
令狐羽简直觉得不敢细想。虽说他也算是个欢场老手了，早不是什么见着有情人耳鬓厮磨就要脸红半晌的纯情少年，但若这对象换成了他师父和东方寻……令狐羽觉着，他还是宁愿这辈子都别知道的好。  
他眼见东方寻跟着他师父到了跟前，原本想装模作样问声好就托词有伤在身带着任遥躲回屋里去。  
谁知那东方寻到是不见外的很，凤眼吊起把在场少年挨个睥睨一圈，就瞅着岳鸣鹿哂笑：“岳盟主的儿子好威风，平白无故欺辱我侄儿，叫我们还手好，还是不还手好？”  
这话说得……简直阴阳怪气！  
令狐羽险些腿软，连忙扶住门框，只觉得两眼发黑。  
这东方代教主一开口就是怪话，咬牙切齿把“岳盟主的儿子”几个字念得人腮帮子都发酸，到底计较的是任遥被人围堵受了委屈，还是别的什么，可不好说。  
偏一旁他师父竟还不甚在意的模样，只淡淡反问一句：“你若真想还手，谁还拦得住你？”  
那东方寻立刻眼角吊得更高了，撂下冷脸便道：“我若是还手，怕伤了你的儿子，旁人还要说我欺负小辈，岂不烦心得很。可我要不还手，莫非就让遥儿白白受了委屈？不如这样，你的儿子如何为难遥儿，我只管从你这个当爹的身上讨回来，你替你的宝贝儿子还债，也算是公道。”  
不过短短几句话，竟让他“儿子”过来“儿子”过去念了好几个来回，想来东方代教主是十万分得在意。  
令狐羽歪歪斜斜靠在门框上，抬手捂住嘴，都不知道自己究竟是因为伤口疼痛忍不住咳嗽，还是实在憋笑不住喘不上气儿。


	102. Chapter 102

这东方代教主对他师父岳君亭分明是在意到不行，怎么说也是名震一方的风云人物了，就为了跟他师父吵几句嘴竟然连脸面都不要，当着这么些小辈什么话都张嘴就来。偏他师父竟也一反常态，听之任之由着东方寻打骂也就罢了，竟然还接话……  
令狐羽心里笑得要死，果然见自己那些师弟妹们也各个都是一脸见了鬼的表情，杵在那儿走也不是留也不是，只好拼命把脑袋埋着。  
他其实也有些怕那东方寻闹起来不管不顾，更担心师父要彻底被东方代教主弄得颜面扫地了，当着徒弟们的面尴尬，便故意歪在门框上，做出个头晕脚软的样子换了一声：“师父，我才刚醒来，身上仍是觉着乏力，不然请东方代教主进屋坐下再说吧——”  
这原本是装装样子给人看的，好给他师父铺个台阶。  
谁知他话才刚出口，一旁任遥便急了。  
任遥只见他一副虚弱模样，哪里还顾得上猜他什么心思，当即大步上前，把横在中间碍事的岳鸣鹿往旁边一扒拉，就将令狐羽打横抱起来往屋里走。  
这一抱，抱得令狐羽措手不及，懵了一瞬才反应过来，慌忙拽住任遥衣襟斥了一声：“阿遥！我师父和你东方叔叔都还在外头站着，你怎么——”  
任遥根本不听他说完，就坦然道：“羽哥你伤都还没好，就好生躺着歇息，不要下地走来走去的。我东方叔叔他们自己跟着进屋来又不碍事。”  
说话间他已抱着令狐羽到了床边，不由分说按住了，还特意不甚放心地拽了被褥过来把人裹得严严实实，又拿软枕仔仔细细给令狐羽垫在腰后。  
令狐羽真真是无可奈何，更被他这般体贴撩拨得满心甜蜜，再埋怨也不忍心，只好认命地靠在床头苦笑。  
外间岳鸣鹿刚被一巴掌推开，还正发愣，再听见屋里传来这一番对话，气得捶胸顿足。  
东方寻见此情形，毫不掩饰地哈哈大笑，一副喜见自家侄儿找回了场子的模样，也不等岳君亭招呼，就不把自己当外人的一拂衣袖，跟着大步走进屋去。  
岳鸣鹿本能想向父亲求援，却见父亲并没有什么打算维护他的意思，委屈也没办法，眼泪都要出来了。但他仍是固执地站在令狐羽门口，说什么也不肯走。  
自己的儿子究竟是什么性子，又是什么心思，做父亲的如何能不知。  
岳君亭也没说话，就看了岳鸣鹿一眼，把其余徒弟们遣散了，然后绷着脸闷声往屋里走。  
走到门口时，眼角余光瞥见岳鸣鹿仍然梗着脖子站在原地，倔得像头小牛犊子一样。  
岳君亭不由在心底暗叹一声，只好沉沉开口换了一声：“你也一起进来罢。”  
岳鸣鹿得了这许可，这才赶紧跟上来，揉了一把眼时，却是眼眶早已红了。  
才进到屋内，就见东方寻正在给令狐羽诊脉。  
任遥也丝毫不避讳，就大剌剌坐在床边上，握着令狐羽另外一只手，一副极为亲密的模样。  
如此情景瞧在眼里，到仿佛他大师兄已经不是太华派的人了。  
岳鸣鹿心里何其煎熬，只觉得有苦水汩汩往外冒，浸得他心尖儿生疼，忍无可忍才想发难就被父亲瞪了一眼。  
“你就在此处好好站着，莫要再惹事。”  
岳君亭冷冷撂下这么一句，便也走上前去，略俯身查看一眼令狐羽的脸色，转面问东方寻：“羽儿的伤势如何？”  
岳鸣鹿眼巴巴瞧着，想过去找大师兄也不敢，心里到底知道若非自己当初莽撞大师兄也不至于受此重伤，只好心不甘情不愿地垂了头，一声也不吭了。


	103. Chapter 103

那边东方寻诊完了脉，仰起脸瞥了岳君亭一眼，嫌弃嗤道：“你的徒弟，你自己不会看？问我做什么。”  
令狐羽心下还正偷笑这东方代教主跟猫舌头上长了倒刺一样，就听见他师父岳君亭坦然接了一句：“论诊脉疗伤的本事我一向不如你，你既已回来了，自然是要问你。”  
师父如是说时，还好自然地把一只手不轻不重按在东方寻肩头。  
这装似无意的动作何其亲昵。瞧得令狐羽脸都不由自主红了，差点又一口老血当场喷出来，赶紧假装自己是因为伤势气短，捂着嘴埋着脸拼命咳嗽。  
他以前也没亲眼见过他师父跟东方寻在一起相处时是什么模样，只见师父当年思念七师叔是何等伤怀，觉得师父用情至深旁人无法揣测，而今总算是亲眼见过了，顿时觉得任遥埋怨他师父也不是全然没有道理。  
他师父这个人，庄严肃穆时诚然是谦谦君子，面无表情耍起小心机小手段来也当真是城府极深，相比之下，东方代教主一点心思全挂在脸上含在齿间，根本不是对手。  
令狐羽忍不住偷眼去瞧东方寻，果然见东方代教主脸色微微变幻，眼神已不自在起来。他见东方寻肩头一耸就起身甩开他师父那只手，还以为东方代教主又少不了要讽刺几句，谁知那东方寻盯住他师父看了好一会儿，竟就只“哼”了一声，憋出一句：“……谁答应你回来了？”  
而他师父听了这么一句，也不说别的，就默认了一样扯起唇角笑了。  
他自七岁时起跟了师父这么多年，能见到师父笑的时候也屈指可数。  
然而师父竟然在此时此刻，还是当着他们这些小辈的面，因为跟东方代教主拌嘴笑了。  
瞬间，令狐羽觉得他没被心口那一剑戳死怕是也要咳死在此了。  
东方寻还不依不饶地站着，唤了任遥一声道：“遥儿，跟我走。”  
任遥一心扑在令狐羽身上，见令狐羽时不时就忍不住咳嗽，似乎伤势很重的模样，满眼焦急关切，根本不晓得这两位长辈到底在搞什么鬼，听见东方寻唤他，头都没转一下就道：“羽哥伤还没好，我不走，我要留下照顾羽哥。”  
自己含辛茹苦一手养大的孩子，如今长大了，翅膀硬了，心也飞到别人那里去了，不再对自己言听计从也就罢了，竟然看都不看自己一眼就一口回绝得这么干脆……东方寻脸都黑了，又不好当场发作，只好僵在原地瞪着任遥。  
岳君亭似早有意料，见状便把东方寻又重新按回坐凳上，开口：“羽儿，鸣鹿，见过你们七师叔。”  
岳鸣鹿被父亲责令等在一旁，只能眼巴巴看着最心爱的大师兄和别人眉目传情，而自己的爹亲不但不向着自己，甚至还当自己不存在一样也在跟别人“眉目传情”……岳鸣鹿只觉得自己俨然已是个被遗弃的孤儿了，正是憋屈又哀怨，好不容易听见父亲唤自己，竟是要他认那魔教代教主做“师叔”，当即再也忍不住了，脱口而出：“爹，他……他可是——”  
少年人最是无畏，怒意炽烈如火。  
“鸣鹿！”  
令狐羽唯恐小师弟脾气上来了又要闯祸，连忙出声将话拦下来。  
“弟子令狐羽携师弟鸣鹿，见过七师叔。”  
他转脸恭恭敬敬向东方寻行了个礼，只是因为身上伤口未愈，做不得太大的动作，才欠身就被任遥按住了。  
可惜岳鸣鹿偏偏是不领情。  
“反正我不叫！我不承认！我西岳太华是天下第一的名门正宗，岂可与邪魔外道为伍！”  
少年倔强，心直口快，固执仰着脸。  
“鸣鹿……”令狐羽原本还想劝。  
但这一次，东方寻竟反而不生气了。  
他挑眉盯住那个执拗的太华少年看了一会儿，仿佛是在那样的眉眼与骄傲中寻找一点熟悉却已逝去的痕迹，末了只得一声意味不明的轻笑。  
“一点陈年旧事，你是要亲口说与他们知道，还是我替你说？”


	104. Chapter 104

104.  
这般神情语调，倒像是在挑衅似的，更似嗔怨。  
令狐羽下意识向他师父岳君亭看去，却见师父一脸被踩住痛脚的模样。  
“鸣鹿，你过来。”他先招呼了儿子一声，嗓音不自觉就低哑下来。  
岳鸣鹿虽然还正在气头上，却也不敢违拗父亲，便低着头乖乖过去了，看见任遥与他大师兄在一处很是亲密模样心下又免不了怄气，于是干脆也凑过去，坐在床边，也伸手抓着令狐羽，仿佛这样就算是抢人了。  
这模样给东方寻瞧见了，少不了又是一番讪笑：“你这个儿子性子半点不像你，到确实很像师姐。”  
令狐羽不由怔了怔，才反应过来，东方寻指的是师娘。  
岳鸣鹿也怔住了，气得脸又涨红，开口呛声：“你凭什么提我娘！”  
不料那东方寻却应和道：“不错，你的母亲是了不起的女豪杰，倒是你爹着实配不上她。”  
他这夸一个损一个，把岳鸣鹿说得都愣住了，不知该继续生气还是该怎么办，憋得半晌说不出话。  
小岳公子不说话，岳盟主也不说话，把个一脸阴阳怪气的东方代教主夹在中间，愈发显得气氛诡异。  
令狐羽冷汗都淌下来了，实在受不了，心一横，咬牙开口劝道：“师父，当年师门究竟发生了什么变故，您……就与我们说了吧。鸣鹿是您的儿子，而我更是您的长徒，自幼受您的教诲，您对我有再生再教的大恩，有什么事情是不能让我们为您分忧的吗？”  
他原本想说师父与他就如同父亲一般，话到嘴边，想起那些从前旧事，心尖一抖又咽回去了。  
他心里总还有一点担忧，唯恐师父是对他存有什么芥蒂才不愿把心里事说与他知道，毕竟自从当年顾师叔走后，师父与他之间就一直有种微妙的疏离感，总让他惶惶不安，直觉得心里空落落的。  
说起来，这种心里空落落的感觉，近来倒是不常有了，又是从何时起——  
令狐羽猛然一愣，下意识望向任遥，恰看见任遥也正望着他，仿佛察觉了他心底的动荡，眼中满是关切。  
令狐羽顿时眼眶一热，又不想在师父面前掉了眼泪，忙低头把脸扭开了。  
但他心中这许多委屈几时让小师弟知道过。岳鸣鹿浑然不觉，见他要哭的样子，还只当是父亲迟迟不肯开口惹得大师兄伤心了，便急得催促，唤了一声：“爹！”  
岳君亭脸色沉郁，竟一副不知该从何说起得惆怅模样，又是无语半晌，才重重叹了口气，甫一开口，已然惆怅。  
“那一年，江湖上出了个不世出的武学奇才，是个山野少年，名叫任平生，才入江湖，便在武林大会上力挫了六大门派的高手，留下六块群雄令，一时之间，传得沸沸扬扬，江湖人都说他是天下无敌手。而他的武功无门无派，不见师传，各派高手号称见多识广，竟然没有一人能识得他的身手套路内功心法。于是便有传闻，说这少年是天降奇遇，在山中古墓觅得了先人留下的武功绝学，正是刻在那六块群雄令上。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被疫情打乱了各种计划，忙了一阵子又可以继续更新了。没有太多想说的。就是觉得写个中文耽美小说真的太难了，到处被围剿，没有一处是可以安心写作的净土，要时刻做好被摧毁被损害的准备。但还是不会放弃的。就这样吧。


	105. Chapter 105

105.  
听见“群雄令”三个字的时候，令狐羽不由在心底“啊”的一声，牙关一松，倒抽口气。  
他自然记得这东西。自从那天见过师父将那块令牌抛出去时如同饿鬼扑食一般的情景，这辈子就再也忘不掉了。  
而那之后，他又花了多少时间，付出了什么代价，只为能替师父把当日丢掉的一样一样寻回来？  
这群雄令竟然出自任遥的父亲之手。  
令狐羽情不自禁收紧五指，反抓住任遥。  
一旁的岳鸣鹿见状，脸拉得老长，就不悦道：“爹，群雄令乃是武林中的正宗高门才能持有的圣物，出之可号令群雄，怎么能是出自魔教大魔头之手呢？”  
他话音未落，那东方寻便轻笑了一声，“你当你是天生的名门正宗，那任平生就与你一样，也是娘胎里带出来的邪魔外道吗？”  
他说得如同嘲讽。  
岳鸣鹿更不乐意了，张口还想呛声。  
岳君亭忙制住他，清了清嗓子，低声接着说道：“那时候那任平生，还只是一个刚入世的少年人，自幼在山林中长大，饮山中泉水，与野兽为伴，连人情世故也不通晓，又何谈是什么‘魔教大魔头’。”  
师父的嗓音听来十分惆怅，竟让人觉得哀伤。  
令狐羽情不自禁跟着叹了口气。  
“师父这意思是说，世上原本没有魔教与魔头，是这武林群雄，把任平生变成了他们口中那个不为天地所容的魔教教主。”  
这样的故事，果然半点也不新鲜。正如那田一刀，不也是一腔赤诚尽被辜负，反而活活逼出来一个大恶人？  
只可怜了任遥，幼年就没了爹娘，到如今，还要来听旁人对他的父母评头论足。  
令狐羽心下感慨万千，忍不住，转脸看向任遥，关切道：“阿遥，你若是——”  
不料任遥却摇摇头，反而安抚握住他的手，低声道：“我原本也想要弄明白，我爹和我娘，当年，究竟是怎么一回事。你们都说我爹是大魔头，可我总模糊记得些小时候的事情，觉得爹……是个很爱笑的人，并不像传言中那样凶神恶煞。”  
寥寥数语，不过是他自幼埋藏心底的一点肺腑之言，却把令狐羽心疼得恨不得当场嘶吼。  
任遥那一句“你们”刺得他心底涌血，想辩解说：“也不是人人都这样说你爹，没有什么‘你们’，我不是‘你们’。”但到底说不出口。  
放眼着江湖之中，但凡以白道正派自诩的，茶余饭后闲话时，从未顺嘴说过一句半句“任大魔头”者，只怕确实不好找。  
他心里为任遥难过，下意识就往任遥怀里靠去，想要宽慰。任遥便也好自然地搂住他。  
如此亲昵行状，被岳鸣鹿瞧在眼里，简直要气得跳，便气呼呼道：“那他一手创立魔教，把这江湖之中的邪魔外道全都云聚在他手下，总不是假的吧？”  
东方寻闻之哂笑：“那倒也确实不假。但其中因由究竟如何，我嫌累，懒得说，你还是问你爹去。”  
岳鸣鹿被他这三两句阴阳怪气得怼得愈发脸色不善，就又扭回头，气呼呼地望着父亲。


	106. Chapter 106

106.  
一时之间，倒是所有人都在等着岳盟主一人发话了。  
岳君亭数度欲言又止，眼看东方寻脸色阴晴不定，似又要拿话叫他难堪的模样，终于还是拗不过，只得尴尬清了清嗓子，接着说下去：  
“那任平生在武林大会上留下八个字，说：‘六大门派，浪得虚名。’各派高手又如何肯服气？自然要追着他分个高下，为自家正名。奈何任平生的身手实在不凡，着实堪称天下无双。无论各大门派如何究极门人与他缠斗，他却从未有一次输过。只不过——”  
他说到此处，忽然又不说了，反而先看了任遥一眼。  
令狐羽立时了然。  
“只不过江湖斗勇，刀剑无眼，如此一来二往，各大门派力压任平生不成，反是自家子弟都有所折损，从此便当真结下了仇怨，再难化解了。”  
他思忖师父怕是不好当着任遥的面亲口把这话说出来，干脆由他来替师父说了的好，说完下意识去看师父脸色，见师父一副默认的模样，心知自己果然猜得不差。  
那岳鸣鹿仍是十分不爽，更不心服，就在一旁气鼓鼓呛声：“伤了人就是伤了人，又还有什么好说的。大师兄你何必替他说好话。”  
一个“他”字，也不知究竟是指得任平生，还是任遥。  
东方寻歪在座椅上，瞅着那少年冷笑：“自己技不如人还硬要苍蝇一样粘着人家招人嫌，伤了死了那都是活该，怪得到人家头上么？”  
他一开口就吃了满肚子火药似的，夹枪带棒，怪声怪调，明知岳鸣鹿只是个受惯娇宠的半大孩子也还是偏要与孩子置气。  
岳鸣鹿长这么大还是头一回被人这样针对，又是生气，又是委屈，眼看当场又要争吵不休。  
令狐羽实在是看不下去，慌忙一把拽住小师弟，揉着他后心安抚顺气。  
岳鸣鹿仍是气得面颊通红，死死咬着牙。  
那东方寻见之竟还来了劲头，偏要拱火一样，又含讥带讽补了两句：“你有什么可跟着起急的？人家与六大门派争执，关你西岳太华什么事？”  
如此一来，算是彻底把岳鸣鹿给撩炸了。  
“你这个魔教妖人不许胡说！我西岳太华，天下第一！”岳鸣鹿当即什么也不顾了，蹦起来就与东方寻对骂开来，恨不得要扑上去直接撕了东方寻那张嘴才好，那还记得亲爹叫他得唤东方寻一声师叔。  
令狐羽有伤在身，拽不住师弟活蹦乱跳年轻气盛，反而险些扯着伤口，只好忍痛皱眉，靠回任遥怀里，才稍稍往后倾身，就被任遥结结实实撑住了。  
任遥似根本没瞧见也没听见岳鸣鹿究竟在折腾吵闹些什么，满眼关切都只望着令狐羽一人。他见令狐羽额角都渗出冷汗来了，忙抬手拿袖子轻柔擦拭了几下，才不悦看了岳鸣鹿一眼，沉声斥了一句：“别吵了，你伤着羽哥了。”  
岳鸣鹿闻言猛回头向令狐羽望过去，见令狐羽果然一副口唇泛白满头冷汗的模样，似是伤口又要开裂，顿时吓得面色惨白，这才手忙脚乱地扔下东方寻不理了，转身跑回床榻边，抓着令狐羽哀道：“大师兄，我……我不是故意的！你伤口又疼了么？”  
令狐羽已然头晕脑胀疲倦不堪了，心道：你们都有话好好说，别跟唱大戏一样折腾，我就什么事也没有……  
心里倒是对东方寻方才所言已有了一番计较。  
“师父，那任平生在武林大会上所说的六大门派……是哪六门？”  
他靠在任遥怀里稍稍缓了一口气，才如是问岳君亭。  
倒是也没指望师父会亲口答他。  
果然，话才出口，就见师父一脸无奈地拧着眉，嘴唇抿成一线。  
令狐羽识得这脸色，便转眼去看东方寻。  
东方寻到是一副幸灾乐祸的模样，还得意欣赏了一下岳君亭郁郁不爽开不了口的脸，才曼声曼调解释：  
“当时所谓武林六大门派，乃是指得洛阳苏氏、川南峨眉、云梦泽百里剑宗、嵩山少林还有武当和丐帮。贵西岳太华派，自称天下第一，却实在是没落门第，派不上名号，只好屈居第七罢。”  
他所说的，却是多年前的江湖事。自从二十年前各派围剿任平生夫妇之后，就少有人提起了。江湖人议论最多的，反而是哪六块群雄令究竟落入哪门哪派之手。直至岳君亭做了这中原武林的盟主，江湖中又盛传岳君亭已然集齐了六块群雄令，什么六大门派的名望就更是再也没人说了。  
但今日所谓兴盛，也不过是一时的表面荣耀，实则危机四伏，随时可能高楼坠落，反倒是旧时衰颓，更叫人刻骨铭心。  
岳鸣鹿年少，不知旧事。但令狐羽打小就跟在师父身边，对早年师门之清冷落魄，其实都记在心上。  
师父一生执念，便是想要承祖师遗志，再兴太华，为此已然付出太多，也着实凭着一己之力，力挽狂澜，使得太华派重回了百年以来的至高巅峰。如今江湖中人提起师父这个武林盟主与西岳太华，虽然少不了在背后腹非心谤，可又有几人敢拍着胸脯说自己当真没有半点羡慕嫉妒之心？有几人敢再不尊西岳太华为名门正宗？这东方寻偏要拿这种旧事来刺痛师父，正是仗着了解师父，晓得说什么话才最能叫师父伤心，实在是太过了。  
令狐羽顿时一阵难过，难免在心中替师父抱屈，就听见师父喟然一声长叹。  
“……阿寻，你我怎么说也算是同门一场，当年之事是我岳某人一个对不起你，你要埋怨，只埋怨我一个就是了，何必口口声声折辱师门名声呢？我不信你当真已对西岳太华再无半点情义。你若当真绝情至此，也不会跟我再回太华山来。”  
他显是真被东方寻那几句奚落挖苦言语刺伤了，嗓音里又是无奈又是心痛，连眼神里的疲惫倦意也藏不住了。  
这模样竟似把东方寻吓着了，怔怔望着他，一句话也没应出来，再没半点刻薄起来不饶人的威风。  
岳鸣鹿也明显被吓着了，多半是从未见过这样的父亲，白着脸发了一会儿愣，就忿忿嘟囔起来：“什……什么六大门派，谁要跟他们抢了，我们还不稀罕呢！”  
令狐羽满脑子警钟嗡鸣，只想赶紧把话岔开去，便讨巧卖乖地顺着接道：“师门数百年基业，有什么兴衰起伏，也是常理。只不过……”  
他犹豫了一瞬，用力咽了口唾沫，才小心翼翼问：“既然如此……师父，当年咱们太华派那块群雄令，是从何而来啊？”  
任平生于武林大会上六下六块群雄令于六大门派，彼此正在低谷中的太华派，按理说，是争抢不过的。  
他有此一问，师父却没立刻答他。  
令狐羽心中忐忑，还正揣度自己是不是又哪壶不开提哪壶了。  
一旁那东方寻到是嘴快。  
“你师父怕是开不了口，实在没脸告诉你们，那块群雄令，是他……是他——”  
他显然是顺了嘴，可看了一眼岳君亭脸色，又讥讽不下去了，一句话到了嘴边又自己生咽回去。  
他就这样看着岳君亭不说话。  
岳君亭便也看着他。  
四目相顾，也不知各自心里究竟想些什么，更不知时间流逝，仿佛这天地之间也再没有别人了。  
这情形看得令狐羽心里一阵阵发毛，恨不得赶紧脚底抹油从这屋子里逃出去才好，否则不知道接下来还得撞见什么不该看不该听的……  
“师父，我……有伤在身，实在觉得累得很，不然今天就——”  
他原本是想与师父铺个台阶，好解了这一围。  
谁知师父根本不睬他。  
“那块群雄令，是我岳君亭背信弃义，负心薄幸，出卖同门，才伸长了手抢来的。”  
令狐羽听见师父哑声说出这么句话来，就当着小师弟的面，顿时脑子里一顿乒里乓啷得混乱，打翻了道场一般，却也没有办法。  
尤其是……“背信弃义，出卖同门”也就算了，这“负心薄幸”四个字夹在中间算怎么回事呢？  
偏还是从师父自己嘴里说出来的。  
岳鸣鹿哪见过这种场面，整个人都彻底傻了，呆磕磕望着父亲茫然唤了一声：“爹——”  
但岳君亭此刻已然是谁唤也听不见了。  
他只深深望着东方寻，俨然是眼中心上早已堪破外物再无其他，口中一字字所吐露的，也只说与东方寻一人。  
“我这一生，自认克己，一向以侠义正道为坚守，所唯一犯下的一大错，悔也无用，无可挽回，便是为了那群雄令，负了你。”  
他话一出口，那东方寻仍怔在座椅上回望着他，似还没反应过来，全没意料到他竟真能把这样的话说出口，但泪却先一步从眼眶涌出来，顺着面颊落进嘴里。  
大约是等一句话等了一辈子，终于等到了，反而不知道该怎么办才好了。  
又好像……什么也无所谓了。


	107. Chapter 107

107.  
堂堂魔教代教主，竟然当着几个小辈的面就变作个泪人。  
那岳鸣鹿惊得眼都瞪圆了，早忘了要跟这“魔教妖人”争辩出个输赢的雄心。  
便是任遥，也是头一回见这光景，犹豫了片刻，唤了一声：“东方叔叔——”  
听得他这一声唤，东方寻如梦初醒，忙低头抹了一把颊上泪痕。  
“师父。”令狐羽望着岳君亭，也唤一声。  
他本想说，到了这种地步，再说下去还不知道会闹出什么事来，不如赶紧散了别说了，也好让东方代教主缓缓，回头师父与他这七师叔再有什么“肺腑之言”要互诉，或是衷肠炽烈忘情所以了想要这样那样……关起门背着他们这些小辈去就完事了，总好过就这样当着他们的面让师父这么剖心自证吧……  
可师父就不领他的情。  
师父就是一脸好不容易把话说出口，咽回去再想说又不知道猴年马月的“悲壮”，竟还看了看他和小师弟，用一种“引颈就戮”的腔调开口对他俩说道：  
“羽儿，鸣鹿，我今日把这些陈年旧事说与你们知道，是希望你们能够明白，不至重蹈覆辙，犯下与我当年一样的过错。那时候我一心——”  
令狐羽当场心酸地按住胸口，真恨自己不是聋的。  
虽说当年旧事必是他师父做了什么，委屈了东方代教主，这一点他已十分明白，但这东方代教主这样待他师父，未免也太狠了。多大的委屈二十年了还要这样逼着他师父当众忏悔才能泄愤呢……？  
倘若出于同样境地，令狐羽觉着，他可受不了叫任遥受这种煎熬。  
但转念一想，任遥待他这样好，也着实没什么可忏悔剖白的就是了……如此说来，他师父可能也着实是……咎由自取。  
心下思绪万千，令狐羽实在是唏嘘不已，忍不住去看东方寻，盼着七师叔行行好，就放过他师父这一回吧。  
这一看，果然见东方寻也是一脸不忍。  
“你别说了！”  
大约是当众认错悔过这种事被岳君亭这样一个人做出来格外让人受不了。东方寻已然是多一个字也听不的见不得的模样，不等岳君亭再说出什么来，直接怒骂将之打断。  
他这一会儿阴阳怪气逼人开口，等人真开口了又骂人不让说的架势……如此阴晴不定，也不知道到底是想干嘛。  
但他既然又变脸不让说了，岳君亭少不得停下来看着他。  
东方寻自己似也知道自己实在是矫情太过了，便深深吐息缓和了些颜色，连嗓音也柔软了好几分，重又说了一遍：“你别说了。我来说罢。”  
他把屋里三个小辈挨个看了一圈，静了片刻，开口接着重新起了话头：  
“六大门派与任平生争胜负，非但没能赢回面子，反而成就了任平生的威名。久而久之，就有许多平日里自认受了六大门派欺压的，自发自愿想要追随他。其中不少，也不过是想利用他与六大门派抗衡罢了。但任大哥是个胸无城府不谙世事的豪爽之人，又急公好义，见不得恃强凌弱以多欺少的事。便领着这些人在苍岭山自立一教，甘愿庇护他们，再不叫他们受那些所谓白道正派群侠的追杀。从此彻底成了那些名门大派口中的‘大魔头’。”  
说到任平生其人，他就不由自主换了称谓，呼之为“大哥”，显是相当敬重。  
令狐羽安静听着，心中却骤然感觉沉重，总隐隐有一点担忧。  
想想任遥五岁就没了亲爹娘，过了二十年无父无母的日子也就罢了，如今还要在这里听人讲他父母当年是如何一步一步走到被天下人围攻的地步，实在是……令狐羽真怕这些陈年旧事一桩桩被翻出来，要伤了任遥。  
他下意识抬头去看任遥的脸，却见任遥听得认认真真，眼中一丝情绪起伏也不见。  
这模样反而叫令狐羽更觉担心了，连忙安抚地抓住任遥的手。  
任遥顿时察觉，竟还反过来想宽慰他一般，低头在他额角轻蹭了两下，似在与他说：“我没事。”  
这份温柔体贴顿时又叫令狐羽眼眶一热。  
东方寻还正接着说：  
“那六大门派打不过任大哥，又不肯承认自家所谓的名门绝学败给了一个出身山野无名无望之人，就认定其中关键全在那六块群雄令上，以为那群雄令上必有世外高人毕生心血的绝世武学，为了参透这所谓的‘绝世武学’绞尽脑汁。那时候太华派式微，门下弟子在江湖上也常被些小人欺辱。先师为了重振西岳太华的名望，自然也想要那群雄令上的武功，无奈却连其中一块群雄令的边也摸不着，更别说是六块了。这时候，却有一个人来太华山找师父。”  
他说到此处停顿下来，叹了口气，一副意难平的模样。  
那岳鸣鹿跟听故事一样，正是好奇，忍不住催促追问：“是谁？”  
东方寻不说，却先挑眉看一眼岳君亭。  
岳君亭当即了然，也跟着轻叹一声，主动开口答道：“是云梦泽百里剑宗的宗主，百里荒。”  
但听得这名号，令狐羽顿时愣住了。  
万万没想到，竟会是百里荒。


	108. Chapter 108

108.  
云梦泽百里剑宗，是两湖一代的雄门。  
而这百里荒，正是这一雄门的现任宗主，上一任老宗主的嫡子，名号在江湖上也是响当当的，人人赞他是嫉恶如仇的大豪侠。  
可自令狐羽入太华门下以来，却从未见这百里宗主与太华派有什么私下往来，便是每逢江湖盛会，也不见这人与师父多说几句话的，何止不算亲近，简直似故意回避。  
怎么当年这人竟还主动来太华山门拜会过？  
令狐羽顿时心下起疑，脸上表情多少起了些细微变化。  
东方寻立刻察觉，吃惊一瞬，露出个微妙笑容。  
“怎么？小狐狸，你这些年放浪形骸声名在外，这百里宗主该不会也是你的……倒也是，百里荒着实生得容姿英伟相貌堂堂，出身好，名声也好，武功更是不俗，入得某些人的眼，也不奇怪。”  
他竟误会令狐羽和那百里荒也曾经有过什么露水往事，也不知是真，还是故意这么拿话挤兑他的。又或者是借着挤兑他，挤兑他师父。  
任遥起初没听明白，愣愣想了一会儿才恍然大悟，顿时露出个困惑委屈的表情，看着令狐羽。他虽然并不真的介怀令狐羽在他之前风流浪荡情史众多，但怎么说也还是个有独占欲的大活人，听见又有这么个名字冒出来，难免心中升起一股嫉妒酸楚。  
令狐羽可算是气坏了，连多瞪东方寻一眼也顾不上，慌忙抓住任遥解释：“没有！我真没有！我这种好事不出门恶名天下扬的，百里宗主是正经人，大豪侠，怎么会理睬我呢。”  
他因为于性事上一向放纵，及时行乐毫不避讳，常被人闲言碎语，自己已然习惯了，并不十分放在心上，自嘲也是张口就来。但他这样捧高百里荒贬低自己，任遥却不爱听。  
任遥当即脸色便不好了，傲然“哼”了一声，不悦道：“什么正经人，大豪侠，怕不是一样的装腔作势沽名钓誉之徒。我倒是觉得他还未必配得起羽哥你。他凭什么不敬你不睬你？”  
令狐羽不由一呆，心尖上顿时甜丝丝得荡漾开来。  
他当即看了他师父一眼，果然见师父一脸又苦恼又无奈的微妙神色，愈发确定了那东方寻果然又是冲着他师父去的。  
东方寻倒是得了劲了，笑得愈发意味深长，接着说道：  
“那百里荒当年还是个青年剑客，江湖上声名最劲的才俊，名门望宗之后，年纪轻轻就继承了宗主之位，却对先师这个没落旧贵毕恭毕敬尊为长辈，甚至还不惜往上攀了三代的叔伯亲缘。先师那么争强好胜的一个人，自然十分受用，从此便与这百里剑宗结了盟，还曾想将师姐嫁与那百里荒联姻。”  
他说到此处，瞥了岳鸣鹿一眼。  
岳鸣鹿原本还歪着脑袋琢磨先前他说百里荒与令狐羽有的没的，听见这一句，倏地抬起头，睁着两只亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，不说话。  
东方寻扯起唇角，迎着岳鸣鹿目光道：“没错，就是你娘。只不过后来，因为你娘抵死也不愿意，还跟着陆师妹两人一起逃下山去大半年，被你姥爷领人去追也不肯回来，这才作罢了。但你姥爷却认了那百里荒为螟蛉义子。外加你这个有眼无珠的爹爹，竟也对那百里荒青眼相加，与他称兄道弟的。一时间，西岳太华与百里剑宗好得简直似要合作一门了。”  
这东方代教主，说到他师父曾与百里荒交好时满腔的醋意，简直酸得满太华山的草木都要低头缩起来。令狐羽忍不住，唯恐自己笑出声来叫师父难堪，赶紧抬手掩饰地遮住自己半张脸。  
但这百里宗主竟然曾经与太华派走得如此近，更与师父兄弟相称，又是为什么后来竟不好了，表现得那样疏离？  
令狐羽心下不禁愈发疑惑。  
说起这百里荒，的确是个俊美伟岸的江湖男子，他这样贪爱男色，怎么可能当真从未肖想过。又及他还要替师父试探各派虚实，收罗关于那几块群雄令的情报。  
但百里荒从不理睬他却也是真的。  
百里剑宗宗主百里荒，可说是这江湖之中极少数，被他明示暗示撩拨也从无半点反应之人。  
令狐羽从前真以为，百里宗主是正经人，大豪侠，所以才不屑于睬他。  
如今看来，只怕不是如此，而是另有缘由。  
如是细想，令狐羽顿时又笑不出来了。


	109. Chapter 109

109.  
他兀自忧心忡忡时，师父已开口叹息：“我那时并没有对百里荒‘青眼相加’，只是觉得于师门多有益处，所以便遵照师父所言存心与他结交罢了。”  
东方寻立刻“哼”道：“是了。你与人交好一向是看有没有用的，能用才要好，一旦用不上了，什么‘恩断义绝’什么‘再见是仇敌’张口就来，说不要就不要了。”  
师父这是在与东方寻解释，剖白自己与那百里宗主之间的关系。谁知又戳中了东方代教主心中的芥蒂，反扯到两人那些旧事上去，又要拿话刺他。  
令狐羽心下唏嘘不已。  
他跟随师父这么多年，几时见师父这样低声下气千方百计地哄着一个人过……只有这东方代教主。偏这人如此别扭，只知自己心中委屈积怨。然而师父当年为这人肝肠寸断醉酒流泪的模样，这人又何尝瞧见过、在意过？  
旧年在那西峰上的云上莲舍所见种种洪水卷涌似的从眼前漫过。  
令狐羽忍不住开口：“七师叔，其实我师父他心中没有一刻不想着你。他，他——”  
他本想将那些事说出来。  
师父却不允他，“一些无关紧要的旧事，就不必重提了。”  
令狐羽无奈，只得闭口不言。  
但许是他这一声“七师叔”叫东方寻心软下来。  
东方寻看住这师徒俩片刻，总算不再追着岳君亭讥讽刻薄了，而是接着说下去：  
“我当年年少气盛，只觉得那人虚情假意讨厌得很，后来时过境迁细细回想，才觉出他只怕从一开始就是别有所图。否则他为何主动上门结交咱们？为何竟还把他百里剑宗的那块群雄令交到师父手中‘暂存’？他分明是想找一个修为够高内力深厚之人为他破解那群雄令上的神功武学！成则他可以坐享，败也无需他自己损伤。可笑师父竟着了他的道，还把那群雄令当个宝贝日夜钻研。”  
他说起这百里荒，脸上厌恶之情毫不掩饰。  
令狐羽茫然一瞬，顿悟过来。  
是了，当年那百里宗主自己独力堪不破群雄令上的秘密，想要寻个帮手，却又忌惮另外那五门与他同样已经摸过一块群雄令的大派，唯恐自己一招有失就让他人抢占了先机，照此谋算，的确是他们太华派这种家学深厚却又没摸过群雄令的门派更容易为他所用。  
又何况，与太华派交好，也能使他百里剑宗如虎添翼，在六大门派中更显优势。  
至于那群雄令上究竟有什么绝世神功……令狐羽觉得，事到如今，他也已然猜到了。  
他还记得顾师叔曾经说过，当年师父曾秘而不宣叫他一起修练的那……那阴阳双修之法，便是太师父钻研群雄令后创出来的……但他猜想，他与师父曾一起练过这功夫的事，东方寻该是不知道的。也最好永远别知道。  
想到这一节，令狐羽不禁内心焦虑，下意识绷紧了脊背。  
他又听见东方寻继续说道：  
“师父自从得了这一块群雄令，便废寝忘食披肝沥胆，终于从中悟出一套内功心法，谁知他自己却修练不通，每每似要有所突破便又凝滞困顿。岳师兄身为师父座下首徒，自然殚精竭虑，要为师父分担，也跟着一起修练推敲，每天都十分辛苦，非但不得精进，反而险些走火入魔，受了重伤，一身勤修苦练多年的功夫几乎废了。我那时候实在看不下去，一心想要助师兄早日复原，误打误撞之下才晓得，这功法原来是要两个人一起练的，且还必要做些非同一般之事，不做不行，一个人练，自然更不行。”  
他说到此处，忽而勾起唇角冷笑了一声，整个人神色骤变，竟似已完全沉浸在往事里，变回了当初那个一身锐气的太华少年。


	110. Chapter 110

110.  
见他脸上明显浮现出无法掩藏的激愤，似是随时都能爆发崩裂而出，岳君亭眼中的担忧已然要溢出来了，忙沉沉唤了他一声：“阿寻！”  
听的这一声唤，东方寻瞳孔骤然震荡收缩，这才又重新恢复了几分平静，接着说道：  
“我当时本想立刻将事情告诉师父，好叫师父不要再执着那什么狗屁倒灶的神功了。谁知岳师兄却不让我与任何人说。”  
他说着抬眼望岳君亭看去，眸色说不出的复杂。  
岳君亭迎着他如许目光，脸上竟明显现出羞愧难当之色。  
令狐羽看看东方寻，再看看师父，心下已全明白了。  
以他对师父的了解，那时师父既然重伤在身，想要恢复功力自然也不假，但更多的，只怕还是为了太师父与师门着想。  
彼时情景，要如何练成这从群雄令上参悟而来的“绝世神功”，又不叫太师父难堪，更不能毁了西岳太华的声名，对师父而言，可实在是太难了……  
但东方寻对师父情深怨更深，只怕很难体会师父这许多难处，要怨恨师父当年利用他。  
令狐羽才在心中这样想，果然就听见东方寻曼声冷道：  
“我那时鬼迷心窍得很，对他千依百顺，事事都先为他着想，他怎么说，我自然怎么做。于是便与他一起瞒着师父继续修练那所谓的神功绝学，不到一年，他便从一个极度虚弱的半废之人回复得如日中天，往后又练了二、三年，竟是大为精进，远胜许多人苦练一生数十年的功力，连师父也不是他的对手了。但他如此突飞猛进，却又不肯将究竟是如何练成功体一五一十告诉师父知道，师父如何肯呢？师父那时责怪他，以为他仗着神功大成就生了反叛之心，不再将师父与师门放在眼中，几乎与他决裂，要将他逐出门墙。他为了取信于师父，便向师父献了一计，自称不但能帮师父夺得其他五块群雄令，还能重振太华门楣。”  
令狐羽听到这一节，忍不住“啊”的轻呼一声。  
太师父竟还曾要将师父逐出门墙，他可从来没有听说过。太师父为何竟不能信任自己的首徒，而那时候的师父，又该是何等得难过心伤？令狐羽不敢说自己能够完全体会，却也已不敢去想。他只知道，倘若是师父要逐他出门墙，那便是撕心裂肺，这辈子再不知该如何活下去了。  
偏偏七师叔还要埋怨师父。  
他心中为他师父抱屈，盼着师父赶快说点什么，就听见岳君亭叹道：  
“师父对我有教养再造之恩，我又岂能不为师父诚心谋划、不以师门兴衰为己任——”  
不等他说完，东方寻立刻笑了一声：“那是自然。你心里有师父，有师门，哪里还装得下旁人。”  
“我——”岳君亭一时被他刺得语塞，闷了片刻，嗓音都哑了，“我那时，原不是想要你去的。”  
东方寻眉梢一挑，“但这种九死一生之事，我难道还能眼睁睁看着你去吗？”  
他二人这样往来两句，内中深意已然呼之欲出了。  
“爹……”岳鸣鹿又惊又怕，脸上连血色也瞧不出几分了，极度不安地望着父亲。  
岳君亭似天人交战，沉默良久，终又是长叹。  
“那时候任平生已在苍岭山开宗立教数年，聚集起天下奇人异士，其中邪魔外道多不胜数，六大门派数度讨伐不能，为此十分苦恼，要成立正道武林的盟会，由盟主率领正道群雄齐心协力剿灭魔教的呼声不断。又说，要论功行赏，只有在剿灭魔教的大业中立下大功劳的门派，才有资格名正言顺掌握群雄令，号令群雄。我于是便……向你们太师父谏言，倘若太华派能安插一个可靠之人打入魔教为内应，不但可以瓦解魔教，还可以为我武林正道立一大头功，重振太华派在武林中的威望，夺得群雄令，再次成为统御武林的强盛之门。”  
任遥一直默默听到这里，终于忍无可忍，冷笑一声：“原来你们之所以如此逼迫我们，不过是为了自己争名夺利。”  
他这样说，岳鸣鹿自然不肯承认，当即反呛：“说得好像你们魔教中人没有做过烧杀抢掠伤害无辜的事情一样！”  
任遥满脸怒容，嗓音愈发沉冷：“既然都是一般有人烧杀抢掠伤害无辜，凭什么你们就是名门正派，我们就是邪魔外道？你们有什么资格以白道自居来剿灭我们？”  
他当场把这胸中块垒一口吐出。  
令狐羽原本怕他动怒又要和师父争起来，想要劝他，听见这接连两问却只觉心下凄然。  
任遥所质问的实在是半点错也没有。  
这江湖之中，太多伪作良善沽名钓誉之徒，一个个人前衣冠楚楚风姿不俗，实则利欲熏心恃强凌弱，真正淡泊名利侠义心肠者，往往不是隐居山野默默无闻，便是引火烧身被人涂抹追咬得十分惨烈。  
想想那日在武当金顶时的情状，那些高举义旗围上山来的正道群侠，各个浑身嗜血戾气，恨不得把他这个其实什么也没做的人打杀当场碎尸万段才痛快，那般模样，又哪里有半点“正义”可言？  
既然大家都是半斤八两不过如此，又还分什么正派魔道，谁杀了谁能算得替天行道？  
说来说去，不过还是他七岁上便已听师父说过的道理。  
所谓名门正派，有真豪侠，也有伪君子，所谓邪魔外道，有大恶人，却也有蒙冤之人，更有许多只是不通人情世故合不来群，其实良心并不坏……正魔不过二字，又如何道得尽人心善恶人生百态？  
但即便是如此简单的道理，又有几人真愿意听，听得进呢？  
正魔厮杀，江湖争斗，各怀所图，不到流尽最后一滴血时，便是永无止歇……想要站稳了自身不被裹挟其中，不叫亲近在意之人被洪流卷走，已然要拼尽全力了，又哪里还管得了众生迷障？  
令狐羽越想越觉得心底煎熬喘不上气来，不由自主收紧十指，抓住任遥。  
他这副难过模样叫任遥吓了一跳，以为是自己出言不逊又让羽哥为难，虽然心中仍然不忿也还是赶紧闭口不说了，只双臂紧紧圈着令狐羽安抚不放。  
一旁岳鸣鹿却还被他怒而发问所震慑，一时回答不出，却又不甘得很，不由呆了。  
岳君亭见长徒与儿子皆是这副模样，不禁苦笑。  
“我当时既然献此计，原本也没有打算慷他人之慨，是想要自己去的，但你们七师叔却……”  
他下意识深深望向东方寻，一往情深与悔愧如藤蔓交缠，停顿片刻，深深吐息接道：  
“他说我是个一板一眼满腔浩然之人，长得就像个正人君子，与那些魔教之人无法厮混，做不了这种卧底内应的事，即便勉强去了要不了多久也必然败露，所以故意演了一场出剑忤逆师父的大戏，被师父挑断经脉废去一身武功……抢着替我去了苍岭山。”


	111. Chapter 111

111.  
师父看着七师叔时的目光，如滚烫泉水，汩汩从眼窝里涌出来，飞溅起无形水花，几乎将令狐羽也灼伤了。  
那些连自己也不曾细思，不敢细思的往事，火山喷薄似的骤然涌上，滚烫从每一寸血脉呼啸而过……他忽然察觉了自己少时幼稚，甚至瞬间明白了，那时顾师叔为何宁愿一死也要阻止师父与他之间那些不能与人言之事。  
师父……由始至终，从未有一次当真将他错认成七师叔过。  
如此刻骨铭心之人，无可替代，是绝不可能认错的。  
师父不过是与从前一样，与每一次必要抉择时一样，做了师父心中为振兴太华不得不做之事。  
可他那时……他那时……从那之后，他的人生便是天翻地覆了。  
心尖骤然一阵瑟缩，旋即炸裂般锐痛。  
可令狐羽不想被师父瞧见端倪，更不愿被任遥察觉，便咬牙竭力忍耐，只当是伤口又在疼痛。但此刻他师父眼中只有东方寻一人，即便他不忍耐，要当场质问，讨要一个说法，也未必就瞧得见他。  
令狐羽见师父一副痛心疾首模样向东方寻开口：“我当年不知道师父下手这样狠，以为只是做做样子——”  
那东方寻哪里肯听这种辩解，当即冷哼：“你后来知道了不也还是一样舍我舍得毫不犹豫？在你的心里，没有什么是能比光耀太华门楣重要的，我后来也知道了。”  
“我……”岳君亭又是语塞，只得苦笑：“我并非毫不犹豫。但我也知道，你为我实在吃了太多苦，如今你不信我，皆是我咎由自取。我着实无话可说。”  
他与东方寻虽然纠缠至深已成怨侣，但每每开口，总还是能戳中彼此心下柔软。  
东方寻听他此言，眸中锋芒渐退，沉默片刻，怅然一叹：“既使了这苦肉计，自然是吃得苦头越重取信越深，做做样子，能瞒得过谁？”  
他凤眼微垂，刹那潮涨潮落，竟似那些往日苦楚又重来了一遍，如同历劫，恍惚怔忡了好一会儿，才又接着说道：  
“我那时武功尽失，被任大哥救回苍岭山，原本以为此生也就是个废人了，何况又是个叛逃投敌的，要想取信于敌手完成师门重托，还不知道要花多久的工夫，要吃什么苦……想到或许再也不能与岳师兄相见，心里毕竟还是会难过，于是每日郁郁，了无生趣。谁知任大哥却没有一天疑心过我。他根本不忌我是否别有所图，非但与我兄弟相称，还与大嫂一起，耗费功力为我疗伤，为我遍寻名医灵药，续接经脉重铸修为……我在苍岭山待的越久，越觉得任大哥才是赤诚心善的大好人，大豪侠，远胜我从前在太华时所见识的那些高门正道千百倍。”  
说到任平生为人，东方寻眼中竟又隐隐涌出泪来。  
“可我毕竟是太华派安插在苍岭山的内鬼，若仍要遵照师门旧令，便要对不起义兄，若要设法回护义兄，又要对不起师门与……岳师兄。我那时心中矛盾苦闷，实在不知该如何是好，忍不住偷偷跑去见岳师兄，想要求个解脱。谁知这人竟完全不懂我，先是疑我被任大哥迷惑变了心，与我争吵，后来又百般地哄骗我，说些什么会向师父陈情定不会错伤无辜之类的蠢话。  
“我见他如此模样，心已是死了一半，知道他要用我攻上苍岭山之意重于一切，已然无可改变，也懒得再与他多加争辩了。但任大哥夫妇待我有情有义恩重如山，我绝不能恩将仇报反而害了他们。  
“我那天与他大吵一架不欢而散，心里害怕他把这事告诉师父和百里荒，那些名门正派便要提前举事围攻苍岭山，于是星夜兼程不敢停歇赶回苍岭山，将一切和盘托出告诉任大哥知道，劝任大哥早做准备暂避风头。但任大哥却不愿抛下弟兄们独自避祸，宁愿堂堂正正坐等那些人来苍岭山一战。”  
他边说边又打眼睨看岳君亭，眼角眉梢重又漫上一层凉意，仿佛仍有旧时残留的锋利冰锥刺在眉间心上，经年不化，直看得岳君亭无法自处似的低下头去，才转脸看向令狐羽和任遥。  
“后来的事，你们多多少少也知道一些了。那些自称正道的奸恶小人攻上苍岭山，我神教与他们放手一战，虽然损伤惨重，总算也没让他们讨着什么便宜。只是……任大哥却还是着了他们毒计暗算。”  
他竟用了“毒计暗算”这样的字眼。  
莫说任遥，便是令狐羽也惊得皱起眉来。  
东方寻眼中已然黑潮再起，如同乌云翻滚长夜漫涨，竟是毫不掩饰流露出几分激烈恨意来，“也怪我当年大意，其实早该想到，我既已为了全任大哥恩义与你分道扬镳，你当然不再信我，会另做安排去毒害任大哥夫妇，又有什么奇怪。”  
那岳君亭原本只低头默默听他诉说，听到此处却愣了一愣，倏地抬起头，死死瞪住他，“你……竟以为是我另外安排了人手向任平生夫妇下毒？”  
“你难道没有吗？”东方寻胸中怒气激荡，大喝一声，一掌拍在身侧扶手上，站起身来。  
应声，那座椅已然碎了半张，落下一地残破。  
岳君亭被他如是呵斥，又呆了好一会儿，脸上悔愧渐渐消退，取而代之，竟是无名悲愤，是哀极之怒。  
他昂首迎着东方寻怒视，牙关咬碎，沉声吐出三个字：  
“我没有。”  
只有这么三个字，再未有半句辩解。


	112. Chapter 112

112.  
他否认地如此坚决，不见半点巧言令色，实是字字如金如凿。  
东方寻没料想，不禁跟着怔住了。  
岳君亭却是几近泣血。  
“二十年了，你一次也不曾回来，不肯见我，哪怕我当年孤注一掷，不顾廉耻，在众目之下重围之中等了你一天一宿，你也对我不闻不问……原来竟是因为你心中已认定了是我毒杀那任平生？你——”  
他深深看着东方寻，脸上神情时怒时悲，怒过悲过反而又笑了，竟咬牙冲东方寻连道了两声“好”。  
“既然如此，冤有头，债有主，如今任平生的儿子就在这里，你何不叫他杀我为爷娘报仇就是了？只要你认定了，任平生夫妇这两条人命合该算在我岳君亭一人身上，我今日便就死又何妨？”  
眼看师父长身负手站在那儿，非但是这样说了，当真一副引颈就戮慷慨赴死模样。令狐羽只觉脑子里似有一根绷紧到极致的弦彻底断裂了，嗡鸣不断。  
师父所说“孤注一掷，不顾廉耻”，多半是指当年八月十五的黄河壶口之约。那时七师叔到底没有来，令师父孤身一人在各大门派围堵下苦等无果，被群狼撕咬……但那一场祸事却完完全全是他闯出来的，不想倒成了师父与七师叔之间的芥蒂。  
令狐羽心里难受至极，却又不能把那些陈年旧事细说出来。他见东方寻眼中黑潮翻涌，一副才有些微动摇又吃了激将要撂下什么狠话的模样，忽然慌得不行，当即不管不顾双手死死箍住任遥，口中反复念道：“阿遥，不要……你别冲动！”  
但任遥竟没有回应他。虽说总算是没再像上回那样热血上涌冲动行事，却也没有任何反应，而是就像个石雕假人一样任由他箍住了。  
令狐羽冷汗也全渗出来了，心下愈慌张，脑子倒是转得飞快，立刻又开口道：  
“江湖传闻只说任平生夫妇于二十年前苍岭山一战后失去了踪影，却从未听说是被人毒害啊！”  
东方寻闻之冷哼：“任大哥神功盖世，多少回被各大派高手围战也毫发无损，若不是因为中了这些奸贼的毒，又怎会败给他们？”  
他说着扭头看向任遥，一双凤眼浓黑沸腾，俨然似又回到了二十年前那腥气凛冽的修罗场。  
“那时你爹爹妈妈在混战中双双毒发，你妈妈受了伤，不能力战，你爹爹便叫我护着你，他自己抱着你妈妈，从乱阵中杀出，被那些恶贼一路追至一处深邃山谷。你爹爹自觉已无法全身而退，为了保你，便叫我护着你藏身在谷口外的一块巨石下，自己与你妈妈退入山谷，用残余内力震塌峭壁，以山石封死了谷口，免得尸身要受奸人羞辱。可惜你爹爹倾了削山彻地之力，竟没把那些伪善小人砸死！”  
他显然对当年苍岭山中那些六大派高手恨之入骨，连眼眶也红了，浑身杀气四散，说出这等赌咒恶言来也毫不在乎。  
任遥听得面色沉冷，细思片刻，应道：“是了。我依稀还记得一点当时情形。是东方叔叔带我藏在那巨石下的缝隙里，后来又护着我逃出一条性命。”  
他才不过说了这么两句，嗓音已然嘶哑，显是忆起往事，想到当时惨景，内心悲愤。  
令狐羽心里疼痛不已，愈发地不敢放手了，只能拼尽全力抱住他。  
谁知东方寻却摇了摇头。  
他看着任遥，犹豫了一瞬，才叹息开口。  
“那些人见你爹爹妈妈已被封死在山谷中，又找不到你的踪影，以为我带着你逃走了，本要四散去搜寻。谁知你那时候……年纪幼小，眼看父母葬身山谷，实在忍不住哭出声来，暴露了行藏，被他们发现。”  
这一段实是闻所未闻，更在意料之外。  
令狐羽听得大惊失色，心想以那时情势，正魔两道你死我活，自是要斩草除根的，正道中人杀红了眼，只怕恨不得把整座苍岭山都掘地三尺赶尽杀绝了才好，这种时候任遥竟被六大派抓住了，又要如何逃出生天？  
便是任遥自己也听得愣住了，脸上又是震惊又是茫然，显然什么也不记得。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每次更新都能收到kudos～非常开心呀～AO3虽然被墙了也还有中文读者在真好！


	113. Chapter 113

113.  
东方寻见他这模样，便宽慰道：“你当年还只是个五岁孩童，遭此无妄之灾，自然是受惊吓到了极点，控制不住自己，好不容易活下来，又把那些伤心之事尽数忘记了，皆是人之本能，并不奇怪。”  
但任遥虽听他如是说，依然不觉得宽慰，脸上反而浮现出愧疚之色来。  
“如此说来，我……我当年，实在是辜负了爹爹妈妈的苦心，还连累了东方叔叔……”  
他才刚得知自己幼小时候曾经落入敌手，心中立刻想到的竟然是这个。  
令狐羽心尖骤然抽痛，恨不得大吼大叫，真想说些宽慰言语，想说他明明不必如此“懂事”，却又说不出口，只能下意识收紧双臂将任遥抱得更紧。  
他二人如此亲密粘在一起，各自都有心事，也不记得要避讳长辈，或是并不在意。  
东方寻见之，眼中竟一瞬流淌出些许复杂艳羡。  
“那些人见我护着你，便骂我是欺师灭祖的叛徒。我当时瞧见岳师兄也与他们站在一起，忍不住心中悲愤，说了些不好听的。先师大约是怕我胡言乱语坏了太华派的名声，便叫我一剑把你杀死自证清白，只要我杀死你这个魔头的儿子，就能明我为武林正道卧薪尝胆深入虎穴之志，可以风风光光回太华师门。”  
他接着往下，说到当年被人逼迫，要他杀死任遥以保全自己，脸上便现出毫不掩饰的轻蔑不屑，道：  
“可笑这些人，自称什么名门正派，各个以大侠自居，竟叫我杀死一个年方五岁的孩子！莫说你是我义兄之子，即便只是个普通的陌生孩童，如此灭绝人性的恶事我又如何能做？”  
令狐羽整个人都呆住了。  
难怪当年苍岭山中之事，各大派皆是如此默契，轻易不去提及，更从不与人细说。否则这种一群当世高手围着一个五岁孩童杀心大起的事说出去，只怕要从此声名扫地，从此再没脸以正派高门自居了。  
可那时师父难道不是也在当场吗？  
师父又如何能眼看那些人如此恶行恶状？  
令狐羽下意识便向师父望去，正看见岳君亭牙关紧咬，负在身后的双手也紧紧攥起，脊背挺得笔直。  
东方寻也往同一方向望去，嗓音里竟似含着笑，又似冰冷得完全没有温度。  
“先师见我不肯动手，便又命岳师兄来杀我们。”  
他虽是看着岳君亭说话，字字句句却仍是在对任遥诉说。  
“我那时看着他提剑走到我面前，心里想，倘若他当真杀我，我……便只当我瞎了眼——”  
他许是又忆起了当年心境，短短一句话说得极为缓慢，字字刻骨。  
令狐羽听他竟如此说，终于再也忍不下去了，痛得大叫：“不可能！师父……师父他绝不会——”  
师父他怎么会要杀七师叔呢？  
他的师父，那个曾在西峰之上痛哭落泪，而后一把火将十数年相思付之一炬的男人……便是一剑杀死自己，又怎可能真的对七师叔出剑？  
可师父当时，陷在那样的困局之中，被六大门派那么多双眼睛看着，不出剑有违师命，出剑无异于自戮，实在是……实在是……  
令狐羽脸都白了，说不上究竟是因为伤口，还是因为心痛。  
岳鸣鹿见状撅起嘴，愤愤抱怨：“我爹才不是那种人呢！你说事就说事，做什么别胡说八道含沙射影，扯些瞎话来编排我爹？”  
东方寻把这才初长成的少年郎上下打量，“嗤”得又是一声笑。  
“你养出来的好徒弟、好儿子，各个都护着你，想来是你总算良心未泯的福报。”  
这一句却实实在在是对岳君亭说的，竟还隐隐带着几分娇嗔之意。  
他瞥了岳君亭一眼，将视线转回任遥身上来。  
“他不肯杀我们，还要我和他回太华，又说该把你交给武当派圈禁起来，叫你修习正道，消除心中魔性。武当派那群牛鼻子与你妈妈渊源不浅，自然是想把你抢去的，当即与他站在一道，也说要把你带回武当关起来修道炼心。但我又如何能让他们把你抢了去囚禁在武当山上一生不得自由？”  
他说到武当众人，也是满腔的怨气，没什么好脸色。  
任遥张了张嘴，似有一点想为几位师伯与太师父说句好话，终于是没开口。  
但东方寻看他脸色细微变化，也知他心里想的什么，当下不与他较劲，不再将武当派拎出来嘲弄，只平静接着说下去：  
“这些人为了杀不杀我们的事，竟在那里争吵不休，实在是滑天下之大稽。我当时被他们吵得心烦意乱，又是年轻气盛，一腔怒火无处宣泄，便对他们说，只要我东方寻还有一口气在，就绝不会把你交给他们，叫他们不如一起上，与我战个痛快，生死自负，各安天命。我原本是存了必死之志，想着奋力一搏，或可以挣得一线生机。即便不能，总能杀他几个装腔作势的小人！但我却没有想到，第一个抢着动手来杀我的，竟然是我曾经敬畏如父的师父……”


	114. Chapter 114

114.  
他话音未落，岳君亭便明显动容地叹了口气，似是回忆起当年不堪。  
东方寻眼中亦浮现出一点惆怅唏嘘。  
“我后来细想，才觉得先师那时只怕是走火入魔至深，神智已然癫狂，言行皆不似往常，早已与我记忆中的师父判若两人了。但当事时只觉得心灰意冷，什么也顾不得。”  
他说着，又毫无意识地向岳君亭望去。  
“师父一剑向我刺来，要先杀我，再杀你这个‘魔头之子’，免得这头一号的大功劳要被别的门派抢去。幸亏……幸亏岳师兄离我最近，替我挡了这一剑。我当时，见师父竟亲手杀我，又见岳师兄受了伤，心下大乱，一时无法自控……便打伤了师父，带你逃出了苍岭山。之后又花了数年，才能使你重回故地，守好你爹爹妈妈的埋骨之地。”  
他也不知是不太愿意去细想当年还是如何，说到岳君亭涌身替他挡那一剑，终是寥寥带过，将其后种种简单说明，又转目看住任遥，沉声道：  
“遥儿，如今你该已彻底知道了，整个武林正道，六大门派，但凡当年跟着一起上了苍岭山的，各个手上都沾着你爹爹妈妈的一滴血。便是我，也不例外。”  
任遥仍是一副大为震动心绪混乱的模样，忍不住嘶声开口：“东方叔叔，我——”  
东方寻却打断他，道：“我这些年将你带在身边，视若己出，是真心疼爱你，也是悔愧。教中有人怕我，忌我，说些闲言碎语，我都不在乎。你如今已长大了，知道真相了，打算如何做，我也……不再管了。只是，这个人——”  
他深深再看岳君亭一眼。  
“这个人，是你杀父弑母的大仇人不假。可当年若没有他，你我叔侄，怕是也早已死在苍岭山中了。他是我这一生错付之劫，我对他少年倾心，二十年也过去了仍不能放下，爱他几许深，恨他便几许刻骨，自己也不知该如何是好。可他若是真的死了，我……我……”  
有些话，即便到了嘴边，也终是说不出口。  
东方寻哽咽良久，长叹一声，微微扬起脸，闭上双眼。  
“他纵有千万不好，却是你那意中人的师父。你只想清楚这一件事罢。不必管我。”  
一时之间，屋内鸦雀无声。  
在场五人再没有一个说话，只听见各自细微的吐息声。  
任遥眼神激荡，显然受了极大的冲击。  
“……可若是……若是我爹爹妈妈尚在人世呢？”  
他猛然抬起头，看住东方寻，嗓音发紧。  
东方寻略怔了一瞬，摇头苦笑：“那山谷被堵死了二十年了，没有别的出口，就算是健全之人被堵在里头，怕是也难有活路。莫说你爹爹妈妈当时身负重伤剧毒入骨。”  
任遥闻之眼神一黯：“可是，我……我这二十年勤修苦练，为的就是——”  
他显然是不甘心到了极点，眸色憔悴时却是不由自主握紧双拳。  
东方寻见之叹息。  
“我知道你思念双亲心有不甘，但你爹娘的确是早已葬身谷中了。何况你爹当年为了封死谷口，震塌了半座山峰。你又如何能够打开啊？”  
他说得如此笃定。  
任遥只得垂下头去，咬着牙不再说话了。


	115. Chapter 115

115.  
之后东方寻又说了些劝慰开导的话语。  
任遥也没什么心情的模样，就默默听着，直到天色已晚，旁人散去，一句话也没说。  
令狐羽就靠在床榻上看着他。  
屋里终于又只剩下他们俩，莫名有种归于平静的错觉。  
任遥却独自一人站在窗边，也不知是在看住窗外的太华山景还是在看着什么，脸上的表情很低落，又有些无法掩藏的困扰混乱。  
令狐羽瞧在眼底，只觉得心疼的不行，却又不知该如何宽慰才好。  
方才师父与东方寻所说种种，实在是……闻所未闻，便是他也为之心绪震动，任遥又怎可能不大受冲击。  
任遥那一句“二十年勤修苦练”并未说完，但令狐羽当时立刻就明白了。  
阿遥是想要震开那些堵住山谷入口的山石，入谷去寻父亲和母亲。  
想想那时他与阿遥初遇，阿遥明明为那淫毒所苦煎熬之极，却仍是竭力咬牙忍着，不愿破了那一身先天功，显然也正是为此。  
阿遥多想能再见爹娘一面呢？终归是……活要见人死要见尸吧。  
可笑他当时一无所知，还以为自己当真是“日行一善”，在心里暗暗笑话阿遥想不开。  
令狐羽觉得自己的心都要涌出血来了，当下再也忍不住，努力撑起身子下了床，一步一步挪到任遥身边。  
“你打算什么时候去找你爹爹妈妈？我……我陪你一起去可好？总会有办法的。我们一起想办法。”  
他用力环着任遥，把脸埋在他后背，又是懊恼又是愧疚。  
任遥默默良久，转身将他搂进怀里。  
“羽哥你伤口还疼不疼？做什么不好好躺着休息，又下地来乱走。”  
他低头看着令狐羽，眼中流淌的竟满满全是关切，还有一点心痛嗔怨。  
令狐羽实在是难过极了，情不自禁大叫：“你别管我了！我这点伤……这点伤算得了什么！”  
话才出口，眼眶便已湿透了。  
可他又害怕要让任遥更加为他担心，不敢让任遥瞧见，只好拼命忍着，愈发把脸埋在任遥怀里不肯抬头。  
任遥便无言地抱着他。  
两人就这样一动不动地互相依偎着，感受到彼此温暖的体温，许久许久。  
任遥忽然哑声开口唤他：  
“羽哥，你说这世上的事，都是这样复杂么？”  
令狐羽耳尖一动，倏地抬起头：“阿遥，你怎么了？”  
任遥却黯然摇摇头。  
“我从前自认洒脱，凡事并不纠结萦怀，如今看来，实在是我懂得太少，根本不知这世上有许多事其实如此……如此叫人为难。”  
他垂着眼，重重叹了口气，收紧双臂愈发将令狐羽抱住了，嗓音里竟现出几分哽咽。  
“我的几位师伯，这么多年来，待我极好，时常看望我、关照我，可他们当年也一样……一样杀上苍岭山逼得我爹爹妈妈无路可走；你的师父，是害我爹爹妈妈的仇人，可他又……他又着实救我一命，且他还是你的师父，与你有教养之恩；便是东方叔叔，东方叔叔他也——”  
他实在是没办法说下去了，抽泣一声，竟像只迷路幼犬一样呜咽起来。  
“羽哥，我不知道该怎么办才好……我……”  
“你别想了，阿遥，别想了。”  
令狐羽只觉得自己的心都要被绞碎了，别无他法，当即捧住任遥的脸，凑上去以唇堵住那张泄漏哭腔的嘴。


	116. Chapter 116

116.  
他几乎用尽了全力亲吻任遥，使出浑身解数撩拨，好容易才感觉任遥那一颗茫然游离在前尘惨事中的心重又回到了他的身旁，如同魂魄归位，连躯体也渐渐恢复了温度。  
但任遥看着他时的眼神仍然满是伤痛。  
令狐羽心疼地抬手拿掌心遮住了，另一只手掩着彼此紧紧贴合的身体往下，轻车熟路扯开任遥衣裤探进去。  
他能听见落在耳畔的吐息一声比一声灼热粗重，感觉手中握住的那一团软肉顺着自己的牵引摆弄茁壮，变得滚烫又坚实，心里反而渐渐找回一点安定感来，就像是重新握住了什么熟悉的、可以掌控的东西。  
他三两下褪去碍事的布料，就抬起一条腿主动往任遥胯下硬挺上蹭。  
这姿势实在谈不上舒服，他又还带着伤不怎么使得上力气，没蹭两下便觉得手脚无力，颤抖着直往下倒。  
被牵扯到的伤口再度撕裂开来，鲜血从裂口渗出，把雪白绷带染得刺眼。  
令狐羽死死咬着唇一声也没吭。  
但任遥立刻察觉他不对，慌得一把扯下他那只挡在自己眼上的手。  
“羽哥……羽哥，你的伤——”  
他拦腰抱住他，唯恐他要摔在地上，又害怕他伤口流血，因为分不出手去按住伤口而心慌不已，竟像个做了错事的孩子一般，脸上全是慌乱。  
这模样惹得令狐羽又爱又怜，忍不住笑出声来。  
“我没事……”  
他拉着任遥的手往后退了几步，倒在一旁的桌子上给自己找到了支撑，流转眼波里全是诱人的潮湿雾水。  
“阿遥，你不想抱抱我吗？”  
他自己抬起一只手按在伤口处，挡住那一抹鲜艳血色，索性诱引地大张开双腿，把动情立起的阳物与不停收缩颤抖的洞穴大剌剌暴露出来，献宝邀宠似的。  
性器顶端吐出的清澈体液往下滴落，把那销魂去处沾染得一片湿滑粘腻。他还唯恐不够一样，一只手摸索着在那入口处揉弄片刻，就自己抓着自己一瓣紧实臀肉，向外掰开，满脸邀约春情。  
纵然从前再如何声色犬马，如此羞耻的事情他也没对第二个人做过。  
令狐羽眼眶都红了。  
“你抱抱我，什么也别想，很快就能把那些难过的事全都忘了，好不好？”  
他望着任遥，低声开口时嗓音里尽是哄慰哀求。  
任遥胯下巨龙早已坚硬如铁。  
可他却明显在犹豫什么，只深深看着令狐羽，又似根本没有在看，眼神时清时浊如有激战，没有立刻动作。  
见自己已做到这种地步，他却仍然一动不动，令狐羽简直快要哭出来了。  
他于是索性自己将沾着湿粘体液的手指从穴口插进去，一边吃力地自己进出开拓，一边哑着嗓子声声地唤。  
“阿遥……阿遥……”  
被点燃的情欲将他被骄阳久晒的小麦色肌肤染上一层薄红，汗珠也沿着脸庞与身体的轮廓滚落，和身下不断溢出的粘腻体液一起落在桌面上，弄得一塌糊涂。  
可心里却有说不出的焦灼。  
头一次发现，原来情欲竟也没有他所想的那样任他摆弄，甚至可以叫他如此焦躁不安。只因为任遥没有像往常那样不顾一切地回应他的索求，他就整个人都慌了。  
无意识收紧的手指掐进新裂的伤口里，早已被血浸透了的绷带再也不能承受，鲜红的血水便从缝隙里漫了出来，滚过他肌理分明的肩臂，把半根锁骨都染成了霞光火色。  
令狐羽终于忍不住发出一声意味不明的呜咽。  
这痛苦鸣泣多少叫任遥还回神来，瞧见他这副模样，当即心疼地将他从桌上抱起来，三两步放倒回床上。  
“羽哥你等一会儿，我去——”  
他原本想去拿药来给他重新包扎。  
令狐羽哪里肯放他走，双手死死勾住他的脖子，就把人一起拽倒在床上。  
“阿遥，你抱抱我吧……求你了，我想要你，想要你……”  
他嘴里胡乱哀求着，也不等任遥回话，就一口咬住任遥嘴唇，愈发痴缠索吻。  
空气里仿佛只剩下彼此交错的喘息声，其余万事皆不重要。  
可他听见任遥极轻极轻地叹了口气。  
令狐羽忽然感到一阵恐慌。  
他不知道任遥究竟在想什么，不知道这叹息是什么意思，只能紧紧望着他，想从他令人眷恋的如画眉眼中窥破一丝真意，或者等他开口，宣判什么结局。  
但任遥脸上没有他不熟悉的表情。  
任遥也没有说什么。  
他只是从上方安静看着他，仔仔细细把他额前被汗水沾湿的乱发理顺，然后凑上去主动回吻住了他。


	117. Chapter 117

117.  
唇舌再度亲密纠缠在一处时，令狐羽便什么也没法想了。  
脑海里一片混沌漩涡，又有瑰色的浪渐渐翻涌上来，不断拍打冲刷着他的魂魄，每一下都叫他克制不住地战栗颤抖。  
令狐羽整个人都像只寻求依靠的幼小动物一样，手脚并用地紧紧抱着、缠着任遥。  
任遥于是把他抱起来，让他安心地缩在自己怀里，一边继续与他棉密亲吻，一边扶着他的腰胯，将坚实抵在他入口厮磨，偶尔浅浅顶进些许，才蹭两下便又退出去了。  
这感觉如此煎熬。就像是一团渴望已久的火，一块滚烫陨铁，每一次以为他终于要狠狠楔进来将自己填满，他就又狡猾而走，留下一片空虚。令狐羽一向是撩拨人的主，几时被人如此撩拨过，更是不知任少主这初尝情爱的人儿怎么就无师自通，竟学会了这种手段，急得泪都涌出来了，干脆自己伸手抓住那磨人铁杵，腰往下一沉就自己坐上去。  
但他毕竟有伤在身，总归是乏力，才自己拧转着上下吞吐了几下，便累得气喘连连，只能泪汪汪挂在任遥身上哀求：“阿遥，你别这样，别欺负我了，你……你做什么突然就恼我？”  
任遥听他这样说，眼中一瞬浮现出诧异的光。  
“我不是……我是恼我自己。”  
他下意识收紧双臂，安抚地揉弄着令狐羽散落肩头的乌发，忙不迭解释，末了眼中却又流淌出一点为难颜色来。  
“羽哥你和我做这种事，也是为了要把难过的事全都忘掉吗？”  
他反复犹豫了好几遍，才咬牙把这句话吐出来，面上全是委屈。  
“我想和羽哥你在一起，是因为我敬你、爱你、心悦于你，只要看见你、想到你，我就情难自禁。就算你……你当初只是一时兴起，才与我成了这样，我心里也还是十分欢喜。可我却……我不想轻薄待你，不想只因为自己有什么难过事才与你亲近。那样……那样与那些欺负过你的人，又有何分别？我又凭什么想把你留在我一人身边？”  
他把这原本藏在心里不肯说的话全说出来了，眼中翻滚的尽是浓烈情愫，不由自主捧起令狐羽脸庞。  
“你不知道我有多恼恨。若是我能早些遇见你，我就不会让你有这样的念头，更不会让那些坏人欺辱了你还拿难听话说你……你的脸上一定不会有那么多难过的表情。”  
他的手如此温暖，轻柔在恋人面颊摩挲，就像是想要努力擦拭掉那些令他心痛的痕迹。  
令狐羽彻底呆住了。  
他心里焦灼万分，设想了种种可能，越想越觉得害怕，以为任遥从此是不想再与他好了，却从没想过原来是这样，原来任遥竟是这样想的。  
阿遥待他这样好，一心一意全只为他一个着想，竟叫他自惭形秽，想要辩解安抚说“和你不是，只有你不是”，又觉得这种听来仿佛哄骗的蠢话不说也罢。  
心里有块地方已然被彻底融化了，涌出滚烫的血，流遍了四肢百骸。  
令狐羽痴痴看着任遥，一开口，便觉得自己的心都要从胸膛那新鲜裂开的伤口里跳出来。  
“阿遥，从今往后，我与你就这样在一起，我只有你一个，你也只有我一个，我们……我们就像你爹爹妈妈当年一样，做一对恩爱眷侣，整日游山玩水，美酒佳肴，你要去哪里，我都跟着你一起，什么正道魔教，什么群雄令，都与我们无关，我们再不管那些武林纷争江湖恩怨了……好不好？”  
他一边这样说，一边拿手沾了自己鲜血抹在唇上，凑上去吻住任遥，如同以血盟誓。  
任遥显然心生欢喜，连还嵌在他身体里的那东西也跟着愉悦勃发，又按捺不住地涨大了几分。  
两人自从相识，任如何颈项厮磨，直到今时今刻才算是彼此许定。令狐羽心中亦是情潮澎湃，难以自禁地抓着任遥深深缠吻，把舌尖舔着一点血腥全喂进任少主嘴里。  
耳尖一抖时，似乎听见窗外有什么极轻微的响动。  
任遥也明显听见了，便停下动作来，闻询地看着他。  
但令狐羽此刻已再不想管任何旁的人和事了，眼神只颤了一瞬，便又不管不顾地倾身缠住任遥，彻底陷进这水乳交融爱欲驰骋的帐内良宵里……


	118. Chapter 118

118.  
初初情定，皆是难以自持，两人不管不顾抱在一起，彼此交叠，颠鸾倒凤，数度缠绵仍舍不得放开，恨不能将对方揉入骨血魂魄。  
令狐羽觉得自己这辈子也从未有这样快活过，晕晕沉沉像一尾在浪尖上沉浮的鱼儿，只要追着这唯一一点诱他沉溺的甘甜滋味便好，什么也不必去想，哪怕是饵也没所谓，随波逐流也没所谓，便是万事万物也全没所谓了。  
他便这样紧紧缠着任遥，一遍又一遍索求，从面颊到腰腹都泛出欢喜的潮红之色，连伤口崩裂涌出血来也浑然不知，更不觉疼痛。最终是任遥见他伤处被彼此肉体厮磨弄得一塌糊涂，鲜血淌在床榻上，杀了人似的惨不忍睹，实在心疼得忍不下去了，说什么也再不肯给他，才只能作罢。  
任遥把他按在床上，不许他乱动，重新去打了干净热水来，给他洗伤换药。  
令狐羽也着实折腾得倦了，只觉手脚虚软使不上劲，便乖顺瘫着任由他伺候。  
待到收拾得爽利，两人仍是难舍难分，相拥重新躺下，窗外已然可见些微泛青的白光。  
任遥柔声细语地哄着令狐羽多睡一会儿，养伤要紧，不必惦记其他。令狐羽便闭着眼缩在他怀里，想到两人从今往后便是这世上只此唯一的爱侣，从此你中有我，我中有你，执手天涯，永不分离，一时竟觉得有些恍惚，又觉得面颊酸麻险些涌出泪来。  
“羽儿，你是个好孩子，你要记得，这世上一定会有人爱你、护你、真心待你好的……你一定要记得……”  
从前顾师叔曾对他说过的那些话忽然又在脑海中浮现出来。  
那是他曾经无数次暗自期待过的，却又始终不敢相信的。  
如今竟是当真已在他掌中了吗？  
当真可以从此握住了吗？  
“阿遥……”  
令狐羽下意识低低唤出这一声，才仰起脸望住任遥，却又愣住了。  
心中明明有千言万语，临到唇边，皆是无言。  
可他什么也没有说，阿遥竟是全懂了一般。  
“羽哥，我在。我在这里。”  
任遥紧紧拥着他，低头安抚地亲吻他，从眉梢到唇角，如此绵长，小心翼翼呵护着。  
“有我在。你什么也不必想，不必怕了。”  
轻言软语从耳畔落入心间。  
令狐羽觉得自己彻底被笼罩住了，像一只疲于奔命的小动物，终于在和煦春风的包裹下觅得一隅偏安的宁静，又像是……变回了从前那个遍体鳞伤茫然无措的幼小少年，被他最信任的人拥抱着，被一片一片重新拼接，从黑夜到黎明，从破碎到完整。  
他终于觉得自己可以走出那个电闪雷鸣的月圆之夜了，可以不必再找寻下去，可以安心停歇。  
他用力把脸埋在任遥滚烫的胸膛，毫无征兆地，闷声大哭起来，呜咽到上气不接下气，怎么也止不住。  
任遥便无声地任由他哭个痛快，什么也不说，只用温暖双手坚定地抚着他，紧紧抱住他。  
令狐羽也不知道自己究竟哭了多久，是如何终于哭得倦了，在任遥怀抱里沉沉睡去，待到再度醒转时，早已天光大亮过了午时。


	119. Chapter 119

119.  
如若往常，他竟贪欢懒睡到这时辰，早该慌乱起来，唯恐要被师父责罚了。  
但此刻他却只觉静好，甚至不想起身，恨不能就这样与任遥厮磨相守，当真再也不必去管任何旁人旁事。  
反倒是任遥惦记着他的伤势，殷勤起来忙进忙出，给他打水清洗，又说要去请东方叔叔过来，为他看伤诊脉。  
令狐羽吓得慌忙将他拦住，心里忍不住笑他单纯可爱。  
想想师父与东方代教主二十年爱恨纠缠，彼此心中该是累积了多少无法与旁人言的话语，怕是倾此余生也无法互诉得尽了，如今才只过得一宿半日，就去叨扰，这怎么是时候！岂不讨人嫌。  
也就是任少主了，不懂人心里这些乱麻似的曲折，眼里更看不见那许多。  
他生怕任遥执意要去找东方寻，反而惹得师父与七师叔不悦，尤其若是不巧撞见什么不该撞见的，更是麻烦。于是便百般缠着任遥，说自己睡了一觉已觉得好多了，叫任遥陪他在太华山中闲逛，看一看风景，养一养心神，少不得要说些诸如“带你见一见我自幼长大的地方”之类的好听话。  
偏任遥就吃这一套，立刻欢欣雀跃起来，乖乖由人牵着，在山林小路上漫步。  
令狐羽于是就带他去采松果，胡乱指使着五谷不识的任大公子满山里挑挑拣拣，又趁他聚精会神琢磨松果时，抓一把被太阳烘烤得干燥的松针塞进他衣领里，然后大笑着跑开，看他哭笑不得地捂着脖子追赶。  
再多的哀伤、疼痛，或者意难平，也都仿佛在这一刻彻底烟消云散了。  
山间的风满是熟悉的松木清香，夹杂着青草与阳光的味道。  
令狐羽忍不住贪心地深深吐息，一路小跑到儿时常来玩耍的水潭边。  
水潭上的瀑布不大不小刚刚好，数十年如一日飞落，清澈水花在天角映出一弯虹色。  
令狐羽回头看一眼任遥，就扯开自己外袍，一副跃跃欲试想要下水的模样。  
任遥还兜着刚才给他捡的松果，追了他一路，见状急得纵身一把抱住他。  
“羽哥你身上有伤，不能沾水！”  
原本稳稳当当兜住的松果顿时失了依靠，散落一地。  
令狐羽挣了两下，挣脱不能，干脆扭身一推，直接把任遥推进水潭里。  
任遥哪里防备他还有这一手，当即跌进水里，扑腾了好几下才重新稳住，浑身湿透地竖在潭水里看着他，半晌说不出话来。  
令狐羽这才得逞地咧嘴在水边山石上坐下，笑着除去鞋袜，挽起裤角，把脚伸进水里。  
“这也不能，那也不能，我许久没回来过了，踩一踩水玩总该可以吧？”  
潭水微凉，激得他下意识蜷起脚趾，适应了好一会儿，才像个顽劣孩童一般，把水花踹得四溅。  
他如今早已把任遥视作一生一世的爱侣，只要能与任遥在一起，便觉得轻松愉悦，全然不知自己此刻完全是个撒娇使性的胡闹模样。  
任遥倒是也不嫌他，只是含笑盯着他看了好一会儿，而后划水往他身边凑过来，倚着山石抓住他一只脚。  
“山泉水凉，你怎么也不嫌冷？”  
他就这么双手捧着他一只被泉水洗的湿滑的脚，如同捧住至宝一般，捂在掌心里。  
令狐羽不由垂目看着他，看他如星如辰的皓然眼眸，看他英气脸庞，再看看自己的脚。  
他这一双脚自然是男人的脚，生得骨骼分明无拘无束，和诸多美好修辞半点关系也没有，却是被这样一个画中谪仙般美好的人捧在掌心……  
饶是令狐羽没脸没皮惯了，竟也顿时觉得不好意思，连忙想把脚缩回来。  
但任遥哪里肯放手。他反而一寸一寸摩挲上去，柔软指腹抚过每一条肌肤的纹路，撩起一连串令人颤抖的酥痒。  
令狐羽当即忍不住轻哼一声，连腰都软了，险些没稳住一起掉进水里。  
似有火苗沿着经络血脉从脚底一路燃烧上脸颊。  
他看见任遥低头，竟似要亲吻他的脚，最后一点死而复苏的羞耻心便彻底承受不住了，干脆伸手把人从水里拎起来，抢先主动凑上去，封住那两瓣令他沉醉忘我的唇。


	120. Chapter 120

任遥便极顺从地深吻他，以榨干每一寸呼吸的气势。  
两人湿漉漉地滚在滑腻石块上，又是好一番亲昵缠绵。令狐羽心痒难耐，动情时就伸手去扯任遥衣带，却被任遥一把按住。任遥凝神盯住不远处一棵百年古木，也不说话，就抱住令狐羽转了个身，拿肩背把人严严实实遮起来。  
令狐羽还有些手脚发软，面红气短窝在他怀里懵了好一会儿，才反应过来，顿时大囧。  
那古树生得粗壮高大，一人双手不能合围，想来是后头藏了人，被任少主发现了，他自己却是意乱情迷半点也未察觉。  
若是平常，令狐羽倒也不甚介意被人围观一二，但此时此地毕竟是在师门，这太华山上除了师弟师妹们，便只有师父……任他在外头如何不拘小节都好，回了师门怎么说也是徒弟、是师兄，何况他的那些师弟妹们又都是他看着长大的，平日里都喜欢一口一声“大师兄”地跟着他，把他视如长兄，行这档子事不慎被师父和师弟瞧见……有一回已经够尴尬的了，再来一回，岂不真要把他羞死。  
大约是终于回了师门，又有任遥在身边日夜陪伴，他心里实在是太松懈了。  
令狐羽慌忙整理了一下散乱衣裳，在心里暗骂自己一句，才小心翼翼越过任遥肩头看过去，细细分辨。  
以气息断，那树后暗藏的，也就只有一人，且似乎没什么要现身与他们打个招呼的意思……  
令狐羽略平复了一下翻涌气血，就抓着任遥小声哄道：“我有些倦了，我们回去歇息好不好？”  
他原本也不想和那树后之人打照面，不想晓得那究竟是谁又看见了什么，只盼着对方也是知情识趣的聪明人，大家互相默契假装没看见、不知道，就完事了。  
任遥听他如是说，纵然心头有火也还是强压下去了，就抱起他往回走。  
一路上令狐羽都紧紧抓着任遥不放，屏息大气不敢喘。  
那树后躲藏之人也不知怎么想的，竟执拗地一直不远不近跟着他们，任遥疾走，他便也疾走，任遥缓行，他便也缓行，倘若任遥停下与令狐羽小歇，他便藏身在山林里，既不出来说话，也不露面。  
起初任遥还想甩开他，但这人于太华山地势显然比任遥更熟知，便是脚力轻功比不上，也总能另辟蹊径追回来。  
如此再而三，任少主终于剑眉拧起，面上霜冷，再也压不住一腔怒气，连拦一拦的机会也不给令狐羽留，直接在山道上原地站下喊了一嗓子：  
“岳公子，你若是有事找来，就堂堂正正出来说事；若是无事，不要总像条尾巴一样跟着我们。羽哥是你的师兄，他心里疼爱你，我自然也不愿叫他为难。但我们也没有什么被人暗中窥私的癖好。”  
令狐羽当即头脑一阵嗡鸣晕眩。  
任遥这是真生气了，偏要把人逼出来当面做个了断不可。  
这死死追着他们不放的人八成是岳鸣鹿，他心里其实也不是没想过。只是想归想，听任遥这样直接唤出来，又不一样。  
令狐羽本还想打圆场，却见道旁松林中寂静片刻就转出个少年郎，一身太华青衫，腰悬长剑，正是他小师弟。  
岳鸣鹿终于现身出来，显然也是做好了少不得闹一场的打算，脸上也没什么好颜色，就冲任遥冷道：  
“这里是我太华派的地方，你算什么人？要走也是你走。”  
任遥当然不走，反上前一步，把令狐羽挡在身后，又问：“昨晚屋外，也是你吧？”  
岳鸣鹿哪里答他，气鼓鼓上前道：“我找我大师兄。你让开！”  
两人看似有来有往，其实根本没有好好和对方说话的意思。


	121. Chapter 121

“鸣鹿……”令狐羽下意识想护着任遥，先拦住师弟。  
谁知岳鸣鹿见他摆出要把自己往外推的架势，当即眼眶一红，嘶声嚷起来时已现了哭腔：  
“大师兄！你当真为了他就不要我了吗？”  
但他执意大睁着眼强忍着，憋得面颊也涨红了，仍不肯由着泪水夺眶而出。  
令狐羽瞬间如遭雷击。  
从小到大，小师弟撒娇使性与他哭闹的时候常有，如是执拗不肯落泪的时候却是屈指可数。  
小师弟必是伤心极了。  
想想他自从背着师父和小师弟偷跑去苍岭山，一晃这许久，就再没得机会和小师弟好好相处过。武当金顶上闹成那样，之后他又一直受伤昏睡，待醒来便一直和阿遥在一起，难得与小师弟说上几句话俱是心不在焉，顾不上小师弟这阵子过得好不好、心里又在想些什么……  
依着小师弟的性子，失手刺伤了他，受了师父的责罚，又骤然得知了许多师门往事前尘恩怨，一定心绪纷乱，却又无处可以倾诉。  
他这个大师兄做得，也着实太过自我，太不尽责了。  
令狐羽顿时被上涌愧疚淹没了。  
“阿遥，我这许多时日，确实疏忽我师弟太多了……他年纪还小，从小被我惯坏了，脾气难免冲动了些，你不要和他一个孩子计较，让我劝他一劝，你且先回去等我，好不好？”  
他只得转身，央求地哄着任遥。  
任遥睫羽微垂，沉默地看了他好一会儿，抬手理了理他被山风吹乱的发丝，叹了口气。  
“早些回来歇息，惦记着点儿你的伤，不要勉强自己，不要累着。”  
他低声叮嘱罢了，又在令狐羽头上轻抚两下，眼中担忧无法散尽。  
令狐羽一时想说“这是我自幼长大的师门，又有师弟在，不会有事”，又觉此时如是说，多少有些伤人，总归是把阿遥当作了外人，于是便只点头“嗯”了一声，算是应诺。  
任遥见他这般，也不拖泥带水，转身就走了，看也不多看岳鸣鹿一眼。  
令狐羽站在那落满松针的太华山道上，看着任遥远去背影，忽然心尖悸颤，涌起莫名惶恐。  
他想，他只是怕极了任遥转身离开他的模样罢了。  
岳鸣鹿在他身边，也闷声不响地看着，看他痴傻了一样追着任遥远去的身影，忽然扑上来一把紧紧抱住他，把脸埋在他颈窝里。  
“大师兄，我好想你。你都不像从前那样与我好了。”  
少年温暖的泪水悄无声息地顺着领口溜进去，是可以假作不知的恰到好处，只剩下沙哑的鼻音与藏不住的哽咽泄漏懵懂心事。  
令狐羽无声地长叹一口气，回身搂住岳鸣鹿。  
忽然间，他察觉小师弟又比从前长得高了些，肩背也更宽更壮了。  
他拍着岳鸣鹿后背竭尽所能地哄了好半天，听岳鸣鹿向他倒苦水，诉说这些时日积压的委屈，好容易才见岳鸣鹿脸上又恢复了些许神采。  
但这少年郎眨眼又满腹委屈地缠着他质问：  
“大师兄，你干嘛带那个人在咱们的山里乱走？”  
小师弟撅着嘴，提起任遥咬牙切齿，“你带他去咱们打小练剑玩耍的地方。我不喜欢。”  
令狐羽着实苦不堪言。  
他自与任遥相识相知，根本还没有余力细细想过这许多问题，要如何与师父说，又如何与鸣鹿说。他与阿遥的事，有可能被师父反对，有可能为天下人所不容，他倒是有所想。然而小师弟竟也这样百般不愿他与阿遥在一起，可真叫他始料未及。  
令狐羽反复地犹豫斟酌，只能半是哄慰半是恳切地与岳鸣鹿道：“他是我今生认定之人。鸣鹿你……你我自幼如亲兄弟一般，你就也把他当成你的哥哥，好不好？”  
岳鸣鹿听得这话，嘴撅得愈发高了，负气嘟囔一句：“我又没把你当成哥哥……”  
令狐羽不由一怔，尚来不及细想，更不及追问，便又听见小师弟问他：  
“大师兄，你当真要和他一起走吗？”


	122. Chapter 122

122.  
小师弟紧紧望住他时的眼睛里，满是无助和恐惧。  
令狐羽瞧着揪心极了，慌忙把人揽住，细细哄道：  
“我虽和阿遥在一起，但太华始终是我师门，我就算不在门中长住了，又能走到哪里去呢？自然是要时时常常回来看望你和师父的。”  
但他虽然如是说，岳鸣鹿却根本听不进，仍是一脸遭到遗弃的凄惶，喃喃泣道：  
“你也要走。爹也要走。你们都走了，都不要我，把我一个扔在这里——”  
“什么傻话！”令狐羽不禁失笑，“你是师父的儿子，师父又怎会不要你？”  
谁知岳鸣鹿听他此言，竟嘶声道：“他原本就没想要我这个儿子！他心里也没有我妈妈！我如今才晓得，我原是不该出生的，只是因为要振兴太华，要有后继传承，才要勉强生我下来！眼下正是时候扔下我不要了！”  
他竟然嚷嚷出这样一番话来。  
令狐羽大吃一惊，立时反应过来，小师弟只怕是听见了师父和七师叔之间什么私下言语，正是心中郁结无处倾诉，这才来寻自己，谁知又撞见自己和阿遥腻在一起……  
这种伤人心的刻薄话，倒是像极了东方寻会说出来的。  
但东方寻说这种话，也不过是为了刺一刺师父他老人家发泄愤懑罢了，实则根本是打情骂俏。怎么就偏偏让鸣鹿听了去……  
令狐羽已然忍不住在心里把东方寻翻来覆去骂了百八十遍，也无他法，只能用力搂着岳鸣鹿，拼了命地宽慰安抚：  
“不是这样的。你记得顾师叔说过的话，师父也好，师娘也好，都是极为疼爱你、看重你的。何况，有我在呢。有大师兄在，没有人会扔下你。”  
他竭尽全力哄着岳鸣鹿，只觉得自己已然词穷，搜肠刮肚也再变不出什么好听话来说了，才见小师弟脸上稍稍恢复了一点明亮颜色。  
岳鸣鹿看着他，问：“当真么？”  
“再没有更真了！”令狐羽点头如捣蒜。  
不料岳鸣鹿却又脸色一暗。  
“那你做什么又要和别人在一起？”  
小少年垂着头，似在细细沉思，末了倏地抬起头，定定看住他。  
“大师兄，你不要和别人在一起，你就和我在一起，永远在一起，好不好？”  
令狐羽顿时僵在当场，整个人从发梢麻到了脚趾尖。  
他要如何与小师弟解释呢？  
“……等将来，你也遇见一个真正想要一生一世在一起的人，自然就懂了。”  
“可我就是想和你在一起啊。”岳鸣鹿执意不肯听，更不想懂，“我们这么多年，不都是一直在一起的吗？”  
令狐羽只得苦笑，“不一样的。”  
岳鸣鹿执拗追问：“哪里不一样了？”  
令狐羽道：“有些事情，我与阿遥，是两情相悦。可我与你，是同门，是兄弟……那怎么一样呢？”  
他每说道“同门兄弟”时，岳鸣鹿总会安静一瞬，就拿乌黑发亮的眼睛望着他，眸中流淌的情愫复杂至极。  
“……可你还不是与爹爹做一样的事。”  
然后，小师弟很快又会垂下眼，用低哑得叫他感觉陌生的嗓音追问他：  
“还有那个，那个七师叔。大师兄，你不要把我当成小孩子，以为我什么事也不记得，不懂。我其实早就都知道了。可既然你和别人都做得，凭什么只我一个不能？”  
令狐羽之恨此刻没有人来干脆把他的舌头给拔了。  
“不，不是的……鸣鹿，那是——”  
从来也没想过，有朝一日，他竟还要面对这样的问题，还需要对鸣鹿做这样的解释。  
他与师父。  
他与东方寻，又或者任何其他人。  
那些连他自己其实也并不记得真切亦并不想回望的，他的前尘过往。  
倒不如直接给他一刀来的痛快。  
令狐羽差一点就想扭头逃走了。  
偏偏小师弟就是不肯放过他。  
“那群雄令上的武功，既然是我太华派中人所参悟，就也算得本门武学，大师兄你去和外人练干什么？就算……从前是我还小，可我如今也已经长大了，从今往后就由我一个来陪你练不好吗？”  
“那什么……功的，我早就没在练了！”  
令狐羽心烦意乱，焦灼无比，连伤口也要痛得崩裂渗出血来。  
“鸣鹿，不是你想的那样。双修之法，甚为凶险，你也听师父和七师叔说了，什么群雄令，什么武学密典，引来多少血雨腥风，害得多少人家破人亡妻离子散！我太华派的正宗武学博大精深，你想学什么师父不会倾囊相授？好好地何必要沾这种东西？”  
不经意间，一点烦乱排拒之意就从唇齿间泄漏出来。  
他并不是有意想要训斥小师弟的，并不想在这种时候摆出师兄的架子，说些虚伪可笑的大道理，偏偏无法自控。  
原来他自己，也不过如此而已。  
“我才不是为了要练什么武功。大师兄，你难道当真不知道吗？”  
鸣鹿染着哭腔的嗓音就在耳畔。  
令狐羽已不知道自己还能再说什么了，只能哑然看着眼前的小师弟。  
“那你知道我昨天晚上什么时候下的山，又是什么时候回来吗？你也不知道。你早就不像从前那样关心我、看着我了。从前，不管你怎么跑下山去玩，不管你带不带着我，我都从来没觉得害怕过。因为我知道你总是会回来的，你心里总是想着我的。可是这一次，我真的好害怕……你的眼里没有我了。”  
此刻的小师弟竟像一个他从不认识更从未了解的陌生人，尽说些他无法应答的话语。  
“鸣鹿——”令狐羽忍不住唤了一声。  
但岳鸣鹿立刻打断了他。  
“我讨厌那个家伙！要是他不存在就好了！我不会让你跟他走的！！”  
少年郎用尽了全身的气力，斩钉截铁嘶吼出来，扭身跑进茂密山林里。  
令狐羽无声地伸手拉扯了一把，却只有一缕衣袖近在咫尺却又遥不可及的触感，火辣辣地烙在了掌心。


	123. Chapter 123

他提气追了好一阵，毕竟身上有伤，没能追上，反倒是伤口又开裂了些许，渗出鲜红的血来，疼得他好一阵站立不稳，只能按住伤处靠在一棵粗壮树下。  
混乱气息，半晌才渐渐重归平静。  
这一次，他只怕是当真伤了鸣鹿的心了。  
令狐羽愧疚得不行。  
想想这许多年间，他一向过得放浪，却从未有一次是如此这般。  
鸣鹿说他不曾。  
他自己又何尝？  
也许，是因为这一回，他当真对阿遥动了情。  
可他对阿遥动情，又有什么必要对鸣鹿愧疚？  
鸣鹿是他亲手带大的小师弟啊。  
他初见着鸣鹿时，鸣鹿还只是个穿着开裆裤满地爬的小娃儿，浑身奶香未退，整天不是要他抱着，就是挂在他身上，再不然便要抱住他的腿不许人走，一把屎一把尿都是他悉心照料。  
他眼看着鸣鹿从软绵绵一个牙牙学语的小团子，长成了会争强好胜会满山疯跑的俊秀侠少，个中滋味，莫说是看幼弟，就是和看儿子也差不了太多了。  
他和鸣鹿之间，难道还能有什么别的吗？  
虽然他自己也知道，他令狐羽从不是克己复礼以德立身的君子楷模，什么礼义廉耻教化伦常他都不配说，也不乐意说。  
可鸣鹿怎能，怎能因为他和阿遥……便就这样跑了？！  
令狐羽一路心绪不宁失魂落魄地捱回了住处，远远地就连唤了好几声：“阿遥！阿遥！”  
任遥自从听了他的先回来，便一直在屋里等他，听见动静立刻迎出来，见他伤口又裂开来，脸上顿时浮现出隐隐发怒的不悦。  
令狐羽连安抚他也顾不得，就又央他去把其他师弟妹们全都寻来，让人漫山遍野地去找岳鸣鹿回来。  
任遥见他眼中的焦灼都要溢出来了，也只能依着他安排，但说什么也不许他再出去折腾，强迫也要死死把他按在屋里。  
令狐羽就这么被任遥双臂圈着困着，在屋里缓了好一会儿，才觉得伤处没那么疼了。  
“我才刚给师门惹了天大的麻烦，就又把小师弟气跑了。他正在气头上，心里还乱糟糟的，孤零零一个就这样跑出去也没个人跟着照顾，万一出了什么事情，我……”  
他无力把脸埋在任遥怀里，闷闷自怨。  
任遥皱着眉，静了一瞬，忍不住反驳：  
“他是个已及冠年的男人，早该自己照顾自己了。就算乱跑出了什么事情，又与你何干？”  
阿遥显是又在与他生闷气了。  
令狐羽一怔，抬头不安地望着任遥，不由放软了嗓音道：“阿遥，你不要怪我，鸣鹿他是我师弟……”  
谁知话一出口，任遥两条眉毛反而愈发打了结。  
“我哪里是怪你，我是心疼你！不想看你总为了这俩父子把自己舍出去，弄得遍体鳞伤！你的心里有师父，有师弟，我自然懂。可我的心里有你，想你好好的，羽哥你——”  
但他话到一半便紧紧抿着唇，不肯再继续说了。  
这种时候，他关心羽哥还来不及，又如何能这般乱发脾气反叫羽哥更加难过呢。  
任遥暗自深深吐息了好几轮，强压下一腔咆哮翻滚热血，只收紧双臂将令狐羽抱得更紧了，柔声低语地宽慰：  
“没事的，不会出事的，有我在，你只管好好歇着，什么也不必担心了。”  
令狐羽得了这一番哄劝，好容易稍稍放松了些许，耐着性子在屋里等。  
眼巴巴等到掌灯时分，几个师弟妹回来报说，把太华山上岳鸣鹿会去能去的地方全都翻遍了，也没找到人。以踪迹判断，小师弟八成是下山去了。  
令狐羽顿时再也等不了了，站起身就径直往师父的居所去。


End file.
